Perennial
by pandorasv13
Summary: Modern Fantasy AU. She smoothed the pad of her thumb across the uchiwa, memorizing it, soothing it, caressing it in a way she was sure would never reach him again. But it wasn't a lie. It was a reminder – even now – and that was why she couldn't simply discard it. She belonged to him until the end of time itself. SasuSaku.
1. Cherry Blossom Charm

**General Warnings: swearing, implied sexual content, lots of NaruSasu bromancing **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

He rolled over, chest rising and falling sporadically. The deep-set darkness of his gaze disturbingly contrasted with the way his body attempted to cool down from the high. Moonlight seeped through the open window, late August breeze rolling over his sweaty form that seemed to grow more tangled in foreign bed sheets every second.

How was that even possible? His musing was silent, expression unchanged as he gathered himself and slid his legs over the edge of the bed. Needy hands snaked up his stomach, massaging tensed muscles and coming to daintily rest upon a broad, flat chest. In a flash, he removed the offending limbs and stood, correcting the low riding black sweats so they sat properly on his narrow waist.

"Got another _appointment_ to get to?" his bed partner drawled bitterly, running her long red nails down the base of his spine.

Stepping away from her, he snatched his short sleeved shirt off the ground and tugged it over his head, paying no mind to the wrinkles stretching across the dark blue material.

A short laugh tumbled from the woman's lips. "Hey, Sasuke, I've always wanted to ask you something," she begins casually, leaving the sheets to pool about her naked lap carelessly. "Just how does your hair still stick up like that when your shirt has such a big neck hole?"

He gave her a look over his shoulder. "You're the one who messes with it when we're fucking." Grabbing his phone off the bedside table, he scrolls through missed calls and messages.

_1 new voicemail from Usuratonkachi_

She laughs again and shifts about until she's standing behind him. "Aw, c'mon, Sasuke," she goaded, pressing slow kisses along his shoulder blade, "Let me play with your hair a bit more?" Her hands find their way under his shirt once more. Promptly, he shoved them away with his free hand.

Ignoring her in favor of listening to Naruto's message, he held the phone up to his ear, wincing at the screeching of his best friend. "_Oi teme, where are you? I wanna go eat ramen because I just got off my shift! You're the only one who's probably still awake._" Naruto snickered at his own insult and Sasuke rolled his eyes, deleting the voicemail before pulling up a text message.

_Heading over now, dobe. _

Barely a second passed before the device vibrated and he saw the pop-up window and scrolling reply.

_Yay! I'm already on my fifth bowl. Hurry!_

Grimacing faintly at the news, Sasuke silently reminded himself that it was probably a good thing Naruto hadn't hit his seventh bowl yet. As he made his way out of the bedroom, a hand curled in his shirt stopped him at the threshold. With a sigh, he turned around to meet irritated scarlet eyes.

"You know, guys are _dying_ to get with me," she sniffed. "You'd do well to remember that, Uchiha."

"That a threat?" he smirked, shrugging free of her hold. Her face flushed, but he was already turning away. "Do whatever you want."

Rolling his neck, he padded down the hallway of her apartment toward the front door where he had kicked his shoes off earlier that evening. Leaning down, he swept his school bag off the floor and slipped his shoes on, grabbing hold of the door knob all in one fluid motion.

A soft tinkling noise caught his ear and he peered down to see his bed partner clutching the dirtied sheet to her body as she studied his house keys that had fallen out of the bag. There were no charms to speak of – not surprising – but then a small glint caught her eye. A blood red bead followed by a pearl white one fit snugly about the silver chain. Dangling from the tip were five pale pink crystal petals forming a single blossom. Blinking, she muttered, "Sakura?"

Sasuke snatched the keys back roughly, shoving them into his pocket. "Don't go through my things," he quipped.

"Excuse me?" she snapped, shoving a slender finger against his chest. "You should be _thanking_ me for picking up your damn keys! Besides, why are you being so touchy about a measly little thing, huh?" Her eyes shimmered behind thickly framed glasses. "Unless…there's something special about that girly charm you're carrying around?"

There was a beat of silence and then he was leaving with a dismissive, "Good night, Karin."

"Wait!" she exclaimed, snatching his elbow. "Why are you like this? I'm not making fun of you, so don't be mad." Huffing, she squeezed his arm. "I think it's cute that you carry around a cherry blossom charm. Honest." Her eyes fluttered coyly. "I like that it shows your sensitive side."

"Hn." With no further response, he pushed her hand off and disappeared, shutting the door behind him.

Sasuke strode briskly down the sidewalk, fingers curled protectively around the charm inside his pocket as if someone might attempt to take it from him. The scowl on his face grew more severe with each passing minute and by the time he arrived at Ichiraku a quarter to 10 P.M., he was positive the expression was permanent.

Slamming his bag down on the table, he managed to slosh Naruto's soup and earn an outraged cry. A smirk managed to crack the hard pressed line of his lips. "Beat your record, dobe?" Sasuke sneered, dropping onto the seat across from him. Glancing over at Teuchi, the owner, he raised a finger, signaling for his regular order.

A stack of seven bowls sat to Naruto's left, the eighth currently being consumed at an alarming rate. Wiping his mouth with the back of one hand, he grinned and flashed a thumbs up. "You better believe it! I'm gonna brag to _everyone_ tomorrow!" Slurping up another mouthful, Sasuke cringed away.

"As if I'm gonna admit I was there to see you _become_ ramen," he muttered.

"Hey!" he barked, swallowing the food, "What's got you wound so tight? You're normally pissy, but this like a whole new level of pissy."

"How so?" Sasuke grunted, crossing his arms and looking away.

Naruto gave his friend a long look. "I've known you since we were barely able to walk. We even shared our first kiss—"

"—would you _shut up_?" he snapped, looking around in fear that someone heard. In a lower voice, he hissed, "we swore to never talk about that again."

Laughing, he swirled the soup around in his bowl, "Well, sometimes I feel like you need a reminder that you've had your embarrassing moments too." A wide grin stretched across his face at the darkness creeping around Sasuke. "Okay, okay, cool down, jeez, teme. Anyway, seriously, why're you so tense?" Cocking his head, he studied the increasingly uncomfortable Uchiha and then narrowed his bright blues. "What? Your hook-up realized you're not as hot as you think you are?"

He smirked, clearly finding that idea ridiculous.

Naruto shrugged. "So if it's not that, then the only other options are one," he took a bite of ramen, spitting as he spoke – much to his friend's disgust, "Mr. Heir-Apparent, but I think you settled your angst with him years ago."

Sasuke scowled once more at the nickname. "Don't refer to my brother so casually."

Just then, Teuchi set down his bowl of ramen and suddenly Sasuke wondered if he was actually hungry at all. With a sigh, he split a pair of disposable wooden chopsticks and began eating. There was no point in wasting food.

Naruto ignored the reprimand and went on, "Then that only leaves her." Naruto didn't miss the way his self-proclaimed brother stiffened. Nodding sagely, he tapped his chopsticks together and popped a slice of pork into his mouth. "Ah, I should've guessed sooner."

"Shut up, usuratonkachi."

Naruto pretended to miss the warning in Sasuke's voice. "I talked to Granny Tsunade recently," he stated absently, eyes far off, "she told me her favorite apprentice has been doing awesome medical oph-something research. I didn't really understand most of it, but it sounds like she's holding her own in America."

He wanted to say he didn't care and that Naruto really needed to shut his mouth before he did it for him, but instead, he found his voice failed to work. Mechanically, he ate the familiar food, nostalgia failing to provide the warmth of the bright-eyed missing member of their trio.

"—no boyfriend in sight either," Naruto continued, pausing for a second before adding, "in case you were curious."

Sasuke's head snapped up with annoyance. "I wasn't."

Snorting with disbelief, the blonde picked up the bowl and slurped down the soup. Slamming it back down, he smacked his lips, seemingly content. Naruto watched his friend lower his head back to the late dinner. "Y'know…," he drummed his fingers lightly against the old wooden table, "I promised her that if we got a chance, we'd definitely go study abroad in the same city as her." He eyed Sasuke closely for a reaction, but when he got none, he pressed on with forced casualness. "She offered for us to stay in her apartment. Said it's small and all, but the three of us could definitely fit."

"What are you getting at?" Sasuke finally sighed, dropping his utensils to pin Naruto with a sour look.

"I'm just saying that you're selling yourself too short!" he blurted.

The dark haired man raised an eyebrow.

Frowning deeply, Naruto scratched his head. "I just mean that you shouldn't throw in the towel just yet."

A long silence passed between them, eyes locked and wills battling. Sasuke was the first to break contact though, setting money down on the table and standing. His bowl was still half full, but he ignored it and grabbed his bag.

"Teme—"

"Let's go." Without another word, he began to depart, offering a polite nod to Teuchi before exiting the shop.

Naruto caught up with him after a minute, breathing a little harder and he pressed a hand into Sasuke's shoulder. "Hey, I'm just saying that I know how you feel—"

"—No, you don't." He cut him off sharply, glaring angrily, jaw taut. "You don't understand. If you did, you'd know I'm done with her." _I'm done feeling helpless. I'm done being weak. _

Clear blue eyes filled with sadness. "You don't have to lie to yourself or to me. I would never judge you."

"I'm not _lying_." Sasuke ground out. "So drop it. There is nothing between me and that woman." Right as Naruto opened his mouth to argue, the Uchiha interrupted again. "Stop pushing it." His voice was colder yet soft, a numb ache dying his tone. "…Please."

His friend fell silent and they trudged onward, neither uttering another word. All the while, he subconsciously gripped the delicate charm deep in his pocket.


	2. Uchiwa Charm

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

She shifted uncomfortably in the plastic chair of the hospital cafeteria. A white lab coat lay folded on her lap where her fingers picked at each other anxiously. Across from her, a smiling young man with rather unfashionable round-rimmed glasses had been conversing with her for the past five minutes. In that time, she had gathered that his name was Yakushi Kabuto, a medical student with Japanese origins. He was also apparently the assistant to Orochimaru – the world's leading expert in regenerative medicine. Sakura had heard some rather unsavory things about the rather strange researcher and had pointedly avoided coming into contact with him. It seemed like Tsunade didn't want her to either.

Kabuto's pale hair was messily tied back at the base of his neck and his scrubs were in an equal state of wear. "So, Sakura," he rolled her name out in a way that made her shiver unpleasantly, "there's been a lot of talk about you. Is it true that Tsunade-sama really recommended you?"

"Yes," she responded politely, forcing a smile onto her face as she discretely scooted away from the intensity of his gaze. "She was the one who convinced me to apply to an American university, so it was only natural that she would know me best."

"No wonder," he went on, nodding with a calculative gleam in his dark eyes, "there are rumors that you're the most talented intern to join our ranks since Tsunade-sama herself."

She shook her head quickly. "Those are exaggerated," Sakura chuckled, "I'm still only an undergraduate."

"Not for long, right?" he mused, "Your senior year starts next week, right? Besides, it's already guaranteed that you'll start up at our med school right away. I'm sure she wouldn't let anyone else snatch up her precious apprentice."

The edge to his voice only made it harder to refrain from bolting. Quelling the nerves, Sakura met his gaze. "Well, it's never good to be overconfident, right, Yakushi-san?"

"Kabuto," he corrected easily, his smile grim, "we are in America. No need to be so formal."

"Of course," she murmured carefully, sipping the cup of coffee in front of her thoughtfully. After a moment, she opened her mouth to speak, catching his attention. "Tsunade-sama told me that Orochimaru-sama is only a visiting researcher."

"That's right," Kabuto nodded a bit, "we have our main base of operations in Germany; however, he wished to conduct some research on poisons and everyone knows Tsunade-sama is the expert in that department." He pushed his glasses up. "Which reminds me, it seems that although you're her apprentice, you've been gaining recognition for your work in ophthalmology rather than toxicology. Normally, those two fields don't intersect."

Sakura wondered silently why this man seemed to be trying to pry information out of her. Why was he so interested? Or rather, how did he already know so much? Had people really been talking about her to this extent? Slightly disturbed at the notion, Sakura downed the remainder of her coffee and stood up with an apologetic glance at her watch. "Sorry to run like this. I have to be getting back to work." She flashed him a smile. "We'll talk next time. Nice to meet you, Kabuto."

A thin smile worked its way onto his face. "Of course," he murmured, "next time."

The cafeteria door shut behind her and she heaved a sigh, rubbing her temples tiredly. Her eyes fell to her pocket that vibrated. Slipping out the phone, she found several text messages from Naruto. They had stayed in contact via an international messaging app, and while she had been happy about it at first, it seemed as if recently he had been blowing up her phone with numerous, needless texts.

Nonetheless, she checked them all dutifully.

_Sakura-chaaaaan! Are you coming back anytime soon? _

_You promised me you'd visit this summer!_

_It's already August…_

_Is Granny Tsunade locking you up in some lab again? _

_Teme got the highest score in the first criminology exam of the year. He's such a show-off!_

Sakura giggled, despite herself. Of course, there was no way anyone could beat Sasuke – even in university. Walking back toward her office, she scrolled the remaining few messages and was unsurprised to find that they were mostly about his growling stomach and figuring out a way to get his best friend to buy him ramen for dinner.

Pushing the door open, she gently shut it and flopped down in her chair. There was a large window behind her, offering a view of the manicured courtyard. Patients walked about at varying paces, some in wheelchairs and crutches while others made their way alone. She turned away from the sight and rummaged through her drawers, searching for the rice balls she had packed that morning. No matter how much she enjoyed the heartiness of American food, she just couldn't get herself to eat much of it.

Her fingers brushed over the opening of her purse and she stuttered. Feeling silly, she bent down and pulled out the object that had frightened her. A small smile touched her lips but refused to reach her eyes. The white and red fan charm had migrated with each new house key she obtained over the years. Wasn't it too strange to throw it away?

_He eyed the very pink, very feminine object that had found its way onto the normally empty ring his keys hung from. One dark brow rose with a mixture of chagrin and curiosity. _

_Sakura laughed behind her hands, watching him affectionately from her perch on the couch. "It's cute, right?" _

_"__For you." He retorted. _

_"__What? No! For you, too!" she argued, unable to stop the laughter from spilling over. Clearly displeased with her teasing, Sasuke went about disengaging the offending charm. "Don't take it off!" Sakura jumped up, hurrying over to stop him. _

_Grunting, he moved it out of her reach, continuing to slide the chain in reverse around the metal ring. _

_"__Look, we're matching!" She quickly fumbled around for her purse and pulled out her own keys. There were numerous trinkets hanging from it, but one in particular caught his eye. Sakura picked it out, holding it up for him to see more clearly. "It's an uchiwa in your family's colors," she explained, slightly flustered. _

_"__Why do you have that one?" he responded, lowering his arms, confused. _

_Her face reddened further. "Well, because," she mumbled, looking down, beginning to fidget, "…I want to be reminded of who I belong to." Playing with the smooth fan-shaped charm, she added in a softer voice, "It doesn't make sense for you to carry the Uchiha symbol like this."_

_Sasuke was quiet for such a long time, Sakura was forced to check if he was still there or not. Indeed, he was still standing in front of her, an inscrutable look on his face. Ebony locks fell in a tousled mess around his porcelain face, tickling the strong column of his tensed neck. _

_Slowly, he picked the cherry blossom keychain back up and secured it to the ring once more. His dark eyes settled on her brightened features and he raised two fingers, tapping her forehead gently. A faint smile curved his lips. _

Sakura blinked away the memory, patting her cheeks several times in hopes of cooling the heat that had risen. Slumping back against the cushioned chair, she groaned into her hands. It was pathetic, she was quite aware, to be hung up on a man who she had severed ties with.

In the end, it was her fault. But perhaps it was righteous punishment for giving someone like him yet another bad memory. Perhaps she was to suffer an undying love never to be reciprocated again. Sakura laughed humorlessly at herself.

"Really…I'm an idiot." She smoothed the pad of her thumb across the uchiwa, memorizing it, soothing it, caressing it in a way she was sure would never reach him again. But it wasn't a lie. It was a reminder – even now – and that was why she couldn't simply discard it.

She belonged to him until the end of time itself.


	3. Dark Children's Stories

**Wow, thank you for all of your reviews! I'm so happy that all of you seem to be enjoying the story haha :) I'm not big on Author's Notes, but it seems like that may be the only way to respond to certain reviews...? **

**Anyway, to the Guest who commented on the characterization of Sasuke and Sakura, thank you so much! I was sincerely relieved to know I didn't butcher their characters. I hope I continue to do them justice. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

When Uchiha Itachi let himself into his younger sibling's apartment, he hardly expected to hear those _sounds_ arising from the bedroom. A part of him was queasy from trying to fit the image of his clingy baby brother with a hormonal college student. Deciding not to venture into that dangerous train of thought, he quietly stepped out of the apartment and dialed Sasuke's phone.

A few seconds passed before a low, breathless voice answered, "Nii-san?"

Cringing inwardly, Itachi cleared his throat. "I have come for a visit," he stated, not allowing any of his discomfort to leak into his tone, "I should be arriving within half an hour. Should we go for a late breakfast?"

"Ah," Sasuke responded, sounding more in control than a moment ago, "I'll meet you in front of the apartment building."

"See you then." He hung up and rubbed his eyes tiredly. What was his foolish little brother doing?

Emerging promptly after thirty minutes had elapsed, Sasuke looked around until he spotted Itachi leaning against the door of a sleek black car. He still dressed formally, despite it being a supposedly relaxed visit. The sleeves of a crisp white oxford were rolled up, his long black hair falling over one broad shoulder as he appeared to inspect something or other on his phone. Sunlight reflected off the buckle of his belt that appeared to be a size or so too big. A small part of Sasuke inwardly frowned, knowing that his elder brother must have been skipping meals again, but then ceased as their eyes met.

A smile formed on his face, but he contained it, trying not to appear too eager. "Nii-san," he greeted, feeling rather childish as he spoke.

Itachi eyed the young man closely, inspecting his casual wear. "Perhaps we should go shopping instead," he remarked, a teasing edge entering his voice.

Frowning, he scoffed, "I didn't think I had to impress you."

Chuckling gently, he ruffled Sasuke's dark hair. "It's good to see you." Smiling tenderly, Itachi pushed off from the door and climbed into the backseat. Sasuke followed suit.

There was a pause before the driver shifted gears and they were pulling away from the curb. The elder Uchiha had already made reservations at a traditional café, knowing that they shared a bias for their homeland's food. They sat in amiable silence for the majority of the car ride until Itachi chose to speak.

"I see that you have been enjoying the university life," he remarked slowly, red eyes sliding over to where Sasuke had visibly stiffened. "…perhaps a bit too much?"

A flush crawled up his neck, barely visible around the high, open collar of his shirt. "I knew I shouldn't have given you a key," he muttered under his breath.

Laughing softly, Itachi leaned back against the leather cushions. "I am not reprimanding you, Sasuke. You are an…adult," he paused thoughtfully, "and are capable of thinking for yourself. I just find myself confused."

He tilted his head in question, eyeing the elder warily.

"The last time I saw you in person was quite a few years ago, which I do apologize for," he explained, gaze flitting over to his patiently listening brother, "but as you know, I have been working tirelessly to rebuild and reform the Kyoto Police Force – the very organization our Uchiha clan originally established several centuries ago and, unfortunately, corrupted as the years passed."

"You don't normally ramble," Sasuke noted.

Itachi silently cursed himself. This was certainly much harder than he thought it would be. He pleaded with his parents in heaven to aid him. Taking a deep breath, he settled his eyes more steadily upon the college student. "During our letter exchanges and consequent communications, I was led to believe that you and Sakura had agreed to wait until after marriage…so as to honor tradition."

His eyes widened, and he unthinkingly blurted, "We broke up."

Surprise fluttered across Itachi's features. "If this occurred recently, I must remind you that your emotions often lead you astray," he stated softly, almost scoldingly, "perhaps you should reconcile before—"

"—it was before college started. It's been a few years already," Sasuke cut in, looking down, seeming to fumble with his words, "…I didn't tell you because I didn't think it was important."

"And why did you consider this trivial information?" he frowned.

"Because," Sasuke shrugged awkwardly, "we were young. It was foolish."

"Age is hardly a pre-requisite for wisdom," Itachi remarked dryly, "at your age, you should already be free of foolishness, yet you are not." Sighing, he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "I was under the impression that you planned to wed her. Was that also an incorrect assumption?"

He squirmed, feeling so completely out of control that it nearly disgusted him. Then again, in Itachi's presence, he felt it was alright to allow a bit of childishness. After all, this was his last family member. There was no one left to spoil him.

Shaking off the thoughts, he returned to the question posed at him. _Wed Sakura?_ Bitterness seeped into his heart, mingling and tempting the deeply buried hatred he had struggled with for half his life. She had promised him so much and in the end, she simply fed the darkness like everyone else. A woman like her would never make a suitable wife.

As much as those logical thoughts burrowed into his brain though, his heart refused to listen. Apparently, his mouth followed the irrational part of him. "She refused to be with me any longer."

Again, Itachi felt at a loss. He was certainly missing out on a lot of Sasuke's life. Well, at least he could comfort himself with the knowledge that after this year, Sasuke would be returning to Kyoto finally and they could live together again. Perhaps then he could keep a better eye on his troubled brother. "And why is that?" he inquired. "People like her are not so talented in acting, so as to fool my eyes."

"I'm telling the truth," Sasuke snapped, annoyed. His fingers dug into the fabric of his pants, twisting the material. "She ran as far away from me as possible," he muttered, pain crossing his eyes before quickly flitting away as if he was self-reprimanding for such blatant weakness.

"Are you afraid to pursue her?"

"And give up what little pride I have left?" he scoffed darkly.

The car pulled to a stop. Itachi pressed a comforting hand against the top of Sasuke's head, leaning down to look at his sullen expression. "Uchiha men are prideful to a fault," he admitted softly, "but we also love to a fault." With one more smile, he dropped his hand and opened the door.

Naruto dropped in a boneless heap upon the couch. His head was pounding and every inch of him ached after pulling a double shift at his part time job. Normally it wasn't so bad, but a particularly moody manager had ordered him to unload trucks for nearly six hours straight, followed by organizing the warehouse for another six hours.

Gracelessly, he ripped off his sweaty, dirt-stained shirt before yanking off his equally detestable khakis. "Teme!" he whined, blindly fumbling around for the blanket they normally left on the couch, "Feed me!"

"Has Sasuke become your maid in my absence?"

His eyes shot open and he whirled around to find Itachi seated comfortably at their kitchen table, an amused smile on his lips. A disgruntled Sasuke sat across from him. Sheepishly, Naruto grasped the blanket and covered himself up.

"H-Hello…," he greeted awkwardly.

"I've seen you in worse situations, Naruto," Itachi chuckled, sipping his tea, "please don't bother yourself with modesty at this point."

Flushing, the blonde looked down, and mumbled an apology. Sasuke rolled his eyes, chucking a pillow at his roommate. "Go take a shower. You smell." He deadpanned.

"What's that—!" Naruto stopped, sniffing himself. "Oh, you're right."

Sighing, Sasuke muttered, "usuratonkachi" under his breath before returning to his seat at the table. "By the way, Itachi is staying the night." He added as Naruto passed them on the way to the bathroom.

"Oh?" A grin broke across his face, "Well, I like it when Itachi comes over. Teme is always on his best behavior then."

"Shut it, dobe."

"Make me!" he stuck his tongue out, looking all the more ridiculous as he strutted about in his tacky boxers. It only lasted a second before he turned and disappeared into their bathroom, door shutting with finality.

Itachi smiled against the rim of his cup. "You two are getting along as usual."

"Hn." He was quiet for a second but then glanced back across the table curiously. "Why don't you wear contacts anymore?" he asked abruptly.

"You mean, why am I not hiding our red eyes?" he murmured calmly.

He nodded.

"There's no reason to do so," Itachi shrugged, "they are a sign of our Uchiha blood. Some even muse that it's the reason we are such successful law enforcers," he smiled. "I find no shame in showing them off."

Sasuke pursed his lips, disagreeably. "Those are children's stories."

"Those are dark children's stories," he returned smoothly.

"What I mean is that the redder your eyes get, the worse off you are." Although his elder brother's expression did not change, Sasuke knew he was surprised at his knowledge. "You thought I wouldn't find out eventually? It's weird that our family is known for having eyes that change to red with age. I couldn't just accept that."

Itachi took another sip of tea before speaking. "Yours manifested rather late."

"We're talking about yours right now," he retorted. "Yours were the earliest and reddest in our clan's history. I know that your eyesight has been deteriorating because of it. But what I still don't get is why we have this mutation. Why do our eyes make such a drastic change?"

"…You've thought a lot about this."

"I have."

Itachi's lips twitched up. "Or perhaps you've been made curious by a pretty pink-haired medic." He watched Sasuke's eyes narrow. "There's no need to grow hostile," he chided mildly, "I'm merely making a point. It's true, is it not? You, alone, would never question your family inheritance nor the resulting blindness we eventually fall victim to. Someone else – someone who loves you far too much to let you suffer – must have begun inquiring on the purpose of such an odd trait. After all, such a mutation would not be purposeless."

"Are you saying there really is something behind the change?"

He finished the cup of tea, setting it back down carefully. "I'm rather tired."

Knowing that was the end of their conversation, Sasuke reluctantly stood up, leading Itachi to his own bedroom. The blinds were drawn shut, bathing the room in darkness despite the twilight glow beyond the walls of his apartment. Dark black sheets were covered with a deep blue comforter that had been meticulously arranged.

"I presume you changed your sheets after your guest this morning?" Itachi teased lightly.

Sasuke turned away, face red. "I'm not Naruto, Nii-san," he grumbled tightly, adding, "The blanket was changed as well." He watched his brother hide a laugh and then change into casual lounge wear.

Untying his long hair, Itachi pulled the comforter back and tucked himself in, eyes closing heavily. The lines of his face had never appeared so prominent until then, Sasuke thought. There was something a little terrifying about the idea of Itachi growing old – as if one day he could become a fragile thing.

His hero, role model, his everything, was not invincible. His blood red eyes were enough evidence of that fact.


	4. Tale of the Heaven's Eye

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The single, battered lamp in the living room splashed warm gold light across the scattered documents on the hardwood floor. Soft music thrummed through the quiet apartment, only interrupted by the scratching of a pen and the rifling of papers. Several textbooks flanked either side, depicting diagrams of the human eye. Highlighter had been taken directly to the sleek pages, hurried scribbles filling the margins.

On that particular night, however, her attention was completely absorbed by a Japanese folktale. At some point during dinner, she had recalled what at first seemed to be a meaningless trifle of a memory, but as she gave it more thought…

Sakura huffed lightly with annoyance, before grabbing fistfuls of hair and tying it back with more vigor than necessary. Without stray strands getting in the way, she continued reading the children's tale, familiar Japanese characters painting the discolored pages.

_"__What's this?" she inquired, studying the slim paperback that had emerged from the confines of navy blue wrapping paper. Discarded white ribbon strewn about. _

_Sasuke watched her lazily, one arm propped atop the low table, holding his chin up. "Open it." _

_Flipping back the aged cover, she found childish handwriting on the inside. A smile warmed her features, green eyes sparkling. "This was yours?" her voice was soft, endearing. Reading the title, she mumbled aloud, "Tale of the Heaven's Eye."_

_"__Why did you want it?" he questioned._

_"__You mean, why didn't I want something else for my birthday?" she grinned, giggling quietly as she started skimming over the story. _

_"__Sakura."_

_Looking up, she sighed at his sour expression. "I'm not up to anything, I promise," she assured, but his expression was far from believing. Setting the book down, her hand came up to take his, stroking his knuckles gently. "Red eyes," Sakura muttered, focusing her gaze on the smooth, nimble fingers between her own, "they're beautiful, yet terrifying. You told me before that Uchiha children were told the 'Tale of Heaven's Eye' when they asked about their eyes. I wanted to know the story too." _

_His expression remained the same, silently demanding for her to reveal everything. _

_Pressing her lips into a firm line, she returned his look. "Is that not enough reason?"_

_"__For some it is," Sasuke conceded, before smirking, "but not you." He turned their hands over slowly, running his thumb across the back of her hand, obsidian orbs bleeding scarlet around the pupils. _

_"__Maybe there's a hint as to why it happens," she finally confessed, watching their fingers move together, absently wondering if anyone else's hands fit as perfectly as their own. Smiling down at the way Sasuke continued soothing the delicate skin, she went on, "I know it's a children's story, but everything has its roots in truth. So what's the truth behind the Heaven's Eye?" _

A crease formed between her brows, as she reached the final page of the rather short story. Perhaps it was a long shot to think there was something buried in between those pages, but for some reason, she couldn't let go of the possibility. Even after several thorough readings, it appeared to just be another meaningless story.

But if that was true, then why would the Uchiha adamantly keep it alive throughout successive generations? What would be the point aside from pride? Although she was quite aware of the stilting Uchiha name, it hardly seemed like enough reason to keep this particular story alive. In her reluctant opinion, it wasn't even a very creative tale.

In the beginning, there was a young man of noble birth who feared the consuming nature of war. His family was a proud clan of ninjas who would stop at nothing to gain the power and land they believed to be rightfully theirs. He loathed how his life was filled with bloodshed and death, and so determined to rewrite his bleak destiny by fostering peace and life, despite the protests of his corrupt clan.

By pleading to the heavens, he acquired the fabled _Heaven's Eye_ which harnessed the powers of the sixth chakra – often deemed the "Third Eye" – and manifested in both orbs originally pure as the first snow fall. With each passing year though, they grew bloody and black from the darkness all around. The young man's wish to eliminate suffering had been accomplished by taking all of it upon himself, filling his mind and body to the brim with unquenched blood lust and fury.

Sakura traced the characters, shivering at the thought of Sasuke's family encouraging this sort of origin for their distinctive red eyes.

As the story goes, the young man soon lost his way, but in turn, gained a power capable of manipulating human energy itself, planting thoughts and ideals in others, and even changing illusion to reality. He had fulfilled his goal at a damning price. But to make matters worse, with his growing powers came a stunting blindness. Desperate, he addressed the gods once more, begging for his sight back.

However, they refused for he had failed to bring about the age of peace long-sought after. Although they could no longer strip him of his now evolved eyes, they could seal it. And thus, the Uchiha clan continues to bear the sin of their ancestor, doomed to face divine punishment for their cruel misuse of the _Heaven's Eye. _

"Are you studying _again_?"

Her head shot up in time to see Ino giving her a wry look from the entryway. "Why are you home so early?" Sakura prompted, setting the book aside to study her roommate's condition.

"Early?" she repeated, delicate brows raised. "Check a clock once in a while, Forehead. It's half-past four in the morning." Laughing at her friend's confused expression, she tossed her black stilettos by the shoe rack and flopped down on the couch. "In the time that you managed to bury yourself in work, _I_ got myself a sweet lay for the night." She winked at Sakura's obvious disgust. "Aw, c'mon, don't be such a killjoy! We're young, beautiful, and available." Pinching one of the girl's cheeks, she chuckled, "You're also in _America_ and that means plenty of hot boys who are just _itching_ for a chance to—"

"—Enough." Sakura interrupted brusquely, glaring sideways at the blonde.

Ino pouted, before giving her own glare. "You know, you're the one who chose to come here. Don't act like you were forced."

"I chose to study here," she stated, "I didn't choose to be here."

"Why don't you just go back and visit him then?" she groaned, rolling onto her back. "Do you know how much Naruto bothers me about you guys? It's like he thinks we're partners-in-crime when it comes to matching you two up." Frowning, Ino shot the pink haired woman a sharp glower. "What's the point in pining after Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome when you could be _doing_ him instead? And I don't mean just Sasuke. There are plenty of other ones out there. You're just not paying attention."

"I don't need to be lectured by you when it comes to my love life," Sakura responded dryly.

"Or rather your lack of a love life," she scoffed.

Wincing, Sakura let her shoulders fall. "There's still something I need to do before I can see him again." She chewed on her bottom lip, eyes narrowing in thought. "I can't return empty-handed after doing that to him."

"And what exactly are you planning on showing him?" Ino snorted. "You're thinking with your head, not your heart. If the coldest man alive thawed his frigid heart for you, it wasn't because he wanted something material from you." Her gaze softened slightly. "Really, Forehead. Whatever happened between you two all those years ago hasn't stopped you from loving him. That's enough."

"No it's not," Sakura shook her head harshly, "you don't…," she exhaled unsteadily, "you didn't see his face that day. I can't go running back begging for forgiveness just yet."

Sighing, Ino got to her feet, heading for the shower. "Well, you better hurry up and do whatever you need to do, because I hear his exploits are getting more infamous." She laughed bitterly, "Who would've thought that bastard would end up as such a lady's man? Then again, he is pretty damn hot, even if his personality sucks."

"His personality is fine," Sakura sighed, watching her friend's receding figure.

"Yeah, yeah," she dismissed, "well, anyway, I hear the douche-type is popular in college. Good for him. At least one of you," pale green eyes locked on Sakura disapprovingly, "is getting laid." With that, she shut the bathroom door.

Mouth twitching irritably, Sakura turned back to her papers, muttering absently about how Ino needed to reevaluate her priorities. From the corner of her eye, she spotted something strange. Turning properly toward the thin book, her fingers flipped the back cover open again, nail skimming along the material until it hooked on a curled edge. "What?" she whispered, tugging tentatively.

With a bit more prying, she managed to unstick the pages. Disappointment flooded her at the sight of "Further Readings". Somewhat embarrassed at her own hopefulness, she let her eyes run across the page absently, reading familiar folktale titles.

And then she halted, surprised to find an unfamiliar title. It was uncommon for her to be unaware of something like a piece of literature. Picking up her discarded laptop, she pulled up a search engine, typing in the name: _Tale of the Mangekyo Sharingan._

* * *

"Wanna go out tonight?" Brown eyes and a sly smile met Sasuke. He didn't know her name nor her face, but it seemed as if she was well-aware of him. Long black tresses fell over her shoulders, a hint of spiced perfume wafting from her throat.

Sasuke backed up, lips down-turning reflexively at her proximity.

Undaunted, she leaned in, taking the seat beside him and pressing her full chest against his muscled arm. A light flush sprinkled across her cheeks. "Wow…how much do you work out?" she fawned, impressed as she ran experienced fingers along his twitching forearm.

Turning his head away, he checked his phone to see that Naruto had failed to respond to his message earlier. Sighing, Sasuke let his gaze fall back on the expectant girl.

"So…what do you say?" she licked her lips casually, soft pink tongue leaving behind a glimmering trail. "I've heard amazing stories about you…," her eyelashes fluttered at his unmoved expression. Uncertainty managed to make its way into her eyes, but it vanished in an instant. "My roommates are gone tonight. So how about we go get something to eat, maybe have a few drinks at my place…," she smiled, suggestively.

His lack of a response set her on edge, the situation quickly becoming awkward. Embarrassment bubbled up inside of her as she began to question her technique. Everyone knew Uchiha Sasuke never turned down any offers. He was the best free fuck on campus. As long as you could deal with his cool attitude, then the pay-off was well worth it. However, as she studied him, it became harder and harder to imagine the dull man being anything near passionate.

Slowly, she disentangled her arms from around his, beginning to move away. In the next second, he was on his feet, backpack slung over one strong shoulder. Onyx eyes peered down at her. "Dinner, right?" he mumbled, beginning to walk off.

Heart racing, she clumsily stood, hurrying after him. As she attempted to reach for his arm though, he pulled away. The silent refusal was loud and clear. A smirk curved her mouth. _Oh, so this is the infamous arrogance, huh?_ Accepting the challenge like most other women had before her, she idled along beside him, chattering about anything and everything in hopes of drawing some sort of reaction from him.

Based on his actions throughout dinner, she had come to some conclusions concerning him. One, he definitely was not a talker. There was no particular malice or feeling that radiated from his demeanor, which had led her to believe that he really was just a quiet person.

Two, someone that looked like him definitely needed to invest in some tighter clothes or just lose the clothes altogether. It was such a shame that those long, toned legs were hidden behind unflattering sweats.

And third, for someone who seemed to loathe physical contact, he certainly made himself a reputation for the exact opposite. Every time she attempted to casually brush a hand across his arm or otherwise touch him, he smoothly pulled away without missing a beat.

That was why she could hardly hide her surprise when the bill came and he swiftly took, pulling out several bills with practiced ease. At her shocked expression, he glanced up and gave her a heart-stopping smirk that both taunted her and promised an unforgettable evening. Flustered, she looked away, gathering her things and following him out the door.

Okay, maybe there was a fourth observation. If some people had a way with words, Uchiha Sasuke had a way with silence.

The moon had risen high into the sky by the time cheap sake had warmed their bodies and fingers were finally allowed to explore underneath teasing clothes. She snickered softly as she pushed up Sasuke's shirt, fingers massaging his abdomen and chest in the way nearly every other girl had done. He idly wondered if such things were as attractive as they made it seem.

_Sweet laughter brushed against his ear. Bleary eyes opened to find those expressive greens watching him with barely contained happiness. Messy, very distinctive pink hair tickled his cheek as she giggled more against his jaw. "Sasuke-kun…," she cooed, pressing gossamer kisses along his throat. _

_He mumbled something incoherent, turning his head away from her incessant kisses. "Sleep," he grunted, grabbing the blanket to pull over his head._

_"__You promised we'd do something for your birthday today!" Sakura grouched, tugging the blanket back and wrapping her arms around his stomach. Sasuke watched her study his naked torso for a moment before she lifted her eyes back up to him. "You know, you should gain some weight. With your height and fitness level, it wouldn't hurt to get a little more cushioning on these muscles." She poked his steely abdomen. "I swear I've gotten bruises from hugging you for too long." Her laughter was teasing and jovial, warm palm patting his tummy chidingly. "Don't worry, I would still love you even if you became all round."_

_Sasuke scowled at the image. "I wouldn't." Lazily, his hand came up, coaxing underneath her loose shirt to close around soft, bare flesh. She jumped slightly, shooting him a half-hearted glare. "Hn. You're soft enough for both of us," he muttered, earning an outraged cry. He jerked her down, pressing his face against her shoulder to hide his forming grin. _

Wet lips trailed kisses over his skin as he lifted his arms, tossing the shirt aside. A grateful moan tumbled from her lips as she scanned his body again, brown eyes whipping back and forth as if attempting to memorize every muscled curve. Sasuke leaned back on the firm couch, allowing her to lave over him with her skilled tongue.

Letting his head fall back, he stared at the ceiling, familiar thoughts and questions of why he was doing this roiling around in his mind. Each time he found himself in some stranger's apartment, the same concerns arose, but each time he would crush them with images of her receding back.

The way she refused to hear him.

The way she refused to give him what he wanted.

The icy bite of a broken vow.

The soft rippling of her fragrant rose locks as they faded away.


	5. Ill-Fated Flying Notes

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Sakura!"

She jumped to attention, eyes focusing on Tsunade who was evidently displeased by her distraction. Tapping manicured nails against the desktop, she scrutinized her student. Sakura shrunk under the heaviness of her gaze, trying not to anger the powerful woman more. "Sorry," she apologized quietly, "I didn't sleep last night."

"What were you researching?"

"Why do you assume…," she trailed off, noting the impatience in Tsunade's face. Now was not to the time to beat around the bush. "Have you heard of the Mangekyo Sharingan?" Sakura finally asked, looking both unsure and foolish yet those two emotions were coiled tightly around a bud of hope.

The older woman was quiet for a moment, as if debating what to say. Sighing deeply, she leaned back in her chair, arms crossing. "From the children's tale?"

Sakura nodded.

"What of it?"

Bending down, the young medic-in-training pulled out a thick folder of papers. She handed the notes over to a wide-eyed Tsunade. "It's a story derived from the _Tale of Heaven's Eye_. Sasuke-kun and his family have a degenerative ocular disease that makes their eyes turn red with age. When asked about the origins, it's been tradition to tell Uchiha children the story of the _Heaven's Eye_, though I didn't understand why. I thought, perhaps, there was some deeper meaning behind it since it seemed like an odd explanation."

"Clans as old as the Uchiha are strange in general," Tsunade remarked wryly. She smiled approvingly at the in-depth notes, already itching to move Sakura along in her medical program. It was a waste to have the girl wait an entire year when she could be doing valuable research right now.

"They are," Sakura agreed, "but I couldn't just take it at face value. That's why when I came across the _Tale of the Mangekyo Sharingan_, I wondered if it could lend any hints. I found a copy online and read through it several times. Rather than reading like a children's book though, it sounded more technical and almost like…," she hesitated, that feeling of silliness filling her again.

"Spit it out," Tsunade snapped.

"Clan secrets," she said softly, as if speaking louder would increase the lunacy of the claim.

The shuffling of papers was all she could hear as she waited for a reply. Tsunade watched her student fidget for another minute before granting her relief. "I wouldn't be surprised if the Uchiha clan hid their secrets within the lines of a supposed children's tale. That seems brilliant to me. But what do you suppose is the worth of those ancient secrets? What is their relevance?" Her tone was easy, yet challenging – a test.

Sakura lifted her gaze steadily, breathing in slowly before speaking. "If I can understand the roots of their affliction – the true story behind their red eyes, I think I could find a way to stop the deterioration."

"That's a high goal, Sakura," Tsunade warned, closing the folder of notes with a definitive _thunk_.

"I realize that," she replied evenly, "I hurt the only one I promised never to hurt…in order to get to this point." Steely resolve hardened liquid green orbs. "There is no going back. I will succeed no matter what."

Smiling grimly, her teacher stood, passing the thick folder back across the desk. "As long as you don't fall behind in your toxicology work."

Sakura's eyes widened and suddenly she was beaming. Nodding furiously, she stuffed the folder back into her bag and was about to leave when something hit her. "Oh wait, what were you saying to me earlier?" she asked sheepishly, "I'm sorry for not hearing the first time."

"Ah yes," Tsunade cleared her throat, pulling out a form and sliding it toward the puzzled student. "This is an application for early graduation after fall term. I've already double-checked your credit hours with the university, so there should be no problems." Smiling, she continued, "You'll probably be happy to hear that Shizune and I have decided to open up a new branch for Konoha Hospital in Kyoto come spring. The lack of well-trained doctors in our homeland is a disappointment and I plan to correct it. Therefore, we will require your enrollment in our medical program there."

"R…Really?" she fumbled, dumbstruck even as she took the form.

"Fix that face, Haruno," her teacher quipped, "my apprentice will not be caught off guard in such a manner. I expect your full cooperation. You're dismissed."

Smiling again, Sakura nodded graciously and hurried out the door. Once again though, her emotions were at war. On the one hand, returning to Kyoto meant being in the heart of the Uchiha clan's territory. On the other, being in Kyoto meant being near him.

"That was a rather long discussion."

Sakura froze, turning to find Kabuto leaning casually against the wall. "Were you waiting to speak with Tsunade-sama?" she asked, carefully, wondering how much of their conversation he had overheard.

"Maybe," he responded, smiling rather flatly. He nodded toward the form she held. "So you're planning to graduate early?"

"I'm considering it," she answered vaguely, tucking the paper away.

Kabuto chuckled. "No need to be so hostile, Sakura," he took a step toward her, leaning down until they were eye-level. "You're acting like I'm plotting something," his voice fell to a hushed whisper, menace flashing behind lenses.

"Being asked so many questions by the same person is disconcerting," Sakura backed up, uneasy. She looked around for the nearest exits.

"Maybe I just think you're very cute," he offered, dark eyes glinting.

"I highly doubt that."

"Need a confidence boost?" Kabuto murmured, pushing until he had her back against a wall. A smirk curled chapped lips.

Her green eyes flitted with fear. Acting on instinct, she slammed her rather heavy bag into his face, knocking him aside. Papers burst from the open seam, sending hundreds of notes fluttering through the air. Shocked at her own actions, Sakura quickly began spouting apologies as she gathered up the sheets.

A dry laugh caught her attention and Kabuto was sitting back up, his lip split. "That's certainly one way to turn down a guy," he joked, picking up a few papers for her. His eyes scanned them in a split second, interest sparking in the empty pupils. "Folklore?"

"Yeah," Sakura mumbled, snatching the papers from him and stuffing everything back into her bag. "Just a hobby."

"Not many people are interested in the _Tale of the Mangekyo Sharingan_," he stated coolly, watching her with growing clinical fascination.

Her own eyes narrowed. "Are you?"

"No need to get so defensive," Kabuto brushed off his clothes, failing to respond to her question. "I'll see you around, Sakura."

She watched him leave, refusing to look away until he was certainly gone.

* * *

_The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, the moonlight illuminating each fluttering petal. They chased one another off angled branches, whispering winds twirling them playfully around the spacious garden. _

_Sasuke blinked awake as gentle fingertips removed a fallen petal from his cheek. Looking up, he focused on Sakura's face. Amusement wrapped around his half-asleep mind, telling him that it was funny how it seemed like the cherry blossoms had dyed her hair pink. An easy, humorous chuckle rolled through his lips. _

_"__What's so funny?" she tilted her head, combing through his raven locks absently._

_He shook his head that rested comfortably on her lap. "Nothing." Reaching up, he spun a strand of her hair between two fingers. _

_"__Are you sure?" A hint of concern entered her voice. _

_"__Ah."_

_Sighing, she nodded her assent. "You must've been pretty tired to have fallen asleep like that," she observed, warming his loosely clad chest with a healing palm. The dark blue kimono had shifted during his slumber, exposing more than it should. _

_Grunting a bit, he lowered his fingers to close over hers, feeling his steady heartbeat through her smaller hand. _

_"__Hey…are you sure everything's okay?" Sakura murmured softly, leaning down to study his face. The sweet scent reached his nose, and he tugged her closer. A laugh spilled from her pink lips and she pressed a fleeting kiss to his forehead. "You're always clingy when you're waking up."_

_"__Hn." The offended noise didn't stop him from leaning into her touch, growing warmer with each delicate kiss she pressed to his face. Realizing that his eyes had fallen shut, he opened them again in time to see her descending upon his lips. _

_Tilting his chin up, he met her halfway, a pleasurable shudder rolling up his spine as her lips parted, daring to drag him in. Squeezing her hand, he let himself relax against the lazy ministrations, all soft massages, flicking tongues, and tender nibbles. _

_"__My heart always beats faster when yours does," Sakura breathed against his mouth, smiling. _

_And suddenly, the hand beneath his own grew cold and clammy, rougher than his memory would allow. It slid aggressively up his chest, rising to curl about his throat…_

Snapping awake, he glared coldly at the surprised girl's face. Her large brown eyes grew nervous as his grip tightened subconsciously. Flinching, she pulled at it. Sasuke glowered harder at her for a moment before realizing what he was doing.

Quickly releasing her, he sat up, raking fingers through his hair. How had he fallen asleep here? That rarely happened. Shooting her another wary look, he grabbed his phone off the bedside table, finding several frantic text messages from Naruto.

"What's with you?" Her voice broke through his thoughts. She was still painfully naked from the night prior. "I wasn't expecting anything sweet from you, but I'd rather _not_ be manhandled first thing in the morning," she snapped.

Sasuke shook his head. "I didn't mean to."

_Not even an apology?_ Growing irritated, she slid herself onto his lap. "You're always so composed. Where's the beast who took me last night?" she purred against his ear. Instead of the welcoming embrace she had expected, he seemed to grow more uncomfortable.

Flashes of pink and moonlight and coveted touches attacked him and he pushed the girl away, gripping his pounding head.

Why did he have to have dreams?

Why couldn't they be reality?

"Guess you're weak to liquor, huh?" she chuckled.

The cruel glare darkened his eyes once more. He didn't speak though, continuing to rub his temples.

Trying to salvage the morning, she placed her hands on either side of his face. "How about a kiss? As an apology?" she inched toward him, only to feel firm fingers and a stiff palm cover her mouth.

Sasuke gave her a long withering look before pushing her back onto the bed. Removing his hand, he pushed her legs apart, tracing his lips over the dark hickey he had given her inner thigh. Rather than melting her, those obsidian eyes crushed her, dominated her – forced her to obey. "Never kiss me."

The order was low…chilly, yet the sultry grind of his hips made her forget the ice caging his heart.

Naruto sat in his room, video chatting with an irritable Ino. "We have to do something! You know that, don't you? Teme has gotten worse lately. I don't know why, but he's been staying out even later than normal and—"

"—well when you look like that, I don't blame him for taking advantage," Ino snorted, twirling a lock of her long blonde hair. "Look, Naruto," she frowned, "I think it's about time Sakura got over that arrogant prick. They haven't dated for _years_ and clearly one of them has moved on."

"No he hasn't!" the normally chipper man argued. "I've told you how he still carries around the charm—"

She waved him off. "—yeah, yeah, whatever. Okay, so he carries around that charm. What of it? It doesn't matter because he's still off fucking half the female population and making no effort to contact Sakura. That's plenty against him."

"You don't get it!" Naruto shouted, frustrated from having to defend his friend. "Just give me the updates on her. I know they'll get through to him one day. It's just a matter of time until he realizes that he needs to stop holding onto that ridiculous pride of his."

Grudgingly, Ino bit her lip before telling him. "Well, she hasn't said anything to me directly, but I've heard stuff from other people…."

"Like what?" he prompted, testily.

"Cool it," she retorted, "I'm doing you a favor. Be grateful."

"Sorry," he pressed his lips together, controlling, "_please_ go on."

Ino smiled victoriously. "That's better." Her face fell again though, expression clouding. "It's just…there's apparently this guy named Kabuto who's been hanging around her a lot lately. He's Orochimaru-sama's assistant."

"Oro what?"

"Orochimaru," she repeated sharply, "he's an incredibly famous researcher. Anyway, his assistant seems to have a particular interest in Sakura and she's not too fond of him. I think the guy's a creep, to be honest."

Naruto squinted. "How creepy?"

"Like snakes, immortality, poisons, and stalking creepy."

He cringed away. "Maybe I won't tell teme."

"Tell me what, dobe?" The door creaked open behind him. A towel was slung over Sasuke's head, frown clearly annoyed.

Slamming the laptop screen down, he whirled around to grin at his roommate. "N-Nothing!"

He raised a disbelieving eyebrow. When Naruto showed no signs of answering him though, he clicked his tongue, muttering "usuratonkachi" as he left the room.

Slowly, he lifted the laptop screen back up to find a near livid Ino. He waved his hands apologetically as she chewed him out for "treating a lady so badly" and then went on to tell him how he would never get a girlfriend. Naruto restrained himself, cutting off her ranting after a solid minute of letting her have her way.

"So the guy who's bothering her…," he trailed off, waiting.

"Oh, yeah," Ino sighed, "well, I'm sure it's nothing she can't handle. She learned self-defense from you and the Almighty Uchiha, right? It's fine."

Meanwhile, Sasuke stood outside the room, silently listening. With each passing comment, his expression darkened with increasing displeasure. However, as his fingers clenched into fists, he remembered the worst part of the situation.

She wasn't his to protect any longer. Hell, he didn't even know exactly where she was or what she was doing.

"Well, how's her research going? Is that Kabuto guy making it hard for her?" Naruto inquired.

She laughed heartily, "You're kidding me. Forehead is a workaholic. That's all she does day in and day out, I swear. Just the other night I found her pouring over piles and piles of notes on ophthalmology."

"Op-what?"

"Eyes, kid," Ino clarified. She suddenly screeched and Sasuke winced, even from his distance. "I totally forgot something important!" The sound of clapping followed and then dreadful excitement pooled in the pit of the stunned Uchiha's stomach as he heard what felt like fated words.

"Sakura applied for early graduation! Tsunade-sama wants her to return to Japan in the spring. Something about opening up a hospital in Kyoto."


	6. Twisted Cruel Fate

"I knew you sucked, but I didn't know you were this bad, dobe." Sasuke sneered, dodging the sweating blonde's arcing roundhouse. He swung around with his own, a satisfied gleam in his eyes as he made contact.

Naruto skidded across the plastic mats with a groan. Rubbing his shoulder, he glared up at his friend. "I was just going easy on you, since you seemed so down earlier," he growled, "but if you're feeling all better, then I'll stop holding back."

"Hn." Smirking widely, he met Naruto blow for blow, both of them pointedly making full contact. Sasuke grunted as knuckles scraped his jaw, forcing him back. A sharp kick to the gut had him staggering and he looked up to see the blonde grinning triumphantly. "Who said you could let your guard down?" Sasuke swept his foot out, knocking Naruto to the ground.

Surprised, he dropped with a heavy thud. "Dammit, teme! Cheap trick."

"As if." He snatched Naruto's collar, hanging over him with a tightly clenched fist. "There are no cheap tricks in a real fight."

"Oh yeah?" He nudged his knee higher – warningly.

Sasuke paled, looking down to see that idiot's leg poised to nick him in the groin. Steadying his fist, he licked his lips in thought. They silently glared at one another, daring each other to make the final blow. Nerves ran high, but neither seemed willing to go that far to prove their manhood.

Lowering his fist, the dark haired man climbed to his feet, offering a hand down. Naruto took it forcefully, snickering at the small victory. "I can't wait for our practical tomorrow," he buzzed with energy, blue eyes gleaming excitedly.

They moved off the mats in the private exercise room. After their first few spars back in freshmen year, the Fitness Center had kindly offered them their own room. It seemed the other students were terrified of losing a limb – or head – whenever the duo came by. Considering their aspirations to join law enforcement, it was no surprise that they were frequent visitors which gave all the more reason for them to be isolated.

"Don't screw up," Sasuke peeled off his drenched shirt, flinging it into his sports bag. Grabbing a towel off the rack, he tossed it at Naruto's face. "Usuratonkachi."

Yelping indignantly, Naruto shot him a dirty look before using the towel anyway. "Whatever, teme. The same goes for you. We're passing together and then we're entering the Police Academy properly." He was grinning again, chugging down his water bottle. Sudden nervousness stiffened his posture and he throw Sasuke a worried glance. "Itachi isn't in charge of the Academy Trials, is he?"

Rolling his eyes, the Uchiha grabbed his own water bottle, taking a long swig. "So what if he is?"

"Oi, oi," Naruto's ocean blues grew large, "you gotta be kidding! I mean I know I can beat your ass any day, but beating Itachi is like…trying to overpower a god."

"Don't be stupid."

"You _know_ it's true," he insisted, patting down his sweaty torso. "He's a monster when it comes to combat…or anything really. Does your brother even suck at stuff?"

Sasuke did not look amused. "Shut up." After a pause, he added, "And no, he doesn't." Dropping the towel over his head, he scrubbed furiously at the sweat-matted locks. A sharp ringing brought him back to attention and he peered out through the windows lining one wall of the room. Squealing girls were gathered around, watching them.

Although he wanted to pretend like that wasn't a daily occurrence, he was well-aware it was like this every time they went to spar. He briefly wondered if any of them even came to exercise. By the looks of it, their thin arms were completely breakable.

_"__No."_

_"__Why not?" she demanded, clearly pissed. Hands on hips, she glared down at him in a way that should have been intimidating. _

_Sasuke threw another punch at the sandbag, watching it lurch backwards. His bandaged hands were clenched tightly, shoulders and hips warm with energy. When he refused to answer, Sakura stepped in the way of his fist. Eyes widening, he forced his arm to stop, knuckles grazing the tough material of the bag above her unflinching head. _

_Anger flared up inside of him and he pushed her back against the swinging sand bag. Molten obsidian bore down on unrelenting ivy. "What," he spoke slowly, hissing through gritted teeth, "are you doing?"_

_"__I know you wouldn't hurt me." Sakura looked up at him calmly and despite his parting lips that wanted to scream at her, she went on, "So please? Will you teach me? I don't need to know all the fancy stuff you and Naruto do, but I want to be able to defend myself, Sasuke-kun."_

_"__Why?" he demanded, slightly frustrated that he couldn't intimidate her. _

_"__Because I need to be able to take care of myself when you're not around."_

_He cocked a brow. _

_Sakura flushed. "I don't mean that you're not going to be around," she hastily corrected herself, "I just mean…well, there are going to be times when we aren't together. Isn't it important for me to know how to get out of a dangerous situation?"_

_Somehow, that explanation still failed to appease him. _

_Sighing, she pushed at his arms that stayed locked on either side of her head. "Never mind, just forget it." _

_He gripped her wrist gently, stopping her. A restless, exasperated puff of air brushed her ear. Sasuke leaned his sweaty forehead against her shoulder. "We'll start tomorrow."_

_"__Really?" Sakura smiled brightly. _

_"__Hn. If I don't do it, you'll just ask dobe." _

They shouldered through the throngs of girls, Naruto's arm hooking around Sasuke's shoulders. "Sorry ladies, he's going home with me tonight."

"You're giving them the wrong idea," Sasuke shoved his best friend away harshly, bristling.

He chortled alongside the brooding man. "Aw, lighten up. I'm just trying to make sure you don't burn out. I've heard people have actually died from too much sex." Naruto nodded his head wisely.

"Only idiots like you would die like that," he muttered.

"Hey!" Punching him in the arm, he said, "At least I know how to save myself for a single girl."

"Oh yeah? What about that girl from our Criminal Justice class?"

Naruto reddened. "She totally drugged me at that party and you know it!" he proclaimed.

"Even more pathetic," he sneered.

They argued the entire walk to Ichiraku, finally wearing themselves out as they settled into their seats, orders placed. Sasuke teetered back in his chair, thoughts suddenly swarming his head after the mindless beating he gave the blonde. It had felt good to ease the tension in his body, but now it came back full force and then some.

Her expressions and voice and face and love – all of it descended on his senses like a rabid storm, consuming him in chunks. Memories he had locked away were suddenly breaking free, wanting to taunt him with a dream. People wrongly assumed he had never thrown his pride away before, but for her, he had.

To bow his head and beg for her to stay was more than difficult. It was humiliating, painful, but mostly heart crushing when it bore no fruit.

So why. Why even after all of that, she was still—

"—you've got your thinking face on," Naruto remarked with a heavy sigh. "I'm guessing you overheard what Ino said?" As if on cue, his phone buzzed. Pulling it out, he checked the message, seeing Ino's contact photo. "Well, speak of the devil…," he muttered under his breath. Naruto tapped on the _Download_ prompt, wondering what she could've sent this time.

Sasuke was silent.

"Well? Aren't you happy?" he frowned irritably, looking up from the slow inching of the download bar. "C'mon, teme, she's gonna be _back home_. Even better, she'll be in Kyoto with us! It's been three years since we've all been together. This has gotta be fate."

_Ding…_ Naruto's attention dropped back to his phone and his jaw slackened.

Fate? Sasuke suppressed the rising bile. He didn't need fairy tale promises. Fate could shove it. What was the point in separating them? Why had fate taken her away in the first place? If he was to believe in fate, then that would be the same as admitting that it was alright for her to disappear from his life. Even so, he struggled with completely denying Naruto's words.

It did feel fated. Twisted, cruel fate.

"Uh…t-teme…," he hesitantly called.

"Hn."

Naruto gave him an uneasy smile. "Any chance you don't want an update on Sakura?"

That was a strange question. Sasuke's face scrunched up in puzzlement.

"You know, it's probably fine. It's no big deal," he laughed a little too hard, trying to put his phone away now.

As much as he wanted to say that it didn't matter what Sakura was up to, he couldn't deny being curious now that Naruto was making such a terrible show of lying. Taking the phone from him, Sasuke unlocked the screen, eyes growing wide at the picture that popped up.

Her hair was longer, but only by a bit, strands sweeping across her forehead in a gentle arc. It only seemed to make her bright green irises warmer, despite the obvious discomfort in them. The tight black material stretching across her body could hardly be considered a shirt and he had to double check to make sure those were, in fact, shorts peeking out between her crossed legs.

The accompanying message left no room for calmed nerves. _Girls' night out! 3 Is Sauce jelly?_

If it had been any other time, Sasuke was positive the nickname would irk him. The crushing grip of his hand around the delicate device grew more decisive the longer he stared at Sakura.

"Don't burn a hole through my phone, teme! Damn…," Naruto exclaimed, yanking his phone out of the death grip and quickly closing the picture. "I'm sure it's nothing," he assured weakly, avoiding the livid glare directed at him. "Look, you know her. She's definitely just playing along with Ino's craziness. Sakura isn't into that whole life."

"People change."

"Not her," he argued, but flinched back at the still boiling fury that was his friend. Sasuke grabbed his things, not waiting for his dinner to arrive. A hand stopped him though. "Where are you going? Just calm—"

"She doesn't need me. I don't need her." The words were cutting, strong and blatant enough to shock Naruto into releasing him. And then his friend was disappearing out the door.

* * *

In celebration of her final term of undergraduate, Ino had convinced her to go clubbing. Sakura was sure that she had never made a dumber decision. It may have even topped leaving Sasuke, but that point was debatable.

The brash blonde tapped her high-heeled foot, arms crossed over her crop top. "Hurry _up_!" she hollered, standing outside of the bathroom where her workaholic roommate refused to step out of. "I'm giving you until the count of three to get your ass out here."

If anyone else had spewed that threat, Sakura would've rolled her eyes, but knowing Ino, that threat could be reality. She gave herself another once over in the full-length mirror hanging from the back of their bathroom door. Staring back at her was someone she didn't want to know. Whoever this person was, certainly didn't have an ounce of self-respect. If she did, she wouldn't be flouncing around in…well, nothing. She may as well be naked.

Frowning at the thought, she leaned back against the countertop, mulling over the research still strewn about the living room. Ino had probably cleaned it up and hidden it for the night. Sakura pursed her lips. There was still a lot of ground to cover concerning the Mangekyo Sharingan. First and foremost though, she needed an original copy—

The doorknob started rattling.

Sakura hopped to her feet, yanking the door open before her friend could cause any damage to their rented space. "Okay, okay, let's go," she sighed.

_Click…_

"Perfect!" Ino purred, tapping away at her phone.

"Who are you sending that to?" Sakura screeched, chasing after the runaway blonde. Her friend just laughed, clicking send before she could stop her. Snatching the phone, she saw Naruto's dumb face in the contact photo. "You didn't…"

"Maybe Uchiha will come running finally," Ino remarked casually, plucking her phone out of the frozen girl's slack grip. "C'mon, let's go."

Dragging her feet, Sakura accompanied her friend out of their apartment, down the stairs and into the waiting SUV. Sai sat in the driver's seat, accompanied by Kiba. Both of them waved as the girls climbed into the back. Ino leaned over, tipping Sai's chin up to plant a kiss on his mouth. "How's my favorite artist?" she smiled, pecking him again sweetly.

"I am doing well," he smiled politely.

Kiba made a face. "God, how can you let her kiss you? Think about where that mouth has been."

"More like where it hasn't been," she gave a pointed look at his crotch. A deep flush brightened the veterinarian-in-training's face. Ino snickered at his reaction, ruffling his hair playfully. "Just teasing. Full speed ahead! Our goal tonight is to get Haruno Sakura to loosen up!"

"Please don't," Sakura returned flatly.

"You sound more and more like a certain Uchiha every day," Ino jabbed. Linking her arm through the wary pink-haired girl's, she continued, "Just one night. All I'm saying is you should try to see what it's like to let loose for once."

Kiba twisted around in his seat to smile at her. "Yeah, you're always working. We'll be around, so you don't have to worry. Just have fun."

She refrained from stating that her idea of fun didn't involve copious amounts of liquor and hard partying with horny drunks. "Yeah, I'll try," she promised, returning his smile.

"Man, Uchiha really made a mistake," Kiba tutted, "letting you go and all."

"No," Sakura was quick to correct him, "it wasn't him. It's me. Really." She tried to smile again, but it failed. She flinched away from the memory, not wanting to recall it. Even after so many years, the sting was burning and aching and fresh.

The drive was far from quiet with Ino's boisterous behavior and the pre-gaming her and Kiba were taking part in. At one point, Sakura had been forced to join them, downing a shot of bad vodka and consequently hacking for the next several minutes. Obnoxious radio music blared from the speakers, swallowing their voices and yet somehow enhancing them. Sakura wondered for the umpteenth time how someone like Sai actually enjoyed the company of these party animals.

They parked in a nearby underground garage, walking down the block or so to the clubs and bars. Sakura kept her arm steadily around Ino's waist, keeping her upright as the blonde burst with giggles. She didn't appear drunk, just very…peppy.

The bouncer let the two girls through almost immediately, but stopped Sai and Kiba. Ino pouted, getting ready to yell at the large man for treating her friends so badly. Sakura tried to hold her back, noting the way Kiba was trying not to laugh and Sai seemed to be rather interested in the ambiance of the experience.

"Chill, Ino," Kiba waved at her before making eyes at a cluster of girls waiting outside of the club. "We'll meet you in there later."

Sai nodded. "I agree," he smiled, "I would like to study the interactions of the people around us."

Ino flicked them off rudely and then bumbled into the hot, sweaty mass of party people. The already exhausted pink-haired woman watched all of her friends splinter off, wryly thinking back to their shallow assurances of staying together. Well, that didn't last long at all.

Slumping down at the bar, she ordered mineral water. Ignoring the look the bartender shot her, she took the bottle and cracked it open with a heavy sigh. This certainly would end up being a tiring night. At times like these, she would've much preferred being with that idiot Naruto and…She cut that train of thought off.

Her key chain was safely tucked into the front pocket of her shorts, the sharp jut of her house key reminding her that it hadn't disappeared. If she shut her eyes tight enough, she could envision the uchiwa charm in her hand.

"Alone?"

Kabuto.


	7. Scared

**Warnings: Assault, drug use **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Calm down," Kabuto offered a tentative smile, "Trust me. I learned my lesson last time." He absently rubbed his healed cheek. "You have some nasty strength for such a small girl."

Sakura relaxed the slightest bit, but didn't allow her guard to drop completely. After all, she knew intelligence when she saw it. This man wasn't to be underestimated. And despite his assurances, she was also quite aware of his habitual lurking. He appeared to keen on gathering information on everything and everyone. If she let anything slip, he would be the first to hear about it.

A bulky figure slammed drunkenly into Kabuto's back, sending him crashing into her. The water bottle dropped from her hand. Sakura cursed, wincing at the stinging in her back from where it slammed into the sticky bar counter.

Kabuto hovered over her, his glasses crooked. "What a jerk," he grunted, looking down at the pink haired woman. "Are you alright?" His gaze dropped to the leaking bottle. "I'm so sorry," he apologized immediately, "let me get you another drink."

"No, no that's fine," Sakura shook her head, "I don't need one."

"I insist," he implored, "as a replacement and apology for what happened last time. I shouldn't have crossed the line. It was unprofessional and arrogant."

Her heart softened a fraction, never one to hold a timeless grudge. Worrying her bottom lip, she looked back up at his earnest expression. "Well…," Sakura conceded the tiniest bit, chin dipping.

"Great," he sighed with relief, "I'll be right back." With that, Kabuto disappeared back into the crowd of people.

Sakura wasn't sure when, but the music had grown exponentially louder. More bodies were closing in around her, some trying to shove her aside while others laid hands where they really shouldn't. She elbowed a handful of "friendly hands" before Kabuto managed to struggle back to her. He was covered in sweat, most of which she guessed wasn't his own. The disarming smile he showed her was so different from their previous encounters that she wondered which one was the real him.

Either way, she would have to tell him this version was much more enjoyable. He held out a glass with bubbly gold liquid. "It's ginger ale," he shouted, barely loud enough to be heard over the music. "They're out of bottled water."

She nodded in understanding, sniffing the drink before taking a sip. Indeed, it was just ginger ale. Looking around the dark club, she wondered if Ino was still in there, or if she had already scampered off with some guy to a dark corner. Hopefully the former was truer than the latter.

A hand pressed against her lower back, coaxing her toward the edge of the dance floor. She gave Kabuto a questioning look and he leaned down again, lips hovering close to her skin again, "I figured you wouldn't want to suffocate."

Glancing at their former spot, she noticed that he was quite right. Hordes of people were now shoved against the counter, shouting their orders and flirting shamelessly. Smiling thankfully, Sakura allowed him to lead her further away from the crowd.

There were semi-circular pleather booths fit snugly into carved niches, darkly painted walls splattered with neon. Strobe lights flashed in and out, drawing characters and casting shadows across laughing and crying faces. Strangers were meeting for the night, finding heat in the shade. Smudged make-up and wild hair slapped Sakura in the face as they forced their way through thickly thronged halls perfumed with cheap cologne and rancid stomach acid. When he nudged her toward one of the discrete booths near the back, she gladly followed him. Anything would be better than hairspray stiff locks cutting her cheeks and barely veiled body odor.

With a relieved sigh, she sank down, taking another grateful drink from her glass. "Thanks," Sakura looked over at him, "for the drink and for getting me out of there."

Kabuto's shoulder shook with a laugh. "I didn't take you for a party girl," he remarked conversationally, sitting a polite distance away even in the intimate space, "so I was definitely surprised to find you here."

"Yeah," she sighed, watching her drink intently as it sweat. "My crazy best friend," her eyes rolled at the title, "thought I had to go out at least once before I graduated."

"Wait, you've _never_ gone out?" The look he shot her was almost offensive, but she just giggled, feeling more relaxed.

"No, of course I've gone out before," Sakura traced the rim of her glass, taking another sip, "…just not like this. Parties and clubs aren't my scene."

"Says Miss-Protégé-of-Tsunade-sama herself," Kabuto teased.

Her smile was light, another laugh bubbling up. Yes, she must've juts overreacted that day in the hallway. After all, she hadn't slept for twenty-four hours. Anyone who got even a little forward would end up seeming like a threat. And perhaps she had gone too far with her uneasiness around him. Even Ino had noticed. Sakura brushed off the other girl's concern as she studied the friendly air around the young man. Surely they were both being too cynical.

So what if he had been showing up more recently? It wasn't so strange considering they did work in the same hospital and if Sakura remembered correctly, Tsunade was childhood friends with Orochimaru, which explained Kabuto's frequent appearances in their department.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

The question jerked her out of her contemplations. Blinking at him, she finished the last of her drink. "Why do you ask?"

Kabuto just smiled, eyes flashing in exasperation. "Do I really have to spell it out for you?"

Heat crept up her neck. "I don't, but I'm not interested in anyone," she shook her head. The air of comfort had rapidly dissipated, leaving her itching to get away again.

"Well, I'm interested," he was leaning toward her then, the once polite space separating them filled. His black clad thigh pressed against her bare one, a cool hand resting on her knee. Unlike the other people she had come across that night, when her nose caught his scent, a chill raced through her body.

_He has no scent._

"I should probably go find my friends," Sakura scooted away, edging off the booth.

His hand shot up, clamping down on her arm. "We aren't done talking," Kabuto stated carefully, "The least you could do is hear me out, right? I haven't even told you what I'm interested in yet."

A part of her festered with guilt, but the other part was setting off warning sirens. The hand on her loosened slightly, coaxingly. Heaving a sigh, Sakura turned around to look at him. "Just another minute."

"Thank you," his shoulders lost some of their tension and he released her. "You have more potential than anyone I've ever met," he stated solidly, that clinical glint back in his eyes, "with your knowledge and aptitude, the impossible could become possible again."

Her vision blurred slightly, but she blinked it away, feeling surprisingly light headed. What was he going on about? Rubbing her eyes softly, she focused back on him, noticing that he was still talking. "What do you mean?" _Impossible to possible…again?_

"Children's stories are the most beautiful and the most terrifying, don't you agree?" His voice was too close then, a graze of lips against her jaw.

She pushed him back. "What are you going on about? Is this about my research again?"

"What else would it be about?" Kabuto laughed coarsely. His touch was bone-chilling as it rubbed circles into her arms. "I'm interested in your brain." Nevertheless, his inching hands rose higher, growing slower, intimate. Sakura tried to pull away again, but her body wasn't responding. "And so is Orochimaru-sama. With your work, we can achieve man's greatest dream."

She couldn't understand most of what he was blathering on about, but by the tone of his voice, she wouldn't like it. "Let go," Sakura yanked at her arms, feebly.

"Maybe you were expecting something else?" he leered, biting her neck lightly. "Our ride is on the way, but we have some time to kill. I wouldn't mind making the most of it."

Finally shoving away, she staggered, nearly falling over as she managed to escape the booth. The chunky heels Ino had lent her suddenly felt heavy and imbalanced. Confused, she grasped the wall for support, head spinning. Her mouth felt weird – as if it was moving too slowly to form words. Taking another step, her ankles shook, failing under her weight.

A strong, steady arm caught her before she could fall very far, and then another arm was hooking underneath her legs. "You're pretty naïve, Sakura," Kabuto murmured, playfully nipping the shell of her ear.

She flinched away, beginning to struggle against him frantically. Her voice caught, His grip simply tightened, carrying her into a back room, or at least, what looked like a back room.

Old furniture was stacked neatly against the walls and she felt herself being set down on a grimy couch as Kabuto slid the heavy metal doors shut, cutting off the strobe lights dancing down the hallway. A window behind her allowed some light from the night sky to leak in, but only enough to make out the shadowy form inching toward her.

"Why?" she managed, backing away from him.

"I didn't lie when I said you were cute," he mused, snatching her wrist and shoving her easily back down on the couch. "Besides, we'll be spending a lot of time together from now on. It's best if we become _very_ well acquainted." He rolled the stretchy fabric of her top down, scarred, experimental hands groping her forcefully. "Mm," he licked up the column of her neck, "just as perky as they look."

Sakura gasped, writhing hysterically, knee jerking up. He pushed it aside, planting himself between her legs as he jerked the black material further down. A feral grin tipped his lips as he fingered the lace of her brassiere. "This is more feminine than I expected from you," he remarked casually.

Panic rise with adrenaline. "Get off!" She couldn't be sure how loud her voice actually was, but when her fist found a face, she knew there was still a chance. A grunt and then his hands were gone. Shoving him off, she kicked away the ridiculous shoes and backed up to the door, trying to figure out the locking mechanism blindly.

_"Keep your hips parallel," he advised, lips hovering close to her skin, one arm gripping her waist as the other helped balance her raised leg. His hard body pressed to her backside like a sturdy wall. _

_Sakura nodded, fists tightening as she kept them close to her face. _

_"Relax your shoulders." _

_It was an unnatural shift as she realized that her shoulders were indeed bunched up. Carefully, she forced them down, wincing at the growing ache in them. Her center of gravity shifted and she wobbled. _

_Sasuke's arm tightened around her body, correcting her stance. "A proper roundhouse kick creates a straight line." He ran his hand up her thigh, over the curve of her hip, down the dip of her waist before pushing her shoulder blade gently down, improving her angle until she slanted at a near perfect 180 degrees, head hanging much lower than she had expected it to. _

_"Can you really keep your balance like this?" she prompted, wondering if the flush infecting her face was from his roaming hand or the fact that blood was flowing to her head, "Because I'm positive that if you let go of me right now, I'll topple over." _

_He scoffed, straightening her back up until both feet were firmly planted on the ground. Turning her around so they were facing each other, he pushed her shirt up. Obeying the silent order, Sakura gripped the edge of the cotton material, positive that her reddened face was not from the training. _

_"Tighten your abdomen." _

_Sucking in a sharp breath, she tensed, watching his calloused fingers press against the muscles of her stomach. Sakura silently reprimanded herself for letting butterflies distract her. Sasuke was being so serious and here she was losing her concentration because of some clinical prodding and poking. _

_Saying nothing, he continued his examination, hands shifting over to grasp her sides. The skin was soft under his touch and he smirked. Sakura blushed harder. "Hey! Stop making fun of me!" she huffed. _

_"You need stronger obliques to pull off a proper kick," he responded instead, thumbs rubbing affectionate circles into the tender skin. Fingertips brushed lightly over her ribs, teasing the edges of the sports bra. "Your core is good, though." Straightening up, he tugged her shirt back down. _

_A ripple of excitement rocked through her at the compliment. "Okay!"_

The lesson seemed to cut its way through her dulled senses, reminding her that she could definitely get out of this situation. She just had to try. Muscles tensed, arms raised, she glared across the dark storage room to where Kabuto hovered in wait. Thudding music jarred her ribcage, but she ignored it, breathing harder as she blinked away the fatigue and numbness.

"You're a medic, Sakura," he pronounced, sounding slurred to her ears. "You should know what rohypnol can do once it starts circulating through your system. In a few minutes, you won't even remember your own name." His smile was even darker than the club on the other side of the door. "Just come with me calmly and we can forget about this." _For now_ seemed to be the unspoken conclusion.

Calculating slower than she would've liked, her brain came to the conclusion that he was right. Anywhere from twenty to twenty-five minutes had passed since he got her that drink. However, the peak effectiveness wouldn't hit her for another hour and a half at the earliest.

She licked her lips, fists clenching. "Fuck…you." She spat, teeth grinding hard as she swung her leg around. Kabuto raised his hand lazily to block it. What she hoped was a smirk formed on her face as his eyes widened and the satisfying crack of contact floored him.

Falling backwards, she clambered back to her feet, shoving the door open with one last jerk. The force nearly had her rocking back again, but she pressed on before he could recover. The sound of his shouting followed her as she pushed through raging masses. Tangled bodies and flashing lights made her head spin more.

_Exit…find an exit…_

A bright red sign caught her eye and she blindly ran to it, pushing the door open. Fresh air slapped her senses awake and she breathed in deeply, stumbling through the dirty alley. Her bare feet traipsed clumsily through puddles of who-knew-what, but it didn't matter.

_Get away…just get away…quickly…_

Her knees buckled, palms scraping hard across asphalt as she tried to catch herself. Wincing, she crawled off to the side, gripping her bleeding knees as she tried to hush her breathing. The tin trash can she was pressed up against smelled deeply of vomit and sour alcohol, but neither of those things were as horrible as Kabuto finding her.

Scrambling for her phone, she quickly flipped it open, calling the first person that came to her increasingly hazy mind.

Only one face.

Only one voice could soothe her.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she listened to the dial tone.

"…Sakura." His deep drawl echoed through the device, broken by static but still so completely captivating.

A smile spread across her face, warmth flowering in her chest. The familiar weight of the charm against her hip drained the tension from her shoulders, reminding her that it was also still here. All of it was doused in icy realization though as she recalled what had just happened. Uncontrollable tears were leaking down her cheeks, quiet sobs slipping past the seam of her lips.

"_Sakura_, what's going on?"

She covered her mouth, suddenly feeling the urge to puke at the memory of vile hands grabbing at her. Pulling her knees closer, she buried her face against dirty thighs. "H-He was touching me, Sasuke-kun," her voice broke quietly, another quiet sob racking her frame. "I-I didn't want him to…he wasn't going to let me go." She shook her head, rubbing at her eyes.

"_Who?_"

It should've scared her. It would've scared everyone else. But all she felt was his protection – his warmth. Even from across the world, he could still make her feel safe. "Sorry…sorry…," she mumbled, sniffling. "The charges…they'll be high if we keep talking, right?" She was whispering again, leaning into the phone as if it might bring her closer to him.

"_Tell me who touched you_."

"Yakushi Kabuto," she whimpered, skin crawling at the very utterance, "he…he scares me. I don't want him near me, Sasuke-kun."

"Then come back to me."

Her eyes widened, heart stopping for a second. A sad smile crossed her lips. "You don't want me anymore," her voice sounded slow to her own ears, tone off somehow, "…I hurt you."

"…you're still hurting me."

She wiped her nose, growing sleepy. "How? You have all those pretty women around you…right? Ino tells me all the time how you're getting laid left and right," she wanted to laugh, but it only came out as a bitter sob. "I'm sorry...sorry for hurting you all the time," Sakura hiccupped, eyes falling shut, grip on the phone slipping.

"Dammit, Sakura, stop apologizing and just come back—"

"—_Uchiha Sasuke-kun_?"

The line stilled.

Kabuto stood over the unconscious girl, keeping a close eye on her as he waited for their pick-up. "This is Sakura's friend. I'll be sure to take care of her, so don't worry."

"Where is she?"

"Safe," he answered breezily, watching her chest rise and fall steadily. "Anyway, tell me more about yourself, Sasuke-_kun_. I'm sure a member of the red-eyed clan is a very interesting person." Kabuto leaned down, examining the bleeding scrapes on her hands and knees. "Sakura has been working diligently to uncover the origins of the _Heaven's Eye_."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Do you believe in legends?"

"What are you getting at already?" The irritation was evident.

Kabuto chuckled. "You're certainly impatient. It's a simple question. Do you believe in legends?" He smiled, leaning back against the brick facing the building. "Think about it. What if those stories weren't just stories? What if immortality was once obtainable but we have simply forgotten? What if the mighty Uchiha clan really did once control such a thing as the _Heaven's Eye_?"

He was met with silence.

"Just something to think about, Sasuke-_kun_," he murmured. "Now then, I better attend to Sakura-chan. Her wounds aren't looking too good."

"What—"

_Beep…beep…beep…_


	8. More Than Marriage

Naruto came home to the sight of a frantic Uchiha Sasuke packing his travel bag while simultaneously booking a flight with a probably terrified airport worker. Approaching him cautiously, he watched the dark haired man for any signs of sudden violence before clasping a hand around his shoulder. "Hey, what's going on?" he ventured slowly.

"Sakura's in danger," he answered tersely, shoving past his friend to get to the door.

"Wait, what?" Naruto chased after him. "What do you mean? When did you talk to her? How did you talk to her? You didn't go to hook-up with someone after you left me?"

The stiff glare he received as an answer was enough.

"Okay, okay," he waved his hands, "then just calm down for a second. Let me call Ino. I'm sure it's not as bad as you think—"

"—she was scared."

Naruto stuttered in his movements, eyes falling softly on his hunched over friend. Sasuke wasn't looking at him, his pale, normally steady fingers shaking where they gripped the laces of his shoes. Silently, the blonde waited for him to speak further.

"Sakura doesn't get scared." He shot the quiet man a look. "Not like that." He tried to leave, but Naruto stopped him again, gripping his arm firmly.

"Just let me call Ino to make sure. I believe you," he nodded solemnly, "but I also believe in her friends there. Besides, it's also impossible for you to get there in time." The phone rang several times before a male voice answered.

"Eh? Naruto?" Kiba's crackling voice sounded through the line, "Since when do you have the money to call internationally?" he joked.

"Hey, sorry, we'll have to catch up another time. Is Sakura okay? She called Sasuke earlier," Naruto tightened his grip on the tensing man, "we're just worried. The call got dropped before he could find out what exactly happened."

There was a beat of silence in which Naruto was positive his friend had stopped breathing altogether. And then Kiba's raucous voice boomed through the speaker. "Yeah, she's fine!"

Sasuke dropped to the floor in a heap, head falling between his knees. The heavy rise and fall of his shoulders was enough to understand his overwhelming relief. Naruto tried not to laugh at the intensity of his reaction, patting Sasuke's back comfortingly. The Uchiha half-heartedly shoved his hand away.

"But it was fuckin' scary for a second there," Kiba stated, sounding like even he was confused. "I mean, it was just by chance that I saw her being carried out of the back alley by this dude with glasses. Sai and I were walking over after a couple of drinks at a nearby bar and when we saw her, we stopped the guy to ask what had happened. He was real smiley and polite, but there was something dark about him. I don't know."

"What was his name?" Naruto inquired, eyebrows knitting together.

"Kabuto."

Sasuke looked up at that, murder twisting his normally cool features. The look sent Naruto reeling. What the hell? Shaking it off, he urged Kiba to go on.

"Ah, right, well, Kabuto explained that they're acquaintances from the hospital and he found her passed out in the alleyway. Seems like she may have gotten sick or something. Anyway, he said he was going to take her home since he wasn't sure who she had come with. Makes sense, y'know? And then I said she came with us, so he handed her over. I mean, nothing weird really happened, just the vibes he gave off were freaky. Kind of like he didn't want to hand her over. But that's strange, right?"

"Calm down, teme," Naruto barked, kicking Sasuke's back.

"I dare you to kick me again," he snarled.

The blonde eyed him warily. "Thanks for the update, Kiba. I gotta deal with a pissy Sasuke now. Tell Ino to text me later with updates."

"Sure thing. Good luck with the princess."

"Thanks, I'll need it," he rolled his eyes, snickering at the unconcealed fury on the pale man's face. Hanging up, Naruto dodged a well-aimed lunge. "Why are you still _angry_? Everything is fine! Sakura is in good hands and that creep Kabuto didn't—"

Sasuke slammed the other man against the wall, glaring daggers. "What do you know?" he sneered coldly, "You weren't listening to her cry. You didn't hear her tell me that he touched her." The fist he had curled in Naruto's collar shook. The emotions were running haywire across his features, uncontrolled and deep. "If he had taken her," the words caught in his throat, dark eyes shaking as he cast them away, "if he took Sakura…the last thing I would've heard from her was an apology." His lips trembled. "Stupid." His voice lowered, barely audible as his eyes glazed over.

"But she's _fine_." Naruto spoke quietly, trying to erase the pain visibly clawing at his friend.

"She was _lucky_."

He couldn't argue with that. Ino had mentioned Kabuto's odd behavior and interest in Sakura. And although he was definitely going to chew her out for being a shitty friend, it was probably impossible to understand how Sasuke was feeling. How could he, really? He knew pain, and he knew helplessness, but right now, the sheer anguish on his best friend's face seemed incomparable. It was as if Sakura had become the last remaining thread tying him to sanity.

How much more could be ripped out of his hands before it was too much?

"Sorry," Naruto looked away.

Sasuke was quiet, panting harshly as he tried to reel himself in. It wasn't the blonde's fault. If he hadn't been here, Sasuke probably would've spent several more hours in senseless hysteria. There was nothing logical about his behavior. Shutting his eyes forcefully, he released the other man, stepping away.

"Well, you know," Naruto began, straightening his wrinkled shirt, "I think this was a pretty decent wake up call."

"…ah."

Neither of them said anything more, the silence conveying everything.

* * *

_"Stay."_

_He blocked her path. The oddly sweet scent of fading summer twirled around them, warming the space left unclosed. A large red suitcase sat on the front steps, a duffel settled atop it. Her eyes found his own, immediately noting the bruises beneath his normally alert onyx orbs. _

_Brushing her thumb across the delicate skin, she murmured, "You haven't been sleeping well?"_

_"Don't ignore me," he pushed her hand aside, latching solidly onto her wrist. "I said stay."_

_"Sasuke-kun..."_

_He shook his head, not facing her. "You told me you wouldn't go if I asked." His shoulders shook, but his features remained hidden behind raven locks. "I'm asking you. Don't go. Stay here with me."_

_Sakura watched him for a long time, feeling his fingers slide down until they no longer grasped her wrist, but instead warmed her hand. Trained digits threaded between her own, clasping tightly. She tilted her head down, pressing her free hand against his cheek. Delicate fingers brushed through his messy hair, pushing it away from his slowly rising face. _

_"…I can't do that."_

_"Yes, you can," he retorted, the red of his eyes overtaking more and more of the black. Sakura watched it change, and as it spread faster, so did her resolve solidify. _

_Her head shook back and forth, almost of its own accord. The heaviness of the silver band around her finger dared to drag her down, told her that she had chosen incorrectly. Sakura shut away the warnings, lips parting gently. "If I left, we would be done…right?"_

_He scowled. "Marriage takes two people."_

_She cast her gaze down. _

_"If you're going to look like that, then why are you leaving?" His hand broke away from hers, suddenly gripping her shoulders crushingly. Their bodies were pressed flush, the ache in his eyes overwhelming. "No one is forcing you." _

_Those red eyes told a different story. _

_"Something is. Something I know I can't shy away from." She smiled at him, knowing then and there that she would forever be trapped in a sea of bleeding ink. "I love you more than anything. More than happiness. More than any amount of money or materials. Even more than the promise of marriage." Her hands shook as they lifted back up to caress the planes of his face, trying to soothe away the searing tears burning his cold cheeks. "Please don't cry," Sakura pressed her thumbs against each drop, smudging the trails as if they might scar him should they stay._

_"Same to you," he croaked, the stillness of his expression so detached from the endless stream falling from darkening eyes. He brushed away her tears gently. "Are you leaving me because I make you cry?" The question was so innocent, so fragile, that Sakura felt her vision blur. _

_"I need to do this," she whispered, shutting her eyes, unable to look at him any longer. Unable to stand the visions of him swallowed by darkness. "You have fought against grief and hatred and loneliness over and over again," her lips quivered, forehead lowering to rest against his shoulder, "you escaped so many times. I won't let you lose any more of your light." _

_"So you'll take it away from me instead?" His words were soft, nearly a trick of the wind fluttering across her ear._

Her eyes burst up, and immediately the worst headache of her life sent her retreating back to the confines of her blanket. What happened last night? A sharp pain in her hands and knees distracted from the headache as she inspected the cleaned and treated wounds. Bandages covered cover legs and her feet appeared to be wrapped in gauze as well.

Just what the hell did she do? Jump off a building?

Sakura snorted at the thought, but then winced at the horrible repercussions of simply moving her head. Wincing, she carefully laid back down, looking around the dark room. The door creaked open and Ino appeared, worried eyes finding hers. "Oh thank god you're awake," she breathed, coming over to sit on the bed. She brushed pink locks off her best friend's face, giving her a tired smile. "You're one serious party animal. We better not let you go out again, Forehead."

"What happened?" she mumbled, achy all over.

"Well," she began softly, so as to not jostle Sakura's probably sensitive head, "from what I heard, that creep Kabuto found you in an alley and was graciously going to drive you home." The skepticism was impossible to miss. "But I call bullshit. I smelled your breath and I know for a fact that you didn't drink a lick of alcohol beyond pre-game. Plus, I think it's more than a little convenient that he was the one who found you. Of all the people to run into, why was Kabuto just wandering around alleyways? Yeah, he's weird, but he's also interested in you which makes everything he does extra strange."

Sakura nodded absently, flashes of color and voice swimming around in her mind. "Before everything starts getting hazy, I remember him apologizing and offering to buy me a drink. It wasn't alcohol so I didn't really think anything of it…," the urge to smack herself grew stronger, "I shouldn't have trusted him. I just wanted to believe he…I don't know. I thought I saw something sincere in him."

"I'd say your judge of character is one of the best," Ino stated definitively, but cautioned with, "you forgive too easily." She wiped at a smudge of dirt on Sakura's cheek. "After this, I think you'd better make sure you're never alone with that guy. Who knows what he'll try next time? Clearly it's not just some crush. And as much as I hate him, I don't think he's into pointless kidnapping."

"He wasn't this aggressive before he heard about my research."

Sharp eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

Sakura tentatively sat up, reaching for the glass of water on her bedside table. After taking a sip, she cleared her throat and spoke in a measured voice. "You already know I'm looking at degenerative diseases in eyes, but recently I've been reading about something called the _Heaven's Eye_ or another name is the _Mangekyo Sharingan_, though I'm not sure if they're exactly synonymous. The point is, neither of those things are based in medical fact. They're from old folktales that originated with the Uchiha clan."

"Have you told anyone about this?" Ino licked her lips nervously, knowing that when her friend was onto something as crazy as folktales coming to life, then she should be afraid. Haruno Sakura didn't pursue dead ends, after all.

"If you mean Sasuke-kun, no, I haven't," she shook her head, playing with the edge of the blanket. "I don't want to bring up something like this without more evidence, or at least _something._ I already sound crazy enough without suddenly saying that his childhood stories may be more real than he thought and a man named Kabuto is highly interested." She sighed, seemingly exhaling her very soul in the process. Heavily shadowed green eyes drooped. "Tsunade-sama knows though. She gave me permission to continue studying it so long as I don't lose track of my toxicology work."

"Well," Ino stood, dusting her skirt off, "I hope you know what you're doing, Forehead." She poked the other girl's cheek gently. "But, I trust you. I know that you'll do whatever you have to do in order to protect that undeserving Uchiha brat. Just make sure not to let Kabuto catch you off guard again. I doubt you'll be as lucky as you were this time."

Sakura watched her friend silently shut the door before slinking back into the warmth of her bed. Before she could fall back to sleep though, the door creaked open again and she shot the intruder a bleary glare.

"I almost forgot," Ino grinned, "Naruto told me you _may have_ called Sasuke last night hysterically crying, and he _may have_ been a second away from boarding a plane to come save you. But that's all just second hand knowledge. Sleep tight, Forehead!"

And then the door shut again.

As expected, sleep did not come.


	9. Impossible Blue Threads

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Kabuto leaned back against the sterile counter, arms crossed in an attempt at nonchalance. Unfortunately, the cold sweat trickling down his spine betrayed him. It was enough that he was aware of the creeping dread and malice filling the dimly lit office.

Various discrete, tightly sealed jars lined the shelves behind Orochimaru's oaken desk. There were no windows, and only a single exit in the entire basement level laboratory. Stainless steel tables littered with syringes, scalpels and the like were pressed against the far right wall, a fluorescent light swaying lightly above it. Measured breathing made the strapped down test subject shift slightly in slumber. Her nude form lay obscured alongside the other experiments.

He visibly paled at the thought of becoming one of them once he revealed his failure. It was such an easy task, too. Or well, it was supposed to be easy. She was young and fragile with a brilliant medical mind – that was it. Kabuto would admit to being surprised when she landed such a powerful kick. No doubt, an attack that a certain Uchiha boy taught her.

When he first learned of Haruno Sakura's existence and then her subsequent extensive research into those infamous red eyes, he had done everything possible to dig up information about her. The search was simple, considering his own network of contacts and her rather lackluster history. Most of the things he learned about her involved the lengthy courtship shared with Uchiha Sasuke, and her longtime friendship with the orphaned Uzumaki clan brat.

The tragedy that took the head families of the Uchiha and Uzumaki some years ago was no secret. It had been reported as an unfortunate accident during a joint vacation, in which both sets of parents had gone for drinks after putting their children to sleep, but never made it back after a hit-and-run. Kabuto practically snorted at the news, hardly believing the weak story published. With the influence of those two families, it was no wonder they would want to handle the actual circumstances personally.

It was stated in sealed accounts that Uchiha Itachi had awoken later that night at the sound of rattling near the entrance of the rented house. Being the eldest, though still only thirteen, he had made it a priority to protect the still sleeping eight year olds in his care. Kabuto always knew the Director of the Kyoto Police Force was to be feared, but to think even as a boy, Itachi had been a monster.

Upon digging deeper, he uncovered the confidential report that vaguely detailed the discovery of the Uchiha heir clutching a gun and standing over the corpses of two hired hands. Needless to say, those were the culprits come to off the remaining members of the head families. As if to add another layer of bitterness, the sound of shots being fired had stirred the young Sasuke who crawled out of bed and into the hallway in time to see his adored brother cruelly lodging a bullet in the assassin's head.

The report concluded with a psych evaluation for the three children, and a note remarking on the understandable and indefinite estrangement between the Uchiha brothers.

In these peaceful times, such violence was unfounded and the shock more substantial.

"Are you simply going to stand there, or do you have news for me?" That slithering Orochimaru called a voice sliced through the dim room.

Swallowing dryly, Kabuto nodded, keeping his eyes down. "Her friends appeared before I could get a hold of her. The drug I fed her induces bouts of amnesia, so I'm certain she will not recount anything."

Cool air wrapped around his throat, despite that being completely impossible. His breath hitched, but he showed no other signs of discomfort. Orochimaru hissed unpleasantly, dry lips falling and brows creasing. "Have you always been so _incapable_ of simple tasks? Perhaps you require an even _easier_ task?" His eyes slid suggestively toward shadowed test subjects.

"No, no," he smiled as confidently as he could, lowering himself with greater humility, "please, Orochimaru-sama. I'm positive I will not fail next time. Her guard will be higher, but I can assure you that so will mine."

He seemed unconvinced.

Kabuto waited with bated breath for some sort of indication that his pleas were making a dent, and just as it appeared like he would be saying goodbye to the light of day, Orochimaru leaned back in his seat, spindly fingers lacing together before him.

"Are you aware of the potential that lies within the _Mangekyo Sharingan_?" he murmured, slowly. "Its history has been burned away with the modern era, however, for those who have left clues behind, it is clear that I my achieve man's greatest dream through its abilities."

Orochimaru noted with grim pleasure when Kabuto refrained from speaking. It was good for the boy to remember his place. "The potency of their heavenly eyes has diminished and the true abilities are nearly indistinguishable from fairytale now, but it is quite obvious to me that if immortality is to become reality, then I must acquire both that girl and the two remaining pure blooded Uchiha."

* * *

To the naked eye, it looked as if he simply vanished. The movement was too sharp – too fluid, as he swung around, long leg arcing to impact. Sasuke grunted as the solid mass crumpled under the force of his kick. Sweat beaded along his shoulders and neck, arms and knuckles coiled in defense.

"He's down," Shikamaru yawned, making a mark on his evaluation sheet. He really saw no point in even filling out the damn thing when it came to the Uchiha. The kid always scored flawlessly. Bored eyes trailed over Sasuke's form curiously, though. Shikamaru had been in charge of practical exams for the university's law enforcement concentrations, and therefore spent a great deal of time watching the dynamic duo beat the crap out of other students.

That was why he knew there was something off today.

Tucking the pen atop his ear, he waved Sasuke over. Questioningly, the black haired man approached him. Shikamaru muttered tiredly under his breath, hands stuffed into pockets. "Yo, Uchiha, you're using too much force."

Sasuke's expression was deadpan.

"I know it's part of the job," Shikamaru scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "it just looks like you're venting more than attacking with purpose."

"Hn." Sasuke tilted his chin up, the arrogance seeming to increase tenfold. "So what? Want me to go easy on them?"

"Troublesome…," he grumbled, looking off to the side, wishfully thinking that maybe Itachi would come bursting through the door to save the day. Then again, he was probably busy running the administration like usual. "Look, your scores are great as always," Shikamaru stated, "but you need to work on your tact and judgment. Brute force is good and all, but what's the point if you don't have some brains to back it up?" His eyes shifted over to where Naruto was currently in the midst of a shouting match with a fellow student.

Sasuke chanced a glance, cracking a wry, understanding smirk.

"Here." Shikamaru offered the copy of his evaluation. Fingering his pen, he trudged off toward the other students. "Give Director Uchiha my regards," he called over his shoulder, lazily.

Nodding slightly, he stepped off the practice mat and began gathering his belongings. Pulling off his shirt, he exchanged it for a fresh one, head popping out of the large collar. He unscrewed the lid of his water bottle as he perused the notes Shikamaru had given him alongside the nearly perfect scores. It took a lot to earn his respect, but the lazy instructor had gotten it. After all, he was a proven genius that served as one of the leading tacticians in the Kyoto Police Force.

Itachi had even trusted him enough to run the program to train prospective officers at Sasuke's university. At first glance, it seems like a crappy job, but as he thought about it more, he realized how much his elder brother relied on Shikamaru's keen eyes to weed out the weak and cultivate the strong.

Reaching into his pocket, he fished out his phone, seeing several text messages. Most of them were from the girls who had taken his phone post-fuck and entered their numbers, making a point to keep contact. He had never bothered to delete them, simply for convenience purposes.

However, as he looked at the offers for the evening, his stomach churned. His annoyingly heated conversation with Naruto the previous night made him squirm reluctantly, while the root of said conversation flooded him with dread. Sitting down on the bench, he threw a rueful look at the blonde dolt being evaluated by Shikamaru. It would be a while before his friend finished.

Rubbing his damp neck with a towel, Sasuke went about the long process of blocking each number he didn't need anymore.

Flirtatious text messages were deleted by the masses, explicit photos taken during his absence were permanently removed, and the various messaging apps that had somehow been cluttering his phone were swiftly uninstalled.

As he roamed through the numerous photo albums, a feeling of irritation grew in him at the sheer amount of ridiculous selfies Naruto had taken. He really should've put a passcode on his phone. Shaking his head, the disturbed young man continued the grueling task of clearing up the photo gallery. His thumb stuttered a fraction as the next picture popped up.

Her slender arms were braced against his shoulders, white cotton dress billowing around her knees as she seemed to laugh openly. Pink locks whipped wildly around her head, bright green eyes tender as they watched him. In turn, Sasuke looked up at her with mild irritation, hands firmly supporting her at the waist so as to help her down from the relatively high stone wall.

_"Guys, guys, just a little bit alright?" he wheedled, hands clasped together pleadingly. _

_Sakura shot him an irritable glare. "We've been active all morning!" she complained. The blue striped beach umbrella cast a cooling shadow across their lounging forms. A large blanket was spread out beneath them, cushioning bare skin from the burning sand. "And besides, you just spent the past hour having a water fight with Sasuke-kun. Shouldn't you be a little tired?"_

_Out in the beating sun, practically sizzling with steam as he dried was Naruto, swim trunks notably drenched from said frolicking in the ocean. "We're wasting time by laying around," he argued, pouting._

_"Shut it, dobe." Sasuke dried his hair, grimacing at the amount of sand covering his arms and legs. _

_"Make me, teme!" he provoked childishly, grinning at the increasing annoyance on his friend's face. "C'mon, Sakura-chan! You didn't join us earlier, so you have to be well-rested enough to play." Naruto watched her impassive expression and slumped in feigned defeat. "Fine…we'll just sit around like losers…"_

_Her pleased smile didn't last as the blonde lunged for their picnic basket still filled with packed lunches and sprinted off. His laughter echoed after him, mocking and shrill. "I'm gonna kill you!" Sakura hollered, scrambling up and chasing after him. _

_Sasuke stared after his two dearest – though that was a questionable claim at the moment – people in exasperation. Why did that idiot always have to rile her up? And why did she always jump at the bait? Slowly, he leaned back, planning on letting them do as they please while he relaxed and caught up on his reading. And then he saw what was also missing. _

_"Dammit." Climbing to his feet, he reluctantly trailed after their disappearing forms, bent on getting the book back. _

_From a distance, he saw Naruto vault over a relatively high stone wall. Sakura paused in front of it, before hoisting herself up and then hesitating again as she stood atop it. Her white sundress flapped about, feet planted on the rough surface, debating. When Sasuke caught up, he saw her turn to him sheepishly. _

_He raised a questioning eyebrow. _

_"I can't jump down," she mumbled, embarrassed. When he still didn't seem to get it, she huffed, holding her dress down. "I don't want to flash Naruto on my way down, okay?" _

_Wordlessly, he hopped over the wall, sighing as he looked up at her, extending his arms. Sakura blinked in confusion, but then her face melted with appreciation and amusement. A little laugh fell from her lips as she reached toward him. _

_"Hurry up." His frown deepened, trying to hide the flustered heat creeping up the back of his neck. _

_"Thank you," she laughed harder, waiting until he held her securely before jumping down. _

She had smiled a lot that day.

But at that moment, he knew that smile was just for him.

_Good job, dobe…_ He smiled at the memory, tracing her features lightly.

XXX

The cherry blossom charm tinkled softly as he jiggled the key into the lock. Beside him, the loudmouthed blonde continued ranting about how the exam was unfair and the guy he fought against kept using cheap tricks. At some point, Sasuke had given up trying to tell him once again that they weren't in elementary school. There was no such thing as a "cheap trick" when it came down to, say, subduing a serial killer, or apprehending a drug lord.

Sometimes, he was convinced that his friend had too much of a moral compass to be an officer. But then he would use his weird ability to talk someone down from their crazed ideals or emotions, proving he had tact, just not in the traditional sense.

Flicking on the lights, he toed off his sneakers and immediately headed for his bedroom. Naruto was bumbling around in the kitchen from what he could hear. _Probably still hungry._ Sasuke shook his head at the very real possibility. Picking up clean sleepwear, he took the bathroom first.

Angry pounding and muffled outrage shook the locked door after a moment, but was soon drowned out by the sound of hot water dribbling down in a steady stream from the shower head. Graciously, Sasuke scrubbed off the layers of sweat, dirt, and day. Although they had no classes on Saturday, the practical exam had been a painfully long ordeal spanning from mid-afternoon to late in the evening. That was more than enough to give him a layer of unwanted bacteria.

Ten minutes later, the water was shutting off. The profanities being screamed through the door had ceased, meaning Naruto was probably done being a little kid about not getting to shower first. Sasuke dressed himself at a languid pace before venturing out into the living room where the blonde was attempting to clean a rather nasty looking cut on his face.

"Ah, teme! You can help me," he chimed heartily, waving the unwilling Uchiha over.

"No."

"I'm dying and you're just going to watch?" Naruto exclaimed, feigning hurt.

His lips thinned. It was such a stupid taunt, and completely exaggerated. Turning away, he went to fill the kettle with water in the kitchen before setting in on the stove to boil. Naruto's incessant whining wore at his ears, the limit of his patience being reached quickly. That was probably a deep fault that he, Naruto, and Sakura shared. Their temperaments were highly different on the surface, but deep down, all of them thought with their hearts and that equaled a short fuse when it came to provocations.

Sighing, Sasuke forced himself to return to where the blonde was seated on the couch. Snatching the disinfectant from him, he proceeded to help the smugly victorious fool.

Not even a minute into the session though, Naruto was whining again as Sasuke used more force than necessary to clean the scrape on his cheek. "Be gentle, teme! My face is too handsome to be manhandled like that." He batted at the incessant cotton ball smelling strongly of rubbing alcohol.

"What's handsome about an idiot?" He pressed down even harder, earning an extremely unmanly cry.

"What if this was Sakura-chan, huh? Would you still be such a bastard?"

"You're the only one dumb enough to get cut during a supervised _spar_," Sasuke snorted, tossing the disinfectant in the trash. Peeling open a bandage, he slapped it against his best friend's cheek, grinning with cynical satisfaction when it caused him pain. "C'mon. I have something for you."

Naruto rubbed his sore face and stood, following his roommate down the narrow hallway of their apartment. "What? You got me a present?" he stopped, frowning suspiciously, "Wait, this has gotta be a trap. The teme isn't that nice."

"Shut up, usuratonkachi." Sasuke tossed a discrete package at him.

Catching it, he read the label, face reddening instantly. "Why are you giving me _these_?"

"Why else?" he mocked, dryly.

Naruto eyed him closer this time around. "You're in a strangely good mood. Aren't you already used to being an over achiever? This can't be about your practical exam score." He hummed in thought, head rocking back and forth as he rattled his brain for answers. "And you definitely didn't get laid in the time between the end of your test and the end of mine. Plus," cerulean orbs dropped to the _gifted_ unused box of condoms, "it looks like you're not planning on getting any for a while." Lighting up, he exclaimed, "Ah-ha! You called Sakura-chan finally!"

Tossing his comforter back, Sasuke climbed into bed without a reply. "Get out."

"Oh my god you _actually_ did—"

"—No." he interrupted flatly, flicking the light off. He hesitated in the dark silence before finally saying, "I'm trying." And then he turned his back to the door where Naruto stood.

He spoke softly, seriously, as he teetered on the threshold. "…How are your eyes doing?"

Sasuke didn't move, but when he answered, his voice was even and quiet…sincere. "They're fine."

A smile crossed Naruto's face and then he shut the door, traipsing back to his own bedroom contently. Looking back to the so-called present before tossing it into a bedside drawer. Maybe he should start looking for a girlfriend, too.

Naruto sighed at the thought. His two best friends definitely didn't make love look appealing.

The silence of night settled in around him comfortingly. Lying back, Sasuke raised his arm, splaying his fingers. It was not a lie. He did feel fine.

In fact, his vision was perfect. _Too_ perfect. So perfect that he now understood that the faint glowing hues he had always seen outlining people were more than just a trick of the eye. Or maybe they were tricks of his eyes.

But as he stared into the darkness and watched those ethereal, _impossible_, blue threads race underneath his skin, he knew soon things would not be "fine".


	10. Itachi's Favor

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Kiba drove her to the hospital, staying in the car until she had gotten up the steps and disappeared through the main doors. It was purely precautionary, but Sakura was done believing that anything was impossible. Just two nights ago, she had unlawfully drugged, groped, injured, humiliated, and nearly kidnapped.

Enough said.

She ignored the slight stinging in her scraped palms as she chatted with Shizune, who she found speaking to the receptionist in the waiting room upon entry. Sakura tried to refrain from appearing too relieved at the presence of someone else. Every low-pitched voice that brushed past her made her obviously jumpy, even catching Shizune's attention after less than a minute.

"Is something wrong?" the older woman inquired, concerned eyes examining her.

Sakura hesitated. Would it be smart to speak now? She still had no memory of what exactly happened. There were just a lot of blurry images and when her head had finally stopped hurting, the only thing she could think about was what she could've told Sasuke over the phone.

With him on her mind, there was no room for deciphering the mystery of her night out. In the end, Monday had reared its ugly head and she was faced with a dilemma. For a fact, Kabuto had done something, but with such unclear details, it would be foolhardy to accuse him of anything. The best she could do was avoid him and bide her time. The chances of her memories coming back were low, but perhaps she could catch him doing something else incriminating – something worthy of expulsion from the hospital indefinitely.

"No, nothing," she finally shook her head, smiling. "It was a rough weekend."

"Ah, to be young and alive," Shizune joked, picking up her stack of files. "Well, I won't keep you. I'm sure Tsunade will want to see you immediately. It seems like she wants an update on your ophthalmology work."

Sakura winced internally. That was another thing she had failed to make any headway on. Swallowing a sigh, she trailed after Shizune as they both headed toward their boss's office. At lightning speed, she raced through her thoughts, trying to recall where she had left off on her ponderings about the Mangekyo Sharingan. There was something she had been attempting to—_ah! An original copy!_

Whipping her backpack off her shoulder, she pulled out the slim tablet she kept for taking notes. Laptops were too clunky and heavy for all day storage, or well, hers was at least. Sakura pulled up an email, pleased to find that she still had him saved in her contacts.

"What're you up to?" Tsunade's assistant questioned.

"Forgot to do something," she mumbled absently, fingers tapping away.

**To: Uchiha Itachi**

**Subject: Hello! This is Haruno Sakura**

**Hi Itachi,**

**I hope you're doing well! I'm currently studying overseas in America. Although I realize how sudden this message must be coming to you, but it's crucial for my research project. If you have any time, I would be very grateful if you could spare me some time to chat. **

**With Warm Regards,**

**Sakura **

_Sent!_

"Good afternoon, Sakura." Goosebumps rose up on her flesh. Kabuto ambled toward her, the cool undertones of his voice hiding nothing.

She stared at him, stunned into silence for a long moment. Beside her, Shizune stared on, unsure of why the air had grown so thick. Stepping back instinctively, she clutched the tablet to her chest, arms crossed as if it might put more distance between them. "Yes," she acknowledged, curtly, never letting her eyes fall away from his own.

"Ah, what happened to your hands?" he asked casually, hands deep in the pockets of his lab coat.

"I fell."

Kabuto tilted his head sympathetically. "Are you alright? If you'd like, I can give them a look."

"No," she retorted bitingly, "I took care of it."

His smile didn't touch those chilly black eyes, yet she caught his unspoken taunt. _You don't remember a thing_. "I see. Well, be careful in the future." And then he dipped his head in polite excuse.

Sakura returned it stiffly. Once he rounded a corner, she released the breath she had been steadily holding. Shizune opened her mouth to ask what was going on, but then thought better of it. If the young girl wanted to talk about it, she would. Furthermore, it seemed like Sakura had a whole plate of things to worry about. Explaining herself probably wasn't high on the list at this point.

_Ding!_

Eyes snapping down, she flipped the tablet back on, see a new email.

**Subject: Re: Hello! This is Haruno Sakura**

**Hello,**

**It's good to hear from you, Sakura. I will be in New York City until mid-October for work. Perhaps we could meet for lunch in person, if that is convenient for you.**

**Sincerely,**

**Itachi**

She grinned triumphantly.

* * *

Sasuke stood calmly, staring down at the girl shrilly telling him off for being "a tease" and a "bad fuck anyway" as well as "lucky that he's hot because his personality is shit". For the third time that day, he was forced to listen patiently as they unloaded their humiliation driven fury. He knew it was partially his fault for entertaining so many women's desires, but he was more than sure that each one understood he held them in low regard.

The news of his rumored change of heart spread like wildfire in a matter of days and by Saturday, he was exhausted from the sheer number of confrontations with past bed partners. As if solidifying those whispered stories, Sasuke hadn't been seen with any girls. However, that quickly evolved into a new rumor in which maybe he wasn't suddenly abstaining, but instead had come out of the closet. That one was by far the most popular currently, but the worst part – note, the _only_ part – that annoyed him was the false belief that Naruto was his lover.

Although he would silently admit that life without Naruto seemed impossible, he also didn't need people taking that the wrong way. The blonde was his brother, not someone whose unwashed pants he wanted to get into.

Shivering at the thought, he turned his attention back to the now crying girl who had hunted him down during the break between classes. She had demanded to know why he refused to sleep with her anymore, thought Sasuke wondered if he had ever slept with her. All of their voices sounded the same after a while, as did the heat of their bodies, and the cold night air when he would leave them satiated and himself temporarily distracted.

"I don't believe you're gay," she sobbed, "you're too great in bed to be gay…"

_That's the issue?_ He wanted to scoff, but withheld it. Sighing softly under his breath, he glanced around to see that no one else was around. For once, he somewhat wished there was a crowd here so he could clear up some rumors about himself and a certain ramen-loving idiot.

She suddenly crushed herself against him and he staggered back, surprised at the force. Instantly, he grabbed her by the shoulders, pushing her off. "Don't get so close."

The tears came down harder. "Why are you like this?" she demanded. "You can't just be a player! That's not possible," her voice lowered, "every girl I've talked to agreed. You're rough and domineering, and you try things that most guys wouldn't have the confidence to do."

Sasuke listened half-heartedly, trying to ignore the fantastical description of his sexual prowess. It sounded highly exaggerated, even to his large ego. Most of these women went to him because it was convenient, or at least, he had believed that to be the case. The more times he was confronted by his past hook-ups though, the clearer it became that their emotions were playing a bigger role than they should.

"But…," she hesitated, gnawing at her lip, "but we saw it."

He perked slightly at her tone and words, confused. What could they have possibly seen?

"When we finish, you always look sad."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

She licked her lips, ignoring his growing tension. "Your eyes look far away. It's like you're remembering something painful."

He hardly thought he needed a stranger to be telling him these things. Things that he was well aware of. Every time the lust cooled to embers and he remembered where he was and who he wasn't with, how could he stop those feelings from surfacing? She should've been the one who shared his bed every night.

She was supposed to be here with him. They would have made good on their engagement immediately following high school. After university, they would have returned to Kyoto where she could comfortably carry their first child, a step toward filling the Uchiha estate with precious life again. Everything had been carefully planned with every blessing received.

And then she left without any promise of coming back.

_Tsunade-sama wants her to return to Japan in the spring. _

Sasuke resisted the urge to sneer at the message. And what if her _dear_ teacher chose to remain in America? Wouldn't Sakura stay as well? Where else would she go? Clearly, being with him wasn't worth remaining in Japan.

_I'm sorry...sorry for hurting you all the time._

His gaze softened, shoulders losing some of their rigidity. There was a reason he was refusing these women now. He had to stop trying to hurt her – trying to make her feel like she was missing out. Of course he always knew that it was petty revenge, but it didn't stop him from thriving on the destructive acts.

But hearing that _man _answer for her…hearing the fear in her voice… None of it was acceptable. Pride wasn't a good enough reason anymore to run away. She had to realize that an apology was meaningless. Her words could stop him, but she herself was the important thing.

She gave him love and hers was the only love he would ever accept.

Brushing past the girl before him, he walked away.

"Is it Naruto that you're always thinking about?" she cried after him.

Sasuke twitched. _I'm going to kill you, usuratonkachi._

XXX

Naruto was gasping for air. "Oh, oh god, I'm gonna die," he guffawed, sides cramping and he rolled around the living room. Their ajar balcony door allowed a warm evening breeze in. After a few weeks, October's chill would cease the sweet scents of summer. It was best to get as much of it now before it disappeared.

"It's not that funny." Sasuke glared at him, kicking the over exaggerating blonde. He yelped and the dark haired man lounging on the couch smirked.

Wiping at his eyes, Naruto sat up, brimming with far too much joy. "Aw, c'mon, you have to admit it's pretty funny. Who would've thought they'd actually think you're my type."

"You've got it backwards, loser," he blanched.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto dismissed, much to Sasuke's increasing chagrin. "Anyway, was that the last of your legion? No more hoes to row your boat? No more random women banging against my wall?"

"We don't even share a wall," he rolled his eyes.

"We might as well," he muttered, making a face. "And I never asked, but why do you pick the screamers? They don't seem like your cup of tea."

Sasuke just smirked.

Naruto chucked a pillow at him, watching as the cocky man dodged, letting it sail somewhere behind the couch. "God, you're so full of it! No way in hell can you make every single one scream, teme."

"You heard them."

He flopped down on the carpet, burying his face in a fallen blanket with a disgusted groan. "Anyway, are you going to call Sakura-chan? It's been a couple weeks since that night." Naruto peeked up at his friend, searching for any reaction. "I know Ino said that Sakura doesn't remember anything, but I still think you should try contacting her. It'll probably be good for you two to start catching up again."

"Hn."

Naruto frowned. "Don't be so stubborn. That's what got you into this mess in the first place. Besides, I know you've been thinking about it a lot. She called _you_. Not Ino, or any of her other friends. Even though you wouldn't have been able to save her, she _still_ thought of you first." Sighing, he scratched at his head in frustration. "You two are seriously idiots. It's obvious neither of you are over the other."

Sasuke still said nothing, onyx gaze inclined toward his friend as if debating the merits of keeping him around.

"Y'know, when she first left and you started hooking up all over the place, I wanted to stop you but it was just," he shrugged, "well, you're my best friend. I knew you were hurting and if those one night stands somehow made you feel better, then I wasn't going to do anything. It was better than you dropping into a hateful, brooding mess – which I totally thought was going to happen." Naruto ignored the pointed offense on Sasuke's face. "But then after three years, you were still at it. I didn't know if it was just habit or what, but I started to panic that you would forget about Sakura…that you were going to end up leaving her alone."

His immediate reaction was to lash out and put the dumbass in his place. What did he know about the pain Sakura had put him through? Why was he worried about her? He was the one that got left behind. _He_ never wanted her to go. So where was the concern for him?

As if reading his mind, Naruto smiled grimly. "When I saw that you could easily pick up any girl, I figured that if you were ever needy, it'd be no big deal. If there was a reason for it, I could see you marrying someone out of convenience," he admitted honestly.

Neither of them had to voice the other half of that claim.

Sakura would never even look at another man if she didn't love him. There was faith there and a type of love that most people would never understand. The very fact that she hadn't gone on a single date since they separated was proof enough of such unwavering loyalty. However, the sheer depth of her feelings went much farther than mere romance.

He had realized that a long time ago. Accepting it was another issue.

She had said it herself. Sasuke could still hear her telling him that she loved him more than marriage. At first, the statement was so ridiculous – so completely dumb that he brushed it off. Looking back now, what did she mean?

To love beyond that…what was beyond marriage? Family? Life together?

Sasuke absently threaded and un-threaded his fingers. Her love transcended the confines of a contract. But it seemed like there was more to it. Something he couldn't grasp. A part of him still blamed her, wanted her to understand how her change of heart had undermined everything. How she had accepted and then rejected the future they could've had.

Was it something he had done in a past life? What could he have possibly done to deserve his family's deaths, those years of anguish, and then for the woman he loved to walk away?

"Teme, don't go dark."

Sasuke looked up, see Naruto way too close. Shoving that stupid face away, he scowled. "What are you doing, dobe?" he ground out.

"You got that haunted look in your eyes again," he explain, rubbing his aching cheeks. "I figured you were gonna get all brooding on me, so I just tried to cheer you up."

He scoffed at the sentiment. Getting up, he headed back to his bedroom.

"Why do you have to be such a sour puss?" Naruto called after him, grinning.

Sasuke couldn't help the uplifting of his lips. "Go to sleep, usuratonkachi." Yawning, he left to take his own advice, shutting his bedroom door quietly.

* * *

He was almost painfully aware that should Sasuke ever know, his foolish little brother would come after him with pure betrayal and that incredibly forceful pout. Most would claim that the younger Uchiha was frigid and scary, but Itachi hardly saw it. He would always be his baby brother, the tiny little thing that used to slumber in his arms, radiating vulnerability and peace.

But there was at least one other person who could see the softness beneath gloom and fiery emotion. If there was ever an Uchiha who followed his heart, it would be Sasuke. In fact, Itachi sometimes mused darkly at how his brother was so completely consumed by emotions that to others he became something of an icy rational. Really, the prospect was ridiculous. After all, they were opposites in that respect.

Itachi understood duty and honor, as well as serenity. Sasuke would abandon all of that to fulfill his emotionally-driven ideals, regardless of who could suffer in the aftermath of his rampaging.

And that was the main reason he could not allow the brooding young man to learn that he had agreed to a lunch date with the love of his life. Despite the meeting being purely platonic, Itachi held little doubt that Sasuke would still find some way to be angry.

"Thank you for meeting me," Sakura smiled across the small café table. A crisp white umbrella shaded them from the high noon rays.

He absently noted her choice of long pants despite the grueling heat of the early September day. It wouldn't have normally caught his attention if it weren't for the way she seemed to pay extra care in shielding her knees from various objects, in a way that someone injured might subconsciously do. Furthermore, the poorly concealed bandages around the junction between wrist and palm hinted at some sort of accident. If she had sustained injuries on her hands and knees, it was likely that she had fallen sometime in the past few weeks.

Did Sasuke know?

"You made the effort to travel several hours to New York City," Itachi stated, sipping his iced tea, "I would be obliged to receive my younger brother's loved on." He watched her reaction with a flicker of amusement, highly convinced that Sakura was indisputably head-over-heels for his sulky sibling.

Clearing her throat and ducking her blushing face, she rummaged around her purse before pulling out a handful of notes. The white sheets were neatly clipped together, appearing to be hold a compilation of observations. "I've been researching the Uchiha clan's degenerative ocular disease," she explained, offering him the papers.

Itachi took them, curiosity surfacing on his handsome features. He leaned back, crossing long legs as he perused her research. The dip of his black V-neck stretched across the flat planes of his chest, settling loosely across his broad shoulders.

Taking his silence as a chance to continue, she folded her hands atop the table. "Sasuke-kun gave me his copy of the _Tale of Heaven's Eye_ and after I thoroughly read that, I found another story called the _Tale of the Mangeyko Sharingan._" Sakura caught his minute reaction, but it was enough to urge her on. "I only found a copied version online, and I'm sure there's something missing that only an original could provide me with."

"…what do you hope to accomplish?" He lifted his gaze from the documents, withholding any emotion.

She didn't waver, lips setting in a firm line. "I know that I'm capable of finding a way to slow and maybe even reverse the deterioration of your eyes. My surgical training under Tsunade-sama was done in concert with advanced university studies and in a few years' time, I'm confident I'll be capable enough to heal your eyes."

"To trust such a young girl to tamper with my sight is risky, don't you agree?" Itachi challenged mildly.

"Not if that young girl was born to heal."

His lips grudgingly pulled into a smile. "So, can I rightfully assume that you require my copy of the _Tale of the Mangekyo Sharingan_?"

Her face colored faintly. "Uhm, well, yes. I mean, if it's not too large of a request."

"You must know that not everyone knows about that story. Uchiha children were rarely, if ever, given a copy to read," Itachi murmured, sliding her papers back across the table. Her surprise shone brightly in the green of her gaze. "You're theorizing that there are clan secrets within the book, yes?" At her nod, he chuckled. "I suppose our ancestors were not so clever if they failed to trick you into believing it was merely a children's story."

"Then there are—!" Sakura cut herself off as Itachi pressed a warning finger to his lips, eyes twinkling with discretion. Dropping her voice, she glanced around. "Sorry. What I mean is, there really is something behind it all?"

He nodded faintly, eyes wandering as he spoke in a hushed voice. "I confess that even I haven't uncovered everything there is to know. However, it is dangerous to continue speaking out in public. If you are not opposed to it, would you mind continuing this discussion in a secure location?"

Sakura was already gathering her things, heart racing at the prospect of hearing more about the clan. When a hand closed over hers, she glanced up to see Itachi smiling in amusement. For a split second, she wondered if he had been cruelly playing her, but then their waitress appeared with two plates of food. A loud growling rumbled her stomach and she flushed deeply.

"Let's eat first before hurrying off, hmm?" Itachi chuckled.

"Oh right," she cracked a smile, willing away her embarrassing eagerness. Turning to the plate of food before her, she dug in.

They ate in content silence for nearly half the meal, only to be broken by Itachi prompting her.

"I visited Sasuke a week or so ago," he had his steady red eyes on her, giving nothing away, "he informed me that you two had a falling out."

"Ah…yes," she replied lamely.

"Does this have anything to do with your interest in our eyes?"

Sakura smiled wryly. "You're too smart for your own good."

"He's far too rash," Itachi deadpanned, seemingly exhausted.

"No, no, it was my fault," she waved her hand, feeling the onset of a similar exhaustion. Explaining herself to so many different people over the years had really taken a toll. "When Tsunade-sama told me to go study under her in America, I had already accepted Sasuke-kun's proposal."

_He proposed?_ Itachi rifled through his memories, trying to recall anytime that his brother may have mentioned such an important thing. For him to make such a bold move meant more than the girl before him could understand. Sasuke who had been destroyed when their parents died, had only managed to further deaden his heart by consequent events – largely due to a now deeply remorseful Itachi.

To think, he had clawed his way back from Hell's door to love the young woman before him.

It was a good choice, though. Anyone less than her would've been unacceptable, or rather, _incapable_ of healing the sorrow and anguish that had infested his tattered heart.

"I knew staying in Japan where Tsunade-sama couldn't train me would be futile," Sakura bit her lip, fingers curling in lap, "I had to find a way to save him. He's already lost so much, but you know better than most people." Her lip curled up humorlessly, eyes firmly planted down.

Itachi did not comment.

Slowly, she relaxed her shoulders, fingers twitching. "Losing his eyesight would only make the darkness that much more literal. If he's already tormented when the world is bright all around him, how much worse would it be if he couldn't even have that? How much harder would it be to push back the pain if he could no longer see Naruto? The moon? The first snow fall? …and you too, Itachi. He worries a lot about how quickly your sight is failing you. I know it still bothers him and he's definitely one of those people who would start to think of all the negative possibilities."

"You left out cherry blossoms in the spring."

Sakura's head lifted in surprise. Itachi was gazing at her thoughtfully, elbows resting upon the warm table. His soft tenor was careful, yet blunt. "Though he is in danger of losing all that you spoke of, I'm sure he feels that he has already lost the precious sakura of spring."


	11. New Chat Request

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Morning greeted him with a flashing green light near the corner of his eye. Groaning, he rolled away from the phone, planning to get a few more minutes to sleep on what was supposed to be a lazy Sunday morning. The sound of his idiot roommate shouting and then pounding on his door made crushed that dream quickly enough.

"Teme! It's almost 11!" he cried, voice only barely muffled by the barrier, "We're gonna miss Ichiraku's Sunday Special!"

"Good," he grumbled into the pillow, knowing full well Naruto would just get more upset if he heard him. Sasuke considered for a second, but then decided it was too early for more shouting. Sitting up, he chucked his extra pillow at the door, effectively shutting his friend up for a second.

"Good, you're up!" Naruto laughed from the other side. "You better get your ass out here soon otherwise we won't make it," he reminded before the sound of him scurrying away relieved the dark-haired male's ears.

Normally, Naruto would sleep like the dead until noon, but the first Sunday of every month was the exception. Ichiraku Ramen hosted a free ramen special for students before noon and without fail, the two of them had gone every single year since they first discovered the place. It goes without saying, Sasuke had no part in the decision. When Sakura joined them around middle school, she soon came to realize that she also did not have a say in their monthly ramen breakfasts.

Scratching his head tiredly, he yawned and checked his incessant phone, once again noting the little green light indicating a new text message. It was likely another girl who still hadn't quite gotten the memo, or it was…well, Naruto, but he was just one room away. Frowning, Sasuke prepared himself mentally before picking up the device.

_1 New Message from Nii-san_

Sasuke quickly opened it, going through a hundred different possibilities in a matter of seconds. For what reason could Itachi be texting him?

_Little brother, I have booked you a flight to New York City during your Fall Break. Please bring me the book titled "Tale of the Mangekyo Sharingan". It is located in my bedroom at the estate._

He made a face. The time stamp indicated the message had been sent roughly an hour ago. Pulling up a reply, he figured Itachi would probably still be near his phone.

_Why don't I just mail it to you? _

It just didn't make sense to have him go all the way to America for the purpose of delivering a book. That hardly seemed necessary, especially for a children's book. Why did Itachi want it anyway? Sasuke mulled over the strange request silently, despite already considering the logistics of catching an evening bullet train to Kyoto after his last class before Fall Break.

As expected, a moment later, his phone chimed in the swift response.

_I wish to take you sightseeing. It just happens to be a matter of convenience that you bring the book along. I have already emailed you the flight reservation. _

Sometimes, Sasuke wanted to punch his elder brother. He certainly knew how to make him feel special. Pushing away the displeasure he felt at the flippant tone, he responded anyway.

_Fine._

Staring at the screen thoughtfully, he pursed his lips, fingers hovering indecisively.

* * *

Sakura stepped out of the steamy bathroom, thoughts cluttered as she tried to mentally organize everything Itachi had revealed. They had spoken late into the evening, much to her shock. Politely, but with a trademark demand in his tone, the elder Uchiha had insisted she stay the night. Unable to refute him after all he had willingly shared, Sakura found herself padding softly through the sleekly modern apartment.

Her eyes found Itachi as he poured himself a cup of tea in the kitchen, already garbed in lounge wear. His long black tresses were unbound, falling over one squared shoulder. The lines of his face would have been unattractive on any other man, but for someone like him, it simply worked. Sakura smiled at the many features Sasuke shared with him, picking out the noble line of their noses, the delicate arches of their brows…the depth beyond those eyes…

"Would you care for tea as well, Sakura?" Itachi hummed, clearly amused at her staring.

Flushing shamefully, she nodded her head. "Thank you!" Peeking up at him again, she found him calmly getting another cup. "Ah, sorry," she blurted, scrambling to fill the silence before it could become awkward, "I don't normally stare at people, I just…"

"Miss my foolish little brother?" he surmised, soft tenor lightly teasing. Sakura didn't say anything, but it was clear that he was spot on. Chuckling, Itachi offered her the steaming mug. When she took it, he patted the top of her head gently as he brushed passed her. "Rest. We will leave for the bus station at 8 A.M. tomorrow."

Sakura watched him drift into his bedroom, door shutting silently behind him. Reaching a hand up, she touched her hair, still feeling warmth as it seeped through her mind like a tender reassurance. She smiled a bit, almost bashful. Since meeting Itachi all those years ago, she had come to understand that he may have been colder and more logical, but his heart was just as fiery as Sasuke's. As brothers, they held so many similar characteristics, she couldn't help but feel safe with Itachi.

Perhaps this was what having an older brother would have felt like.

Making her way back to the guest room, she closed the door and set the mug down at the desk. Sitting down, she pulled out the stack of notes, heart beating rapidly at the potential laid out before her.

First, she had to reread all of Itachi's accounts. It was the freshest and probably most relevant data the study had produced thus far. Mainly, he had described the sensations from personal experience, explaining the progression of his red eyes.

They had begun losing their inky black quality around the age of thirteen, growing redder each year. When his grandparents had been alive, and even his own parents, they had remarked that it was uncommon for Uchiha clan members to suffer the reddening of their irises until their twenties at the earliest. To see a thirteen year old with them was astonishing and worrying.

Sakura frowned, making notes around the edges of her scrawled handwriting. Itachi had been around that age when his parents passed away. Was there a correlation or was it merely coincidence? She didn't want to dismiss anything as chance anymore, though.

He described the loss of sight as something peculiar and difficult to explain. Of course, he conceded that technology and paperwork were difficult and he had been relying on voice commands and assistants to make up for his lack of sight. But rather than acute blindness, it was more like his vision had been _altered_. Supposing human energy was visible, Itachi stated that it was as if he could see the intricacies of the chakra network now. People had been reduced to colored anatomical outlines, but instead of being harder to track, it seemed like he was even faster to react when others made a move.

For instance, while apprehending someone a few weeks ago, he had found himself able to predict the flow of the person's attempts to break away. That was only the tip of the iceberg though. While conducting an interrogation with a suspected murderer, Itachi had felt a tingling sensation in his eyes, as if willing him to close the small distance and unravel the chakra threads of the man's mind. In that moment, he had no doubt such a thing was completely plausible.

Ever since though, he had refrained from entering any situations where that sort of reaction could repeat itself.

Sakura leaned back, tapping her chin with the pen. It sounded almost too fantastical to be true. Grabbing a sticky note, she scribbled down a reminder to pick up some books on human energy. If what Itachi was experiencing was true, then she may have bitten off more than she could chew. This was beyond the realm of clinical science. She couldn't just make a few incisions and tell him he was good as new.

Whatever was happening within the confines of his body aligned with ancient folklore more than they should have. A part of her wanted to refute his fairytale explanations, but she knew men like him didn't joke under such circumstances. He was completely serious and had placed his trust in her.

Furthermore, it appeared that he hadn't shared these issues with Sasuke as of yet. Sakura had no idea why, but Itachi was refraining from revealing the details. In her opinion, it would be smarter to just tell him. Then again, maybe Itachi didn't want to scare his little brother, or otherwise make his sibling think he had a few screws loose. Sasuke's eyes probably hadn't developed to this intensity, and maybe they never would.

One could only hope.

Apparently, these almost supernatural sensations had only strengthened within the past year or so when Itachi's vision had completely faded. Sakura had picked up on his implicit belief that they were only growing stronger with each new day. Even with everything he had told her, the situation didn't feel any closer to being resolved.

That book had to hold answers.

Shaking her head, she yawned and stretched her neck. Maybe it would be good to reread the _Tale of Heaven's Eye_ and then review her other notes again. There was so much she had overlooked prior to hearing about Itachi's experiences.

_Ding!_

Jumping, Sakura whirled around, heart pounding loudly and rather embarrassingly. She grabbed the phone from the front pocket of her bag, checking the notification. It was probably Naruto, based on the little icon for her international messaging app. Tapping the pop-up, it pulled up a new screen.

_New chat request from Sasuke-kun!_

Her chest constricted, heart no longer pounding as it tried to lodge itself in her throat instead. Without thinking, she clicked _Accept_.

A photo appeared in his chat bubble. Sakura cocked her head curiously. There was no caption. Figures. Enlarging the picture, she nearly burst out laughing but quickly slapped a hand over her mouth, remembering that Itachi was probably already asleep.

Naruto had both hands around his own neck in the universal sign of choking, looking green in the face. His tanned cheeks were puffed up, eyes crossed as Teuchi's daughter, Ayame, performed the Heimlich maneuver on him. A half-finished bowl of ramen peeked out from the bottom of the screen.

_Is he alright?_

As she pressed Send, she could feel the pounding of her heart in every inch of her body. The rushing of her blood drowned out any other noise as she anxiously waited for his reply. A minute later, another picture from him was downloading.

This one showed Naruto once again, but this time he was back to digging into his food. Ayame's exasperated face was obvious behind him, one of her hands gently laid on his shoulder.

Sakura giggled. Standing up, she walked over to the window, peering up at the night sky. The moon was a sliver of silver against the dark blanket and glimmering stars. Although it was the opposite for them right now, sun or moon, it was only a matter of turning around.

Lifting the phone up, she snapped a picture, typing a caption before sending it off.

_I miss the two of you. _

His reply was a little slower, arriving a few minutes later with a photo of the brilliant blue morning sky. The rustling tree tops were full and green, a sharp contrast to the high-paced, designated landscape of her current city. Wispy white clouds swam through the sky he showed her.

_Us too. _

She pressed her hands to cheeks, trying to stop them from splitting from her smile. Looking around the room, she searched for something else to take a picture of, not wanting to let the conversation fade away. It was wrong of her. She knew they should clear up what had happened between them all those years ago and also as of recently, but Sasuke was making a move. He had initiated contact and that meant more than she could ever express.

Diving for her bag, she pulled out her house keys, arranging the uchiwa charm carefully on the bedside table, she took another picture.

_Are you well? _

He held the cherry blossom in the palm of his hand underneath the table, clearly hiding his activities from Naruto.

_Aa. Are you._

She captured an image of the overstuffed folder.

_Busy! I'm very happy though!_

The next message held no picture, but the single word he offered was enough to make her flush with affection. This was Sasuke, after all. He wasn't a man of many words, so when he did speak, she clung to each one. Besides, it's the smallest actions that mean the most.

_Good. _

She smiled for who knew how long, laying on her side atop the comforter, scrolling through the photos he had shown her over and over again. It was the new foundation to their burned bridge, and although still not stable, it was a start.

* * *

"Hey, teme, what's wrong with your face?" Naruto asked blatantly, waving his chopsticks around. "You're creeping me out."

Sasuke tried to scowl at the insult, but he couldn't control the way his lips were turning up. "Shut up, dobe." He muttered without a hint of his normal mockery.

"Okay, now you're _really_ scaring me," the blonde made a face, pretending to hold his stomach in pain. "I'm gonna be sick."

He glanced up at Naruto, managing a halfway insulting snort. "You deserve it." Sasuke smirked at his friend's outrage. Their eyes locked though, and the silent message that something good had happened was loud and clear.

Somewhat relieved, Naruto flashed a grin before downing the soup. "Alright!" he declared, puffing out his chest as he slammed the bowl down. "In celebration of whatever has you happy, I'll pay!"

"It was free, dumbass." With a derisive scoff, Sasuke stood, sliding his phone into pocket.

"Even better!" he beamed, getting up and slinging an arm around the other man's shoulders. Tossing an energetic wave over his shoulder to the owner, the pair bumbled out of the shop. Naruto hunched closer, secretive. "Alright, so give me the details already," he whispered, "what's got you bent out of shape in a good way?"

"You're too close," Sasuke complained, shoving him away.

Naruto bounced back, persistent. "C'mon, hurry up and tell me, teme!"

"None of your business, dobe," he responded, grinning faintly as they meandered down the sidewalk.

They bantered nearly the entire way back to their apartment, the atmosphere lighter than it had been in several years. Naruto couldn't help himself from teasing the normally hard-assed Uchiha more than usual, mostly because he knew he could get away with it right now. Although he refused to admit it, he was almost one-hundred-percent certain that Sasuke was positively glowing because a certain pink-haired girl was talking to him.

Naruto stepped around the corner leading to their street when abruptly, Sasuke yanked him back by the collar of his shirt. Yelping indignantly, the blonde fell backwards, landing roughly on the concrete. "What the hell was that for?" he demanded, rubbing his lower back.

Even as he spoke though, Sasuke had yet to let his guard down. Suddenly, a person bolted passed them, the glint of a knife in one hand and a glossy purse in the other. Before the thief could take more than two steps around the corner though, Sasuke was already stiff arming him in the jugular, effectively slamming him down to the ground. The man slashed wildly with the knife, and as if from some crazy action flick, Sasuke seemed to dodge before the swings were even made. Naruto wanted to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't just groggy because he hit his head – though he knew his head hadn't made any contact with the sidewalk.

Catching the weapon-wielding wrist, the dark haired Uchiha snapped the bone with a definitive crack. A strangled cry gurgled up from the thief's throat. Sasuke watched the blade drop helplessly to the floor and then proceeded to take the purse from the shocked stiff person.

"Oh thank you!" a young woman gushed, fanning her reddened cheeks while simultaneously trying to smooth down her wrinkled pencil skirt. "I don't know what would've happened if someone hadn't caught him."

Sasuke nodded, handing over the purse calmly. From down the street, a portly local police officer was making his way over rapidly. The incapacitated criminal was gasping for air, struggling to orient himself. Sasuke casually kicked him in the ribs for good measure, watching him roll over and still.

"You were very fast to act, young man," the police officer acknowledged with a tip of his hat, eyes shaded beneath the rim. "We need more civilians like you."

"It was nothing," Sasuke shook his head passively, only briefly eyeing the somewhat incompetent looking officer. Inclining his head politely at the charmed woman, he stepped passed her to help a stunned Naruto up.

"You…," he trailed off, eyeing his friend with a mixture of pride, determination, shock, and challenge. "I thought I was closing the gap, but it looks like I still have a while until I catch up, huh?" Naruto lifted up his fist, waiting.

"Hn." Sasuke just shrugged, taking the gesture for what it was and fist-bumping the cheery man.

As the pair disappeared down the street, the red-haired woman helped the thief to his feet just as the police officer approached them languidly. The trio exchanged looks. "He was good," the beady-eyed thief croaked, rubbing his bruising throat, "Definitely doesn't know the meaning of holding back." He subtly indicated his broken wrist as further evidence, the ache in his ribs speaking to the excessive force unleashed.

"Orochimaru-sama loves the ruthless type. I'm sure he'll be pleased," the woman licked her lips, glancing in the direction Sasuke had vanished.

"Hope so," the robust mock-officer sighed, dusting off the stolen uniform that appeared to be bursting at the seams. "I'm tired of following around that boring guy. All he ever did was fuck women, hang out with that blonde dumbass, eat sleep, and train."

"Sounds like a _dream_," the thief muttered somewhat jealously. "Well, the fucking women part. Spending time with that loudmouth is more like a nightmare. I don't even see how they're friends."

The woman shrugged her shoulders. "Opposites attract. Duh. Why do you think he's also interested in that annoying pink-haired girl? A medic and an officer. One breeds Life, while the other threatens Death itself. Rather the poetic match, don't you think?" she sniggered.

"Anyway," the pale haired man carefully caressed his broken wrist, resetting it painfully after a moment, "…It was weird. He countered my attacks before I even delivered them. It wasn't like he blocked because I was too obvious. For some reason, he just _knew_ what I was going to do." Shuddering, he let a frown form. "Make sure Orochimaru-sama hears about that. I think he'll want to know."


	12. Because It's You

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Haruno Sakura rocked back and forth outside of the classroom, waiting for Ino to finish up her exam. The silence wasn't suffocating though – far from it. Her mind was absolutely _spinning_ with ideas and theories and possibilities, but above all, hope.

In a few weeks, Itachi had assured her that he would have the _Tale of the Mangekyo Sharingan_ in his possession. At that time, he would contact her so she could hop on a bus and come pick it up and feasibly get a chance to chat with him more. Since their last discussion, she had come up with several questions and concerns that only someone with the Uchiha red eyes could fathom.

Of course, the other choice of brother was good, too. Every time her phone made a noise now, she would be jumping for hopeful joy that he had replied to a message or sent another picture. A steady stream of contact had begun some days ago after that first photo of Naruto choking on ramen came into her possession.

In the beginning, the hesitance was obvious in getting too enthusiastic or attached over nothing. But then she would remind herself that Sasuke was the definition of complicated. His words and actions were contradictory, but his heart remained unyielding in whatever endeavors came before him – good or bad, but mostly bad.

A new picture message from Sasuke was waiting for her when she finally checked her phone again. There were two fanned out exams with red penned scores in the top right corners. A simple 97 was circled on one, while the other displayed a measly 58.

_The idiot forgot we had a test. _

Sakura laughed quietly, pulling out her recently graded anatomy exam and snapping a picture while putting extra care to ensure her 103% was clear.

_Tell him we're not in elementary anymore! He's not allowed to be dead last. _

The responding photo was of Naruto slumped against a wall, seemingly sulking over the abysmal grade.

_Come tutor then. _

Her heart skipped a silly, little beat. To anyone else, it was just a normal joke, but Sasuke wasn't normal in the least. That was why she was blushing at the implicit subtlety. It was a rare thing for him to crack a sweet joke, but even more rare for him to flirt.

_You'll be there?_

_I can't leave you alone with dobe. _As if to emphasize the point, he sent another less-than-appealing picture of Naruto.

_When should I come by?_

_Now. _

_Hmm…I'll think about it._

_Tch. Tease. _

"You seem happy."

Her head rose, blood immediately going cold as Kabuto sat down beside her. Their bodies were separated by the physical barrier of her bag, but she scooted away for good measure. Although she still couldn't recall what happened between them, her gut reaction was enough to tell her that it was bad and she didn't _want_ to know. "What are you doing here?" she asked curtly, keeping eyes trained for any sudden movements.

"I'm a little hurt," he mused dryly, "you're making this thing awkward by how high your guard is right now."

"There is no 'thing' here," Sakura retorted, "so please go away." She clenched her phone a bit tighter, shoulders stiff and legs tensed.

Kabuto pressed back against the wall, a cold smirk working his lips. "How is your research going?" he questioned as if she hadn't spoken.

She refused, lips pursing.

"Don't be so mean," he murmured with feigned lightness, "You're studying a lot of interesting things right now. As an associate, I'd love to hear more about the kinds of toxins you're working with."

"What?" Sakura blurted lamely.

"Toxins," Kabuto responded, slowly. "You're Tsunade-sama's apprentice. Obviously she's giving you some interesting projects with poisons. Anything that's been particularly fascinating?" The flecks of steel in his eyes were enough to tip her off. He was just toying with her.

"What do you want?" The demand was quiet, angry yet contained. Hard green eyes glowered at him.

He licked his lips, leaning closer. Sakura held her ground though, refusing to budge an inch in the face of his intimidation. "To _chat_, Sakura-chan. Let's be friends. We're both young medics with great ambition and perseverance. Don't you think we complement one another?"

Her frown spoke volumes.

Chuckling, he let his hand hover closer to her cheek, the heat of his fingertips dusting her skin. "That's right. I forgot." Kabuto muttered. "Uchiha Sasuke-kun. He's your special someone, isn't he?" That smirk found its way back to his face. "How did a civilian girl like you snatch up the heirs to the Uchiha and Uzumaki clans? I'm just _dying_ to know."

"Stop looking into my history," she snarled, finally thrusting her hand against his chest. He backed off willingly, but the skimming of his hand along her arm as the distance spread was enough explanation. Had they been alone, she wouldn't have had the chance to get away.

Looking around quickly, she noted that students were emerging from their classrooms and the hall was beginning to fill with noise.

"Let's get coffee again sometime," Kabuto remarked, dusting off his dark pants as he stood. Dead charcoal eyes found her own. "My treat."

"I'll be busy."

He laughed softly. "You can't be busy every time, Sakura-_chan_." The flatness of his tone melted away the false joviality, voice even lower as he spoke in a hush. "You're bound to let up eventually."

The vibrating of her phone jolted the paralyzing threat away.

_1 new message from Naruto!_

When she looked back up to Kabuto, he had already vanished. Cursing silently in both relief and frustration, she let her head fall back. It was so unfair. She knew she held all the cards because no one had access to her ocular research – everything about those red eyes remained constantly at her side, stuffed into a bursting folder. Yet why was it that every time Kabuto confronted her, it felt like a cold reminder that she was in too deep without any lifeboat. That, should he get serious, all her leverage would be forcibly snatched away.

Absently, Sakura opened up the new message, confused by the photo's blurriness until she realized that her hand was shaking the device. Setting it down on her lap, she rubbed her face tiredly, trying to calm down.

Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes once more and studied the picture.

_Respond faster, Sakura-chan! Teme is getting anxious 'cause we have a big presentation today!_

The attached selfie was of Naruto with one arm around a pouty Sasuke's shoulders. They were sitting in what looked like a lecture hall, both of them smartly dressed. That was certainly a statement she never thought she'd make.

Spiky blonde hair was still messy like no tomorrow, but his white oxford was crisp and fitted beneath a deep blue blazer. His slim black tie laid endearingly crooked down his chest. The scowling Uchiha had managed to smooth his unruly bedhead, long ebony bangs pushed back from his angular face. A few rebellious locks had fallen back across his forehead though, brushing along the crease between his slanted brows. A dark grey button down stretched across his lean torso, the sleeves rolled up around his elbows.

She should've known he wouldn't wear a suit jacket. But man, he would look great in one. Saving the photo, she immediately set it to be her lock screen before replying to them with a thumbs up picture. _Good luck! Tell Sasuke-kun that he'll do great!_

The next message was from Sasuke himself.

_Ignore the idiot. I'm not nervous._

She giggled. _Of course not. You have nothing to be scared of. But it's good to know when people believe in you, right? _

_Hmm…you're annoying._

* * *

"Shouldn't we act soon?"

Kabuto shook his head no. "It's unclear how far along she is in her work, therefore we need to continue progressing carefully." He failed to remark on how it was even more difficult now that she was keeping a close eye on everything. It was immensely detrimental that their abduction plot was halted.

"Kidomaru reported that she has not contacted Uchiha Itachi since their meeting two weeks ago." The long haired man stated, lounging on one of the forlorn couches. For others, the base was shabby and dark, but for him, anywhere with Orochimaru was home. "However, she has been in constant contact with the younger brother."

"Not surprising," he chuckled, "it seems that they're rekindling their relationship. To think such a simple girl caught an Uchiha so fully."

"Speaking of the baby brother," the man began, "the others have been keeping close tabs on him. Last time, Sakon informed us that Uchiha Sasuke was predicting his attacks. As we all know, Sakon is the quickest among us. To catch him before he moves is unheard of. Since then, they've observed the Uchiha's regular sparring sessions and he grows unusually better by the day."

"And what of his eyes, Kimimaro?"

Displeasure dulled his features. "They've been unable to ascertain the condition. He constantly wears dark contacts it seems, and only takes them out before going to sleep. The cameras set up in his apartment do not provide enough clarity to examine the progression of the changing irises."

Kabuto pushed his glasses up habitually. The pause that hung between them was clear. Orochimaru would not be happy to hear about their lack of progress. They needed something else to cling onto and at the moment, it seemed like forcefully taking Haruno Sakura was among their best options. If they obtained her, it would be easy to sully and break her resolve should they impart the proper tactics.

However, the backlash from Tsunade, Sasuke, and Naruto was unnerving. Not to mention, it seemed they would be making an enemy of Itachi as well. Kabuto was beyond surprised to learn that the estranged brothers had reconciled at some point in the past. There was obviously no concrete data on how it happened, but based on Itachi's approval of Sakura, Kabuto could guess the pink-haired woman played a part.

"Do you see why I'm anxious to make a move?" Kimimaro suddenly stated.

"Yes," Kabuto conceded, "but it's still too risky. Let's observe them for a while longer. It will only hurt us in the long run if we act rashly. Even trying to obtain her documents may backfire should she realize it and choose to abort the study completely. It would be smarter to wait until she's nearly done researching and then force her to come with us and develop the procedure."

"Do you have any orders for them?" he inquired, expecting some sort of move toward Sasuke. After all, his value was of a much simpler sort. Taking him now would be the same as taking him later, and with his rapid development, it would be smart to act now.

Kabuto was silent. After a moment, he smiled. "Tell them to do whatever is necessary, so long as Sasuke-_kun_ isn't permanently injured."

* * *

Sakura closed the final page of the human energy textbook. It was the sixth or seventh one she had read in the past couple of weeks. The history was muddled, but the theories were clear as were the practical methods to harnessing the innate energy of the body. At first, it sounded very magical – chakra pathways and spiritual mumbo-jumbo, but the more she read, the clearer it became. The possibilities through centralizing human energy were vast, feasibly limitless should the right person be determined enough to work at it.

Meditation was the first step toward opening the chakra pathways. She had no idea what it was like for others, but the deeper she sank into that state, the more easily she could visualize the coursing of more than just her blood. There was something else – something that stretched beyond her to connect with the world.

Did it come as naturally to other people? If she could memorize the way her body was feeling while in a meditative state, then perhaps it was possible to be actively aware of her flowing chakra. Should that be the case, would she be more able to help Sasuke? Itachi?

Scribbling down some notes, she chewed at her bottom lip. If only that book could come sooner.

_Ding!_ A tad bit irritably, she reached for the device, wondering who had the nerve to bother her when she was thinking. A familiar, heart-stopping icon and name drained any sense of bitter regard from her.

_Go to sleep._

Sakura stared at the message, before quickly replying: _How did you know I was still awake?_

Sasuke's answer came promptly. _Because it's you._

_I must be crazy to find you charming._

_Go to sleep already. It's late. _

Checking the clock, she sighed miserably. It was really a terrible habit. How had she stayed up half the night again? More so, how did he always know? They were in different time zones and also oceans apart. He couldn't have some sixth sense about her well-being. That was ridiculous.

Deciding to play a bit, she flopped back on the rug, rolling her stiff neck and taking a lopsided photo of all her notes spread out across the floor. _There's still so much left to do…_

_It can wait. _

_Not this. It's too important._

His next message was a picture of his glaring face. He laid on his side, cheek flattened rather adorably against a fluffy pillow. That signature duck-butt hair was in full force, as was his supreme pout. Half-awake black eyes narrowed slightly at her. Sakura traced the sharp, straight line of his nose, down over his lips and pointed chin, across the distinct line of his jaw, along the creamy column of his throat, and followed the strong muscles as they curved into his collarbones and disappeared beneath his thin shirt.

_Shut up, Sakura. Get some sleep. _

She smiled brightly, giggling. _Did you just wake up from a nap?_

It took a minute for his reply to arrive, but when it did, she understood why. The photo had Naruto with a fire extinguisher in a smoking kitchen. The blonde's apron was ill-fitting and charred. A tray of what looked like they could've been brownies sat on the sink counter. His accompanying caption read: _Not by choice._

_Why was he trying to cook?! _

_I don't know. But he won't be trying again. _

Sakura stifled her laughter, and rolled up to her feet reluctantly. With a loud yawn, she shuffled the papers together and tucked everything back into its rightful place in her now tote bag full of notes. Dragging the stuffed bag back to her bedroom, she shut the door and crawled underneath the covers. Taking a picture of her bedside lamp, she sent it with the words: _Good night, Sasuke-kun._


	13. Acquisition by Moonlight

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Quiet weeks passed until October was rolling around. The weather had cooled significantly, but not so much that Sasuke found it worth pulling out a scarf in the days leading up to Fall Break. He had exchanged his normal shirts for long sleeves, and thin sweatshirts for sturdier jackets. Naruto, the ever sunny boy, apparently didn't see a point in changing out of his black and orange track suit. Starting this year, Sasuke had managed to make him lose the orange pants, at least.

He wasn't a fashion expert – a detail Itachi never forgot to remind him of – but even he knew how embarrassing Naruto's outfit was. Adjusting the strap of his gym bag, he glanced over at the chattering blonde.

"We're catching the train tomorrow morning, right?"

Sasuke nodded in reply. "Aa. If you oversleep, I'm not waking you up." Soon, they would be on their way back to Kyoto.

"Hah! I wouldn't oversleep," he crossed his arms, "and same goes for you. I'm not gonna wait around for your sorry ass to get up." Naruto grinned suddenly. "I was talking to Shikamaru the other day and he said we can sit in on this month's Police Academy Trials. It looks like they'll be tomorrow afternoon and the day after, too. That means you'll be able to see the first half. God knows you'll need all the help you can get, teme."

"Who's the one that needs help?" he muttered rhetorically.

"What'd you say?" Naruto barked.

Sasuke looked down his nose at the other man, though the gesture was much less condescending now that they were nearly the same height. "You heard me, dobe."

They continued arguing up until the entrance of the restaurant. Naruto had won rock-paper-scissors again, much to Sasuke's chagrin. He was starting to think the blonde idiot was cheating because no one could win a game of chance every single time.

However, as they shoved the door open, they were alerted to their normal seats at Ichiraku Ramen being occupied. That wouldn't normally be a problem if the two women had been any other people. Sasuke silently thanked whatever gods were up there for giving Karin the seat facing away from the door. Things had only grown more distressing since he basically declared abstinence and pissed off truck tons of women – all led by a fierce red head.

The topic of his affair with Karin was steady avoided with Naruto due to the queasy look it normally forced onto the latter's face. However, the situation was rectified with the understanding that one, Karin was only a distant relative who Naruto first met in college, and two, they made sure to never be around her at the same time.

It seemed she hadn't gotten the memo.

Sasuke elbowed the blonde sharply in his ribs. Retaliating, Naruto kicked him in the back of his knee, smugly watching the arrogant man stumble.

"What is she doing here?" Sasuke hissed after recovering and yanking his friend out of sight.

They huddled outside of the small ramen shop, peeking through the window to where Karin sat with one of the girls Naruto recognized from their Criminology class. The obvious discomfort in the blonde's body caught Sasuke's attention.

Without prompting, Naruto explained, "That girl's name is Akane. She told me a few days ago that she really likes me. Apparently, I helped her and her friends out when some guy was trying to flirt with them." He shrugged. "I didn't really get it, so I've been avoiding her."

"You could just…," he trailed off suggestively.

Naruto snorted. "Yeah, right. I'm actually _selective_ about who I'm bumping uglies with."

"The girl at that party—"

"For the last time, she drugged me!" He shut his mouth immediately, laughing sheepishly at the flaring rage in the Uchiha's eyes. "Uh-oh…"

Karin poked her head out the door, catching sight of them. Pouting in practiced cuteness, she snaked her arms around Sasuke's tensed bicep. A bright, lustful blush warmed her cheeks as she rubbed up against him. "Oh…," she squeezed the muscled flesh with perhaps a bit too much enthusiasm. "Did you just get back from working out? I can tell…"

The grimace on his face couldn't have been darker. Waves of wrath rolled off him, all of which was directed at a cowering blonde.

Another girl popped out of the shop then, and Sasuke smirked as said woman launched herself at Naruto. "Oh, Naruto! I didn't know you liked this particular ramen place!" She batted her eyelashes, long arms wrapped around his neck, chest pressed flat against him. "Karin and I were just having a casual evening out. How lucky are we to run into you, too?"

"Lucky…," Naruto laughed uncomfortably, "I see…"

"Well, since this is such a great coincidence, why don't we all just eat together? Karin suggested, the knowing look on her face making everything transparent.

Sasuke was torn between making a jab at his friend about how they could've eaten somewhere else and avoided this whole situation, or simply turning tail and running. But that second option went against Uchiha values. They didn't shy away from a challenge and they certainly did not make a point of letting clingy girls push them around.

Naruto watched with horror as a steely resolve entered his moody friend. _Oh no. _Scrambling out of Akane's arms, he reached for the now determined raven-haired man. "Teme—!"

"—we're wasting time," Sasuke interrupted, shaking off Karin's arm and entering with shop, shoulders back and head held high.

"This isn't war…," the blonde grumbled under his breath, unhappily and mildly disbelieving. Who would've guessed that Sasuke would actually man up? Taking the implicit challenge, Naruto squared his shoulders as well and followed after the other male. He ignored the victorious giggles behind him.

Already settled into his regular seat, Sasuke waved to Teuchi, signaling for his regular. Naruto shouted a greeting, demanding an extra helping of pork to celebrate the start of their week long mid-semester break.

"Wow, you can eat that much?" Akane fawned, scooting her chair closer, head practically leaning on his arm.

"Sasuke can eat just as much," Karin bragged, attempting to casually fold her arms back around the grumpy man, only to be foiled when he shifted away. "So, Sasuke," she began, looking up at him, "what are your plans for break? I bet you're going to go somewhere amazing, right? The Uchiha are one of the oldest clans in Japan, so you must have a _ton _of property all over the place."

"Teme is going to New York, actually," Naruto informed, deciding he'd rather enjoy his dinner than start a fight. Besides, Karin was still his cousin. He couldn't very well treat her poorly without feeling bad.

"New York?" she repeated, eyes shining. "Wow, that's amazing! What're you doing there?"

"None of your business," Sasuke returned calmly, eyes never leaving the table top.

Karin shot Naruto a questioningly look, silently demanding an answer from him. When the blonde pretended not to see it, she scowled. Swinging her leg under the table, she managed to aim a kick at her cousin's shin.

"Ow! What the hell?" Naruto pulled his leg up, rubbing the forming bruise. Shooting the red head a glare, he responded, "Teme is visiting his _girlfriend_."

Sasuke's head whipped up. "Shut up, usuratonkachi."

"You're what?"

Grudgingly, he turned his eyes to Karin. Across the table, Akane was gaping. "But, like," she struggled for words, "don't you like being single? Like, I mean, really enjoy being single?" The suggestion was clear. Once a player, always a player.

"Well, no," Naruto answered for him, grin evil, "he's been totally head-over-heels for his ex since like…second grade."

"We didn't meet her until middle school, dumbass," Sasuke snapped, already regretting his slip up. Fuming silently, he clenched his fists, staring down the disgustingly peppy man he once considered his best friend. From now on, they were enemies. "Has Naruto told you he's looking for a girlfriend?" Sasuke stated, turning to Akane.

The girl blushed in excitement. "Really?" She suddenly had her fingers locked around a rigid arm. "You told me that you were still trying to figure out things before you could get involved with someone."

"I—"

Sasuke cut him off, going on, "—he's just awkward with his feelings. I'm sure he's willing to go on a date or two if the right girl offers," he drawled, rather convincingly.

The shine in her eyes was enough to inform him that his revenge was complete. Before he could bask in a job well done though, Karin was jabbing his shoulder, clearly unhappy with being ignored. "What's this about an _ex_? You never told me about her."

"Why would I have?" he replied, point blank.

She faltered, correcting her glasses to hide her flush. "I just meant that no one's ever heard about you having a girlfriend before. It just sounds pretty far-fetched, if you ask me."

"That's true," Akane nodded along, "lots of girls were trying to figure out why you suddenly stopped hanging around. I don't think any of them considered the possibility that you just found the right one," she giggled, looking up at Naruto, hopefully.

The blonde made a face, but quickly disguised it. "As I was saying," cerulean eyes met obsidian, "Sasuke over here recently decided to win the affections of his ex back. They're totally in love and he's such a mush-ball around her. It's so gross." Smirking at the rising red on normally pale features, he went on, "Did you two know that he sends her pictures like every day? That's how they chat and he's always got this stupid love struck expression."

Karin's face was dropping with each new detail, her jaw seemingly unhinged. How was it possible for her cool prince to be such a…dare she believe it? A complete and utter fool in love. Fantasies of a raven-haired, cold yet possessive lover and passion filled nights that would leave her sore in the morning shattered before her very eyes – replaced by images of lovey-dovey notes and innocent nothings.

"Naruto says he wants to save himself for the right woman."

If it was possible, Akane's face lit up even more. "Oh, Naruto! You're so sensitive!" She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck again. "I can't believe such a great guy like you exists."

Turning red with frustration, Naruto shoved an accusing finger across the table, practically leaping to his feet. "Teme brushes the front of his hair, but leaves the back looking like a chicken's ass because he thinks it's cool!"

Standing up as well, Sasuke snapped his jaws, voice rising. "You wear a nightgown because it's 'freeing'!"

"You have a brother complex!"

"You couldn't tell time until the sixth grade!"

"Shut up, teme!"

"Make me, loser!"

Teuchi discretely slid their bowls onto the table, backing away warily. Panting hard, the two boys looked down at their dinners and then slowly over to the two girls staring up at them. Exchanging a look, Naruto and Sasuke dropped their heads in defeat. _It was going to be a long night. _

* * *

Exhausted, the pair dragged themselves over the threshold, shutting their apartment door behind them. Sasuke tossed his keys into the little bowl in the entryway and shrugged off his jacket with a sigh. Behind him, Naruto was kicking off his shoes in an equally sluggish manner.

"That was officially one of the worst nights ever," the tan male groaned, rubbing his face.

Sasuke grunted his agreement.

Flicking on a light, he surveyed their living room, heart dropping to his stomach. Throwing an arm up, Naruto stopped mid-step, confused by the action. Eyes flitting over to the main room, he realized why Sasuke hadn't ventured further. They looked at one another, sharing a nod before slowly facing the stranger standing in the center of their apartment. He was vaguely familiar, pale hair and painfully angular features bringing back memories of a failed robbery some weeks ago.

Dropping into a defensive stance, he narrowed his eyes at the intruder. "Here to get back at me?" Sasuke sneered.

"Maybe a little," Sakon smirked, "but you're more valuable than you think."

Discretely, Naruto punched in the emergency line that would immediately send Shikamaru running. The device was promptly ripped from his hand, a much larger set of digits shoving into his back.

"Whoever you called is gonna make it in time to find your bloody body and a missing Uchiha brat," the rotund attacker stated flatly.

Swallowing a gasp, Naruto flew across the floor, skidding to a halt a few feet away. "I'm okay," he assured after catching his breath.

Sasuke nodded, gritting his teeth and backing up at the sight of the large man who had swatted Naruto aside like he was nothing. How had they all gotten inside? From the shadows of the hallways came the young woman who he _thought_ had been a victim. "What do you want?"

"You." A thick fingered hand curled around his throat, yanking him off his feet.

Choking, Sasuke grasped the muscled wrist, glaring down at his captor. His chest rose and fell erratically, trying to make up for the loss of air.

"Don't go killing the delicate flower, fatty," the girl cackled.

"If he dies from this, he would've never survived Orochimaru-sama's experiments anyway," he jeered, before shooting an insulted look to the woman, "And don't call me fatty."

"Tayuya's right, Jirobo," Sakon spoke up, "we'll be in trouble if he's permanently harmed."

Sick of their talking, Sasuke tightened his grip around the arm, swinging his hips up and slamming a solid kick into the large one's face. The hand clamped around his windpipe loosened and he shoved away, coughing hard. Recovering quickly, he drove his knee into the engorged belly, stepping out of the way as the man collapsed.

Flicking a livid glare to the two remaining members, he slammed the heel of his foot into the back of Jirobo's neck, grinding harshly. "Who is Orochimaru?" Sasuke spat, throwing a worried glance to where Naruto was leaning against the wall. Although clearly still in pain, his stance was alert.

Tayuya whistled, impressed. "He's been holding out on us," she laughed, "looks like pretty boy can actually do damage in a real fight."

"What do you freaks want with Sasuke?" Naruto demanded, closing the distance to stand near his friend.

The latter relaxed a bit at the knowledge of Naruto watching his back. They were dangerous alone, but near impossible to take down when working together. A groan from underneath his foot reminded him that he was still holding the man's face to the floor. With an irritated grunt, Sasuke drove his foot down on Jirobo's pressure point, watching the body jerk and still.

"We don't care for the Uzumaki boy." Sakon's voice was directly beside them.

Sasuke and Naruto lunged at the same time, fists swinging out only to catch air. Pressing back to back, they surveyed the area again, hearts beating in tandem. "Don't let your guard down," he called over his shoulder.

"Like I would," Naruto shot back. A blur of red filled his vision a second later, and he jerked his arms up, blocking a powerful right hook. Returning one of his own, they quickly devolved into a brawl, blue eyes tracking each of the deceptively petite woman's punches.

Sasuke slammed back against him harshly, the force of Sakon's attack sending him off balance. The blonde elbowed him in the back, forcefully steading his center of gravity. Swinging around, the Uchiha snapped his leg up, mildly satisfied when he made contact. The stranger dropped back several feet, gripping his possibly fractured shoulder.

"That's one nasty kick," Sakon mused, "I still haven't returned the favor from you breaking my wrist." He suddenly sped forward again, ducking a sharp left hook to deliver his own biting uppercut. Instead of allowing the younger man to recover, he snatched his collar, throwing him head-over-heels to the hardwood.

Silently gagging, Sasuke tried to drag air back into his deflated lungs, suddenly understanding why it had taken Naruto so long to get back up after Jirobo knocked him down. Sparring versus real combat was strikingly different. Although these people clearly weren't out for the kill, they also weren't pulling their punches. That thought alone sent a shiver of panic and frustration through him. If he couldn't handle these people, how was he going to handle wanted criminals?

Judging based on their age and arrogance, they couldn't have been so highly-ranked in the underground circuits. As for this Orochimaru they kept mentioning… Sasuke kipped up, using the momentum to head flip back around and launch another attack.

Sakon met him blow for blow, showing signs of waning each time Sasuke solidly contacted. "You're fast for a kid," he remarked tightly, sweeping his target off his feet.

Crashing to the ground, Sasuke shook off the blossoming pain and rolled over to hands and knees, pushing himself back in time to dodge an arcing heel strike. Using the chance, he snatched the swift ankle, thanking the forces of nature as he shifted the energy and momentum to throw Sakon across the room. Getting up, Sasuke dropped his weight onto the man's chest, one fist raised, other hand curled into the bloodied shirt. "Talk."

Over his shoulder, he heard the sounds of a high pitched voice crying out and Naruto shouting victory. Well, that was good news. The feeling didn't last long as a deeper groan of pain was followed by a heavy crash.

"Naruto!" Sasuke swung his head around, seeing the blonde laying very still on the floor. Jirobo was back on his feet, rolling a seemingly stiff neck. The girl, Tayuya, was slung over one of his massive shoulders.

In that second of distraction, Sakon rammed his fist harshly into Sasuke's ear, knocking the boy over. A deafening ringing swallowed the sounds all around him. Gripping his head tightly against the pain, he gasped out, trying to orient himself despite everything spinning. He could vaguely make out Jirobo approaching them and Sakon brushing off some sort of offer.

That disgustingly huge hand reached for him, catching his shirt and lifting him up. Sasuke tried to get his arms and legs to move, but they had stopped responding. For a moment, he wondered if he was going to be tossed over the man's other shoulder like a sack of potatoes and whisked off to who-the-fuck-knew-where. His second thought was if he couldn't protect Naruto who _could_ fight, how was he supposed to ever protect Sakura?

She needed him more than anyone else had ever needed him. That was a fact held close to his heart. It was also a fact that if he was taken away now, the chances of ever having her in his arms again would vanish.

As if reading his thoughts, Sakon leered at him. "Don't worry. Orochimaru is _very_ interested in your pretty pink-haired girlfriend. She'll be joining you soon."

Adrenaline shot through him, and he struck out again, only to be sucker-punched in the gut. Dry heaving, he felt himself go completely slack, vision fading as their door was hurled open. Dark, bleary eyes rolled over Jirobo's shoulder to where he could vaguely make out Shikamaru's slouching form and a handful of officers trailing behind him. Shouting voices still sounded muffled to his disturbed ears, but the relief settling into his body was enough to drag him completely under.

* * *

The next time Sasuke drifted to consciousness, he found himself lying in an unfamiliar bed in an even more unfamiliar room. Sleek grey walls and clean white sheets surrounded him and when he rolled onto his side, he came face-to-face with the dumbest mug that he reluctantly couldn't live without.

Naruto was snoring softly. One of his eyes was bruised and puffy, bottom lip split open. The wounds had been attended to and apart from popping a few painkillers, Sasuke had a feeling the guy was going to be okay.

Sighing, he tried to sit up, only to groan and fall back down. Pulling the blanket down, he tugged the still bloody shirt up to see his stomach black and blue. Grimacing, Sasuke forced himself off the bed, staggering slightly at the pain. Shaking it off, he stripped off the dirty shirt, letting it fall to the hardwood floor.

"Troublesome. Don't you know how to rest?" Sasuke looked up to see Shikamaru leaning against the open doorway. Yawning, the tactician took a step into the room. "Sorry about the bed sharing," he stated, glancing at Naruto who had stretched out on the now empty bed. "My apartment's not really made for a lot of people." He passed him a bottle of pills. "Take two every six hours. That should numb most of your injuries. Good thing they didn't pull any weapons on you guys."

Sasuke popped the lid off, swallowing two pills dry. "Did you catch them?" he croaked, surprised at the raspy quality.

"Easy, easy," Shikamaru warned, "it looks like you were strangled a few too many times." His eyes sobered. "And no. When we broke through, they dropped you and ran off. Looks like they weren't too keen on dealing with the authorities." He paused, as if wondering whether or not he should continue. Finally deciding to just say it, he scratched the back of his head, muttering, "So, I called your brother to report the issue. He's requested that you withdraw from the university and enter the Academy effective-immediately. Looks like he's under the impression that you being unable to defend yourself demonstrates a lack of proper training and your university studies have been insufficient."

Sasuke's eyes widened. It wasn't so much that he cared about the school, rather… He looked at Naruto. "I'm not joining without him."

"Talk to Director Uchiha yourself," Shikamaru sighed, "I'm just giving you fair warning before you see him tomorrow."

He exhaled, relieved to know that he hadn't missed his flight.

"We're looking into it." The officer continued. "I know you just woke up, but would you mind answering a few questions?"

Sasuke shook his head. "We'll have to kill some time while he's still out." Rubbing his raw throat, he followed Shikamaru out into the living room. Wordlessly, the man went to the kitchen to get him tea before they began.

They spoke clearly and concisely, a practiced Q&amp;A session. Sasuke described the situation they had stumbled into and how he had briefly met the trio before. The name "Orochimaru" came up, but Shikamaru's reaction barely gave anything away, despite Sasuke knowing without a doubt that that was a significant player in the situation. Whatever. So long as he did his own digging, Sasuke was positive getting information for his questions would come.

Two or so hours later, they heard the telltale groaning and moaning of Naruto waking up. They had been sitting in relatively peaceful silence for the past hour, having already gone over everything Sasuke knew – which wasn't unfortunately limited. No one was more frustrated by that cluelessness than the Uchiha himself.

"Better go check on him," Shikamaru muttered, getting up.

A thought suddenly struck Sasuke. Standing up a bit too quickly, he winced and limped over to the pile of possessions stacked in a corner of the living room. It looked like they had taken the liberty of moving his duffel full of clothes, backpack, and gym bag out of their wrecked apartment. Naruto's things sat beside his own. Digging through the pockets, he found his phone, heart jumping at the sight of several messages from Sakura and one missed call.

Without thinking, he tapped the phone icon, waiting anxiously for her to answer. "Sasuke-kun? What's wrong?" Her sweet concern sliced through the heavy static, immediately kneading away the stress locking his muscles. Sitting back, he leaned his head into the phone.

"You called me," he reminded, suddenly remembering how terrible his voice still sounded.

She ignored his statement, sounding even more worried now. "What happened? Did you get sick? Where are you?"

"I'm fine, Sakura." Sasuke attempted to clear his throat, but met with raw friction as sharp as glass. "Why did you call?" he asked in a softer tone, hoping it wouldn't hurt so much.

The line was silent for a moment and then it sounded as if she sighed. When she spoke next, it was with clear reluctance. "Well…I just felt uneasy when you didn't respond to any of my messages. I wouldn't normally panic, but for some reason, I had this thought that maybe there was something wrong." She laughed awkwardly. "Sorry. I was overreacting when I called you. Thank you for calling back, though."

His eyes were soft, breathing evening out as he listened to her ramble. When she stopped though, he blinked his eyes, only then realizing that they had shut, lulled to rest by her warmth. "Talk more," he mumbled, suddenly sleepy again.

"Hmm…? What did you say? The connection is bad."

"Tell me about your day," Sasuke rephrased softly, the deep gravel of his voice tender.

Sakura laughed quietly. "Oh, I see." And then she launched into a mild narrative of her day, keeping her tone light and soothing. He only half-listened to the details, catching bits of her hospital anecdotes and the pointless gossip Ino had told her during their lunch break. She still told terrible jokes and got particularly excited talking about new puzzles she had been working on. Dinner had been taken with friends and then she had retired at home while they went out for late night drinks.

He hummed his response every once in a while, letting his mind drift in and out. When she fell silent, he blinked his eyes open, stifling a painful yawn. "Has anyone been bothering you?"

Her hesitation made him perk up unpleasantly.

"Sakura…"

"No, no," she hurriedly stopped him, "It's not bad or anything. Just sometimes I'll run into that Kabuto guy. He hasn't tried anything, but his words are just…a little off-putting. I avoid him as much as I can, but it's hard when we're in the same hospital."

Sasuke couldn't say he was happy to hear that. It wasn't reassuring in the least. In fact, he was starting to feel an edge of unease creeping back into his mind and body. Looking over his shoulder at the sound of shuffling feet, he found Naruto moving around, jaw taut with strain. His arms were badly bruised, knuckles bandaged. "Do your best," he finally spoke into the phone, sighing.

"I promise," she chirped brightly, and all he could feel was greater dread. Sakura wasn't stupid and she didn't get herself into risky situations. What got her into so much trouble was that brain of hers and the things she did with it. Whatever Kabuto wanted from her had to be connected with whatever this Orochimaru person wanted from both of them.

"I'm serious," he reiterated, ignoring Naruto mouthing to him curiously. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I am too," Sakura returned, "I haven't let my guard down at all. He's not going to catch me by surprise again." She paused for a second. "Sasuke-kun…tell me what happened. I know you're not doing well. What is it?"

He resisted the urge to melt, reminding himself that Uchiha men did not melt under the warmth of a beautiful woman's concern. "It's nothing to concern yourself with."

"Why won't you let me in?" The hurt that twisted her tone struck him hard, but he pushed it away. She would be more hurt if she knew what had happened. It was his selfish desire to shield her from all the darkness closing in…well, for as long as he could.

"Sakura…," he choked on the words, head bowed. "It's not about that. Just trust me."

"You're always trying to protect me, even now." Her laugh was bitter. "Am I not allowed to worry about you the same way?"

He didn't reply, but neither did he want to hang up. A minute passed in utter silence, weighing heavier than anything else he had experienced. Somehow, they could drift back to one another in an instant, but the world kept tearing them back apart. Whispered secrets and ambitions made the gap grow, lodged cold feelings and selfishness between them.

"I'll message you later, Sasuke-kun," she finally spoke, voice small.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he stumbled over himself, trying to squeeze out the words "Don't cry" but realizing they wouldn't come.

The call ended, static going quiet.

Burying his face in the pile of bags, he considered curling up and dying. _When will I stop making her cry…?_

"Sorry this is sudden, but if you two are ready, I'll drive you to the Uchiha estate now." Shikamaru stated carefully, having tried to be polite by staying out of the room until the call was over.

It had taken Naruto nearly the entire conversation to realize who was on the other line and when he did, Shikamaru had to forcefully remove the blonde from the vicinity. Now as he looked at his sulking best friend, he felt a little bad about trying to eavesdrop. The poor guy had been forced on a double date, gotten his apartment trashed, himself beaten up and almost kidnapped, but to top it off, he had failed to properly reconcile with the love of his life.

Naruto winced at the chain of events. Although he had faced more than half of the same bad experiences, he couldn't relate to being kidnapped and miserable over a girl. "Oi, teme," he called tentatively, "why don't we head out? There's still a lot we gotta do before you're hopping on a plane to see Mr. Heir-Apparent." The joke fell flat, but Sasuke still managed to pull himself together, face impassive but exhausted as he grabbed the duffel and walked to the bathroom.

"Shower." He explained, shutting the door definitively.

Shikamaru flopped down on his couch, eyes shutting. "You should take a shower after him. After that, we'll head out."

Naruto just nodded.


	14. Quiet Interlude

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

"Your flight is tomorrow morning, right?" Shikamaru stuck his head out the driver side window, looking up at Sasuke. He nodded in response. "I'll be here at 7AM to pick you up. Just try to stay out of trouble tonight." The pointed looks he shot the two of them was clear. Muttering about how troublesome they are, he rolled the window up and pulled away from the main gates of the Uchiha estate.

Extravagant pure wood doors reinforced with steel lay tightly shut before them. A rather modest keyhole was set just below gargantuan and rather terrifying door knockers that Naruto was sure had never been used for anything other than intimidation. The wide jaws of the two dragons were a little too real for comfort, even if they were clearly metal. Sasuke shoved his key into the lock, twisting a full 360 degrees before the latch loosened.

Shouldering the door open a crack, they slipped inside and promptly shut the gates once more. Straight ahead was a stretch of cobblestone leading to the main house. Cold tree branches crackled and rubbed against one another, their deeply roots firmly guarding the ancient lands. Sasuke strode purposefully, sparing polite glances at the handful of servants that bowed at his arrival. They were traditionally garbed, various cleaning tools in their calloused hands.

"Welcome home, Uchiha-sama, Uzumaki-sama" they greeted formally.

"Thanks," Naruto grinned back, waving slightly at them, "It's good to be home."

"This isn't even your home," Sasuke reminded, snorting.

"Y'know, you'd be a lot more annoying if you didn't sound like a dying cow," he snickered. The glare he received was still full-force and completely Uchiha though.

They breezed through the open sliding doors, passing through the guest sitting room to the doors directly leading into the main inner courtyard. Roofed walkways squared off the koi pond, glossy structural details a nice contrast to the smoothness of the stones and rippling waters. The pair took a left, veering off track to the slightly off-center gate. It was a single door made of iron and stowed away in a darker corner of the estate's front. Pulling out another key, Sasuke unlocked the heavy barrier, grinding his teeth with the effort he had to make. Damn those wounds.

"So…about Sakura…"

"We're not talking about this." Sasuke shot down immediately. Slamming the door behind them, it automatically locked again and they continued on their way without missing a beat.

The hallway was noticeably narrower, twisting and arching at weird places – a testament to the ancient structure. Ducking around a corner, Sasuke unlocked the final door keeping them from the inner estate where his immediate family had once lived together. Whenever they were entertaining guests, it was normal to remain in the main house, but for rest and solitude, the family had opted to separate themselves by adding extra restrictions to keep the inner structures private.

"Well if we don't talk about it, who are you going to talk about it with?" Naruto sighed. "Seriously, it's not like you have any other friends, teme."

He twitched. "It's by choice."

"Don't go getting off topic," he friend scolded mockingly, "we're here to discuss that failure of a conversation. I don't know what you two were chatting about, but whatever you said must have seriously messed with her head."

Sasuke bit back the urge to confess that he had accidentally made her cry again. It was always an unfortunate accident when Naruto consoled him. But a part of the Uchiha was beginning to think there was something fundamentally amiss in his brain for constantly hurting the girl he loves. How could you truly love someone so much and _still_ bring them pain?

And yet, even with those insecurities, he couldn't fathom giving himself over to anyone else. Losing her once was crushing, but to lose her again – permanently this time? He wouldn't make it out in one piece.

"Well," Naruto intruded on his thoughts, "I'm betting that if it was you, she ended up crying because you were being you." He absently rubbed his sore arm, thinking. "Sakura-chan is pretty sensitive to your emotions and thoughts, so she probably knew you were hurting yourself by refusing to talk about anything."

"Since when did you become my therapist?" Sasuke griped, glaring harshly as they entered the inner estate. Pushing the shoji screens aside, he stepped into his childhood bedroom and dropped the various luggage.

Naruto had stepped into the room next door, tossing his stuff down before swinging back around to flop on the floor of Sasuke's room. "So," he ignored the jab, "being the ass that you are, she's probably even more worried about you now. How are you going to fix this?" He looked up and around the barren space.

"I don't know," he sighed, unzipping one of his bags.

A low desk was huddled in the corner with a bookshelf pressed up against it. Numerous novels and textbooks lined each level, the heavier college reference books taking the lowest shelves. At the very top were photo albums, many of which Naruto recognized from childhood. One in particular had a pink binding, sticking out amidst neutral tones. Standing back up, the blonde stepped around Sasuke who was putting trinkets and extra clothes back into their proper drawers and plucked the album off its spot.

"Well, starting with an apology would help. Or maybe you could just tell her what's going on instead of trying to burden yourself with everything." Flipping open the book, he whistled. "Man, I remember that day! Ino made Sakura-chan buy that super skimpy red bikini, right?" Naruto laughed, looking at the picture of a red-faced Sasuke posing awkwardly with an equally embarrassed, scantily clad Sakura holding his arm.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke snapped, hand shooting out to snatch the book.

Naruto dodged, turning a page. "Aw, that's pretty cute. First date selfie!" He teased, holding up the picture. "Man, teme, you seriously ruin all of these with your ugly face. I bet they'd look much better if only Sakura-chan was in them."

"Put that back," he ground out, unamused.

"What? I'm just reminiscing!" he chortled, hopping out of the way only to remember that his injuries weren't about to give him free reign. Grunting, he dropped to the ground, breathing a little shorter as he rolled onto his backside. "Ugh…damn, those guys were way too rough. If I didn't have such thick skin, I bet they would've killed me." Naruto spoke lightly, jokingly, but the look on his friend's face only grew more severe. "Teme, cut it out. You're gonna forget how to smile at this rate." He sat up, watching him warily.

Sasuke returned the look for another second but then turned away, picking up the fallen photo album as he went back to organizing his things. "Did Shikamaru tell you about what Itachi wants me to do?"

"No, not really," he shrugged, "but if it's your brother, I'm guessing it's extreme."

"Aa." He nodded slightly, hands moving absently through folded shirts and pants. "I'm supposed to drop out and join the Academy immediately."

Naruto tried jumping to his feet, but the effort was wasted. "What?" he squawked, grunting slightly and easing a hand over his sore abdomen. "What about the Academy Trials? We've been talking about going through them together since we could barely walk. That's a promise between brothers!"

"I know," Sasuke retorted, glancing over at him. "Itachi doesn't control me. I'll talk to him about it."

"Yeah, right," he bit back viciously. "I've never seen you capable of refusing your brother. It's like he has some strange pull over you that makes your cocky attitude shrink away."

"Shut up."

"No, you shut up and listen." Naruto's fists were clenched, earnest anger flaring in his darkening blue eyes. "Itachi is going to tell you all the reasons why you're being dumb and childish. Then, you're going to feel super shitty about yourself and end up following him whether you want to or not."

Sasuke hissed out an annoyed breath, shoulders rising and falling tensely.

"And he'll attack your weak points," Naruto went on, glaring at his friend's backside. "Like, he'll tell you how you're ungrateful when he's telling you how to gain power quickly. He'll probably mention how Sakura is always going to be in danger so long as you drag your feet in the pursuit of strength." He watched the raven-haired man falter slightly.

Edging closer with his words, the blonde stated, "You're wrong though. Sakura might be safer once you begin training for real combat, but she'll always be vulnerable. You can't be with her at all hours of the day. You can't predict every single move from your opponents. And you definitely cannot perfectly seal every vantage point. If Sakura is…," Naruto silenced the word, but both of them knew the end of that thought. Shaking his head, he laid back on the floor. "Everyone agrees that she's a beautiful flower. But she's also a daffodil – one of the most resilient blossoms in existence. A true perennial."

"…Since when did you become a poet?" Sasuke snorted, hiding his wavering expression with an unflinching backside.

Naruto beamed. "I'm multi-talented, unlike you, teme!"

He cracked a small grin, but shook it away as he continued putting away clothes. "Hn. You wish, loser."

* * *

Sakura gazed down at the seemingly dead fish. Its tail twitched faintly, but the thin chest remained unmoving. Among the experiments she had been privately conducting in one of the spare university laboratories, this was her main point of study. Based on a hunch on the delicate complexities of human energy, she felt that if she could simply channel her chakra properly, then it would be possible.

She could raise the fish from half-death.

Frowning softly, the young medic shut her eyes and laid firm palms above the creature. In the beginning, she had found it strange and perhaps a bit silly, but as time went on, those feelings dissipated. Her fingers tingled with warmth, the miniscule space between her hands and the near lifeless scales had diminished to nothing – crushed by the very heat she produced.

Sweat formed on her brow, energy coursing faster through her body as she controlled the chakra to flow through her skin and into the body. In her mind's eye, she traced the trail of her signature as he descended into a foreign system. All of this was normal. She had gotten far enough to connect directly with the fish's chakra network, but actually doing what she wanted to do had proven immensely difficult – possibly impossible.

"Come on…," she bit her bottom lip, struggling to stabilize her shaking control. It crackled and fought to meld with the fish's energy channels, threading around weakly coursing threads to enrapture and mend the problem. Grunting with the effort, Sakura ground her teeth, as she stuttered across the issue.

Surging forward, she braided her own energy around the destroyed chakra networks surrounding the fish's heart. Hesitantly, Sakura began withdrawing her signature, metaphorically tying off her healing energy so it continued supporting the still organ.

Opening her eyes, she blinked slowly, dropping disappointed eyes to the creature. "Failed again?" she sighed, letting tired arms fall back.

Just as she prepared to move the lost cause off her makeshift operating table, the tail twitched faster, whipping up violently as the rest of the body followed. An excited cry tumbled from her lips and she hurriedly dropped the fish into a large bucket of saltwater. Wiping off her hands, she scrambled to take a picture of the happily swimming animal.

_Look!_

She tapped send, waiting with brimming pride for a response. When it came, Sakura nearly burst out laughing from Sasuke's expression. His brows were muddled in confusion, lips downturned. She nearly melted with affection at the innocent tilt of his head.

_What about it? _

Realization dawned on her and she collapsed into a chair, struggling with a fitful of giggles. Tapping away at her keys, she responded: _It's a study I've been working on for a long time. I'm just happy that it's done now!_

_Good job. _

Sakura grinned wider, face flushed with adrenaline and pride. Setting the phone down, she picked up her journal of notes, skimming the pages until she found where she had left off. Scribbling furiously but concisely, she jotted down the successful experiment results, only stopping when her phone once again sounded off with a notification.

_Sorry._

Her eyes widened, heart stuttering to a stop like that fish. She must have been staring at that single word for too long, because then Sasuke sent another message.

_For earlier. _

_You should count yourself lucky I'm so patient with you!_ The smile wobbled on her lips.

_Aa. Thank you. _

Sakura cursed him through her phone. Why was he allowed to make her feel that way? If anyone else spoke to her so shortly, she would have certainly ditched them by now. Laying her head on the table, she sighed.

But this was Uchiha Sasuke. His carefully chosen words were sweeter than any sonnet because she knew without a doubt that he would never utter a sweet nothing. Although painfully awkward with emotions, what emotions he did bring himself to express were of the greatest sincerity. And, as she liked to remind herself, he was the very epitome of the saying _still waters run deep._

_1 new message from Ino!_

_Hey Forehead, you coming home for dinner? I made anmitsu for dessert too._

A loud growling from her stomach was answer enough. Quickly sending an affirmative, she turned back to the notebook and finished recording her findings. Once everything had been double-checked, the tables sterilized, tools put away, and bag full of papers hefted over a shoulder, Sakura was making her way out of the lab. After firmly locking the door and jiggling the handle for good measure, she turned around and hurried off to the stairs.

There were still a few meandering graduate students diligently working away in different labs. The stench of mixing experiments spilled through the doors and into the hallway, but she breezed along, quite accustomed already. What did set her on edge was the flicker of a shadow against the glass doors to the staircase. It was her usual exit, being most accessible to and from the direction of her apartment.

Freezing up halfway down the corridor, she tightened her grip on the sturdy bag. At some point, she had upgraded from the rather flimsy tote to a near indestructible-by-natural-disaster pack. The material was thick with a zipper enclosure and reinforced straps – probably overkill if she didn't know there were people after the documents inside. Kabuto's frequent harassment had only sharpened her paranoia toward all things dark and creepy. If her fish experiments didn't necessitate complete secrecy, she would've begged one of her friends to come along each time.

Darting a glance into the nearby labs, she spotted a fellow classmate bent over one of the tables working. Making a snap decision, she pushed the door open, popping her head inside and smiling at a slightly dazed Morino Idate.

He was a sports medicine major, but also a notable flirt. Perfect. The confusion wiped itself clean off his face and he straightened up to greet her. "Sakura, what're you doing here?" The smile he flashed her was harmlessly suggestive.

"Just wondering if you wanted to…ah…," she scrambled for a reason, wishing for a split second that she had thought everything through before acting. "Dinner!" Sakura blurted, noting his flutter of surprise. Smiling encouragingly, she added, "Ino cooked dinner tonight at the apartment and I was just wondering you wanted to join us? I know you've been working overtime on your thesis, so you probably haven't had a home cooked meal in a while."

Idate grinned, looking touched. "That's the best news I've heard all day. If you really don't mind then, I'll take you up on that offer." He looked around at his papers. "Just give me a few minutes and then we can head out."

She nodded, plastering another smile on her face. Grabbing her phone, she quickly shot a text to Ino, letting her know about their sudden company.

_Morino Idate?! What? Okay, well I made fried rice so there's plenty but you owe me an explanation later, Forehead!_

_I will, I will! Thank you!_

"You ready?" Idate shrugged his backpack on and reached for her bag as well.

Sakura reflexively pulled away. "Ah, sorry," she looked down sheepishly, "I can carry it. Thank you, though."

He smirked, letting his hand brush her arm as he dropped. "I get it," he stated lightly, "there are just some things that are too important to let other people touch." Smoothly, he pressed his hand against her lower back, leading her out the door. "So," Idate leaned his head down to smile, palm still warming her waist, "What's for dinner?"

Admittedly, it was a tiring walk back to the apartment, at least she felt more secure with someone beside her. Idate had kept up a near constant dialogue, inadvertently keeping her mind off the possible shadow of a person waiting in the stairwell. When they had gone through a different door for precautionary reasons, she had lost any reason to investigate the disturbance. A part of her was thankful, but the other felt increasingly uneasy. She was just running away from a problem rather than facing it. By actively avoiding it, she had bought herself time, but that was the extent of her optimism.

The ten minute walk drew to a close as they reached the apartment building. Sakura unlocked the main doors and headed up the elevator with Idate in tow. He continued to stand closer than was polite, but had removed the offending hand.

Ino was waiting rather expectantly at the kitchen table, casually playing on her phone. Standing up immediately, she smiled at them and brought Idate in for a hug. Ever the flirt, he hugged her back for a second too long before pulling away with notable reluctance. Sakura took the chance to break away and change into comfier clothing. Having someone else around made it difficult to breathe – and not in the sweet heart-stopping way.

Returning to the living room, the pink-haired woman found Idate lounging on the couch with a mug of hot tea while Ino busied herself with preparing plates of food for all of them. He waved Sakura over and she hid her reluctance.

Settling down beside him, she folded one leg under herself, trying to ensure the distance remained between their bodies. A bit too smoothly, the man scooted toward her in an attempt to grab their two servings from Ino. Rather than moving away, he remained steadily pressed thigh-to-thigh as he placed the plates down on the coffee table.

Sakura forced her rising temper down, and picked up a spoon, choosing to eat rather than get caught up talking to him again. Besides, maybe she could slide away when he wasn't paying attention.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Ino was already sending a teasing picture message to Naruto.

* * *

The soft chirping of birds and rustling leaves accompanied Naruto as he waited for his cup ramen to finish cooking. Across from him, Sasuke had refused to partake in anymore ramen. Instead, he had prepared himself a bowl of rice with pickled radishes and tomatoes on the side, respectively. Instead of staying in the main dining area, they had retreated back to the inner quarters after cooking.

It was rather common for the Uchiha brothers to dine in private and to cook for themselves – much to the awe and curiosity of their estate's workforce. Despite it being their job to take care of the clan heirs, said heirs were rather stubborn about doing everything themselves. No one was complaining, of course.

"Is that really all you're gonna eat, teme? Y'know, breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Naruto slurped up a mouthful of noodles.

"I don't need to stuff my face," Sasuke returned curtly, popping a slice of tomato into his mouth. He ignored the disgust from watching his friend eat.

During the previous night, they had only chatted for a while longer, both of them feeling the fatigue weighing down on their bodies. Showers were taken, dinners were quietly made and consumed – or as quietly as Naruto was capable of, and then Sasuke had forced the blonde out of his room so he could sleep early. It would be worse for him if his body was more wrecked than previously assumed and he failed to wake up the next day. There were a lot of things he needed to tell Itachi.

"Well, I'm just saying," he spoke between chews, "you're gonna need your energy for that flight and talking to your brother. It's gonna be rough."

The black haired man made a face. "Since when do you lecture?"

"Hey!" Naruto frowned, spitting bits of food.

"Chew, idiot!"

Petulantly, he turned away to check his buzzing phone and swallow the remaining food in his mouth. The message was from Ino and Naruto had a bad feeling about what she could've been sending him this time.

An image of Sakura sitting rather cozily with a handsome man appeared. Her short hair fell softly around a rather warm-looking sweater, sleeves scrunched up around her elbows as she leaned forward to eat. The stranger's leg remained firmly planted against hers, their bodies noticeably close together. Naruto blanched at the caption.

_Sakura brought home a guy! Did she fight with Sasuke?_

_Wait, wait, wait! Who is he? _

_Some flirt. His name's Idate and he's totally been all over her tonight and she's the one who invited him over._

_No way! Oh but I guess Sasuke did piss her off earlier…would she really do something like that though?_

"Oi, teme…," Naruto peeked up at the other man, "how's that thing with Sakura-chan going? Did you kiss and make-up?"

"…hn." Sasuke turned his head away, continuing to eat quietly. What was he going to say? 'Oh, yeah, we chatted this morning and I blurted out an apology while half-panicking because she wasn't responding fast enough.' Swallowing the bit of food he had been eating, he glanced up at a still expectant Naruto. "It's fine."

"That bad, huh?" He slumped sympathetically.

A ripple of irritation shot through him and he grimaced. "Shut up, dobe."

_Looks bad, Ino. They might not be getting along. Can you get the guy away?_

_Don't you think I'm trying? It's hard._

Naruto sighed heavily. Across from him, Sasuke had finished eating and was moving out of the room. "Where are you going?" he called.

He didn't reply. Heading into his room first, he quickly changed out of the loungewear and into something more appropriate for travel that would also cover up the dark bruises around his neck. The bottle of painkillers Shikamaru gave him were resting on the desk. Picking it up, Sasuke downed two of them with a swig of water. Giving his duffel bag a once over, he hauled it up and slipped into his brother's quarters next. Itachi would kill him if he forgot to bring that book.

Finishing the ramen, Naruto followed after his friend. Curious, he stepped inside the unused room as well. "What are you looking for in his room?"

"He wants me to bring him a book," Sasuke responded, scanning the shelves.

The blonde hummed in response, clearly uninterested. "So you're really just gonna leave me here all alone with your ancestors and a bunch of horrible, life-threatening injuries?"

"There are no ghosts," he sighed, not bothering to turn around, "And idiots like you don't even know how to die." After a few minutes, Sasuke pulled an old, thin book out and tucked into his black duffel bag, zipping it shut before eyeing his friend warily over one shoulder. A cool wind lulled through the Uchiha estate, shoji screens opened to the porch and garden.

Said blonde leaned against the wall, arms crossed. "Well, I just think it's unfair that you're _leaving_ me here to go goof around in America," he sniffed.

"It's only for a week, and I'm visiting Itachi," he sighed, irritated, "so be quiet, dobe." Slinging the bag up, he gave his friend a wry look. "Don't destroy my house while I'm gone."

"I broke _one_ vase. Can't you let it go already?"

The expressions Sasuke wore was answer enough. Shoving passed his friend, he strode down the hallway, eyes lingering haltingly on the delicate, reaching branches of the sakura tree. He could almost smell the already fallen blossoms and hear the sweet tinkling wind chimes and her sweet laughter against his ear, familiar fingers soothing his messy hair. _At least she isn't mad at me anymore…I may even hear that voice in person again someday._

It was normal to think about her, especially whenever he came back to Kyoto-proper. Living outside the ancient city limits for his studies was far enough away to put a cap on age-old memories of awkward adolescence, summer festivals, and the silent prayers for the New Year. He wasn't haunted by memories of pink-hair, rough-housing over hotpot on cold winter nights, and finding innocent fingers entwined after a late afternoon nap interrupted by a certain idiot's snoring.

But those days were also warm and nostalgic. Painful for more obvious reasons, but deeply tender at their core.

"Besides, I'm not house-sitting for you."

Sasuke shook out of his thoughts at the voice. Turning around, he found Naruto awkwardly shuffling and shifting his weight from sole to sole.

"I wasn't gonna tell you because I figured you might get pissed," he shrugged sheepishly. Fishing out his phone, he pulled up a mobile boarding pass. "I booked an evening flight for Boston." _Sakura._ "I asked you a while back if you were gonna be busy during Fall Break, and you said yeah, so I was gonna be the bigger man and not rub it in your face that I get to visit Sakura-chan." Naruto laughed a little uneasily. "Looks like the plan backfired."

Now though, it seemed even more urgent for him to get over there and fix things before Sasuke had a chance to get discouraged. The moody guy was so quick to jump to conclusions when it came to her.

Fortunately, the energy to get angry wasn't with Sasuke that day. Settling for mildly annoyed, he said, "Whatever. I was going to see her anyway." Boston couldn't be so far from New York City. And although he knew next to nothing about public transportation in the United States, he figured that as an industrial powerhouse, they had to have bullet trains and the like in abundance.

"What about Itachi?" Naruto blinked.

"What about him?" Sasuke snapped back, slowly finding the urge to clout the dumbass right on his hardhead. In what realm was this a sensible set-up? His best friend is specifically seeing the girl he loves, but he can only drop by as a secondary stunt? Why? Not to mention, that attack two days ago still hung heavy over his head. There was something going on and he didn't have the means to do anything about it. For all he knew, they were watching him right this second. "He's not going to be free all the time. It's no big deal."

"If you say so, teme," he nodded, noticing the growing malice. "It's not even that big of a deal!" Naruto tried to amend. "I mean, Ino is going to be out of town for some school retreat, so Sakura-chan and I won't even be in the same room—"

"—you _were _going to be in the same—"

"—no, no! Well, I mean, we talked about if worst came to worst—!" he ducked, narrowly avoided a very solid fist. "Stop overreacting, teme! I'm still injured you know!"

Sasuke ignored him, shoving him over the porch and watching him topple to the grass. "Injuries never stopped us before," he sneered.

Spluttering and rubbing his achy lower back, Naruto grunted, "It's not like anything was going to happen. She loves you with all her heart, so why're you being so insecure?" Naruto internally reminded himself he would have to double check on those facts if Sakura was bringing home weird, flirty guys.

Sasuke scoffed dismissively as he snapped a picture of the undignified blonde. "Whatever, loser." He attached the photo as a message, sending it to Sakura with the caption:

_Him over me?_

"Did you just take my picture?" Naruto cried, outraged and looking slightly alarmed.

"Hn." He tossed his head, turning on one heel and continuing down the hall.

_Ding!_

The photo depicted Sakura sitting on a couch, head tilted down. Soft pink hair haloed her apologetic, but clearly amused face. Affectionate emeralds bore into him despite the distance, and he quickly tried to rid himself of the erratic palpitations of an honest heart.

_You know that's not true. _

He smirked. Raising the device, he framed a photo of the flowerless cherry blossom tree.

_We'll plan for Hanami without usuratonkachi. _

There was no picture, the reply arriving in a matter of seconds. _Is that really okay? _

_Aa. _

"See you in a few days." Sasuke called over his shoulder, heading to the front door where Shikamaru was probably already waiting.

Naruto agreed loudly, watching his friend's backside as it disappeared around a corner. Flopping back, he breathed out a sigh of relief. Based on the pictures and look of his friend, it was probably safe to guess that he and Sakura were not fighting anymore. However, there was still the question of this Idate-character.

With a huff, he sat up and headed back to his room. There were still things he needed to organize before his flight that night. As for their attackers, it looked like for now, they had to trust Shikamaru's forces to take care of everything. After all, what could two little university students do? They had proven themselves inept when real combat came crashing through their balcony door.

The memory surged through him with regret and anger and bitterness. Those people weren't going to look down on them the next time. Naruto grimaced faintly. There would definitely be a next time. It was unavoidable.

* * *

**Hanami = cherry blossom viewing festival **


	15. Chains from a Failed Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

* * *

Sasuke scrubbed his face with water in the airport bathroom, shaking off the tips of hair that were splattered. English was being spoken over the speaker system, slightly distracting but mostly disorienting after such a long flight. Grabbing a paper towel, he patted off the water, peering into the mirror tiredly. Just thinking about how he would have to stay awake the rest of the day to avoid jet lag made him want to collapse.

The phone in his pocket vibrated and he tugged it out, answering, "I'm coming."

"I'll be in baggage claim," Itachi murmured.

"Aa, see you soon." He hung up and slung the duffel over his shoulder, yawning loudly as he trudged out of the washroom.

A few minutes later, he was smiling slightly at the sight of Itachi waiting for him. The elder glanced up, bright red eyes distinct. They exchanged silent greetings and as Sasuke neared, he felt a familiar pair of fingers tapping his forehead. Blinking back at the sharp poke, he frowned half-heartedly at an amused Itachi.

"The driver is waiting," the latter stated, leading the way.

The scent of polluted air attacked him. Coughing faintly, he peered around at the hustle and bustle of the airport driveway. There were honking taxis and cars, all of them trying to weave their ways carefully through luggage strollers, pedestrians and fellow drivers. Sasuke was thankful when they finally climbed into the car – all of the exterior stimulation making his head hurt. Itachi chuckled beside him, clearly realizing how disoriented his baby brother was feeling.

"How was the flight?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Fine."

"I suppose Shikamaru already told you."

He stiffened slightly, but nodded nonetheless. Dark eyes drifted over to watch Itachi. "I will take the Academy Trials with Naruto no matter what."

"That's a waste of time," he stated flatly. "It's a prerequisite to actual combat training which you are fully capable of undertaking at this time." Pausing, Itachi eyed the disgruntled youth. "I do believe that Naruto is on par with you, however, his analytical abilities are not. He would undoubtedly be required to take the written exam."

"I won't start training without him."

Itachi sighed, rubbing his temples. Why was his foolish little brother being so stubborn? "Do you have so little faith in your rival?"

He flinched at that, fingers curling into fists. "It's not a lack of faith," Sasuke snapped, before softening his tone, "it's a promise."

Leaning back, he crossed his arms in thought. The silence hung between them heavily. On the one hand, Itachi understood very well where his brother was coming from and to deny him of Naruto's bond was unreasonable. When he had failed as a sibling, the little Uzumaki boy had protected and watched out for Sasuke. They had forged an once-in-a-lifetime brotherhood. He should've expected that convincing them to part on such a career-altering path would be brutally difficult.

However, he was also acutely aware of the rapidly approaching danger. Based on the report from Shikamaru, these were not mere criminals. They had broken into Sasuke's apartment for the sole purpose of kidnapping him. No doubt, the connection was in the eyes. It would not be far-fetched to guess that their interest in the red eyes extended to himself as well. The problem was that Itachi would be a harder target than the relatively vulnerable younger brother.

To think they would strike so directly though… Itachi grimaced at the thought. This was why they needed to have Sasuke begin combat training as soon as possible. The Academy Trials themselves were not long, but the processing and testing periods could total up a quarter of the year. All of that needless paperwork could be avoided with a direct appeal from Itachi as the Director of the Kyoto Police Department.

"If you won't let me do the Trials, then let Naruto do an accelerated version."

Itachi lifted his head, blinking curiously at the proposal. Sasuke was staring back at him firmly, lips tight at the corners. Those once childishly wondering eyes had grown hard and adult, and the softness of his ivory cheeks flattened to angular planes. The jut of his chin was such an Uchiha trademark of pride that Itachi nearly found himself smiling. Though slightly saddening, he could not deny the warmth settling around his heart at the sight.

His foolish little brother had grown into a strong-willed, young man.

"I know you can pull strings, Nii-san," Sasuke explained, "have Naruto go through all of the tests at once to prove himself."

"Do you realize the stress that would put on him?" Itachi raised a challenging eyebrow.

"He can handle it." The confidence armoring his assurance really did make the elder smile. Sasuke seemed to notice the softening in his brother's demeanor and clung onto it. "If he fails, then I'll start combat training without delay."

After only a moment longer of silence, he exhaled with defeat. "Alright. That's a deal."

Sasuke nodded, relief flooding his chest. This was the closest thing he could do in order to keep that promise. After everything they had been through together, how could he not do this one thing? Relaxing back into the seat, he suddenly recalled another promise. Straightening again, he rummaged around in the duffel before producing the fragile novel. "You wanted this, right?"

"Yes," Itachi's eyes flickered and he took the _Tale of the Mangekyo Sharingan_.

"Why do you need it?"

He only hummed in response.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried, bear hugging the small girl. She wrapped her arms around him as he swung her around. "It's been too long!" Pulling back, he cupped her face, searching her laughing eyes. "You've gotten prettier…"

"Oh, stop that!" she chided sweetly, placing her hands over his own, smile tender. When she finally noticed the deep bruises on his face though, her expression fell. "What happened to you?" Sakura pushed his hands away immediately, the medic mask calming her features. With precise movements, she prodded his injuries, surveying with sharply. "What were you and Sasuke-kun doing? Your spars never get this bad."

He chuckled nervously. "Don't worry about it, Sakura-chan! I'm fine." Naruto pushed her hands away gently. "Why don't we get going? I'm _so_ hungry!"

Sighing, she resolved to nail him down later for answers. Nodding toward the exit, she said, "Sai and Kiba are waiting in the parking garage for us. They said they wanted to see you right away. Oh, and they knew you'd probably want ramen, so we have reservations at one of the best ramen places in the city." She grinned at the way his face lit up. "I'm only treating you because it's been too long, okay?"

Naruto nodded hastily. "You're the best!" Throwing an arm around her shoulders, he hugged her close, practically nuzzling his face against her sweetly scented hair.

"Get off me, dummy," Sakura laughed, shoving lightly at him.

"I have to give you plenty of affection because we both know teme is too awkward to do any of it," the blonde remarked, planting a loud kiss on the top of her head.

She squeaked, pushing him off and huffing. "Do you want me to drop kick you into tomorrow?" she snapped.

Naruto hurried away before she could hit him, playfully begging for his life. She giggled, chasing after him because he was bound to get lost. Why would he even try to break away from her in an unfamiliar airport?

They finally arrived at the car after a prolonged game of cat-and-mouse. Sakura waved to where Sai and Kiba had their windows rolled down. The headlights flashed on and the horn blared in annoyance. Naruto was rushing past her, shouting at them and swinging his duffel bag off. She watched him fool around, relieved to see that he wasn't lying about his injuries. Then again, Naruto always did have a freakish healing ability.

Shutting the back door with finality, she looked over to her friend as he scooted into the seat, bag laid over his lap. They exchanged smiles and Sakura suddenly felt like she was home again.

XXX

Naruto thought he was doing pretty well with distracting her, but it seemed like that was just wishful thinking. After arriving home, it had been a near immediate change. One second, he was setting his bag down and asking where the bathroom was, and the next, she had him spun around and a hand firmly clamped down on his wrist. The glare she shot him was no-nonsense.

Wincing at the severity, Naruto attempted to crack a joke but it died in his throat. Sakura pursed her lips, squeezing his arm. "You better tell me what happened to you now."

"Sakura-chan—"

"—don't you dare try and cut me out," she interrupted harshly, "Sasuke-kun is protective enough for the both of you, so I better get some answers right now. I know there's something going on and you can't say there isn't." Sakura poked him in the chest, brows drawing together. "Sasuke-kun is injured too. Who hurt you guys? Why?"

Naruto bit his lip and shook his head softly. "I really don't know." The sincerity in his voice nearly convinced her.

"You have to know something," she argued.

"I…," he sighed, "Teme is gonna kill me." Tugging her hand off his wrist, he took the slender fingers and squeezed gently. "I can't tell you anything specific because I don't understand, but Sasuke was the one they wanted. Three people broke into our apartment two nights ago and attacked us. He told me later that they're working for some guy named Orochimaru. Neither of us know anything else, I swear. Shikamaru is handling it—Sakura-chan, are you okay?"

She shook her head, color draining from her face. Stumbling, she caught herself and leaned into Naruto, hugging his waist tightly. Knees and fingers shook, heart beating erratically. Whatever Kabuto wanted with her didn't stop at the research. They wanted the eyes themselves and that meant an Uchiha.

Why?

What did they think could be accomplished by obtaining Sasuke? For what reason would they find value in those red eyes? Sakura understood there was something definitely strange about them based on Itachi's accounts, but Orochimaru dealt with regenerative medicine – no matter how unsettling of a person he could be, his obsession with immortality was irrefutable.

That's why the only logical explanation behind his interest in Sasuke had to do with that impossible pursuit. But she couldn't fathom how their red eyes could do anything like give eternal life. If anyone understood that inherited trait well, it was her. After all, no one had probably delved into the mystery since they first appeared.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Naruto was rubbing her back comfortingly, face screwed up with worry. Now, Sasuke would definitely kill him, bring him back to life, and then kill him again. Touching Sakura's cheek, he tilted it up.

Liquid green meet his own bright blues. "Tell him he can't meet those people again. Don't confront them or else it will end badly. I don't…I can't watch him be taken away. Please, Naruto?"

His expression was a dead giveaway, so painfully weak against her. They were old friends – nearly as old as him and Sasuke. Not to mention, she's the woman who gave his best friend love when the world was so bleak. Her feelings were more important than most anyone else. Reluctantly, he dropped his gaze. "You know I don't have that much control over him. Sasuke is uncontrollable once his pride's been hurt or his emotions take over."

"But he listens to you! He tells you things," Sakura urged, lips quivering. "He won't talk to me about this…I…I guess I don't have the right anymore." Her smile was shaky and forced, eyes dropping as well. "Still," she persisted, "he's my most important person and someone's after him. Someone I know for a fact is dangerous."

His eyes narrowed. "How do you know Orochimaru?"

Sakura went rigid, looking up at his now hard expression. The stillness of his face and the cool of his normally vibrant eyes stunned her to silence. Swallowing hard, she tried to smile but it fell. "It's not like I know him personally," she hedged, squirming slightly, "…he's a very famous researcher. Kabuto, that guy who's been bothering me, is his assistant. I knew they were interested in my work, but I didn't think they would go after the actual thing."

"What are you talking about?" he demanded flatly.

"I mean that I've been conducting research on Sasuke-kun's eyes," Sakura admitted, "I mentioned it to you here and there. I guess you didn't know how much I've been working on it. The Uchiha eyes are more than just eerily red. There's something…about them that interested Orochimaru. I don't know what that is, but they want to know what I've learned about their eyes. I think they believe I can help them with their plans somehow." She shook her head.

Naruto's grip on her tightened to an almost painful extent. "Sakura-chan, you don't know what you're up against. If they come after you too, there's no way anyone can stop them." He leaned closer, trying to pressure her to understand. "They took out me and teme. Whatever work you're doing, just stop. I don't want them hurting you. I…I can't stand that."

"And I can't stand the idea of Sasuke-kun or Itachi losing any more of their light."

He backed up, surprised by the fiery determination in her eyes. "Sakura…"

"I know I can save them," she responded adamantly. "I'm the only one that can do it at this point." Sakura watched him unflinchingly. "All I want is for him to be happy. That's my happiness. No more darkness. No more pain and suffering. No more fear. He deserves this more than anyone."

Naruto's gaze grew even softer, lips drawing down in a frown. "That's just it though, Sakura-chan. I know his happiness is you, and you are the one thing he's being denied."

* * *

**To: Haruno Sakura**

**Subject: Book**

**I have the book. Please come to NYC at your earliest convenience. I will be taking my vacation this week, so I am free Monday-Sunday. **

**Also, I have heard that Naruto is with you from Sasuke. Bring him along if you want to.**

**Sincerely,**

**Itachi**

Sasuke dragged his feet through the apartment, rubbing at his tired eyes. The normal black contacts he wore were nowhere in sight, maroon irises peering sleepily over to where Itachi stood at the stove making breakfast. "What're you making, Nii-san?" he mumbled, slumping down at the kitchen table, head cradled in his folded arms.

"An omelet," Itachi answered in a lulling tone, smiling tenderly at his spoiled baby brother. Really, no matter how old he got, a half-awake Sasuke would always be the most adorable. Normally, his brother would be too on guard and harsh. He added extra diced tomatoes to the sizzling eggs, tossing in mushrooms and sausage as well. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mm…," Sasuke yawned, tilting his head to watch that familiar backside work away at the stove.

Folding the flattened egg mixture over the filling, he let it sit.

_Ding!_

Checking his phone, he tapped on the new email alert.

**Subject: re: Books**

**Hello!**

**Naruto and I are going to head up in a few hours then. He seems to be very excited. Sorry for the suddenness! We'll call you upon arrival!**

**With Warm Regards,**

**Sakura**

"What are we doing today?" Sasuke prompted, straightening up curiously. He sniffed the air, stomach growling in response to the delectable scent of food.

**No need to apologize. I believe I understand the source of his excitement. **

**See you soon.**

Itachi set the device down. "It appears your brother-in-arms can't stay away for even a single day."

A frown settled onto the younger's face.

Chuckling, the Uchiha Heir flipped the omelet onto a plate and turned off the stove. Taking both breakfasts to the table, he slid it in front of Sasuke before settling down across from him. "You should not be off-put by this information," Itachi remarked mildly, cutting into the steaming omelet, and pointedly ignoring the questioning look on his brother's face. "I expected you to be quite anxious considering Sakura will be with him. Or have you truly moved on from her?"

"No!" he burst out, abruptly clamping his mouth shut a second later. A heated flush rose up his bruised throat. "No. I haven't."

Itachi smiled, hiding the expression with a bite of food. Chewing and swallowing, he nodded coaxingly at the untouched breakfast in front of Sasuke. "Eat. There are administrative tasks we must complete before their arrival. Such as your immediate withdrawal from the university."

"How will it work for Naruto?" he inquired with an obligatory bite of breakfast.

"He may choose to do what he likes," Itachi responded calmly. "Should he choose to join the Academy right away like you, then it will be inevitable for him to withdraw from the university."

Sasuke's lips thinned. It was annoying. Was that fair? Then again, Naruto would definitely just brush it off. Schooling was preparation for the Academy. If they could get into the Academy without finishing college, then wasn't that all the better? Their cases were special and as such, special conditions applied. However, it still didn't sit quite right with Sasuke.

"Whatever he chooses to do is also his choice, little brother. You are not responsible for the decisions of others, just as you have made your own decisions free of outside influences."

At that, he quieted down. Instead, his thoughts turned to a fast approaching pink-haired woman. How would they act when they met? Was that a stupid thought? Why should he panic over such a trivial thing? Despite his best efforts to deny it, Sasuke had to admit to himself that they had been flirting quite a bit for the last several weeks. In that time, he hadn't thought they would meet again so soon.

_We'll plan for Hanami without usuratonkachi_. Sasuke fought the blush that dared to spread across his face. It was a promise met in a moment of sentimentality. Of course, he thought he would have had more time to pull himself together. When spring came around, he had been determined to form coherent sentences around her and _make_ her stay this time.

They would never be separated again.

However, thinking about saying anything now without preparation was terrifying and probably impossible he was being realistic. Uchiha Sasuke was well aware of his ineptness with emotions – especially when it came to her.

Somehow, he simultaneously understood that no pair of people would ever suit each other as well as them, and no pair of people could be more ill-fated for each other. For every moment they shared, there were a handful of lonely memories to accompany it. They grasped at little instances of light and happiness in darkness. Or at least, Sasuke did. He wasn't sure if there was any darkness in her life aside from himself.

It was probably better to not open that mess of guilty feelings. Despite knowing that she should be with someone else who could be bathed with warmth and brightness, he couldn't give her up.

Never.

She was the only spot of color in an otherwise bleak existence. Other people could find happiness elsewhere. He would selfishly hoard her attention until the end of eternity, and never regret a second of it.

XXX

_"__I'm Haruno Sakura. It's nice to meet you!" She smiled brightly, the red ribbon in her hair flapping about in the wind. A motherly hand rested on her shoulder, connected to a kind looking woman. _

_He stared back at her expressionlessly, large obsidian eyes strong and much older than their twelve years. Naruto elbowed him roughly in the side, glaring. "Hey, introduce yourself to Sakura-chan!"_

_With an exasperated huff, he muttered, "Uchiha Sasuke."_

_Short pink strands of hair framed her small, curious face. "That's a nice name," she commented with wonder. "I hope we'll be good friends, Sasuke-kun!"_

_He didn't reply._

The engine fell to a hum, wheels slowing to a stop. A screeching of brakes pulled her from sleep and she sat up straighter, frowning. Quiet snoring close to her ear alerted her to the blonde boy slumped against her. Smiling down at Naruto, she nudged at him but he still refused to wake up.

Over the intercom system, the bus driver announced that their stop was coming up next. Settling back in the cushioning chair, Sakura let her friend rest a while longer, knowing very well that the body needed plenty of sleep to recuperate. Hopefully, Sasuke was doing the same – however, she highly doubted it. He was even more hopeless than Naruto when it came to recovering from injuries properly. Seriously, Sakura shook her head tiredly, those two boys of hers were going to get an earful about medical protocol again.

She glanced at her phone habitually, expecting to see a message from Sasuke. They had spoken not too long ago. It was to be expected that he was busy after that attack on his life. At the very least, he wasn't completely obsessed with unmasking the kidnappers, otherwise he wouldn't have bothered lightly chatting with her as per usual.

After all, they were harmlessly flirting – reliving chains of a broken past. It was already enough for her to be talking to him again. For three years, she had overheard stories of Sasuke's conquests from Ino. Clearly, he was sending her a message to move on, and she would listen once she healed his eyes.

She broke his heart three years ago for this, and it would not be in vain. Besides, Sakura smiled slightly to herself, she loved with an unconditional love. It was a fact that had struck her one day after they parted ways.

Uchiha Sasuke had given her something invaluable – the experience and ability to truly love without bounds. He could do anything, good or bad, and she would still love him without hesitation or thought. Not to say that she would approve of those feasible "bad things" but no matter what, his feelings would come first. They had always come first.

Sighing to herself, she tried to summon up some sort of cold emotion toward the beautiful boy, but there was nothing wrong with him. For all the flaws people spouted about him, she couldn't find them to be negative traits. They were just part of his charm. Those annoying half-formed sentences didn't bother her, nor did his apparent inability to "romance".

Ino had pointed all of these out before, and although Sakura acknowledged their opinions and understood their point of view, she found no personal qualms with his behavior.

"I'm completely crazy…," she breathed, laughing softly.

That was why it would be alright if they had lost their chance at romance. They could be friends again and she could continue to protect him in her own way. Her love ran deeper than any scars crisscrossing her heart.

And it surely ran deeper than any scars produced by anecdotes about his abundance of bed partners.

After all, finding other women was part of moving on. Who was she to demand an unconditional love from someone who she left? Sakura couldn't admit to being that selfish or possessive. So long as Sasuke could find happiness, then that's all that really mattered.

"Last stop in NYC," the bus driver announced, kicking his brakes into gear and cutting the engine.

Breaking from her thoughts, Sakura shook Naruto awake.

The blonde flopped about, blinking tired eyes open. People had begun moving about, making their way off the bus. He mumbled grumpily, trying to snuggle against his friend's shoulder again. "Just five more minutes, Sakura-chan…"

"Get off," she grouched, shoving him hard.

He yelped, flying face first into the seat in front of him. Groaning, he rubbed his nose. "You're so mean." Looking around, he saw the crowds of people outside the window and brightened. "Hey, look! It's teme and his brother!"

"Sasuke-kun?" Her eyes widened and she spun around, staring out the window as well.

He gazed back, unwavering.

"Oh? Did I forget to tell you?" Naruto chuckled awkwardly, "He came to visit Itachi. He said he was going to go see you, too…eventually." Of course, that was probably just talk considering how bad Sasuke could be at confrontation of this nature.

She turned away from those dark eyes, heart beating noisily until everything was drowned out. Even Naruto's words had turned to simple static. Why hadn't anyone said something sooner? Was that really something that just slips your mind?

A million thoughts raced through her head and none of them were intelligible. Of course, she could fantasize about her reactions and behaviors in relation to Sasuke, but actually seeing him without warning was too much. What was she supposed to say? What were they going to talk about? Or rather, how should she interact with him?

They had been talking a bit, but not enough to be overly familiar right? _Chains from a failed past._ Sakura drummed her fingers against one thigh, trying to organize her thoughts enough to formulate a proper greeting for the man waiting outside.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there until the bus had quieted, emptied, and Naruto had been replaced by a looming shadow.

"Sakura."

Her head whipped up reflexively. "S…Sasuke-kun?" The name rolled off her tongue strangely, as if it had forgotten the feeling. Worse yet, the greeting felt lame

The pale skin of his face was still bruised, black hair falling across his forehead and brushing along his sloping cheeks. Dark contacts faded the red of familiar eyes that still took her breath away. Bandaged knuckles brushed her cheek, bringing her back to attention. Still standing in the walkway, he leaned down with a gently roaming gaze.

"You…ah…," she sucked in a breath, staring up at him with restraint. Taking his hand, she carefully pulled it away from her face and squeezed. Playfully clicking her tongue, she pouted at him. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming sooner, jerk?"

He simply stared at their connected hands, expression more open and thoughtful than Sakura could handle. This wasn't good. She could already tell from his expression that he was remembering them. It would be wrong of her to let those emotions fester in him further.

Guilt gnawed at her gut. Sasuke was working so hard to let her go. This type of behavior was wrong. Friends didn't do this.

Releasing his hand, Sakura stood up with her bag in hand. "The three of us will have to catch up!" she grinned innocently at him, avoiding his gaze as she brushed passed him. "They're probably waiting for us. Thanks for coming in to get me. I think I was still a little dazed from the bus ride." Sakura laughed quietly, walking ahead of him through the narrow walkway.

Sasuke watched her receding backside, the image scratching at old wounds. A part of him thought that maybe their reunion would simply break down all the walls of misunderstanding and pain and loss. Just maybe, they could reveal all that they regretted and longed for with a single meaningful gaze.

_Why aren't you looking at me?_

He gritted his teeth, hands clenching into fists.

_You're supposed to see me and only me. No one else._

His fingers loosened, heart settling quietly in the pit of his stomach.

_Please look at me...Sakura._


	16. We Should

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Yakushi Kabuto meandered through the apartment, eyes darting back and forth through each room searchingly. He kept his phone in hand, skimming over a recent message from Kidomaru. The man was still exclusively following Sakura, as per usual. By chance, he was also forced to watch her companions.

_They've entered a restaurant. None of them are carrying weapons. The research notes are still with her. _

A call from the master bedroom pulled him away from the update and he made his way over. Dark curtains were drawn across the largest window while the balcony blinds were shut as well. Crouched beneath a simple desk was Kimimaro.

"What are you doing?" he inquired, inching closer.

He received a grunt in response. _Click!_ Kimimaro's head popped up, followed by the sound of scratching wood. A moment later, the young man held up a thin novel, Japanese characters rolling down the yellowing cover. "Clever hiding place, I'll admit."

"It's to be expected from someone like Itachi," Kabuto snorted, "I'm actually surprised that he isn't keeping it on his person."

"Considering his kid brother is being targeted, perhaps he thought it was more dangerous to make them a walking target," the other man remarked, handing the book over. "Are we going to meet up with Orochimaru-sama now?" The hopeful glint in his eyes was nearly comparable with innocence.

A message had arrived from Sakon some nights ago, reporting a failed attempt to bring Sasuke under their care. The trio had sustained injuries in the process, but none were of a serious nature. However, the issue was that the surprise factor no longer existed. Their plans would unravel quickly and soon enough, it would be impossible to make an advantageous move with so many eyes on them.

Sasuke had joined his brother once again and Naruto was in contact with Sakura – meaning she would be fully aware of the attack on her two friends. With that in mind, Kabuto made the executive decision to push plans forward.

Sliding the book into his pack, Kabuto shook his head. "You, Kidomaru, and I have one more task to complete before we join the others back in Germany."

The time to strike was now.

* * *

Naruto swiveled his narrowed eyes between his best friends. They sat across and diagonally from one another in the booth of the Japanese steakhouse. By the time their bus had arrived, the sun was already beginning to lower and Itachi had thankfully made reservations before rush hour hit.

The only problem now was the obvious discomfort between a certain ex-couple. Naruto watched Sakura avoid looking in Sasuke's direction and in turn, Sasuke continuously trying to catch her eye. Meanwhile, Itachi pretended none of it was happening and instead busied himself with ordering family sized dishes for their table.

Of all the people to know Sakura and Sasuke best, Naruto would count himself as the expert. After all, he knew them from childhood, having been the one to match-make them. In his humble opinion, if it wasn't for his cleverness at the age of twelve, those two would've never ended up together. Sasuke was the little boy with the raincloud over his head. She was the type of little girl that could make the rain cloud stop crying.

For that reason alone, Naruto was positive that they would fit together well. His brother-in-arms needed to see the light in the world again, and who better to teach him than the very personification of goodness?

Their courtship had mainly consisted of hanging around the two boys during their adventures and slowly integrating herself into the former duo's lives. She had brains and a cute face, which was certainly enough for Naruto. And then for Sasuke, she had thawed a thorn-filled, ice bitten heart without really trying. Her companionship had become essential to feeding the Uchiha's will to protect, be patient, and acknowledge that those who may appear lacking are actually experts in other fields.

Rubbing his chin, contemplatively, Naruto went back to scrutinizing the black haired man across the table. He could read the stony-faced guy like no one else and currently, Uchiha Sasuke was most definitely desperate.

"So, how have you two been?" Sakura prompted, smiling between the two of them.

"Great!" Naruto grinned, "I mean, aside from the obvious shit," he waved an injured arm for emphasis, "but other than that, classes and living with teme has been pretty normal."

Sasuke was quiet for a long second. His gaze swept over the pair sitting across from him with some apprehension. It appeared that the only bond severed was his and Sakura's. Although he would admit that neither of them made an effort to reach out in the past three years, this was only becoming more and more painfully clear. Perhaps, she had merely been pitying him with those messages.

Maybe, Naruto praised her so often because he wanted her for himself. Sasuke paused at those thoughts. No. Stupid.

Internally smacking himself, he dispersed those thoughts of betrayal. His best friend wasn't conniving. He would never go behind his back to try and take her from him. Sasuke glanced over at Sakura who was still chatting with Naruto in the wake of his own lack of response.

Watching them together, he couldn't help but let an inkling of dread sprout. They looked good. They interacted well. For one, they actually talked. Two, she smiled at him…a lot. Sasuke tried to recall how much she smiled at him all those years ago. Was it the same amount? Or would it be a moot point since he made her cry twice as much?

"Don't make such a face, little brother," Itachi murmured under his breath, lightly nudging Sasuke beneath the table. The teasing was evident in his hushed tone.

Frowning hard, he shot the elder a glare. "I'm not making any face," he ground out quietly.

"Hm…"

The frown intensified, but before he could act on it, Sakura was speaking to him. His heart stuttered and his words lodged themselves deep in his throat. "What about you, Sasuke-kun? How are you?" the question was innocent enough, but the weight it inadvertently carried made it feel like a loaded weapon.

Turning his attention to her, he noticed she had dropped her eyes to the table. Emeralds that had always been aimed on him were blatantly averted now. The more he dealt with it, the more annoying it became. He struggled between wanting to silently plead for her to face him properly and telling her she was aggravating.

"Fine," Sasuke sighed, deciding the headache was becoming too much.

Her eyes drifted to the bandages peeking out from behind the scarf wrapped about his neck. "Your throat…what happened?" Sakura furrowed her brow. "Was it from the break in?" Immediately, their brief phone call a few days ago replayed in her mind and her lips pressed together in consternation.

"Don't worry about it." He tried to catch her eye once more, but she kept them cast away. Still, he wouldn't miss the hurt flash across her face. Sasuke knew right then and there that he had a cursed ability for making her feel unwanted.

Once again finding himself in the midst of a lovers' quarrel, Naruto attempted to quell both sides to no avail. Beside him, Sakura was still convinced that the blonde was biased for believing that Sasuke wanted her and only her in a devastatingly romantic way. He was frustrated by her lack of understanding, but at the same time, he could see how that would sound far-fetched. If a man could easily sleep with any woman, how would it be possible that he actually only loved one woman?

Not to mention, three years of selling himself short – read completely _free_ – was a blow to any confidence Sakura would have had in their bond. Naruto internalized a frown. Okay, maybe he did sound biased, especially because he had built himself up a reputation for trying to get them back together all this time. He silently cursed his determination.

Now who was going to translate all of Sasuke's grunts, silences, and stares? Sakura was out of practice and clearly not in the mood for hope. Watching them more, Naruto felt his chest constricting with growing irritation. Why couldn't his idiot best friends see what they meant to each other?

Why couldn't exchanging blows with fists work when it came to love?

Itachi cleared his throat as their dinner arrived. "The nightlife of New York appears to be rather exciting. We may go sightseeing after this, if you three are willing." He cast a look around at the tense faces. Really, that trio was such a handful.

"That sounds great!" Sakura piped up, forcing the energy into her voice.

Naruto willed away his sullen thoughts. No. They still had a chance. Just a _little_ more meddling and somehow something good would happen. Nodding to himself, he picked up his chopsticks and began thinking up how to get them alone together.

XXX

Dinner was a quiet affair, as expected.

Itachi treated them for the meal, rather generously. No objections were made merely because they would sound weak in the face of someone as powerful as him. Sakura silently determined to pay him back somehow – probably by curing his eyes. Naruto was extra boisterous, making promises to clean their estate for them, to which both Uchiha brothers glared vehemently at him. For all intents and purposes, that "cleaning" would end in disaster.

As for Sasuke, he barely made a move. Why would he? It was his elder brother and as the youngest, he was used letting go of control when Itachi was present.

The foursome ambled down the sidewalk, Itachi and Sasuke side by side with Naruto trudging along next to Sakura. The blonde frowned at the set up. _Is teme even trying to get on her good side?_

He peeked over at the pink-haired girl, eyes immediately growing gentle at the sight of her bright green gaze settled firmly on the younger Uchiha's backside. It was an expression that could strike a person down merely with its emotion. Naruto felt himself fill with greater determination. These two needed a few big shoves because he wasn't going to keep watching her watching him.

They should be facing each other properly. Not aching for a love that is attainable.

"There's a ferry that does night time tours," Itachi stated, "it should be doing rounds right now. The city lights are very nice during the evening." He smiled pleasantly, that big brother persona coming through the coolness of his normal professionalism.

The three kids – they may as well have been compared to the Uchiha Heir – hung onto his every word, savoring the smiles he gave them. It was always a rare and beautiful sight. Sasuke had been used to seeing that openness when he was a child, but to have lost it during the harsh and awkward years of adolescence made him feel starved for that affection.

"Oh wow, how long is the boat ride?" Sakura asked, conversationally.

"Twenty minutes," Itachi responded.

"Ugh, a whole twenty minutes?" Naruto complained, earning confused looks. He held his stomach, wincing. "Itachi-_nii_," he wheedled, catching a curious pair of bright red eyes, "I think I might get sea sickness since my injuries are still hurting me."

Itachi stayed silent, raising an elegant eyebrow.

"Really? Are you alright?" Sakura reached out, placing her hand over the one he gripped his stomach with. "We can go sightseeing tomorrow—"

"No, no, Sakura-chan! That's not fair at all! Why do all of us have to head back?" He smiled at her brightly before cutting his eyes urgently back to the bemused man. "I'm sure I can just head back with Itachi here. You and teme can just go for the boat ride."

"What?" Sakura's eyes widened in protest. "Wait, but I'm the medic—"

"—it's alright," Itachi interrupted mildly, patting her pink head. "I'm experienced enough with caring for Naruto." He shot the satisfied expression on the blonde's face. _How did I become partners with this boy? _Sighing softly, he glanced over at a now quickly catching on Sasuke. "Little brother, we'll go next time. For now, why don't you just go with Sakura?"

Before she could protest anymore, Sasuke was nodding, and Itachi was herding Naruto down an opposite street. Dread pooled in her stomach. Swallowing hard, she turned her attention to the remaining person in their group.

Ducking her head, she avoided his beating stare. "Well, I guess we'll just have to have enough fun for the both of them," she smiled with effort.

Sasuke scrutinized her, hands resting casually in his pockets as they started off down the street. He would have to thank that idiot later. The air was still uncomfortable though, and he couldn't help but draw the accurate conclusion that this was probably his fault too. Some time ago, he would have bitterly stated that it was her fault. She walked away from him.

Why did he have to chase after someone who didn't want him?

But as time went on, those raw emotions cooled. Although he still hadn't received any definitive answers from anyone, he had come to a few conclusions about…everything. His almost-kidnappers spoke about Sakura rather familiarly, and even threatened to take her into their custody. The only reason they might want her would be due to medical related things. Forcing researchers to do your dirty work was common.

However, what could they want with him? The only suitable answer came from his abnormal eyes. If they wanted ransom money or some other triviality, then there would be no need to take Sakura as well. She had to play some part in this that related to him beyond the status of a supposed lover.

Now, if they had threatened him with Sakura, then that would make more sense. But they hadn't. In fact, they sounded as if they were taking him first and then getting her.

Sasuke knew for a fact that Sakura was interested in the deteriorative disease in his clan's eyes. If she had been conducting serious research on them, then everything falls into place. But why would she go to such lengths to care for him after they parted ways? Why would she waste her time doing something as dangerous as looking into their red eyes?

And so the only plausible conclusion had struck him hard after arriving in New York with the _Tale of the Mangekyo Sharingan_ in hand. Or well, it hit him after a good night's rest in which he could clear his mind and see all of the puzzle pieces right in front of him, but for the first time, the pieces fit together. Everything made sense.

Three things were now indisputable.

1\. She left him three years ago to find a cure for his failing eyes.

2\. She is now being targeted for studying his eyes.

3\. He would, without fail, make her fall in love with him all over again.

Sasuke stepped up to the ticket booth, paying for the ferry ride. Beside him, Sakura fidgeted slightly, the top of her pink head clouding his peripheral vision. The boat was rather large and only grew larger the closer they drew.

Neither of them had spoken much at all – a fact he hadn't noticed until then. The wooden walkway leading up to the boat shook slightly under their weight, chains rattling on either side. Sasuke felt one of the planks groan beneath him and he stumbled, injuries pulsing with pain. Before he could go skidding across the floor, a slender hand caught his arm while a firm arm wrapped around his waist.

"Are you okay?" Sakura tilted her head up and around his shoulder. There was obvious concern in her off-set gaze.

The surge of annoyance that infected his veins made him clamp his hand over the smaller one holding his side. Her eyes fluttered wide, shooting up to meet his intensely aggravated stare. His lips were tight at the corners, while flecks of maroon bled through the dark contacts. That face was suddenly too close, his soft, warm breaths brushing against her cheek. "Look at me, Sakura."

They had come to a complete halt, the swaying of the rickety wood forgotten. Her mouth opened and closed silently, eyes refusing to tear away from him now that they were finally captured in the iron grip of a pleading gaze. She gulped down the bubble troubling her throat, shivers racing up her arm as a calloused thumb soothed the back of her frozen hand. The wrist in her other grasp pulled away, turning and threading long, nimble fingers between her own as a strong arm settled about her shoulders.

"Sasuke…kun…," she croaked, warmth spreading everywhere they touched. Shaking her head, she quickly tried to disentangle herself, but he refused to budge, eyes hardening at her struggles.

"Stop it." He released her arm that gripped his waist, only to hook his own around her body, jerking her forward until they were flush. Tilting his head down, he closed the gap between them, only to be stopped by an obstinate hand pressed against his mouth.

Sakura gave him a stubborn glare. "Look, Sasuke-kun, we shouldn't—"

His eyes darkened. Digging his fingers into her waist, he pulled her tighter against him and pressed his lips against her palm, tongue flicking against her skin. Sakura squeaked, yanking her hand away from his face. Taking the chance, Sasuke unwrapped his arm from around her shoulders to snatch her wrist away.

"We should." It was a whisper against her lips, before he molded their mouths together, refusing her even a second of oxygen. He let her wrist slide from his fingers, moving to angle her face up. Swallowing her gasp, Sasuke found her tongue, rolling it against his as wanting shivers shot up and down his spine, curling around the back of his neck to drag blood up to his ears and cheeks.

A whimper was strangled in the back of her throat, legs feeling like jelly. It was strange to taste him again after so long – familiar, yet very different. He still attacked with unrivaled urgency, as if trying to communicate a thousand words with a single kiss. The scrape of teeth against her bottom lip, a domineering nibble, the pant of breath he stole from her lungs for himself immediately followed by a pleading, deliberate drag of his tongue across her own.

The onslaught came to a slow end, all coaxing licks and tender tugging. His chest rose and fell harshly, dark eyes carefully opening to see her glazed green orbs and deeply flushed skin. Sasuke couldn't stop the satisfied smirk from gracing his features. Brushing the coarse pad of his thumb across her swelling lips, he nuzzled her hair faintly. "Sorry," he mumbled against her ear, placing another lingering kiss there. "I got carried away."

She buried her face against his chest, adamantly refusing to face anyone. There were shuffling feet on either side of them, followed by whistling and jeering. At least they were strangers. Her hands curled into the fabric of his jacket for support. "You couldn't wait until we were in private?" Sakura complained, shooting him a sideways disapproving glare.

His smile was warm though, hidden from the onlookers. She stared, dumbfounded at the sheer lightness of his expression, unsure if she had ever seen him so…happy.

_That's just it though, Sakura-chan. I know his happiness is you, and you are the one thing he's being denied._

The words replayed in her head over and over again, beating into her what that frazzling kiss had tried to do. Uchiha Sasuke didn't do public affection and he most certainly didn't get "carried away" with said displays. So, why would he purposefully let everything go in order to prove a point to her?

No doubt, it was a stupid, denial-ridden question.

"Sakura." He massaged the back of her neck, cradling her head where it rested against him. The protective arm around her waist remained stony in its grip. "Say something."

He met silence, but then she breathed in sharply, chest expanding against his. The words she spoke were quiet…vulnerable. Her face was still hidden from view, but the digging of her nails into his shirt was enough to tell how unsure she felt. "Are you happy?"

"Aa. I am." _Now. _

* * *

The moment they approached the apartment door, Itachi was alert. Behind him, Naruto had stiffened as well, sensing that the older man was tense. A wave of déjà vu struck him hard and he backed up, not wanting to engage in another brutal brawl so soon.

"It's secure," Itachi assured, but his tone was wary. "It is not as secure as I believed." He unlocked the door, pushing inside and swiftly taking the gun stashed within the potted plant on the entryway table.

Naruto's eyes bulged, but he quickly shook off the shock. Of course the director of an entire police force would have weapons stashed everywhere. Staying behind Itachi, the pair stepped into the living room.

Empty.

Not letting their guards down, they traveled to each room, checking nooks and crannies for possible bugs or explosives. Ten minutes later though, there was nothing to show for their thorough search. A part of the blonde wanted to doubt Itachi's reaction, but something told him it was warranted. If there was ever someone who had fool-proof instincts, it was the eldest Uchiha.

"To break in and do nothing…," he muttered, blazing red irises seeming to almost spin.

Blinking once, twice, it hit him.

Quickly, he swung back into his bedroom. Popping open the secret compartment beneath his desk, he waited for the ancient novel to fall into his hand. Cursing, he stood and turned around to face a bewildered Naruto. "Call Sasuke."

Whipping out his phone, he dialed the number steadfastly. The dial tone seemed to drag on in the heavy, anticipating silence.

"What happened?" Sasuke's low, sharp voice cut through the static.

Naruto flashed a thumbs up to Itachi. The latter's shoulders fell slightly in relief. "Ah, just checking in on your date, teme," he joked, laughing. "So did you kiss and make-up?"

"…hn. Focus on your own problems."

"So cold!" Naruto whined.

Itachi took the phone from him. "The book has been stolen," he informed grimly, "They're most likely coming after the two of you now. Does Sakura have her bag?"

There was a minor pause. "Aa. She does. We're stuck on this boat."

"We're coming. Be discrete."

"We will—" Crackling static and grunts of pain were deadened as the line cut.


	17. Under Our Care

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! I do read all of them and it does encourage me to write more, just so you know that I'm not ignoring them ^^;; But don't feel pressured to review! I'm a silent reader, too, so I can relate. Anyway, I'm glad to hear all of you are enjoying the story. Sorry that I don't leave many author notes, I'm not particularly big on them.**

**However, I do feel it's important to note now that this story has a high chance of getting dark. Just be aware of that. There's nothing bad in this chapter, but I'll be sure to leave warnings as they apply. **

* * *

In normal Sasuke fashion, they had avoided the major crowd of tourists on the other side of the boat. He led her to the lower deck where no one else had gone due to lack of a good view. Quite frankly, he didn't give a damn about seeing some brightly lit skyscrapers and smog. The only thing that really mattered was quickly sorting out their lost years.

Fortunately, it appeared that Sakura was also keener on talking with him than seeing New York City.

The room they had settled inside of was empty and expansive. Several ornate tables lined the windows, brass and dark wood décor framing the perimeter. A grimy looking carpet dared to insulate the space. Faint dust particles floated about, speaking volumes about the lack of use the room experienced. The lulling rock of the boat was merely background music as Sakura sat atop one of the tables, Sasuke caging her between his arms.

"I'm not going to run away," she stated somewhat tightly.

He stood between her legs, expression controlled. "I don't know that."

Sakura grumbled under her breath, leaning back. Softening around the edges though, she reached up, stroking the tender skin beneath his eyes. They were bruised from exhaustion. "Will you take out your contacts…?" The request was tentative. "I want to see your eyes."

For a long moment, he simply stared at her, making no move to respond. And then, he breathed in deeply, backing up to remove the contacts. Deep maroon irises appeared as he tossed the black circles into a trash can. Blinking a few times, he went back to looking at her as if she would disappear should he turn away for too long. "Why?"

"Because I'm worried." She ran her hands down the slopes of his cheeks, soothing circles into his temples, fingertips feathering across his eyelids. "They're not advanced though. I'm glad." Sakura smiled at him, yelping in surprise when she felt his lips against hers again.

A strong, gentle hand curled into her hair, tilting her head up. Sasuke pulled back, but continued to hold her face, memorizing the smooth texture of those pink locks. His silent staring was back, each flicker of his eyes and twitch of his mouth another wish, another promise. The ghost of a smile playing on his lips made her flush.

"Why do you keep doing that?" she muttered, trying to hide the embarrassment. "I…don't remember you ever kissing me out of nowhere like this."

"Hn." Sasuke pressed his face into the crook of her neck, gathering her into his arms. _Never again. I'm not losing this again. _

Sakura tangled her arms around him, thighs pressing closer around his hips. It was easier to talk to him when they weren't facing each other. Relaxing, she nuzzled against his messy black hair, giggling and pressing her lips against the wild locks. Sasuke repressed the tingling racing up from his toes.

"So…why so many girls?" she prompted, the question dropping like a bomb. It was more even than she thought possible. Swallowing back any more uncertainty, she played with his unruly tresses, distracting herself from his frozen form.

Discomfort was clear in the line of his shoulders and his stilted breaths. "I wasn't trying to forget you."

When he didn't continue, Sakura reluctantly let it go. "I haven't dated anyone since you," she admitted.

"I know."

"I'm gonna kill Naruto," she muttered darkly. His lips curled up against her throat, a deep rumbling in his chest the only indication of a chuckle. Sakura absently trailed her fingers down the nape of his bandaged neck. "Can I see?"

Nodding slightly, he reluctantly stepped back to let her examine him. She directed him to the chair and he sat down, watching her rummage through the heavy duty bag she had been lugging around all day. Sasuke cocked his head, wondering why she would bother hauling it about. "What is that?" he inquired.

"Information on your eyes," she replied casually, digging through the front pocket for her emergency medical supplies. Pulling out fresh gauze and Tsunade's special ointment, she turned back to face him.

"There's that much data on our eyes?" Sasuke sounded incredibly perturbed.

"No," Sakura shook her head, carefully removing his bandages, "well, not before I started looking into it. Those are mostly my notes and ideas."

His eyes widened fractionally. All of that was hers? "Is that all you do?" he deadpanned.

A wry smile crossed her lips. "Would you prefer me to go out? I know a few guys who wouldn't mind taking me on a date."

"No." He frowned, but it looked much more like a deep pout. Sakura suppressed her urge to hug him, wishing that Itachi was there to share in her fawning over the younger Uchiha's adorable sulk. They had a silent understanding that Sasuke was hands-down the cutest thing to ever walk the earth.

Sakura chuckled, but her eyes stayed perfectly professional as they assessed the damage to his throat. The bruises were dark and lethal, splotching red in certain areas. It was no surprise that it was especially upsetting since it was _him_. Anyone else being injured didn't bother her nearly as much. Worrying her lip, she crossed her arms, hesitating.

"What is it?"

"I…want to try something."

Sasuke eyed her calmly. "I trust you."

Nodding faintly and taking a deep breath, she raised both hands to his neck, closing her eyes. Immediately, she could envision his chakra network – less because she could actually _see_ it and more because she could _feel_ it. Threads tangled immediately with her own, making a smile appear on her face.

He really did trust her.

"…what's going on?" Sasuke asked softly, eyes following the flow of her chakra out of her body. It shimmered green, pulsating around her arms and into her fingers. The foreign energy traveled into his body like a rush of cool water, washing away the raw, aching wounds.

"Healing you…I think," Sakura replied quietly, uncertainly. There were multiple broken networks along his throat and she carefully mended each one. "I've only tried this on fish, so I don't know if it's the same for humans."

He didn't answer, too stunned to speak. The disrupted network was being repaired rapidly. Most of the major damage had been rethreaded with her energy, the signature left behind in the wake of her journey through the wounds. Sasuke coughed softly, surprised to find that it didn't hurt nearly as much as before. Her intruding chakra stuttered and slowly withdrew.

About to ask her why she stopped, he glanced up to see her face pale. Sakura wobbled slightly on her feet. "Sorry," she smiled a bit, "I didn't think it would drain me so much. Animals are easier." Her eyes roamed over the blotchy skin, a sudden light entering her features at the sight of barely visible marks. "It…It worked?"

"How did you do that?" Sasuke caught her arm, steadying her as he stood up. "I could see it. Your threads were inside of me." He pursed his lips, confused and more than a little awed.

Sakura grinned cheekily at him, despite her obvious exhaustion. "So you can already see the chakra networks? Those are the threads you're talking about." She grabbed the ointment off the table and gentle began rubbing it into his remaining injuries. "It's your eyes. They let you see human energy. Your brother told me that his blindness has left him only capable of seeing the chakra pathways. Nothing else. I…suppose you'll be like that one day." Shaking her head, she corrected herself, "No. I'll make sure that doesn't happen."

Sasuke prepared to speak, but the abrupt ringing of his phone drew him away. Answering it rather irritably, he demanded, "What happened?"

"Ah, just checking in on your date, teme," Naruto joked, his laughter broken by static. "So did you kiss and make-up?"

Heat crept back up the shell of his ears, as he struggled to pacify his expression. Sakura was wrapping his throat up again with firm yet gentle movements. The memory of her lips crushing with his own made it that much harder to focus. Grunting, he dodged the teasing. "…hn. Focus on your own problems."

"So cold!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. There was silence on the other side, followed by crackling from the phone being moved. Sakura had finished fixing him up and turned away to pack everything back up.

Suddenly, a familiar tenor spoke. "The book has been stolen," Itachi informed grimly. Sasuke was abruptly on edge. He took a protective step toward Sakura, hovering over her. "They're most likely coming after the two of you now. Does Sakura have her bag?"

Sasuke nodded to himself, before answering verbally, "Aa. She does. We're stuck on this boat." _Dammit, how did we fall into this situation?_ He started going through feasible escape routes, but all of them involved strenuous swimming in October weather during the night. How else were they going to be alright?

Unless, of course, their hunters were not on the boat. Sasuke brushed the idea off. That wasn't possible. If they were good enough to break into Itachi's apartment, then they weren't to be messed with.

"We're coming. Be discrete." His elder brother's commanding tone echoed through the speaker.

Adamantly, Sasuke nodded his affirmation. "We will—" He cut himself off, phone-wielding arm flying up to block a…syringe? The device tumbled from his fingers, as Kabuto slammed his knee deep into the Uchiha's gut. A dark skinned man crushed the phone beneath his foot.

Groaning, Sasuke caught the table for support as he ripped the needle from his arm, eyes immediately seeking out Sakura. Kabuto refused him the opportunity, a charged punch aimed for his face.

Falling back against the wooden surface, he dodged the blow, arcing his leg high. The medic backed up, avoiding the attack. "You're quick," Kabuto remarked nonchalantly, keeping a safe distance from the infuriated man.

Sasuke ignored him, heart plummeting at the sight of Sakura knocked out and slung over the shoulder of a white-haired man. As he tried to move toward them, the weight of his limbs suddenly became too much. _What?_ He coughed sharply, feeling bile rising up from his stomach. The strength in his legs dissolved, knees buckling under weight. Dropping to the ground, he felt his body convulsing, wanting to regurgitate all of their dinner.

Cold eyes looking down on the shivering man. The black bag heavy with research notes was iron-gripped in Kimimaro's free hand. "Wasn't that too easy?" he remarked to Kabuto.

"Hmm, it's only because of Kidomaru's tracking abilities," he responded, pushing the circular glasses up. "Oh, and of course we have to thank Sakura for bringing Sasuke-_kun_ so much happiness that he actually let his guard down."

"Aw, you're too kind," Kidomaru drawled, yawning and scratching the back of his head. Annoyance spread through his tone, "But seriously, that damned girl is such a problem. She should've just sat her ass down and been a good little bitch."

Maroon irises pulsated bright red for a split second before fading back to the dull color of dried blood. "Let her go." He growled, desperately struggling to his hands and knees. The effort was wasted as Kimimaro ground his foot down on his back. Hissing in pain, Sasuke slumped back down, fingers curling into the dirty carpet.

"I'm sorry, but that isn't possible," Kabuto stated, mock-dismay tinting his voice. "But there's nothing to worry about for you." He leered. "You won't break your promises with her anymore. Both you and Sakura can spend the rest of time together…under our care." Nodding toward the swaying Uchiha, he added, "The drug I injected you with is at its maximum potency. Even someone of your caliber will soon be sedated."

A mantra of regretful foolishness pounded through his ears. If only he had been more aware. Why had he let himself get distracted? It was his fault they were in this predicament. Cursing himself over and over again, he finally felt his eyes shut as Kidomaru and Kabuto descended upon him.

X

Sakura awoke to the white noise of an air born plane. Blinking several times, she tried to rub her blurry vision away, but instead felt the cut of plastic. Immediately, she began struggling, ignoring the sharp warning of the tight zip ties chaining her.

A cool hand pressed against her cheek. She stilled.

"We're thousands of feet in the air. Do you really think there's anywhere to run?" Kabuto mused, sitting beside her.

The sheer size and privacy of the space made it clear that it was a jet – most likely owned by Orochimaru. Sakura grimaced, curling her hands into fists. One second, she was revealing her abilities to Sasuke, and the next, a sharp pain in the back of her neck was sinking her into darkness. And now, she was trapped inside a plane with Kabuto headed who-knew-where.

To be sure, fate must be against her.

"Sasuke-_kun_ is resting peacefully behind you."

Sakura craned her neck, heart fluttering erratically. Sure enough, Sasuke was slumbering in his back row seat, sandwiched between two unfamiliar but very opposite men. The one to the left was white haired and prim, whilst the other was deeply tanned and rough. There were heavy cuffs binding his wrists and ankles, chains coiled rigidly about his two guards' hands.

"What did you give him?" she demanded, turning back to glare at Kabuto.

The latter smirked. "Nothing lethal." He stroked her jaw. "More importantly, let's strike a deal, hmm?"

"I don't play with fire."

"Now, that's a bold-faced lie," Kabuto clicked his tongue. "I'm actually positive that you _love_ fire. Otherwise, why would you have all of this lovely, _dangerous_ research?" He lifted up her bag overflowing with notes.

Her eyes narrowed. "It's no longer dangerous if I trash it."

"Would you do that when I have your precious Sasuke-_kun_?" His lips curled up cruelly. "I mean, I'm sure I could commandeer your notes and figure something out. Experimentation is an important part of the medical field." He watched with unveiled pleasure as she paled in understanding. "One Uchiha is expendable, I suppose. We have a spare, though the spare will be a bit more difficult to get. Then again, Sasuke is certainly an amazing bargaining chip. His dear older brother would—"

"—what? What do you want?" Sakura cut him off, not wanting to hear any more threats.

"You know exactly what Orochimaru-sama desires," Kabuto murmured, chuckling. His thumb rubbed slow circles into her tensing jaw, eyes carving an interested path down her body. "We still haven't finished what we started last time, Sakura. Wouldn't this be a great opportunity?"

"I'll finish the study," she ground out, ripping her face away from his hand. His laughter sent chills through her body. "But don't you dare hurt Sasuke-kun. And _never_ touch me again." Sakura glowered at his amusement.

"I'm a firm believer in refraining from toying with another person's experiment," he assured, but then his eyes were darkening again, "For the duration of the study, I will not…_distract_ you." Kabuto tilted her chin up, nails grazing her flesh. "However, once it's done, I doubt anyone will mind if I decide to keep you for my own fun."

Sakura stayed silent.

Backing off casually, he leaned back in his seat. "We won't be arriving for several more hours. It would be best for you to sleep."

Though it sounded like a suggestion, Sakura soon felt the pinch of a needle piercing her skin. Within minutes, she, too, was slumped forward.

X

The next time she opened her eyes, it was to a deep darkness. Her mouth was dry and her limbs felt heavy. Sitting up with a groan, she looked around for some form of water. Seeing a pitcher and glass on the bedside table, she grabbed it with some effort. Chugging down the lukewarm liquid, she wiped her mouth and stood.

A private bedroom had apparently been prepared for her with only basic necessities. She noted her bag sitting on a desk in the corner as well as an open doorway leading into a bathroom. There was a single light fixture on the ceiling and it currently was off. She had a feeling it wouldn't get very bright anyway. Sakura frowned, before glancing down at her grimy state. Shaking off the urge to shower right away, she snatched her bag off the desk and stepped toward the only exit, pulling the door open.

Dimly lit hallways stretched out in front of her. An expansive map of rooms and corridors could leave her stumbling around blindly for hours. Wary about attempting to explore, Sakura hesitated on the threshold. She needed to ensure that they hadn't hurt Sasuke. It was foolish to take Kabuto's words at face value. He would exert the barest of efforts to protect the "experiment".

"Where are you headed, cutie?"

Sakura whirled around, surprised to see the silent approach of a slender young man. His teeth were razor sharp, violet eyes set in a rather pale face. Based on his attire, it looked like a test subject. She softened slightly at the sight. "I was looking for my friend. His name is Sasuke. Have you seen anyone like that?"

The stranger tapped his chin animatedly, arms crossed. "Well, if he's a new experiment," he blanched at the word, "I'm betting you could find him in the waiting cells. That's where everyone is put before they're distributed to other labs."

"Could you show me?" Sakura requested hopefully.

"Sorry, cutie," he shrugged unapologetically, "I'm on my way—"

"Where are you headed, _Suigetsu-kun_?"

Sakura froze, recognizing that hiss. It was the sort of voice that one never forgets. Looking up, she caught sight of Orochimaru striding toward them calmly. He wore a standard lab coat, but there was nothing crisp and respectable about the numerous stains splattered across the formerly white material. Unnaturally slit yellow eyes narrowed at them.

"Ah, just for a walk! You know, stretching my legs!" The boy rambled, laughing nervously as he edged closer to Sakura. "And then I ran into this girl. She's looking for some Sauce dude, so I offered to help."

Orochimaru simply stared.

"That's right!" Sakura croaked, damning her nerves immediately. Clearing her throat, she gripped Suigetsu's arm. "He said he knows where Sasuke-kun is, so we're going to go see him. I'd like to start my study sooner rather than later."

"You're much more enthusiastic than Kabuto made it seem," the legendary man remarked coolly.

She just nodded, scared that her voice would fail her again.

Orochimaru scrutinized them for a moment longer before side stepping the pair and continuing down the hall. "You have access to Lab 7 for your work with _Sasuke-kun_." He paused, glancing back at her. "Keep in mind that my patience will run thin with failure, Sakura-_chan_." And then he was disappearing around a corner.

Sagging back against the wall, she released her bruising hold on Suigetsu. "I can't stand him," she breathed, heart racing with fear.

"That makes two of us," the test subject grunted, shuddering. They were silent for a long minute, both trying to gather themselves again. Suigetsu turned to her, nodding down the corridor. "I'll take you to the waiting cells…as a thanks." He grinned crookedly. "Getting in trouble with _him_ is way worse than any of the other demented scientists in this place."

Sakura smiled tiredly. "Yeah, I can guess." Kicking off the wall, she joined him as they took sure steps down the hall. "I've rarely talked to him and he still unnerves me."

"I know that most of Orochimaru's researchers are scared of him, but it sounds more like you hate him," Suigetsu remarked, eyeing her curiously.

She scowled. "I'm not here by choice. He…I suppose that if experiments are captured, researchers can be captured too."

His mouth opened in surprise. "Really? Then…what are you doing with that Sauce-kun?"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. The nickname was too similar to Ino's mocking. She smiled at him. "Sasuke-kun has a special inherent eye disease. I want to cure him, but Kabuto heard of my work and…," her expression fell, "well, here I am. I'm not really sure what they're trying to do. Or rather, _how_ they hope to do it, but for now, I don't have any choice but to figure out the cure."

They walked in silence then, Suigetsu mulling over the girl's words. He hadn't expected to get along with any of those whack-job scientists. All of them were out to hurt the "test subjects" but based on her words, maybe that wasn't completely true? Still, it was hard to swallow.

She didn't seem like a liar, though. Her hair was pink for god's sake. How much less threatening could she make herself? Not to mention, she smiled at him. Suigetsu wasn't an expert at reading people, but even he knew when someone smiled from their heart. Perhaps, it was even harder to see her as someone dangerous, than someone innocent.

"So you and Sauce," Suigetsu began, peering down at her, "you gotta thing for him?" Her bright red face was answer enough. He smirked widely, snickering. "No way, you've got the hots for your experiment? That's kinda sick."

"He's not an experiment," she quipped, fuming rather cutely. Emerald orbs locked on him. "He's a friend. I'm trying to help him. Kabuto has just twisted this whole situation around." Her voice quieted, emotions running openly across her face.

_Definitely isn't a liar._ Suigetsu clicked his tongue. "Man, you need to get better at locking down emotions. I can read you like an open book," he commented. "Do you know how dangerous that is in a place like this one? By the way, what's your name, cutie?"

She sighed, rubbing her head tiredly. It was certainly a recurring issue of hers. What could she do though? Her feelings were never under lock and key. That wasn't something she could change. "Sakura."

"Cherry blossom?" he repeated, looking incredibly amused.

"I haven't asked, but Suigetsu, are you Japanese?" she changed the subject, giving him a pointed glare for the teasing.

He shrugged. "I think so. I don't know, though. My memories prior to living in this lab are pretty much gone." Dark distaste colored his face, but it faded soon enough, as if he had already given up. Suigetsu halted, pointing down a hallway. "If you continue this way, you'll find the holding cells. I'm sure Sauce-kun is down there…probably." He grinned at her. "I better get back before they found out I sneaked off. Come visit me in Lab 3 sometime, okay?" In a conspiratorial voice, he added, "Break me out someday, too." The light in his eyes was joking, but if it was possible, she would make sure he joined her and Sasuke when they made their escape.

"Thank you," she smiled, waving at him as he darted off.

Taking a calming breath, she steeled her nerves and marched on. There were multiple cells, each poorly lit with sheets of thick, see-through glass acting in place of bars. Sakura avoided making eye contact with the numerous terrified and horrified faces. Ever since the incident with Kabuto back at that club, she had never again assumed that Orochimaru was in his right mind. This madman's laboratory only strengthened her belief.

At the very end of the corridor, she finally saw him.

Sasuke sat unbound on a bench. He appeared to be much cleaner than any of the other captives and at least there were no new wounds on him. She sped up, stopping in front of the door to his cell. There was a finger scanner in place of a lock. Hesitantly, she pressed her thumb to the glowing green pad, flinching at the sudden prick. Yanking back, she examined her now bleeding finger. Nonetheless, it seemed to work.

Pressurized air hissed as the door came ajar. Sakura pushed inside, finding Sasuke already up on his feet and giving her a once over. He had probably seen her approach. Before a word could fall from her lips, strong arms were crushing her against a warm chest.

Sakura smiled, blinking back tears. "You're safe," she mumbled, kissing the spot just over his heart, fingers curling into the back of his shirt.

"Aa." He muttered, forgoing the words that pressed against the back of his skull. _For now._


	18. 72 Hours

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Comment Replies: **

**gee: I love The Vow! I'm glad that you think my characterization is good! :)**

**SMILE: It's good to hear that someone thinks Suigetsu is funny xD I**

**Guests in general: Hopefully, Sasuke won't get amnesia but we'll have to wait and see haha. Sasuke is pretty wimpy here! That's a nice observation. There's a reason, so hold out for it! And yes, I'm not all about the slow pacing when it's fanfiction ^^**

* * *

**_27 hours…_**

Sakura counted off in her head, wondering if the estimate was correct. There was no clock in the room nor a calendar, but based on the amount of work she had managed to do since their arrival, it seemed accurate.

As expected, the bedroom was poorly lit even with the light on. She frowned, thinking of how Sasuke was still sitting in that holding cell alone. It seemed like there were orders from higher up that he wasn't allowed to leave his pen unless for direct examinations. That had been dictated some six or so hours prior, but it didn't sit well with her at all.

Frowning, she stood up, collecting her papers and stuffing them all back into the bag. Before she could even leave the hallway though, Kabuto was standing in her path.

"Where are you headed, Sakura?" he asked with mock-politeness. "I thought you had chosen to do your research in your private quarters?"

"Release Sasuke-kun to my care."

Kabuto smirked. "That's definitely now how you ask for a favor."

Her eyes narrowed coldly. "It's not a favor. It's a demand. I expected to receive full cooperation. Or did you and Orochimaru actually want to wait longer for your answers?" she sneered.

"And how would Sasuke's presence make you work faster?" he mused. "If anything, he would be quite the distraction. After all, a young man and woman alone together for hours on end…not to mention you two are evidently attracted to one another. Many things could slow down the process, don't you agree?" Kabuto's smile was feral.

Biting back a blush at his insinuations, she heaved the bag higher up her shoulder. "I'll make sure I work even slower if Sasuke-kun isn't in Lab 7 within fifteen minutes. He better be completely safe and sound as well. If there's even one scratch on him, I swear I'll ensure these notes burn before you can lay another hand on them." Her gaze was heavy and solid, wiping any lingering amusement off the other medic's face.

After a tense moment of silence, the man raised his hands in defeat. "Fine," he drawled, taking a step toward her. She held her ground, glowering. Kabuto leaned in, cool breath rushing across her ear. "But I should warn you, Sakura-_chan_, to use your threats more carefully. You'll only get your way so many times before we decide _force_ is a much better option than patience."

Holding her ground, she felt him brush past her, the tapping of his footsteps echoing against the chill of his words.

It was fine though. She shook off the fear.

So long as she had Sasuke under her direct custody, then no one could hurt him.

As promised, the raven haired man trudged through the doors of Lab 7 some fifteen minutes later. His face seemed more pensive than the last time she saw him, dark rings making the red of his eyes pop rather disconcertingly.

Sakura gave him a long look as she shooed the guard out of the room. "How are you feeling? They didn't treat you badly, did they?" Although it was pointless, she snapped the lock to the door in place. Taking his hand, she gently rubbed circles into the taut flesh, trying to lessen the strain in his muscles and tendons.

"They need me for now," he replied blandly, making his distaste for that fact clear. Sasuke tapped her worried brow with two fingers. "Stop worrying." The calloused tips lingered against her forehead until the scrunched skin relaxed.

"I can't just _stop_ worrying just because you tell me to," Sakura argued, lips downturned.

His silence was questioning.

"You're you," she elaborated, "that's reason enough for worrying."

Sasuke wondered for a moment if he should be offended or happy. Being offended was probably the worst of the two options. He already knew she meant it all affectionately and he wasn't one to misunderstand her intentions when they were open and obvious. Her independent decision to leave for his sake in the name of a strangely double-edged unconditional love had been enough pain for one lifetime and it could have been avoided completely if they had merely spoken without inhibitions.

He would silently concede that Sakura probably kept it from him because she knew him too well. If he had known of her intentions, then blindness be damned, he wouldn't have let her leave.

It wasn't the first time he had begun to wonder about how different their lives would be right then and there if she had chosen to live a quiet life with him.

"If you're ready, we'll start with a brief examination. I need to know if there's any connection between your eyes and your physical health."

Sasuke face fell. _Damn._

**_36 Hours…_**

Suigetsu had a bone to pick.

His latest friend had decided to not uphold her promise and visit him. So, he felt it only right to seek her out himself. After all, maybe she hadn't visited for a good reason. How was he supposed to know what researchers did in their free time? Or did they even have free time? Maybe he had been too willful earlier…

Shrugging off the thought, he scurried through the base, dodging orderlies and other test subjects that were roaming the halls with chaperones.

Thankfully, his own supposed guard wasn't a very good one.

"Lab 7…," he muttered, looking around at the various white walls, searching for the correct corridor. He swore Orochimaru made the base specifically difficult to navigate.

Some minutes later, he was awarded with the sight of closed double doors and a metal plaque with the lucky number seven engraved in it. Eyeing the area warily, he made his way toward the unguarded barrier. Pushing on it, he was surprised to feel the lock in place. What could have possibly possessed her to bother locking the door? It was pointless.

Suddenly, the mechanism disengaged and the heavy door creaked open. Suigetsu looked up, locking eyes with a domineering figure. Obsidian marred maroon crudely judged him, porcelain skin cool and colorless. Ink black locks fell across his angular features, feeding the darkness blazing around him.

Maybe he had gotten the wrong room after all.

Before he turned tail and ran though, a ball of bright pink sunshine popped up underneath the brooding figure's arm. Warm greens glared up at the impassive man who lazily dropped his gaze to her. Her slender arms held his sides for balance, the contrast of her skin against his dark shirt more striking than it should've been. "Who are you glaring at?" she scolded.

Sasuke scoffed, but said nothing, a flicker of amusement passing through his formerly cool expression.

"Suigetsu?" Sakura recalled, smiling at him.

Those eyes flitted back to the surprise visitor, scanning him before making it quite obvious that he didn't consider him a threat at all.

Somehow, that pissed Suigetsu off just a bit more than it should have. Letting it go though, he turned to Sakura. "Hey, cutie. You never came to see me."

"Sorry, we've been busy," she chuckled.

The violet eyed man grinned at the twinge of annoyance on Sasuke's face. _Serves you right. _"Busy doing what? Man, I should've never shown you where Sauce-kun was," he sighed playfully, "then I wouldn't have to share your attention."

Sakura clicked her tongue. "Don't say that," she teased, pushing the door open wider to let him come inside, "I'm really thankful that you helped me find him."

"Yeah, yeah," he dismissed, plopping down on a chair. "So? What have you two been up to?"

Sasuke stared at the pair, wondering how he had befriended two of the easiest going people in the world. Sakura and Naruto just had a natural tact for making allies, while Sasuke had a track record for enemies. Even in some godforsaken laboratory, the pink-haired woman had managed to make friends with some razor-toothed experiment.

They couldn't have been there long enough for something like that to happen, right?

How presumptuous of him to think that he and Sakura would have endless amounts of time alone together. It had been one of the few upsides he forced himself to find in the face of a daunting situation. Spending so much time with Naruto had begun turning him into some strange sort of optimist. At least that was one of the blonde's positive traits. Sasuke would just be thankful that he hadn't adopted a penchant for missing showers and stuffing himself daily with ramen.

He grimaced, realizing that maybe he had eaten a bit too much of those noodles in recent years.

Suigetsu threw glances over to the silent Uchiha, trying to fit him and the pretty medic together. It was like looking at life and death, spring and winter. They were side by side, but so drastically different. He couldn't deny her attraction to the cold person – anyone within a five foot radius of the couple could see her open adoration and love. However, it was a different story for him. He was closed off – the complete opposite of the bright and warm woman who chose to love him.

Then again, maybe in a situation like this, she never had a choice to begin with. For her to love that man, it must have been predetermined. Otherwise, how could that icicle get a girl like Sakura?

"So, how did you and Sauce meet?" Suigetsu prompted casually, toying with one of the stress balls sitting on a sterile countertop.

Her face turned as pink as her hair. "Why are you interested?" Sakura chuckled, unsure how to approach the question. There were a lot of things that had happened in their long history together. Their first meeting was rather boring and less than friendly. In fact, she recalled being certain that Sasuke despised her mere presence. He only had eyes for his best friend and, at the time, mysterious elder brother.

So when exactly had things changed between them?

"Well, I think it's pretty obvious that you and Sauce over there," he nodded toward a scowling Sasuke, "aren't really a standard match. So what's up with that?"

The Uchiha had to grudgingly agree. Although he thought it was rather clear why he loved Sakura, the opposite wasn't nearly as true. In his life, he had very few chances with light, and her radiance acted as a major source of comfort. That was probably true for many people, actually.

But why him? Why would someone like her love him?

He could find no reason as to why she cared for him so deeply. They may have met as children, but he had met plenty of other kids at that age and those people didn't turn into prospective love interests. So, what made her different? He didn't want to admit it, but curiosity was slowly getting the better of him as Sakura stayed silent.

Was the question so difficult?

A spike of panic irrationally hissed at him to not get his hopes up.

Sakura took a deep breath, flashing a somewhat tired smile at Suigetsu. "The only time you need a reason is to hate."

_"__Itachi is dumb for sending you away." Sasuke deadpanned, staring up at the tall, silver haired man who had become an adopted-father of sorts in the absence of his elder brother. _

_"__He's not sending me away," Hatake Kakashi chuckled, ruffling the pouting boy's hair. "I'm quite happy with the circumstances."_

_The Uchiha didn't look even slightly convinced. _

_Glancing over at a crying pink-haired girl and an awkward blonde boy, Kakashi sighed, scratching his head as he wondered what to say. Signature onyx eyes watched him, waiting impatiently for a better explanation for the sudden change. _

_Sasuke refused to say such a shallow, half-hearted goodbye to someone who had cared for him and trained him since his parents passed. Wasn't Kakashi going to miss them? In a strange way, the man had brought the trio together. Before him, it had only been Naruto and Sasuke – brothers-in-arms, but then Sakura had popped up and changed everything. _

_Naruto was practically falling all over her, Kakashi spoiled the little bubblegum princess, and Sasuke…he wondered himself what the girl meant to him. _

_They had begun as strangers, forced into being tentative acquaintances because their after school activities were in the same building, and eventually reluctant friends because of how much time Naruto had begun spending with her at school. Things only escalated when Sakura was invited over after school one day because she promised to teach them some gymnastics moves in exchange for martial arts lessons. _

_Kakashi had swooped in, and that was when everything spiraled out of Sasuke's control. _

_But here they stood now. Guardian and child. _

_"__I've been recommended to train prospective officers. Of course I'll come visit sometime." He smiled behind his mask, but knew that his words were falling flat in the face of his peevish fifteen year old ward. _

_"__Hn. Knowing your track record that could be years." _

_Kakashi didn't deny or confirm, instead offering a bigger smile. His eyes slowly trailed over to the sniffling little girl. "Sasuke, remember to take care of her."_

_"__Why should I?" he blushed in alarm. _

_The older male chuckled. "You're already beginning to feel something special toward Sakura, aren't you?" Silent fluster answered him. Kakashi shrugged his bag higher, leaning down and dropping his voice. "Don't be shy," he said gently, possibly a tad teasingly. But then his tone grew serious, "Just remember, Sasuke, the only time you need a reason is to hate." _

"Eh? It's that simple?" Suigetsu complained.

"Aa." Surprised heads turned to Sasuke, neither having expected him to speak up. He didn't meet their gazes, looking off to the side. "It is."

**_44 hours…_**

Tsunade downed another shot of sake. Although less than two days had passed since her apprentice's disappearance, it felt like years. She groaned, rubbing her forehead as she leaned against the messy desk.

If she had known the dangers associated with those eyes, then would she have ever allowed Sakura to work on that project? No, it wouldn't have mattered. The girl was stubborn and would've done as she pleased. That was a downside to being trained by Tsunade. Sakura no longer knew the meaning of "give up" and she had immense confidence in her own abilities – with good reason.

In a few more years, Tsunade knew that the girl would be hailed as the best medic of her generation.

But now what? Some 24 hours ago, Uchiha Itachi had contacted her with an urgent request for all the information she possessed on Orochimaru. He was brief but concise, explaining that Sakura and Sasuke had gone missing, with the culprit most likely being Tsunade's childhood friend-of-sorts – the man obsessed with eternal life.

"Don't beat yourself up too much, Tsunade-sama," Shizune stated, reappearing in the office with a tray of tea and snacks. Her assistant eyed the bottle of alcohol. "And please don't drown yourself in too much liquor."

"Why does it matter?" she sniffed, finishing off the bottle and slumping back down. "I am responsible. I should have been more attentive to Orochimaru's ideals. Jiraiya always believed in him…I thought I owed him the same thing. Now I see that some people are not meant to change. Some are perfectly happy with doing as they please without regard for other humans' lives."

Shizune was quiet.

Laughing humorlessly, she stood. "Let's go through his office again. I don't want to miss anything. And then we'll dig through the archives. Uchiha Itachi will need all the help he can get to find a snake like Orochimaru."

"Yes, ma'am."

**_53 hours…_**

At this point, she had come to practically live in Lab 7 with Sasuke sitting on a sterile but probably uncomfortable metal table.

On the bright side, no one bothered them aside from meals.

She surmised it was because Orochimaru and Kabuto were keen on her working diligently. Besides, it would be highly likely that there were cameras set up around the room to ensure they weren't plotting anything.

At first, she had thought the base to be poorly lit for research, but there were spotlights in all the right places and high end equipment – nearly as good as Tsunade's. The only problem was that she had no true idea of what would happen once she completed her work. Thus far, she had thoroughly read through the _Tale of the Mangekyo Sharingan_ several times. During those analyses, Sakura discovered that an original copy was truly different from her online version.

As expected, the story filled in details that were not included in the _Tale of the Heaven's Eye._ Reading more like a manual, the sequel-of-sorts spoke of an advanced level of the _Heaven's Eye_, or as she came to learn was commonly referred to as simply _Sharingan_. Coded clan secrets peeked through the folds of the pages, scribbled through innocent lines. The _Mangekyo Sharingan_ was probably what Orochimaru was after – though Sakura did not understand how he would manage to garner it.

Based on her readings, the _Mangekyo Sharingan_ could only be wielded by the strongest of the clan. It was bred from deep anguish and darkness – a creation more Hell than Heaven. The original clan member who acquired the _Heaven's Eye_ had been tainted so deeply that at the height of his powers and subsequent corruption, his gift evolved. Those red eyes reformed demonically, allowing him abilities far beyond the realm of his understanding.

Earth erupted with eternal Hell Fire.

Unholy summons raked the lands.

Destruction and death descended.

Sakura blinked away the visions. Although it was true that the evolved form was capable of massive feats, she could hardly see where immortality fit into the equation. Furthermore, as she got a closer look at Sasuke's eyes, she realized that they were far beneath the original potency of the _Sharingan_. It seemed centuries of diluted blood had left him with only the barest abilities. Even someone without their eyes could see chakra networks and auras if they really trained – Sakura was a prime example, though she was still hesitant to believe that it was a normal skill.

However, that was beside the point. Sasuke did not have the legendary _Mangekyo Sharingan_ nor did Itachi. If they were to believe the folklore, then Orochimaru would achieve nothing by taking their eyes because only that evolved level could gift him with the power to change illusion into reality. Sakura had the wry thought that he believed immortality – a delusion of man – could become reality with those destructive eyes.

"Hey, Sauce-kun," Suigetsu mumbled under his breath, nudging the other test subject, "Is your girlfriend always such a workaholic? I've seen obsessive researchers, but she's on a whole different level."

Sasuke grimaced at the nickname. Even though the violet eyed man swung by several times a day, the Uchiha still couldn't get used to his presence. A part of him acknowledged that the chatter filled the silence and reminded him somewhat of a loudmouthed idiot back home, but that was the extent of it.

Turning his gaze to Sakura, he wondered the same thing as Suigetsu. Had she always been so serious about her work? Then again, he wouldn't know considering they were separated before he ever saw her enter adulthood. Her studies must have turned her into this diligent worker. Or, more likely, her determination to cure him had done this. Sasuke shoved away the perk of pleasure from knowing she was so dedicated to him – even after their time apart. Instead, he dwelled on the guilt and frustration from never knowing that she left him for the sake of his health.

The entire time, she was sacrificing their short term happiness for a long term fix. She cast away dreams that Sasuke knew she yearned for. All throughout their courtship, he was never unsure about her intentions when it concerned him, and once he let himself accept it all, he too shared those intentions.

_More than marriage._ He wondered now if this was what either of them had expected when such bittersweet sentiments were uttered.

How could the purest intentions be twisted and mangled into their current situation? Sasuke lingered on the cruel irony of history repeating itself. For the sake of happiness, Sakura had thrown herself into a dangerous well of knowledge, just as his ancestor had once corrupted his soul with the _Sharingan_ in the name of peace.

Could any act ever be truly noble?

Would they be forced, as Humans, to always endure the cold twist of fate?

**_68 hours…_**

Sasuke hissed softly, cursing his own carelessness. The thin cut split his palm, blood pooling fast at the opening.

"What happened?" Sakura walked over to find the fallen scalpel and an unhappy Uchiha. Sighing, she flashed a smile at him before taken the hand. For a moment, she looked into his eyes, silently questioning if she could try her healing ability again.

He adamantly shook his head. They had agreed early on that the less Orochimaru knew about her apparent ability to mend broken chakra threads, the better. There was a high possibility that she, too, would become another test subject. Sasuke felt ice clamp around his heart at the mere thought. At least she was the one experimenting on him. If they found out, who would be experimenting on her?

"Put pressure on it then," she reluctantly pressed a towel onto the wound, before going to get gauze and ointment.

A few minutes later, he was patched up and they had settled down at the small table in the corner of the lab. Two plates of lukewarm food were laid out between them, only appetizing due to the necessity for nutrients. _And besides,_ Sasuke looked up at the girl across from him, _she's still smiling at me. _

"I'm sorry that you have to hang around here all day," Sakura sighed.

"Hn." Turning back to his food, he began eating, but his free hand had slid beneath the table, curling around hers. A blush colored her face and she turned her palm up, tangling their fingers together. Sasuke cracked a barely visible smile, eyes warming faintly.

She gripped the light feeling curling up in her chest, wanting to desperately cling to it forever because Sasuke's contentment was such a rare thing. His eyes were still their dull red, thankfully. She recalled after their reunion in the holding cells that his gaze was blood filled, but for some reason it had faded as his emotions cooled. From her observations, Itachi hadn't experienced anything like that. He had a consistent shade of vibrant ruby.

"I have the basic idea of what needs to be done," she stated between swallows, "but I don't have the skill." Sakura frowned, appearing frustrated with that admittance. "Tsunade-sama trained me in toxicology and basic surgery protocol, but I'm not experienced with eye surgery. There are a lot of bits and pieces in the eye that I have no practical knowledge about." She subconsciously squeezed his hand. "I wasn't going to try and do anything until after I got the necessary training. That wouldn't be for another two years at the earliest. But I doubt Orochimaru or Kabuto will wait that long." Her voice grew bitter, eyes withering, "I'm sure they have nothing against using less than safe methods to get what they want."

"You never told me what they want." Sasuke murmured.

"Immortality."

His eyes fluttered in surprise.

Sakura smiled grimly. "It's a ridiculous dream, not even worth calling a goal." She met his gaze, searching the pools for answers to dark fantasies. "I…don't know what they'll try to do once they have my notes in their completion."

"You're making a cure, not an immortality potion." Sasuke stated slowly, feeling as if he was missing something.

"You're right," she nodded, "but by developing a cure, I'm actually creating an extraction technique. In theory, I will know how to remove your inherent red eyes and therefore know how to give you back your eyesight." Sakura pursed her lips. "At the same time, Orochimaru may be under the impression that if I can extract your eyes, I'm also giving him the method to obtain them. However, I never planned on preserving the _Sharingan_ because when I began the study, I was working under the assumption that I was healing a disease, not removing some sort of crazy, ancient curse."

Sasuke's lips tipped up slightly. He was far from pleased, but her explanation – the rumble of her voice as it rambled away – calmed him. So long as she stayed near him, the darkness that always coiled around him seemed containable. Over the past three years, he had forgotten what it felt like to have something aside from sheer willpower to cap his morbid thoughts.

Long ago, he recalled wondering what could interest him about a seemingly average little girl. Her only defining characteristic was a strange mutation for pink hair. Not to mention, she was clearly infatuated with him. That made any interactions quite uncomfortable for the adolescent Uchiha. Yet, as time and circumstances laid the foundation for genuine feelings, he came to _see_ her.

The way she could talk on and on about the smallest things was less annoying and more familiar. Her obnoxious pink hair became a beacon. Her tears were no longer awkward, only painful. The way she curled her lips around his name only warmed him.

She had become someone precious – precious enough to risk his life for if the situation arose.

Sasuke lifted her clasped hands up, brushing his lips across her knuckles delicately. Lifting his eyes back up to hers, he smirked at the tell-tale blush spreading rapidly across her cheekbones. That was another thing that once seemed so tiring and trivial, but had somehow transformed into a sign of her unyielding affections. Other women had reddened under his touch, but none as endearingly as her nor for so little.

Each touch, breath, and word electrified the air. He relished in the heat coursing through his veins, reminding him that even though they were in one of the worst situations of his short life, at least he had her beside him.

**_72 hours…_**

Itachi tossed another file aside. Every minute he wasted on a dead end was another minute they lived in danger with a madman. He couldn't even be sure that Orochimaru hadn't killed Sakura already and simply took her research. If that was the case, then he needed to work even faster in uncovering the truth.

Working under the assumption that Sakura was still alive and manning the study meant that Sasuke would be well taken care of. His life was in good hands. If they worked under the assumption that she had already been offed, then any of Orochimaru's vile underlings would be performing half-baked experiments on his little brother.

Itachi shuddered at the thought.

Naruto burst through the doorway, carrying a large stack of files. His blonde hair was greasy and his normally tan face was ashen and shadowed with exhaustion. The only thing that stopped Itachi from ordering him to get some rest was the fierce light burning in alert cerulean orbs. Of course the boy felt responsible. He had been the one to separate all of them, even if his purpose was pure.

Even though Itachi had explained that it wouldn't have mattered whether or not they were there, Naruto refused to listen. It wasn't a lie though. They had been determined to get Sasuke and Sakura. Nothing would've stopped them.

In the worst case scenario, Naruto would have died and Itachi would have been apprehended. In the best, they would've been injured but escaped without his little brother and Sakura.

So, he had convinced himself that the current predicament could be far worse.

"Granny Tsunade sent us more files she found on Orochimaru," Naruto stated, plopping the thick stack on top of the desk. "She says she'll continue looking through his lab at their hospital, but seeing as how he cleared everything out before his sudden departure, it'll be hard to find much of anything."

It was growing more and more hopeless with each piece of news. Their only real leads were Orochimaru's name, and the fact that he conducted most of his work in Germany. Although they had a country, they had no city, address, phone number – anything to give them a real starting place. Itachi couldn't very well blindly scour the lands and waste valuable time and resources. He needed a plan.

Settling down in his chair, he sighed heavily. This wasn't the first missing persons' case he had dealt with. It just so happened to be the first one that involved Sasuke.

"We're already compiling a lot of information from the stories his patients told," Naruto encouraged, disheartened by the state of distress his practically adopted-brother appeared to be in. "I mean, sure, there aren't that many left and we can't really verify what they say, but some of them have been helpful."

"Time and death, alike, waits for no one."

Naruto flinched. "They're strong. We can only believe in them for now."

The image of a lifeless Sakura flashed in his mind, alongside a broken, bloody and screaming Sasuke. Of course he wanted to believe. But, believing in others had never been his strong suit. Acting on his own, under his own terms, was how he operated. If someone failed, he already had numerous back-up plans. This was one instance in which he couldn't control the outcome by manipulating each step.

Shaking off anymore sullen thoughts, Itachi sat up straight. He needed to find something. A clue. At this point, he was already forming a plan. One that was certain to result in only success should he pull it off.

Naruto watched him for a moment before leaving the room. He couldn't help very much with the nitty-gritty investigative work, but he could prepare himself in other ways. There was no doubt in his mind that when they found Sakura and Sasuke, he would need to be ready for a difficult fight.

Redemption was waiting for him in Germany.


	19. First and Last Time

**Wow, so thank you again for all the reviews! **

**And to ShiningSAKURAA: THANK YOU! Your fanart is lovely and I've never had fanart. I'm really touched. If anyone wants to see it, I'll post the link on my profile.**

**By the way, I'll be leaving for study abroad in China this coming Tuesday, so preparations for that will take priority and once I arrive, I will not promise any updates. So I'm hoping I'll finish this before I leave.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

****WARNING: EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT. **

* * *

The email had been nearly hysterical, well, as hysterical as someone like Uchiha Itachi ever got. Short, concise, but wholly panicked, the words had rushed across the white screen, urging Kakashi to aid them in finding Sasuke and Sakura – his two precious "children". At one point in time, he would've very nearly introduced them as his own flesh and blood, and even now, they still had an important place in his heart.

As soon as he could, the thirty-something had asked for leave under orders from Director Uchiha. Said orders outranked anything the head of the branch Academy in China could've demanded from the silver-haired combat expert. Although he was the main teacher of advanced training, when duty called, then he had to oblige. Not to mention, even if he hadn't received direct orders to drop everything and find his children, he would've done it anyway.

For a second, his mind wandered into dangerous territory filled with images of blood-soaked cherry blossoms, crippled arrogance, and rusted lab equipment.

Pushing those thoughts away, he reminded himself of the good things. However, the only consolations' he could derive from the situation were: Naruto was not taken, Sakura and Sasuke were together, and he would be able to see his children again after so many years.

How exactly had six years passed in such a hurry?

Had they become adults when he wasn't looking? Hatake Kakashi mused quietly, flipping the pages in his book as he waited for the plane to land in Germany.

If there was anyone capable of scouring the country effectively, it would be him. Itachi had provided him with a detailed report following Kakashi's agreement to help, which would hopefully be enough to pinpoint Orochimaru. While he worked inland, the eldest Uchiha would be collecting information and leads from his vantage point in New York City. It seemed that he would've had better resources in Kyoto, but Orochimaru had been stationed longer in the United States, meaning if there was any valuable data to collect, it would be from there.

Passing through the gates of the airport, he hailed a taxi, telling the somewhat grungy driver to take him into Berlin. From there, he would have to make his way to the red light district. That was the best place to gather information on someone as shadowy as the man they were seeking out.

Kakashi leaned back into the old torn cushions of the taxi. He was aware that Sasuke had asked Sakura out not long after his departure. Of the trio, the cute pink-haired one had continued sending him updates via email, since snail mail would've been more troublesome with his new station overseas. The other less cute ones were apparently too cool to contact their poor old guardian.

Some three years ago, Sasuke had emailed him for the first time with a picture of a diamond ring and a simple question mark. Leave it to the awkward Uchiha baby to be cryptic as ever. In response, Kakashi had merely stated he didn't feel that way about Sasuke and the ring was a bit tacky for his tastes, but Sakura would certainly love it. Needless to say, he earned a curt "Thanks" as a reply.

But that was the end of any conversation. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke had rarely contacted him since then. Curious, indeed. However, Kakashi had been too distracted training new officers to really notice how much time had passed. Keeping track of things like that were never his strong suit.

Looking back on his carelessness, he wanted to hit himself. Perhaps, if he had been more attentive to them, he would've been able to help prevent such a turn of events.

Shaking his head, he sighed. Those thoughts would do him no good. What's done was done. They couldn't go back in time, they could only hope that they made it in time to change the future.

* * *

Naruto jolted awake, wiping drool from his mouth haphazardly. Groaning, he flopped back down on the couch, looking wearily over to where Itachi sat at his office desk working. A week had officially passed since his two best friends were kidnapped by a mad scientist. If things could get worse, they had, and he didn't know what to do anymore.

By the looks of it, Kakashi was on the case now too, but he had nothing worthy of reporting since his search began two or so days ago. With him in Germany-proper, both Naruto and Itachi had been able to sleep a bit more peacefully, though their slumber refused to drag them under. Checking the clock, the blonde grimaced as he realized he had slept even less this time around.

_Two hours…_

"Try to sleep some more," Itachi murmured, removing one of his earphones. Most of the reports Tsunade had given him were transferred into audio format for convenience purposes. He had been going through them one by one while his assistant worked furiously to transfer document after document like some sort of assembly line of data.

Naruto grunted, climbing to his feet and trudging to a table with coffee. "I'm going to look through the clues we have again. I can't sleep anyway." Pouring the bitter tasting drink into a mug, he dumped a few spoons of sugar and cream into the mix. "Has Kakashi reported anything?"

"He's been spreading the word and renewing relations with contacts, but it's taking some time," he sighed, rubbing his tired face. Dark shadows were forming under shocking ruby irises. The deep lines cutting down his cheeks were particularly deep in the face of mounting stress and fear. "I have him checking in twice daily now. Hopefully he finds something soon."

Nodding sullenly, he chugged half the cup of caffeine. "Do you want any more coffee, Itachi?"

"That would be great," he responded with a hint of relief.

Managing a small chuckle, Naruto poured him a cup, adding four spoons of sugar and two shots of half-and-half. Not many knew that the mighty Director Uchiha had a soft spot for sweets. Walking back across the room, the younger man pressed the steaming mug into Itachi's waiting hand. "Do you…know how long Sakura-chan said her research would take?" He squirmed slightly, "I mean, I know she said she was getting close to finishing. I just wonder if she maybe told you specifics…."

"I only know as much as you, Naruto," he responded apologetically, sipping the drink. "She remained rather vague when we met before. I had planned to inquire about her specific timeline for research next time we met, but clearly those plans did not pan out."

He slumped minutely, already slouching terribly. With a reluctant nod, he turned to the door. "Make sure you get some rest too, Itachi. It wouldn't be good to overwork that much. Teme and Sakura-chan will be upset with you."

A smile managed to quirk the edges of the cold figure's lips. "Aa." Slipping the earbud back in, he went on examining the audio reports.

* * *

"Do you have what I need?" Kakashi sat back, hands resting calmly on his knees as the scantily clad dancer prowled forward, well-honed attraction lighting otherwise dull gray eyes.

Stiff blonde locks were sculpted in big rounds about her petite, thickly made-up face. "Why is it always about business for you?" She raked slender, red tipped fingernails up a tone abdomen, teasingly cresting a well-endowed bosom. The dim lighting caught on her sequined brassiere, winking at him suggestively. "Don't you ever just want to enjoy yourself with me?" Her plump lips pouted around the heavily accented voice.

"Let's enjoy each other's company another time," he offered lightly, shifting around to make room for her as she climbed onto his lap, chest immediately filling his field of vision. Slinky arms massaged over his toned torso.

A sultry moan tumbled from her mouth, fake lashes fluttering in delight. "We never get men like _you_," she purred, "C'mon, just for a bit…let's have some fun." Her hips rolled down, searching for a tell-tale hardening.

Pushing her back slightly, he smiled beneath his black mask, eyes crinkling. "What will it take for me to get some answers, hmm?" His hand rested lightly on her naked lower back, rubbing small circles into the soft skin.

"Show me what's under that mask," she requested immediately, leaning into his feathery touches. Biting her bottom lip, she exhaled, breasts looking ready to burst from the action. "Then maybe I'll tell you about some funny fellows I've met…"

"Can't I give you anything else?" he trailed his fingers up, toying with the thin clasp of her top.

An involuntary shiver raced up her spine. Eyes narrowing down at the man, she felt her control of the situation slipping. She gasped sharply when his other hand pressed down on her hip, holding her in place as he ground up against her slowly. Flicking his fingers, the little clip snapped apart and heavy globes bounced free, hard nipples at attention.

"So you will play with me?" the indulgent woman licked her lips, pupils wide as she eyed him greedily. Her hands came up to massage her freed breasts, giving him a show.

Kakashi watched silently for a moment, following her movements. "I'm merely hoping your tight lips will loosen up." The look he shot her was explicit and demanding, the underlying promise of giving her exactly what she wanted if she complied.

The woman frowned slightly, seeming to weigh her options. "And what if you still don't hear what you want?" Her delicately drawn brows lifted.

"I'm sure you won't disappoint me."

X

Slamming the door behind him, Hatake Kakashi collapsed onto the cheap motel bed. There was no money or point in getting a place somewhere ritzier. For all he knew, this would end up being a much longer stay than he would've enjoyed. From the looks of it, there were definite signs of secrecy webbed through any leads on Orochimaru and his experiments.

No one, even in the underground circuits, seemed keen on revealing information on him. Of course, that probably made sense considering his reputation in both polite and corrupt societies. This man held power on all fronts, and riling up a few exotic dancers wasn't going to be enough to get what Kakashi wanted.

The girl that night had given him decently valuable knowledge, but only in the realm of his target's past behaviors. Based on her account, Orochimaru used to frequent human auctions, but had stopped showing up a year or so ago. Furthermore, each auction house never saw him more than once, but due to crisscrossed suppliers, auctioneers often found themselves exchanging curious stories of a man who would pay them generously and then disappear – only to reappear at a different house on the other side of Germany.

Kakashi could only smile bitterly at the brilliance of the man. Truly, he was a snake. Tricky, deceitful, and utterly at home in the shadows. He shook his head, climbing off the bed to take a shower.

Though he did derive some pleasure from his nightly excursions into the red light district, the layer of sweat and grime from so many used women, smoke-filled bars, and disdainfully sticky chairs were not conducive to rest.

In the morning, he would go into city once more and rifle through the archives until closing hour. There were a shocking amount of articles on Orochimaru, but he had yet to find something truly helpful. All of the public records named specific hospitals and laboratories he worked at, but when Kakashi went looking at those places, he only found more dead ends and fake addresses.

Just where did someone like him hide out?

* * *

"Is it really alright to leave them together?" Kimimaro leaned against the open doorway, warily eyeing Kabuto.

The latter reclined in a plush leather chair, monitoring the security cameras in Lab 7. Two people, one with distinctive pink hair, leaned over the Uchiha test subject, apparently doing her daily morning check-ups. However, in the past week or so since their arrival, the physical awkwardness seemed to be dissipating more and more.

Currently, it was nonexistent. A strong, ivory arm gripped her waist, other arm pressed against the examination table for support. Long legs clad in non-descript black sweats were spread apart to make room for her to stand closer. Her shoulders shook from laughter at something the smirking man had said, but then she smacked him on the chest teasingly.

"They're just flirting. Is she even working?" remarked Kimimaro, growing irritated at the sight. They were wasting time by allowing that woman-medic to do as she pleased. Orochimaru was suffering while they played around.

Kabuto chuckled. "Calm down," he assured, "They may be friendly like this, but there's quite a bit of unresolved emotional distress between them. That's what I've come to understand at least." He stretched out, rolling his stiff neck with a groan. Perhaps he had been sitting here too long. "From what I have gathered, their history is long and complicated, but the biggest issue seems to be that Sakura left him after accepting his marriage proposal."

Kimimaro rolled his eyes. This was ridiculous. He didn't care about their romantic turmoil. All that mattered were the needs of Orochimaru. The two fools on film were merely tools – a means to an end. Why humanize their existences?

"If you're so bothered, why not go down and check out her work?" Kabuto mused, standing up. "I'm going to get some rest. Feel free to monitor them in my absence." He smirked at the loathing look he received. "Just a suggestion. Relax." Brushing past him, the medic disappeared down the hall.

For a few minutes, he contemplated actually going down to demand how much progress she had made, but then thought better of it. He reluctantly and only silently admitted that medical jargon was gibberish to his ears. Even if she explained it to him, he doubted that any of her words would make sense. Better to save some of his dignity and observe them for a while.

Taking Kabuto's seat, he flicked on the muted audio and settled into the chair, arms crossed.

_"__Sasuke-kun, stop that." _Her profile and soft smile appeared on an adjacent screen. The test subject had his face intimately pressed against the junction of her shoulder and neck, hand still resting comfortably at the small of her back.

_"__Hn." _

Kimimaro frowned at the noise. What did that even mean? And why did the medic only seem to be happier at the sound?

Sakura sighed, running slender fingertips through the messy ebony locks. _"I can't finish our morning exam if you don't let me look at your eyes."_

_"__You ignore me during the day."_

The confession was flat and quick, more of a rumbling admission than anything else. Green eyes widened, before an unfathomably bright redness flushed her cheeks. Kimimaro cocked an eyebrow at the juvenile reaction. How infatuated with this boy could she be? After all, he hardly believed something like _love_ was capable for two fools like them. Then again, what did he care? Orochimaru was his world. That was the only pure love that existed in this world – one of master and servant, unbreakable and real when earnest.

To him, there was just the perfect mixture of fear and awe, obedience and self. Lovers like the ones he currently observed, enjoyed pretending that they could find a perfect balance in which they would be equals. However, such a thing was impossible. A feat like that meant heartache and fighting and a lack of understanding that they would never achieve their fantasy.

_"__I don't ignore you, Sasuke-kun. I'm just busy. You know how important this is for both of us. After we get out of here, we'll have every day to spend together. Okay?" _

His resounding silence weighed down the room.

Kimimaro smirked at the depressing air. They were already losing hope after a week. What did they expect to do after a month of captivity? Would they be tearing each other's eyes out? Maybe they would separate themselves willingly?

_"__When you left…," _Sasuke choked on his own words, lips clamping shut as he tried to recollect his speech, _"It wasn't because…"_

She seemed to understand his half-sentences somehow and pushed him back. Even through the grainy film, Kimimaro could see the tenderness of her touch. Their eyes locked, the green of spring and the scarlet of dried blood.

_"__It was always for you. Everything I've done is in hopes of protecting you, Sasuke-kun. How could I ever give my life to anyone else?"_

_"__Don't give your life for me." _His eyes narrowed fractionally, the tightening of his jaw a sure sign of frustration. _"Give it to me."_

_"__Well, you have that too," _she laughed, stroking his cheeks lightly. _"You have all of me. No price is too high to pay for your safety. Sasuke-kun, I don't love you as just a viable mate," _her gaze sparkled with humor, thought he words were spoken seriously, _"You aren't just the man I want to share my life with. I love you as a person. Even if you never returned my romantic affections, I would still love you because everything about you is perfect in my eyes. Every flaw is precious. Every annoying habit is just a quirk. …Sometimes I think loving so unconditionally, truly unconditionally, is a bit like being delusional. To see someone for who they clearly are, but being unable to judge them coldly is difficult in theory but so easy in practice. It's a delusion I can live happily with."_

Kimimaro snapped the audio off, standing up and leaving the room. If he listened to their incessant ramblings any further, he might just end up hearing them.

* * *

_It's a delusion I can live happily with._

"You're happy?" Sasuke repeated, still trying to wrap his head around her words. How? How could she blatantly admit something like that? Or rather, how had he been lucky enough to deserve such a love? Whatever he did, he hoped it would never wear off.

"Of course I'm happy," she giggled, pinching his cheek lightly.

Focusing back on Sakura, he felt his muscles relax upon seeing the pure sincerity and adoration in her eyes. She never was good at hiding those emotions, especially to him. "I…," he struggled around the words. His skin tingled with heat and anxiety. "I'm the same way."

Her brows furrowed in confusion.

Sasuke frowned deeply, dropping his gaze to gather himself. Exhaling heavily, he dug his fingers into her lab coat, other hand curling around the nape of her neck. Bring her face forward those lingering inches, he pressed their lips together. The kiss was warm and clumsy, but earnest in their message. He lingered, dragging the air from her lungs as if it would give him strength to speak the words that would give him that one particular smile she reserved for him alone.

"Sakura," he spoke quietly, swallowing hard, "…the same way. I…toward you, I feel the same way." He cast his gaze down. "Even back then, when you left. I thought you were done with…all of this." Pulling her closer, he buried his face back against her shoulder, nearly shaking with the effort to express his weakness. It just wasn't what Uchiha men were raised to do. They were prideful, fearless creatures with a heart of steel. There was no room for poetic serenades and verbal assurances. They were taught to favor action, not words.

Words could be tricky. They were filled with double meanings and lies and everything that built a corrupt society.

That's what he used to believe. But then _her_ words came into existence. Her words were never lies. They promised him honest affection and a slow burning desire to sacrifice – but sacrifice was such an ugly word. It wasn't a _sacrifice_, which implies giving up certain wishes for other stronger wishes.

He had only one wish since the day he finally _heard_ her.

All of it. Everything was hers. She had plundered his heart for all the tenderness and coldness he held, before replacing it with the contents of her own being, giving him back everything tenfold with the trust that he would safeguard it like he had once done for himself.

"Despite that," Sasuke's voice softened, "Despite believing we would be strangers again, I never thought of you differently. You were…are more precious than all the lives I will ever live."

Something wet splattered across his cheek. Lifting his head, his eyes widened to see heavy tear streaks staining her face. Sakura was watching him through liquid green pools, pink lips trembling with the effort not to sob. He felt his world realign as her unspoken thoughts swarmed him and her unveiled happiness lit up her features.

Silently, he tilted his head, letting his tongue swipe away the tears. Her breath hitched, but she didn't stop him. Sasuke's hand slid up to caress her jaw as he followed the salty liquid down to the corner of her lips, across the warm, malleable flesh, and back up the other side of her face.

She mumbled his name, but nothing came of it as he continued to do as he pleased, wanting to bask in the afterglow of untainted confessions.

"They're watching," she warned weakly, heart racing as Sasuke grew bolder. He was pushing her lab coat off her shoulders, mouth moving down the column of her neck. Pulling back languidly, he licked his lips. Sakura moved her hand off his chest, urging him to stop, only to feel his hand close around her offending limb.

Sasuke lifted his eyes, dark lashes low and far too sultry for their situation. Massaging the junction of her wrist and hand, he caressed the firm skin with his lips, tracing each line and curve, teeth scraping teasingly up the side of her finger. Circling her hand, he pulled it toward him, closing his mouth over one slender fingertip and sucking.

"Sasuke-kun!" she gasped sharply, eyes wide as they followed all of his movements. Her entire body felt like it was on fire, shivers wracking her frame as the wet heat of his mouth wrapped around the slim digit to the knuckle. The flat of his tongue dragged up the length slowly, dark eyes even darker now.

Sakura hesitated, the cool air of the lab chilling her wet finger. "I…We shouldn't just jump into anything like this so soon. It's barely been a week since we met again. There's a lot I want to talk about. And I mean, I don't even know how it all works. There are a lot of important things to think about. A lot of important things to do too. In fact, we should probably get back to work—"

"Sakura."

She shut up. Peeking up at him, she had to catch her breath, feeling it running away with the look he gave her. Sasuke stood up, pushing her back while still clutching her hand as he led her to the cot in the corner of the lab. Nodding toward the cheap white sheets, she reluctantly abided by his silent command to sit down.

Kneeling before her, Sasuke took both her hands gently. "There are a lot of things we need to do," he conceded, tightening his grip, "but there are many things we may never be able to do." Adrenaline ran circuits through his system, giving him the strength to keep going after finally telling her how he's felt since the moment they chose one another. Now wasn't the time to stop. Now was the time to act.

He brushed a kiss across the finger that had once been coiled with the heat of his mouth. "I won't add another regret to my life by holding back." Those intoxicating orbs shook slightly, as if contemplating how much to say. Eventually, he lowered his voice, speaking barely above a whisper, "…Everything. There's one more thing I need to give you before you truly have everything."

She would admit that in all her wildest fantasies, she never imagined her first intimate experience to be in captivity. However, fairytales were left for the realm of dreamers and the little girl with her picture book princesses had faded long ago. Right now, hard and real and kneeling before her was the only man she ever had eyes for, expressing his desire to have _her_ possess _him_ in mind and body.

Without a doubt, her heart was going to burst. Slowly, almost in a daze, she nodded her consent, pulling him onto the bed with her. "I never thought you would be the one to spout loving words at this time," Sakura giggled into his ear.

He grunted in response, smirking against her jaw.

"I…don't want to rush through this," she said softly, embarrassed. "I mean, I know we don't have all the time in the world, but this is a special memory. I want to burn it into my mind forever." Sakura glanced around the room warily. _This may be the first and last time. _"Even though the door is locked, it's not like they couldn't come busting in. Plus, they're watching us."

"Let them watch."

Sakura was about to protest, but then his lips were upon hers, sweet and forceful, demanding all her attention. Her groan was swallowed, tongue fighting a losing battle to his. Shutting her eyes, she weaved her fingers into his hair, legs spreading apart to give him room to lay atop her. A strong arm curled around her waist, arching her body up against him as his other hand mussed her locks.

The rough friction of his pants against her core ripped a gasp from her lungs, managing to break the suffocating kiss. Sasuke growled, biting her lower lip in annoyance at the loss of her mouth. She managed a breathless "Sorry" before she slid her tongue back between his lips, shivering at the new sensation of him grinding slow and hard against the thin barrier of her underwear. A sweet, needy whine rumbled in the back of her throat as she lifted her hips, gyrating back against him.

His head was spinning, blood rushing down to where their bodies yearned to touch. He couldn't recall ever feeling so frustrated and wanting before. There were plenty of women before that had shared in a hormonal release, but none of them ever encouraged the fire growing in the pit of his stomach. The knot was forming, coiling tighter and tighter as he resisted the urge to let animalistic lust ruin what was far more than a fast fuck.

Sasuke slid his hand up the back of her thigh, pushing up her skirt until it bunched at the waist. His fingers caught the slender strap of her panties, tugging them down. Her knees bent, allowing him an easier time removing the offending garment.

Reluctantly, he pulled away from her panting lips to unhook the bunched panties, tossing it aside. Sakura crawled up to her knees, gently tugging his shirt off, hands lingering where they stroked over his abdomen and chest. A small smile quirked her lips. "I didn't know it was possible for you to get even harder abs. You know, I still think you'd do well with a little chub."

He scoffed, yet his eyes spoke differently. She couldn't really identify what the light there meant, but she knew it was a good thing. Sasuke reached around her, unzipping the wrinkled skirt and removing it completely. His eyes immediately fell to her exposed body, frowning faintly at the way she pulled the starched white shirt low enough to hide the space between her closed legs. Curling his hands around her wrists, he carefully pried her arms away, kissing her lips coaxingly. "The shirt, too," he murmured.

Dizzy with the amount of blood rushing to her face, Sakura slid the top off, arms crossing her body self-consciously. He was close again, pushing her protective arms aside to unclasp her bra. The straps slipped of her shoulders and she allowed him to toss her final garment away.

Sasuke tried to calm his beating heart, but he couldn't help tracing every delicate line of her body, memorizing the swell of her breasts, the softness of her waist and rounded hips, the sweeping muscle of thighs and smoothness of calves. Petal pink locks feathered around a self-conscious face. She bit her lower lip. "Stop staring so much."

"I can't." He leaned forward, kissing her slowly as he smoothed calloused hands over hardening nipples. She jerked back in response. Sasuke blinked, a sudden smirk crossing his lips. Chuckling deep in his throat, he kissed her once more, securing an arm around her so she wouldn't back away again as he teased one of her breasts. "Sensitive, huh?" He mumbled close to her ear, nibbling on the lobe.

"I've never done this," Sakura defended, breath hitching when he pinched the bud.

Sasuke pressed slow kisses down the column of her sweetly scented neck. Halting at the base, he scraped teeth across the skin, sucking and nibbling until he began to see the first signs of a dark bruise. Curling a finger, he lightly flicked her nipple, trying not to laugh when she jumped. Sucking hard at her neck, he apologetically massaged his thumb over the red nub.

"Mean…," she stuttered, dropping her head to his shoulder, feeling boneless against his ministrations. Lightly, she began pressing her own kisses to his muscled flesh, tracing his collarbone. Just as she thought she had gotten used to being touched, his hands switched and her neglected breast was suddenly being targeted. "Sasuke—" She cut herself off with a moan, surprised at how much more sensitive the left side was.

Apparently, the detail hadn't been missed by him either. Pulling away from her neck, Sasuke gazed into her eyes, not even trying to hide his amusement. Keeping their eyes locked, he continued toying with her, shivers raising goose bumps all over her body. "It's not your turn yet." Sasuke remarked mildly, lowering his head to clamp his teeth around one nipple.

Sakura yelped, falling back on the bed, scrambling to control her reactions to him.

Taking advantage of the change in position, he dragged his tongue in slow circles around the hard nub, sucking lightly as she cried out. Dropping his other hand, he grazed her ribcage, lightly brushed her hipbone before pushing her thighs wider apart. They spread easily under his touch. Finding her hand with his free one, he entwined their fingers, squeezing encouragingly. She seemed to relax slightly and he smiled as he released her breast.

Warm, sticky liquid slickened his intruding finger. She was panting hard and shaking all over. Sasuke idly wondered if he had ever known anyone as virginal as her. Somehow, it fit. Tenderly, he stroked her inner walls, exploring the pulsing flesh before sliding a second finger inside.

"S-Sasuke-kun…it feels weird," Sakura muttered, blushing maddeningly. She gripped the thin bed sheets, covering part of her face with it.

He circled his thumb around her clitoris, watching as hazy green eyes widened and shut, lips parting in a silent cry. Applying more pressure, he smirked with satisfaction when her back pushed off the bed, muscles tensing. The clenching of her walls lessened slightly as he continued spreading her, increasing the tempo and strength of his exploratory digits.

Her mind felt blank for the first time in years – maybe ever. She clenched around him, trying to control the feeling of wanting to burst and fall apart. That didn't seem very normal. Then again, based on her medical studies, it was probably heightened hormones seeking release. Sakura mentally berated herself for being as lame as to reference medical text for an explanation to her body's reactions to be penetrated. They were just fingers, but the way they were moving, curling, stroking…

She blinked, breathing harshly as the tightening of her stomach warned her of an approaching release. Shutting her eyes against it, she opened her mouth but again, nothing came out.

Sasuke watched her all throughout her first orgasm, mesmerized by the passion glazed expression she wore. It made his throat dry and his pants far too tight, but he shook away his need to fix those problems. Right now, he needed to ensure this experience was as pain-free as possible.

Removing his slick fingers, he licked them clean, deciding after a moment that he preferred her taste to anyone else's. Hooking his hands under her thighs, he pushed them up, tilting his head down so he was eye-level with the glistening opening. In his peripheral vision, he could still see the unsteady rise and fall of her chest.

"Huh?" she breathed, sitting up on her elbows. Eyes focusing with alarm, she tried to push him away. "No! You can't!"

He snorted, innocently pecking her inner thigh. "I can." Flicking his tongue out, he proceeded to clean up the dribbling mess, drinking up everything.

"W-What are you doing?" Sakura's voice pitched higher, unable to deny the sharp surge of pleasure.

"Tasting you." He mumbled against her wet folds. Spreading them open wider, he darted his tongue inside, listening to her vocalizations. He rolled the sensitive pearl around in his mouth, teasingly chomping down before soothing back over it.

Sasuke suddenly had the feeling of being struck with a double-edged sword. Sleeping with all those other people had been one of the worst decisions of his life, but the type of experience he had gained from it was undeniable. Even if he didn't want to make use of his completely ridiculous skills with pleasuring women, it was impossible to not use them. Perhaps, it was alright if he could make Sakura melt in his hands.

Her body tensed, walls convulsing under his touch. Short nail raked through his hair, twisting up the dark locks as her hips lifted off the bed with need. Sasuke barred her movements with an arm across her hips, eyes opening to watch the pulsing of her chakra as it seemed to react to her aroused state.

"Please…," she whimpered, reluctantly pushing him back.

Sasuke let him, licking away the remnants of her essence off his lips. Watching her, naked and flushed, limbs tangled in pure white sheets, was almost too much. Before he could make another move toward her though, Sakura was sitting up and placing her hands against his chest, rubbing gently over the hard flesh. He stiffened at the touch, unable to stop the palpitations of his heart.

"Can I…for you?" Her blush was overwhelming, green eyes lowered bashfully despite their current states of undress.

"…Aa." He managed to choke out, gaze glued to her hands that hooked around the waist band of his pants and tugged them down. An involuntary groan rose up from his throat. Cool air blew across the thin fabric of his boxers.

Sakura experimentally ran her fingers over the bulge, giggling when he jumped.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, frowning at her good humor. Was it really good for her to laugh the first time they got intimate?

"I'm not laughing at you," she promised, still amused as she thumbed the sensitive organ through the garment. Trailing down the curve, she brushed the wet tip that strained against the fabric. Curling fingers around it, she rubbed gently, feeling him grow warmer and wetter.

His face was redder than she had ever seen, a hand held up to cover the majority of his flushed cheeks. Dark brows were drawn together, eyes tight at the corners as he tried to hide his embarrassment. It was the first time he had allowed someone to play with him to their heart's content. All other previous bedmates were either fumbling around under his ministrations, or blowing him off with all the crude roughness of lust.

But right now, as she tenderly caressed him, he couldn't stop the rising nervousness. Each touch was filled with emotion and interest, as if he was more than just a piece of meat. She seemed to plan on learning more about his person through physical exploration and memorizing every last inch of his body. That slow burning desire he had felt throughout their mental and emotional bond was proving to be equally excruciating when it came to physical bonds.

His lips parted, body flinching at the rush of chilly, sterile air across his heated member. Shifting his hips, he helped her remove the boxers. A sudden feeling of vulnerability washed over him. Being fully naked with a girl in bed wasn't supposed to feel so nerve-wracking and yet here he was, feeling like he was a virgin again, except this time he wasn't about to fuck a stranger in the hopes of feeling satisfaction through empty revenge.

Sakura's eyes wandered from the top of his head to the very tips of his toes, locking every image away with stunning accuracy. She let her gaze linger on the center of his body – on the narrowing of his hips, lithe curve of his erect length, and the way the glistening tip was still twitching lightly.

A soft, oddly sweet mumble broke her away from blatant staring. Sasuke was glaring at her, still hiding his face, "Pervert."

"Hey!" she protested indignantly, blushing equally furiously. "You were looking at me just as much earlier. I'm not the only pervert here! And besides, I've never seen you completely naked, well, except for that one time at the hot springs when Naruto was being obnoxious…"

He smirked behind his hand, lowering it slowly to cut her ramblings off with a kiss.

Sakura gripped his shoulders, but quickly tangled her arms around his neck to hold herself steady as he leaned forward. Calloused hands smoothed over her rear, pulling her onto his lap. His slick length was abruptly flush with her body and her head was suddenly dizzy with blood. When their eyes met again though, Sakura was pleased to see he was equally embarrassed.

"You're not a virgin, Sasuke-kun," she teased lightly, trying to distract herself from the aching heat building between them, "why are you so red?"

"You know why," he mumbled stubbornly, looking away.

"You're cute like this," Sakura laughed sweetly, pushing the hair out of his face to inspect the healthy, adorable color on his normally impassive features, "I'm lucky to be the only one who has seen this."

"Hn." Sasuke rested his head against her chest, taking deep, calming breaths. His head felt so clouded, the fire burning him from the inside out. He needed to collect himself, otherwise they would never get anywhere and he hadn't been joking when he asserted that this was important for multiple reasons. They never knew when Orochimaru and Kabuto would decide that they were no longer allowed to be together like this.

And then what would happen?

Sakura kissed his forehead. "Whatever you're thinking about, stop," she murmured, "let's just enjoy this." Nudging his face up, she captured his lips in a soft kiss.

Sighing against her parted lips, Sasuke ran his hands up and down her sides, curving over her shoulders and along the supple curve of her breasts. He laved both globes with attention, massaging circles into the rosy flesh. The wetness between her thighs slickened the underside of his shaft as she squirmed on his lap, seemingly searching for a more comfortable sitting position.

"Sakura…," he growled, trying to warn her to stop, otherwise he would probably lose it and pound her into the bed.

Slipping out of his grasp, she repositioned herself on the bed, pushing his legs apart. Lightly, she closed her hand around the base of his member, momentarily surprised by the pulsing heat and rigidity. It felt nearly painful in its arousal. "Does it hurt, Sasuke-kun?" she lifted her eyes, concern flecking the pure greens.

He cracked an amused smirk. Shaking his head, he leaned back on his hands, giving her more room and himself a better vantage point to watch her.

She hummed, beginning to apply more pressure. Her hand made its way along the entire length a few times before she stopped at the head, squeezing slightly. Sasuke grunted, muscles tensing. Scooting forward, she blew cool air across the tip, chuckling when his body stiffened. "Sorry."

"It's fine," he muttered awkwardly, dropping his head, letting long black hair fall over his face.

Smiling a bit wider, she flicked her tongue out, catching the clear liquid dribbling out. More seeped from his urethra, sliding down over the shapely tip to pool at the junction of his erection and her pumping hand. Rubbing her thumb in circles, she spread the fluid about, reducing the friction between their respective skins.

Sasuke couldn't help but note her odd fascination and focused gaze. Although he wanted to think that she was just innocently erotic, he was almost positive that her attention was seventy-percent derived from medical interest. Either way, she was touching him in a way that he had longed for and nothing would change that fact.

Just thinking about her hand wrapped around his cock was enough to make him want to thrust up and end this little teasing session. He didn't have to close his eyes and pretend that it was Sakura anymore, only to realize when he climaxed that the girl beneath him was another face in the crowd.

"Sakura." He rasped, shuddering when she took the head into her mouth. His hand found its way into her hair, jerking roughly when she sucked hard. Unable to help it, his hips lifted off the bed, a groan escaping him when her mouth slid lower down the shaft.

Her tongue slid along the underside clumsily, but all he could focus on was her searing hot mouth wrapped so tightly around him, as if trying to drain him of everything. For a moment, he almost wanted to release it all, but then quickly shut those thoughts down. Her familiar pink head bobbed faintly, oddly shyly, as she took more and more of him down.

His mind had officially powered down, swimming in the haze of pleasure warming every inch of him. This sensation had been lacking with all of his previous bed partners, and he knew then and there that no one else had a body so compatible with his own. Swallowing a guttural moan, he bucked his hips up rhythmically, meeting her tentative motions.

Sakura felt herself shiver with every roll of her lover's hips, the heat between her thighs growing more prominent. Sucking harder, she moved her hands to the bed, supporting her weight as she played with the stiff member in her mouth. Swollen lips brushed the base and she moaned around the entire shaft as Sasuke's hand released her hair to drift down her spine and around the curve of her ass to finger the dripping hole.

He gritted his teeth, the thrusting of his hips urging her to suck harder and faster. Two digits drove deeply into her entrance, matching the pace of his snapping hips. Shutting his eyes, he slipped one finger out from between her clenching walls to fondle the hardened pearl. She choked on his shaft, overcome for a moment by the pleasure of his skilled fingers.

A deep chuckle rumbled through his body. Sakura felt him slip from her mouth and she lifted her head to glower at his amusement. "I can't concentrate," she pouted.

"It's better to stop now anyway," Sasuke responded, surprised by the hoarseness of his voice. Sliding out of her, he licked his fingers clean, following the movement of her lustful eyes as they watched him drink more of her in. "You're a bigger pervert than Kakashi," he remarked, smirking widely.

She blinked, realizing what she had been doing. "Oh shut up, you jerk," she snapped, clearly flustered.

"Come here," he smiled faintly.

Her heart jumped, a smile breaking across her face at the sight of his expression. Complying quickly, she wrapped her arms around his neck, lips meeting lips as they fell back on the bed. Sakura laughed into the kiss, handing over control to Sasuke after a few moments. Her leg slipped between his own, her thigh rubbing lightly against his hard member.

Breaking apart, he brushed the sweaty hair from her face, planting another kiss at the corner of her mouth. "Are you ready?" he inquired quietly.

She nodded, searching his eyes for any traces of anxiety. Finding none, she relaxed slightly, happy to have his confidence.

"You can be on top," Sasuke stated, but then blushed at her shocked expression. Hurrying to explain, he said, "It'll be more comfortable for you since you'll set the pace."

"What if I mess up?"

He rolled his eyes. "It doesn't work like that, Sakura."

She frowned, glowering half-heartedly at him. "It could! I don't know what I'm doing. I shouldn't be in control the first time!"

Two fingers tapped her forehead innocently, possibly chastising. Maroon eyes bore into hers steadily. "Sakura. Trust me." Dropping his hand to her cheek, he brushed the soft skin. "You're not alone. I'm here."

Hesitating for another second, she finally gave in, reluctantly moving back. "Should we use a condom?" Sakura glanced down at him.

"No," he shook his head, refusing to be inside of her without really being inside of her. The mere idea was irritating. At one point, they had planned on marriage and children. Using protection when neither of them had any diseases, infections, or a lack of mutual love seemed ridiculous. Oh, not to mention, they could very well be dead in less than a week. He grimaced at the train of thought.

Now was not the time to consider the logistics of their livelihood.

"Good," she smiled, "I didn't really want to use one either. I've been on birth control, so it should be perfectly fine."

He returned the smile without thinking. "Aa." Leaning up, he kissed her again, but the touch was fleeting. Lying back down, he looked up at her nervous expression as she shifted lower until his member rested in front of her entrance. Moving his hands to her hips, he soothed circles into the cresting bones.

Sakura carefully grasped his shaft, stroking it a few times to cover it in a thin layer of his leaking fluids. "Do we need any more lubricant?" she looked around, remembering that she saw some medical grade lube somewhere around the lab.

"I think you're wet enough," he mused, lips quirking up rather smugly.

She slapped his chest. "Hush!"

"It's fine, Sakura," he sighed. "Stop stalling."

Exhaling loudly, she rose up on her knees, gripping his shaft a bit harder than he would've liked as she tried to position him properly. Releasing his hold on one of her hips, he closed his hand around hers, keeping the sensitive organ steady as the tip slid along her folds. Sakura chewed her bottom lip, unsure and growing more aroused at the feeling of them joining. The blunt head ground across her clit, drawing a gasp from her lips. It didn't stop though, moving back until it probed her entrance.

Sasuke supported her lower back, steadying her body as she sank down over the bulbous tip. He groaned at the excruciatingly slow pace. Tugging her hand off the shaft, he entwined sticky fingers as he momentarily forgot everything except for the absurd tightness of her body surrounding his pulsing cock inch by inch.

"Sasuke-kun…," Sakura whimpered, the initially sharp pain dulling to an odd ache as her body relaxed around him. It was strange having something so thick stretching her, nestling itself as if it belonged there, though, she supposed he did belong there.

"Does it hurt?" He held her hips gently, smoothing his palms over her thighs and waist.

"Not…exactly," Sakura pursed her lips, rolling her hips back and forth, searching for a more comfortable position. "I just feel…weirdly full." That arrogant little smirk crossed his face. She rolled her eyes, giggling. A shock of pain rolled up her spine and she shifted back to her former spot, still not happy. "Is it supposed to be like this?" She ground her body down, keeping her legs spread wide.

Sasuke groaned, stilling her movements by digging his nails into her skin. "Don't do that."

"Huh? What?" she blinked.

He shook his head, not wanting to admit that it felt too good. If she wasn't enjoying herself yet, then he would hold out. "Just…whenever you're ready," he breathed, trying to keep his head on straight despite the delectable wet heat sucking him in.

"Okay," Sakura sighed, pressing her hands against his chest. Carefully, she rolled her hips again, shallow and experimental in their movements. "I…Is that okay?" she breathed raggedly, starting to enjoy the intrusion.

Sasuke moaned his agreement, forcing himself to stay perfectly still.

"Just…Just a little more…," she muttered to herself, having felt a bite of pleasure when the tip flicked across something inside of her. Angling forward, her eyes widened when she found the pleasure point. Hitting it spot on again, she sighed in delight, beginning to like the experience.

The torturous pace continued for far longer than Sasuke thought he could handle, but then her body clamped around him and her speed picked up. He listened to her small noises, watching sexual desire wash her features in shades of red and pink. Sweat was beginning to glisten on her skin, firm and rounded breasts bouncing softly.

Sasuke swallowed dryly, eyes dropping to where his member disappeared inside of her. A pleasured cry tumbled from her lips as she wobbled forward, catching herself on his chest as she started riding him harder. His hips snapped up in response, unable to hold back any longer as she gasped his name over and over again, begging him to move faster.

Everything was a blur as he succumbed to the building lust and pushed her back on the bed. Pushing her legs apart, he repositioned himself at her glimmering pink folds and buried himself to the hilt. She screamed, back arching and head thrown back. "A-Again! Please Sasuke-kun!" She panted, fisting the bed sheets as he roughly drove back into her blindly. Growing more obsessed with release the longer he was denied, Sasuke crushed their lips together, shoving his tongue into her mouth carelessly.

Her answering moan was enough to encourage him, her nails raking down his backside. Pain and pleasure receptors were crisscrossing, confused as to what exactly she was feeling. All she knew was that her orgasm was near again and this time it would be explosive. The fullness that had been so foreign before suddenly felt like a necessity, the friction of his shaft rubbing her walls addictive.

Sasuke muffled a groan into her shoulder, sinking his teeth into the tender flesh. She shouted, biting down on her fisted hand to quiet the noises. Above her, the beautiful man was caught up in his own passions, the slap of skin on skin echoing through the room to the sound of their chorused cries. He plunged deep inside of her, holding himself there as his muscles and arms shook with release.

Thick, hot liquid filled her as she gave into climax, wrapping her arms around Sasuke's waist, holding him flush to her convulsing body. The knot loosened in her stomach, all her nerves at the height of sensitivity.

He slumped atop her, too boneless to pull out. Eyes shutting, he panted against her skin, tasting iron on his tongue. Confused, he reluctantly opened one eye to see a thin trickle of blood sliding from the bite on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" he mumbled, wiping up the wound with the edge of a sheet.

"Huh?" A bleary green gaze focused on him. Looking down, she noticed the bruise and broken blood vessels. Laughing lightly, she flopped back, running her fingers absently through his sweaty locks. "I didn't think you would get off on pain," she joked.

"I normally don't…," Sasuke admitted tiredly, stifling a yawn as he rolled off of her, not wanting to crush her into the bed. "I just didn't know what to do." He didn't finish the thought, leaving off the part about how he was overcome with more than just the need to release, and had been struck with a blind adrenaline that made his vision fill with black spots and his mind hum with possessive desire. As if in that moment, he needed to take everything otherwise he would never make his mark.

Sakura smiled gently at him. "I love you, Sasuke-kun."

He knew it was silly to be embarrassed now, but it was only then that he realized how long he had been waiting for this moment. For three long years, he waited for the day when sex was more than a fast fuck, and the girl beside him was _her_, and instead of getting praise for his dick, he received words of love.

"Aa." And he leaned over, lips pressing an echo of affections against her ear.


	20. The Morning After

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Warnings: Darker themes**

* * *

Sasuke awoke sluggishly, entire body feeling heavier than lead. Coughing thickly, he tried to move his arms, but they failed to respond. When he attempted to open his eyes, the rough fabric of a blindfold prevented him from seeing anything. The air was stale – almost _slimy_ on his tongue. Disgusted, he spat out phantom poison, wanting to rid himself of the horrible taste.

A cool, scentless puff of oxygen slithered across the shell of his ear. Jerking away roughly, he snarled at the offender.

"I'm surprised you can move so well, Sasuke-_kun_. Kabuto used quite the heavy sedative on you."

Slowly, feeling was returning to his body and the chilly bite of metal gripping his wrists and ankles became clear. "Who are you?" Sasuke growled.

"My name is Orochimaru and we will become great allies," he hissed, dripping with venomous affection.

Sasuke shuddered, craning away from the whispers. The last thing he recalled was clumsily pulling his boxers and pants back on before falling into bed once more with an exhausted Sakura. She had been coherent enough to advise that they both look at least decent, unless they wanted to run into anyone stark naked. And so reluctantly, he had watched her slip on undergarments and tug on a pair of standard scrubs.

"Where's Sakura?" he retorted.

"Most likely facing her own punishment for getting…_distracted _while on the job."

His blood ran cold. "_Where is she?_" Sasuke heard his own voice rising, the muscles in his jaw tensing.

"Now, now, I think you need to focus on your own situation, Sasuke-_kun_," Orochimaru mused, nails scraping down the young man's spine. The flesh bristled. "We had allowed you to stay with Sakura-chan under the assumption that you two would behave yourselves. Upon watching the camera feeds, it came to our attention that we were being far too lenient." He chuckled.

Sasuke tried to calm his erratic heartbeat. A part of him was pleased that they hadn't been watching them during intimacy, but that pride was squashed under the weight of his predicament. He knew it was risky, but no matter what happened from here on out, nothing could make him regret their moment. It was more than he could've ever asked for and wholly worth the wait. Even though the circumstances were less than ideal, Sasuke had held her in his arms, kissed her everywhere, been _inside_ of her in the most intimate way…he nearly smiled at the memory.

"I recall one particular thing I wanted to personally reprimand you for," the man stated, making the younger man clench his fists. Orochimaru coiled his fingers around those lithely muscled shoulders. "Bringing your private researcher pleasure was quite kind of you," he remarked mildly, "but tearing through her delicate skin with your bare teeth was a no-no. Sasuke-_kun_, you have to understand your _place_." Without further warning, razor sharp teeth pierced the skin of his shoulder.

A strangled cry erupted from his throat. Warm blood pooled around the wounds, racing in streaks down his chest and stomach. Orochimaru retracted, the sickening squelch and crunch of broken flesh sharpening the pain all over again.

The older man's wandering hand smeared the blood across his shaking torso. Sasuke attempted to yank away from the violating touch, loathing the idea of being handled in anyway without consent. "Don't fucking touch me," he snapped.

"Perhaps you're as sensitive as Sakura-chan…?" he teased coldly, digging his nails into the boy's sternum. "Remember, dear Sasuke-_kun_, I will not harm your body beyond what is necessary. I have many plans for you." The offending digits finally fell away and the presence retracted, only to be replaced by the rough slide of thick leather. Orochimaru snickered, hollow and dry. "Though I will not harm your body, I am not against others _hardening_ your body."

And then the searing lash of a whip rose a welt across his back. Sasuke bit back a cry, refusing to give them the pleasure of his pain.

"Kimimaro, I entrust you to deliver a blow every minute until I return."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

The door slammed shut behind his master. Kimimaro watched blood dotting the harsh red streak. He wondered if the boy would stay conscious long enough to endure the entire punishment. It didn't seem likely. He was far from battle hardened, wielding no scars or the hard lines of a man who has seen combat. The creature of intrigue currently chained to the dank room had perfectly sculpted muscles like a girl might have perfectly prim hair.

_Nothing but a boy. _

He wound up the whip, flicking his wrist to send the licking tip scraping down flawless flesh. Kimimaro silently appraised his work. The child should thank him, really. If he survived this, then that would be the first physical hardship of his life – something the boy definitely needed. A hardened warrior would be of use to Orochimaru, and right now, Uchiha Sasuke was nothing more than a show dog.

X

The only thing amiss was the absence of a certain black haired boy who was supposed to be lying beside her. Instead, she shared the thin blanket with no one and the cot was cool. Where was Sasuke?

Sitting up carefully, she surveyed the lab, immediately noting the presence of Kabuto. He was reading one of her reports, occupying the swivel chair. Dark, empty eyes scanned each line. Sakura edged off the bed, wondering if it was safe to approach him. From the looks of it, he had discovered her latest prototypes and theories.

_Dammit._ Just as she began inching toward him, he looked up, a thin smile chilling his unfeeling features.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan," he greeted, setting her notes down. "I see that you had quite a lot of fun…earlier."

"Where is Sasuke-kun?"

Kabuto chuckled, getting comfortable in the chair. "Don't be hasty. He's getting what he deserves for overstepping his boundaries as a test subject. Experiments like him need to remember their place. Harming researchers and distracting them from important work is deeply frowned upon." His eyes darkened. "He will be properly punished for touching you."

Her face reddened in anger. "No harm came to me. Release him."

"Orochimaru-sama and I have come to the conclusion that the amount of time you two spend alone together is detrimental to your respective mental states," he continued as if she hadn't spoken, "We believe that it would be best to separate you two unless absolutely necessary in order to improve your working relations which have clearly suffered."

"That's fucking bullshit," she spat, stepping toward him.

Kabuto was on his feet in a flash, snatching her wrist. "Is it?" his grin was feral, looking as if he had just caught her in a trap. "If that is the case, then you're no longer validated in your refusal of my company. Sasuke-_kun_ was a distraction. I don't see why I can't replace him during your stay." His eyes roamed over her body. "It's a pity you're no longer a virgin, though. I suppose that's fine anyway."

"He wasn't a distraction," Sakura spoke evenly, glare filled with loathing, "I would never let anyone but him touch me like that."

His amusement seemed only to grow. "Is that a challenge?"

She gasped in pain as he slammed her roughly back against a wall. Kabuto loomed over her, threateningly close. "It's the truth," Sakura ground out, refusing to look away first. He wouldn't win this one. She refused to allow it.

"You're being needlessly stubborn," Kabuto snorted. "Before we begin your punishment for fraternizing with your test subject," his eyes wandered over his form again, hinting at what sort of punishment she could expect, "why don't you tell me about those documents I discovered? I don't believe you've informed me about your…surprising amount of progress."

"There is no progress. Those are mere ramblings." She hoped her voice wouldn't betray the truth. Even Sasuke was barely aware of what she had discovered.

As a precaution, she was keeping all information under tight wraps, allowing no one to fully comprehend the information. After piecing together some of her old notes and the original content of the _Tale of the Mangekyo Sharingan_, she realized that although certainly less potent, there was a feasible way to restore both Sasuke's and Itachi's eyes. However, it was risky and based almost wholly on folklore – not exactly substantial for requesting ocular surgery of such a degree. Besides, Sakura highly doubted doing something like that would actually cure them.

But, a part of her wanted to believe it was so simple.

"Exchanging their eyes." Kabuto leered, lips curling viciously, as if he had pronounced her darkest secret to a crowd of onlookers. "You seem to have the idea that if Itachi and Sasuke transplanted one another's eyes, they would regain their sight. Now, I wonder if this exchange would do anything with awakening their latent abilities."

Sakura wanted to scoff at him. What was she supposed to say? _Oh, of course now that he can see again, suddenly he'll be able to make you immortal._ That wasn't how it worked. In fact, immortality was a ridiculous notion on its own. Just like many other things, the _Mangekyo Sharingan_ was legendary for out of this world powers, but legends are provoked into monstrous things throughout centuries of retelling. Things are added, others things are misconstrued, details are lost…

At this point, all she could hope for was that maybe by risking the exchanging of their eyes, something would happen. It would be a difficult surgery and would most likely take a long time to prepare for, but eventually, she knew it would be possible. Sakura had an inkling that by the time she had perfected the operation, both Sasuke and Itachi would no longer have their eyesight anyway.

It was better to take the calculated risk, than leave them unseeing forever.

However, now was not the right time to attempt anything dangerous, especially when Kabuto showed no signs of protecting Sasuke.

"There is no way to tell," she finally stated, staring up at him coolly. Blatantly rejecting his pursuit for immortality seemed rash, possibly fatal if he saw through her lies.

"How long until you have a definitive answer?" he pressed, expression grim.

Sakura shook her head. "I don't know."

"I think you do," Kabuto quipped, squeezing her wrist. His gaze flashed with pleasure at her pain. "Let's think about this, Sakura-_chan_. You've already come up with an impressive theory. Orochimaru-sama could easily…acquire the top eye surgeon in the world to conduct the operation. I do believe we're already in the final stages of research."

"I need more time—" she immediately began arguing, only to shut up as the bruising grip around her tightened. The bones groaned in her wrist, begging to be released before they snapped.

"—Time is of the essence, dear medic," he sneered, "Do you think we have years? You've already been indulging in your _Sharingan_ studies for the past three years. I hardly think we brought you under our care during the fledgling stage of your research." Kabuto nearly laughed. "If we calculate the amount of time you've actually spent working away with the Uchiha clan's birth right, then the hours would be insurmountable. At this facility alone, you've worked nonstop since arrival. Do you suppose I'm so stupid as to believe you're still far from answers?"

Sakura swallowed thickly. "Let go," she ground out, refusing to give into the burning pain in her arm.

"Maybe the stress relief from earlier wasn't enough," he mused, cold hand trailing up to rest lightly against her throat, fingertips rolling circles into the delicate skin. "Was the Uchiha experiment not enough to quench your thirst?" Kabuto shoved his leg roughly between hers, grinding up with bitter mocking. "Why don't I try my hand at _distracting _you, Sakura? Perhaps the problem was Sasuke-_kun_ was too gentle." He clamped down around her throat, nails piercing the flesh to draw blood. "I can assure you, I only play rough."

Hundreds of thousands of thoughts invaded her mind. Fear coiled coldly in her stomach, icing veins and muscles. Visions of him atop her, whispering cruel taunts and warping all the things Sasuke had done into something ugly and tainting. He would crush every last shred of warmth from the act, shattering concepts like "making love" to replace them with dirty fucks and scarring brutality.

The door slammed open unceremoniously.

Kabuto whipped around, his hold loosening from surprise. Taking the chance, Sakura fumbled away, rushing to the opposite side of the room, trying not to crumble under the shaking of her legs. Her eyes fell on Suigetsu.

"Whoa, what's up?" he grinned casually, but the hard set to his violet eyes gave him away.

She hid a relieved smile.

"Suigetsu." Kabuto frowned. "What are you doing outside of Lab 3?"

"You should already know," he shrugged, "I get bored there, so I come visit the lovebirds. Speaking of which, where's Sauce-kun?" Suigetsu made a show of looking around, but then flashed another cheeky grin. "Well, I have some stuff I need to ask him. Would you point me in the right direction?"

"Since when did you start playing hero?" the man pushed his glasses up carefully, scrutinizing the experiment.

He was quiet for a moment, but then dismissed the jab. "I'm just looking out for myself. These two," he nodded at Sakura, "are so much trouble with their hope and shit. It makes me optimistic. That's why I've decided to play along for now."

"What are you insinuating?" Kabuto deadpanned.

Suigetsu took a step in Sakura's direction, still keeping up an air of casualness. However, as he neared, the female medic immediately noticed the rigid set of his shoulders. "Well, I think it's unfair to rough around with our pretty pink princess over here," he winked at the girl. "Why not let me stand in for her?"

The wicked tilt of his smirk chilled Sakura. Kabuto barked a laugh. "I see," he stuffed his hands into pockets, jerking his head toward the door. "Then I'll trust you to take the punishment for your defenseless damsel." His cold eyes slid over to where Sakura leaned against the counter for support. "You're quite lucky, aren't you?" he chuckled, "So many men coming to your rescue. Truly, even a woman like you with mental brilliance cannot support herself. You'll always need someone to help you."

He pushed through the doors, allowing Suigetsu only a moment to touch Sakura's shoulder in comfort.

She supposed it was meant to make her feel better, but the warmth of his hand felt only humiliating.

* * *

Like gears set in motion for the first time after a rusty break, the world around them was moving – picking up speed every second with the urgency of missed time. Beating of hearts fluttered faster than butterfly wings, anticipating and terrified.

Spread across the countries, thoughts were entwined and scattered. Screams of pain and sacrifices echoed through dirty dungeons as helpless tears were shed in sterile, white cages. The scent of never-cooling leather and burnt coffee seared nostrils as ears were drowned in monotonous, hopeless reports. Neon lights and sticky perfume blinded ceaselessly, leaving promises empty.

And then there was one more. One that was fed up with the waiting game and the unseen blood splatters, and cold wails, exhausted brothers, and fruitless finds.

He wondered over and over again if he was being rash, but those thoughts were banished as he steeled his resolve with the sight of how much time had been lost.

A week and a half had passed.

Naruto stared at the LED display of his phone, heart constricting painfully with frustration and uselessness. No leads. Absolutely no leads. How? How could a man as famous as Orochimaru disappear off the face of the earth whenever he pleased?

They had the world's greatest medic, Tsunade, helping the director of an entire police force, who had enlisted the legendary Hatake Kakashi – former Black Ops and babysitter of three unyielding brats. With that much manpower, how had they done nothing to further their information?

He was tired of sitting around doing nothing. His best friends were trapped under the thumb of a crazed pervert. Although he didn't know if that last part was technically true, it seemed appropriate. That Orochimaru guy wanted Sasuke for his own purposes. How knew how he was going to use the blonde's best friend? Anything was possible, and Naruto didn't want to learn he was too late to stop the worst of the worst.

Another text message arrive from Itachi. He frowned but opened up a reply window, unlike he had with the several dozen calls made sporadically over the last hour.

Now was not the time to fool around. He was going to get answers.

_"__Now boarding for Flight 777 to Berlin, Germany."_

Naruto shrugged his duffel higher and finally tapped out a message as he joined the line of passengers.

_Tell Kakashi I'm on my way. _

And then he shut his phone off.


	21. Useful and Useless

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Kabuto watched on with a smile, arms crossed laxly about his chest. "Isn't it about time you just give in?"

"I've had worse." Suigetsu coughed, grinning uneasily in spite of the confidence brimming in his tone. The slamming of his head back under water interrupted any further remarks. He mentally attempted to calculate how many hours had passed, but couldn't seem to get his numbers right. They were all blending together as his consciousness slipped for the umpteenth time.

Whatever Sakura had done must've been bad if her punishment was going to be this severe. He supposed it would've been different, but still just as bad. Suigetsu had seen the predatory look on Kabuto's face though, and that was not okay. Whatever he had in store for the girl would leave her scarred worse than any amount of water torture to him.

Besides, he rather liked them. Sasuke and Sakura were funny – maybe a bit too attached – but they normally kept their flirting to a minimum in front of him. Suigetsu just had a strong _feeling_ that when he wasn't there, they were disgustingly affectionate, or, well, as affectionate as Sasuke could be. It was more about how he watched the pink-haired medic. His eyes were unconcealed in those moments when he thought no one was looking.

He would admit that was partly why he took her place. They were from the outside world where days weren't supposed to be spent in an illegal lab with syringes draining your veins and drugs being pumped into your system. Suigetsu could see it all through them, and if he was lucky, maybe they would actually break out and take him along.

If not, sure, he'd be pissed as fuck. But, he would have caught a glimpse of a fantasy – one in which he could devour gross amounts of delicious foods, travel the world, and overcome the thirst for blood Orochimaru had instilled in him.

The heavy metal door groaned open and Kimimaro slipped in. His palm still bore hard red lines from where he had gripped the whip too tightly.

"You're done?" Kabuto inquired, cocking his head at the impassive man.

"Yes." The single affirmation sounded strained, as if even he wasn't sure what had happened.

Across the room, Suigetsu was ripped to the surface, gasping for air like a flailing fish. His harsh panting bounced off the walls, shamelessly. Kimimaro ignored the specimen, mulling over his own experience with "hardening" the Uchiha's mind and body.

After roughly six hours of brutal flogging, even he had been sore in the wrist, having to resort to switching hands. Kimimaro hadn't expected the beating to last so long or for Sasuke's surprising endurance. By the time Orochimaru returned, the floor was covered in a sheen of blood and the boy's back was completely shredded, deep grooves running diagonally across his heaving backside.

Since the session had run so long, Kimimaro had been forced to re-open coagulated lacerations more than once. Normally, he had a limit for cruelty, but duty-called.

But that wasn't what disturbed him. It was after Orochimaru had entered the room, delighted to see the fruits of labor. Walking around the still chained boy, he had grabbed his jaw, lifting his head up and unraveling the blindfold. Yellow slit eyes widened in further appreciation.

Curious at the reaction, Kimimaro had stepped around his captive, stunned into silence at glowing crimson eyes. They were glazed and half-lidded, but more brilliant than the blood painting the walls. Orochimaru released him and Sasuke slumped forward, probably having fainted sometime during his punishment, as expected.

_"__Send him to the medical ward proper."_

With that order, he had unchained the boy, tossed him over one shoulder, and carried him out of the chamber.

Kimimaro blinked, trying to erase the memory of them. The burning hate was pure and unadulterated in his unconscious state. What would it be like when he was fully aware? Just thinking about it sent shudders coursing through Kimimaro's body. Had they been too effective in their methods to strengthen him?

Based on Orochimaru's silent praise, it appeared that he had gotten exactly what he wanted.

"Where's the girl?"

Kabuto glanced up. "Hmm? She's still confined to Lab 7. This fool over here insisted on taking her punishment," he snorted, "I decided to be generous and concede."

"That's very unlike you." The frigid man remarked mildly.

"And what of you?" he returned, eyeing Kimimaro closely, "I've never seen you so shaken up after a session."

The latter was quiet, lips thinning in consternation. "I…am not sure how to feel. It's difficult to explain." _Fear? _Is that really what he was feeling? Either way, he hardly wanted to openly discuss these things with Kabuto of all people. The man was a master manipulator, only loyal to himself.

Thankfully, he didn't press for more information. Instead, he changed the subject. "Our _Sharingan_ expert has discovered something interesting." Kabuto shifted on his feet, leaning back against the wall. "She thinks exchanging the Uchiha brothers' eyes will restore their vision. I'm under the impression that she's only scratched the surface of possibilities."

Kimimaro narrowed his eyes. "How so?"

"I've read the highlights of her work," he explained, "and it appears that Uchiha Itachi isn't blind. Rather, he has acquired the ability to see human energy, more specifically, the chakra networks of every individual. He's also stated that at times, he feels capable of literally rewiring the energy pathways which would hint at an ability to toy with the fibers of a person's existence, so to speak."

"Get to the point," the other man sighed, already exhausted from everything.

"The point is," Kabuto chuckled, "there's more to those red eyes than a mere disease. Her study confirms those hunches. Chakra runs deep and complicated in the Uchiha blood, and if that is true, it's not a far-off dream to believe that we can obtain those hidden powers. I'm not quite sure how exchanging their eyes will lead to immortality, but right now, I do believe we'll see something interesting should we undergo the procedure."

Kimimaro was silent, contemplating the possibilities. They were always putting themselves in danger, but this time, it felt real – as if the chance of losing had increased exponentially. This was beyond the realm of modern society and he wasn't sure Orochimaru was being smart about the whole endeavor. He rarely doubted the older man, but right now, it seemed too risky to have blind faith. More than anything, the safety of his self-proclaimed master overpowered any need to aid him in his conquests.

"Interesting doesn't mean successful," he spoke up, looking over at Kabuto.

"You're right," the latter agreed, "but the search for immortality is filled with dead ends. That's why we have to move forward and try our hand at everything with a possibility of success. Those red eyes are a strong bet in my book and Orochimaru-sama agrees."

Of course he knew his beloved leader agreed. Kimimaro just couldn't bring himself to confidently turn over all regards in this case.

"We have no time to waste," Kabuto pushed off the wall, striding toward the door. "Keep an eye on Suigetsu."

"Where are you going?"

The medic stopped at the threshold, a cold smile on his lips. "Weren't you listening? To start the procedure, we'll need the elder brother as well." And then he shut the door, leaving Kimimaro to listen to the desperate gasping for air and shattering crash of flesh against water.

* * *

Kakashi patted the blonde's backside gently. "Alright, alright, time to let go," he smiled behind his mask, prying Naruto off him.

The boy wailed. "It's been too long, Kakashi-sensei!"

He never did understand why the trio thought it would be funny to call him that. If anything, it made him feel older than he already felt. When had he become a thirty-something? Pushing aside his aging crisis, Kakashi popped the door of the cab open, nodding for Naruto to get inside. "We have a lot to do and catching up will have to wait."

Although he knew Itachi hadn't sent Naruto willingly, the extra set of hands to hold down the fort in Germany was wholly welcome. Kakashi had only recently come across something that could possibly lead them to the elusive researcher. When his former boss had contacted him half a day ago with news of the blonde's arrival, he had been disturbed by the rash decision but then thankful as he considered how hard it would be to follow the most promising of leads.

Naruto chattered away harmlessly during the taxi ride, smart enough to know that they should only be speaking behind closed doors and certainly not in the presence of a stranger.

"Teme almost flew to New York just to rescue Sakura from some guy who was hitting on her," he laughed.

"Really?" Kakashi drawled lightly. "That does seem like something he would do."

"And that was _after_ they broke up," Naruto informed.

"A lovers' spat?" he joked.

The expression of pure exhaustion on his former ward's face made him frown. Was it really more than that? How odd, considering they were both currently being held captive together. Sakura had clearly never stopped loving the young Uchiha, and Kakashi highly doubted Sasuke ever felt like that toward another person.

With a heavy shake of his head, Naruto explained, "They broke up some three years ago. It was really stupid and no one approved of it, but then Sakura left for America with Granny Tsunade and Sasuke…well, he wasn't doing too hot. Long story short, they only started talking again recently."

No doubt, if Sasuke had chosen to take a step forward in reconciliation, he probably hadn't taken things slowly. Kakashi knew him too well to consider any other option. When the boy wanted something, he went after it with his blinders on, seeing nothing but the end goal.

"And how are they now?" he inquired conversationally, upholding the appearance of someone at ease.

Naruto shrugged. "I think they patched things up. We put them on a nighttime boat ride together." His smile was sincere but the regret in his ocean blues was enough to convey the horror of that decision. It wasn't worth it. The darkness was concealed quickly and he grinned, going on, "I wonder if Teme is going to propose again. He probably will soon."

"Yes," Kakashi patted the blonde head of spikes, "I'm sure he will."

X

Once safely settled in the cheap motel, the pair immediately fell into discussions about the state of affairs. Kakashi elaborated on all of his brief updates, carefully detailing his finds, before dropping the bomb about his latest discovery.

It was something he had planned on telling Itachi, but time restrictions had prevented him.

"There's a human auction tomorrow night," Kakashi stated, his voice hushed as if someone might be listening. "Orochimaru often goes in person, but I have a hunch he'll be sending underlings this time around. Now that he has Sakura and Sasuke, it would be too dangerous to go out in public and risk being seen. From what I've heard, he has four personal guards that always accompany him. The descriptions aren't enough to work off of, so I'll be counting on you to recognize them."

Naruto's eyes widened. "What?" he yelped, "Of course I'll do it, but how am I supposed to know what they look like?"

"Think about the importance of capturing Sasuke," Kakashi began patiently, "he wouldn't send just anyone to collect the goods." The blonde winced at the crude portrayal of his friend. Ignoring it, the silver-haired man went on, "Only the most trusted operatives would be given such an important task. There can only be so many of those and I have a strong feeling I'm correct to assume that he would use his personal guards for such a task. That means you have the highest chance of recognizing them, seeing as you fought them not long ago."

When he resolved to gain redemption in Germany, he thought there would be more time to prepare. Seeing everything unfold before his eyes as breakneck speed was fear-inducing. Naruto could still feel the beefy limbs of that giant crushing him. What was his name again? Jirobo? Anyway, all he knew was that taking another punch from that monster might just be the end of him in his current state.

With wounds still tender, Naruto tried to imagine himself winning a fight. The odds were stacked against him.

"Okay," he nodded, despite the inner turmoil.

"I'm going to be right here," Kakashi assured, aware of the ill ease on the boy's face. "I'll have your back, so don't worry."

Naruto wanted to trust in those words, but even when he was back to back with his brother-in-arms, the fight had been nearly too much to handle. He frowned. Perhaps it would be good to trust in his former "teacher". After all, as he grew older, he learned of the reputation Kakashi held. The man was a legend in his own right.

"So what's the plan?"

Kakashi smiled under the mask, eyes creasing. "When they make their bid and leave, we'll follow them out and find out where they're taking the new experiment. Simple, huh?"

"And how are we supposed to stay unseen?" he cocked a questioning brow.

"Stealth skills, Naruto," he chided lightly, "It shouldn't be too difficult. As far as I know, they are unaware of my hand in the rescue operation. That should give us some leverage. Since there's a lesser chance of them recognizing me, I will attend undercover and you will stakeout their mode of transport – probably an unregistered vehicle of some sort."

Slowly, he was starting to build confidence in this plan. His heart didn't clench every time he thought about his friends now. They were all in the same country again and he would be one step closer to finding and saving them. Plus, here was Kakashi leading the way, protecting them like he had done when they were barely old enough to know play outside alone.

"Okay," Naruto nodded firmly this time, meeting the older man's eyes head on, "we'll get Sakura-chan and Teme back."

* * *

Sakura bolted up, alert eyes darting about the room. The door Lab 7 was ajar, a familiar silhouette outlined in the semi-darkness. He beckoned her forward, strikingly pale locks framing a surprisingly effeminate face. She recalled seeing him before, probably when he had aided in apprehending them.

"Come." He said nothing else before turning away.

Running fingers through her messy hair, she tied it back as she trailed after him. Her eyes memorized his form, searching for any signs of this being a trap. In her mind, she thanked the heavens that at least Kabuto hadn't been the one to fetch her. He never made any of their interactions easy. Every word was a veiled threat and every look was calculating. Despite them both being medics, it seemed they would never be able to get along.

Dismally, Sakura failed to recognize any of the hallways. They were still just a maze to her and watching the man in front of her move through them with fluid grace was almost enviable. It was only when she remembered that it would require several years trapped in the underground facility to become so adept at finding her way about, that she crushed the minute envy.

Some minutes later, they entered a much better lit corridor. The doors she passed had square windows set into them, revealing ordinary hospital rooms with nurses and doctors. She didn't trust any of them, but at least the treatments looked legitimate – though she was too far away to truly tell anything.

"Don't dawdle."

Sakura shot a look at the man. He didn't turn around, only continuing his march forward. They passed a few more doors until they reached the very back. Pressing his keycard to the panel beside an impressive pair of white doors, a lock disengaged and he pulled on the handle. Kimimaro indicated with his eyes for her to enter first.

Wordlessly, she abided by the order, gaze scanning the room right away. Her heart dropped to her stomach and she rushed forward, only to feel a steely hand close around her upper arm, yanking her to a halt.

Staggering back, she glared hatefully. "Let go of me!" she shouted, struggling angrily.

"Calm down, _Sakura-chan_."

She shivered, eyes widening at the chilling hiss. Orochimaru emerged from behind one of the draping hospital curtains to stand beside the slumbering young man. A clean white blanket covered Sasuke from hips down, his entire torso wrapped in gauze. He slept on his stomach and as Sakura studied him longer, she saw why.

The thick wrappings were holding, but already dark spots were seeping through. Tears pricked her eyes. "_What did you do to him?_" she growled, lips trembling, brows drawn down in unconcealed fury.

Kimimaro tightened his grip on her warningly.

"They're training wounds," Orochimaru dismissed, lips curled up. He threaded spindly fingers through the mess of black hair, affectionately stroking down the nape of his neck.

"Stop touching him!" Sakura snarled, shoving her elbow back toward the man restraining her. He stumbled in surprise, but quickly caught her again before she could approach his master. Unflinchingly, he backhanded her, the supple flesh of her cheek bending violently under the harsh strike.

She slammed to the ground, holding her bruising face. Burning green eyes lifted up to him but then she was running toward Sasuke, crashing to the tile beside his bed. Immediately, Kimimaro was behind her, about to put the annoying little thing in her place. Before he could strike out again, Orochimaru gave him a halting look.

"But…," he trailed off as the gaze intensified. Subduing his flare of irritation, Kimimaro backed away reluctantly, clenching fists behind his back.

Sakura gently cradled Sasuke's limp hand, urging herself to calmly assess his injuries. The deep bruising around his wrist hinted at bone fractures, possibly due to the position and duration he was being restrained. Whatever was underneath those bandages though….

"Are you worried for him?" Orochimaru murmured, seemingly amused by her concern.

She didn't dignify him with a response.

"This could have been avoided," he sighed, sauntering around the bed to stand beside her. With forced tenderness, he placed a hand upon her shoulder.

Sakura yanked away from the icy touch, moving her hand up to caress his turned head. His face was pressed sideways into the pillow, long bangs obscuring his handsome features. Delicately, she brushed them back, relieved to see he showed no discomfort.

Orochimaru's voice was suddenly by her ear, the strangely heavy presence of his body hovering above her. "_Sakura-chan_," he cooed, "had you just done as we asked, your precious _Sasuke-kun_ would not be in this situation. You see, I wish to preserve him – train him to become a powerful man. He will succeed under my tutelage and with your research, I'm sure we will see him achieve a level of power the world has never _seen_."

He rubbed her injured wrist carefully, knowing the paralyzing effect of his presence on people as weak as her. "Listen closely," his voice slick, "your beloved _Sasuke-kun_ is vulnerable. He required pain to truly shed that skin of ignorance. I gave him that. I delivered to him the hate and darkness necessary to feed the flames of his _Sharingan_. Those devil eyes thirst for hate. You should thank me," Orochimaru laughed hoarsely, "By doing this, I have furthered your research into the _Mangekyo Sharingan_ and the search for immortality."

"I don't care about any of that," she shook her head, finally finding the strength to shove him away. Turning her attention back to the beautiful sleeping boy, her tears finally slid down, silent and heavy. "Fuck you." Sakura scoffed, still not letting her gaze waver, swallowing down rising bile. "He is not an experiment. He is a person with a strong heart and mind. He has overcome so much more than whatever you did to him." _He needs love, not hate. _

"Continue lecturing me, and I may soon consider your usefulness unworthy."

She finally glanced over at him, keeping her eyes planted somewhere around his chin and away from those petrifying pupils. "Let's stop playing games."

Orochimaru silenced.

Her smile was bitter. "Your threats carry so little weight." Sakura laughed brokenly, tenderly squeezing Sasuke's fingers. "I know very well how important I am. I'm also not so foolish as to think you'd actually risk hurting Sasuke-kun and his eyes just because I'm a pain. Right now, your plans are founded on my completing this work because no one else could possibly perfect the procedure."

His chuckle was so mocking she couldn't help but look up. Orochimaru settled himself, reaching down to coil long fingers around her chin. "Foolish girl," he sneered, "you may have been correct before, but your expiration date is fast approaching. Once we have acquired the elder Uchiha, you will be of no more use."

Her eyes widened, but quickly narrowed. "Itachi will never go with you."

"Won't he?" Orochimaru mused. "We are holding his little brother captive and you should know better than anyone how much he loves _Sasuke-kun. _He would willingly give up his life for him."

Sakura didn't dare push his hand away this time, taking the stroking of his thumb as a true warning. "Then what? You'll take Itachi because his eyes are 'stronger'?" she summoned up a retort.

"_Sasuke-kun_ has proven himself to have more…potential, if you will. Furthermore, he's in a more precarious situation. The younger ones are always easier to mold into something favorable," he licked his lips.

Was it better to know Sasuke would be kept alive, but in the grip of a madman, or dead and at peace? Sakura wasn't sure. She didn't want either option to come true, and yet it seemed like the world was turning on its head once again, promising to tear them apart in a matter of days. What would happen then? Orochimaru was right. Itachi would never put his personal safety ahead of Sasuke's.

The pieces were falling into the worst places possible.

"Kimimaro," the snake called, releasing Sakura's face. "Take our young medic back to her lab. She still has work to do on the procedure." Two hands snatched her up by her arms. Orochimaru glanced at them, "Oh, and if she fails to offer full cooperation, slit Suigetsu's throat."

The girl stiffened in his hold.

"Move." Kimimaro shoved her away from the bed.

Sakura fought back, jostling Sasuke's arm in the process, her fingers still tightly wound about his hand. If this was the last time she saw him, what would she do?

_No. This isn't the last time._

"Sasuke-kun, wake up!" she cried, clinging onto him even as Kimimaro came around, yanking her by the waist.

It was already enough though. The sleeping boy stirred, brows scrunching as he groaned awake. His hand instinctively tightened around Sakura's and she broke into a smile, more tears falling. Sasuke blinked a few times, nerves raw and vocal cords unwilling to work.

Beautiful green eyes were on him and he smiled somewhat deliriously. The stabbing pain in his muscles was momentarily forgotten. _They haven't taken her from me. _"Sakura." He croaked, coughing violently at the dryness of his esophagus.

"Sasuke-kun…," she whispered, brimming joy on her face. Her mouth were still moving, but the sound didn't reach his ears. He squinted, trying to read her lips. The words were a jumbled mess to his groggy brain. Maybe when he woke up he would unscramble it. Yeah, that sounded like a good plan.

His eyes slipped shut as Orochimaru pumped more sedatives into the boy's bloodstream, pleased when their hands untangled and her helpless begging grew faint with forceful departure.

It was no good. Her influence was more than expected. Orochimaru had lit up with delight once more at the sight of the Uchiha's glowing scarlet irises, but that feeling had cooled upon seeing them dim to dull maroon. There was only one thing different about the situation and that was _her_ presence.

Haruno Sakura could quell the pain and hate even when she didn't understand it. To the boy, she had become a safety check of sorts – a lifejacket keeping him from the depths of darkness. He scowled at the realization. That simply would not do.

She needed to be eliminated, but not right away.

Orochimaru had plans and he would ensure that her death was grand.


	22. Light of Hope

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Itachi was not a foolish man.

He considered every possibility, every action, every outcome and fate. Research was conducted to such a depth that some would consider it insane. When he reached for something, he did so alone and with regard for the aftershocks. His presence was powerful and his carefully selected words even more so. For a creature of perfection, he had one fatal flaw.

His foolish little brother.

The singular thing in existence that ever made him waver and fail had been taken hostage. His mind fully understood what would happen in the aftermath of the kidnapping. They would be left hanging in a state of limbo until Kabuto arrived on his doorstep with negotiations tucked in his back pocket. The Uchiha heir was prepared when that day arrived and he was face to face with the cold-eyed medic who politely framed the order: "Come with me."

It was all very routine from the blindfold and unmarked car, to the handcuffs and sedatives. He hardly felt shock. This was his one shot to find Sasuke and save him. Whatever the cost, Itachi would pay it in a heartbeat. Since the moment his baby brother was whisked away, he knew it was a play to get him and his much stronger eyes.

Sasuke was bait.

Once Sakura succeeded in her research – a day coming at breakneck speeds – they would undoubtedly come looking for their true target. He had yet to decide if he was impressed or dismayed at how quickly she finished her studies. A week and a half had passed and he wondered if they had been working her to the bone with long hours slaving away at documents and folklore that was far too real.

When he awoke in Germany, still groggy from drugs and jetlag, he had been allowed a view of the private air field where they had landed. The blindfold was secured again as they settled inside another forgettable vehicle. Itachi was mildly pleased by the lack of chatter from Kabuto, but to even be in his presence was off-putting.

A man as perfect as Uchiha Itachi did not make uncalculated risks, except when his precious little brother was in danger. However, he was not in immediate danger and that made all the difference in his decision-making abilities.

Holding out hope for a happy ending himself was ridiculous. What he did hope for was Kakashi's success. The man was his most trusted operative and when he found a lead, he would rather die than fail a mission of such personal importance. Everything was in position and with a reasonably high chance of saving Sasuke and Sakura, Itachi had allowed himself to accept the fate handed to him.

More than anything, he wanted to _fully_ accept all of this. The world had shown their hand and Itachi had lost. That was the inevitable truth as he was wheeled through the motions of a true captive in Kabuto and Orochimaru's "care".

But, what Itachi hadn't counted on was Naruto – the wild card.

The smoldering light of hope that he wished could just be crushed for the sake of his own sanity.

* * *

The nightlife in Germany's red light district would have been interesting if not for the sensitive mission Naruto had been assigned. He fidgeted in the pitch black outfit Kakashi had lent him, the pants a bit too long for him and the shirt a tad too tight. At least the shoes were a perfect fit. Absently, he scratched at a spot on his chin, messing with the light stubble beginning to grow. Clearly, he had been skipping out on daily grooming a few too many times if he could feel it.

Static rumbled through his ear piece, picking up on all the hum-drum of the auction house. They were somewhere outside of Berlin – Naruto couldn't have said the name to save his life – and he was pretty sure if someone propositioned him right now, he wouldn't have enough German under his belt to say "no".

Thankfully, he was hidden in the shadows of the building's alley, perched on a fire escape. He stayed perfectly still which was a feat in itself and something he had to tell Sasuke all about. How jealous would he be to learn that Naruto got to go on a mission with Kakashi? The blonde grinned smugly at the thought.

_Soon. Soon I can brag to you again._

"It's starting. Move in." Kakashi's voice was curt and low.

Naruto hopped to his feet, taking the metal steps two at a time. Swinging up to the rooftop, he scanned the perimeter before picking the lock on the door and letting himself inside. The hallway was dimly lit, probably discouraging prying eyes. It suited his purposes well, though. Pressing close to the wall, Naruto inched deeper into the auction house, recalling the layout of the building. The main action took place on ground level and he was on the second floor balconies. From that vantage point, he should be perfectly capable of spotting their targets.

Now it was a matter of whether or not Kakashi was right in his assumptions.

Thick red draperies and pools of warm light signaled him to stop. Ducking behind the curtain, he peeked out from the shadows, scanning the throngs of people. He silently cursed how hard it was to make out specific features.

At least he couldn't pick out Kakashi. That was a good sign for their mission. Narrowing his eyes, he quickened his search, while contemplating how to better scout. There were still people entering the venue and as far as he could tell, the auction would be starting soon. Normally the lights were turned down to spotlight the…things for sale. Naruto frowned, thinking of the people being objectified for the whims of fat pockets.

"Do you see them?" Kakashi muttered through the communicator.

Naruto tapped the button on the comm. "No. Still searching. How much time?"

"Lights out in five."

He cursed under his breath, moving further out to get a better look at the crowds. Those were three faces he swore he would never forget. Naruto just hoped they actually were in the room. If not, what would happen? Would they lose their only lead on Orochimaru? What if they were there and he just failed to spot them?

It would be the same as failing Sasuke and Sakura.

Shifting his gaze to the rest of the second floor, he found a few people spotting the semi-circular balcony – probably doing something akin to him, minus-police involvement. Naruto wondered if passing by them would be risky, considering how many shady fellows would be present. Was it worth it?

Lights overhead flickered in warning.

Making his choice, he slid out of the curtain's cover and edged his way down the open corridor, peering over the balcony toward the first floor assembly hall. Keeping his hat low and his mask high, he hunched his shoulders and did his best to be discrete. The whole experience made him squirm uncomfortably, but what could he do? Undercover operations definitely weren't his style, despite the coolest missions deriving from that department. He preferred being loud and boisterous – things very much frowned upon in this line of work.

Naruto hedged past strangers, keeping his gaze down, except for when he peeked back at the figures, hoping to catch a glimpse of blood red hair, gigantic proportions or cold, cold eyes. _Nothing._ He shook his head, circling slowly.

It didn't sit well with him that they would only spot the figures after they won the bid. What if they decided none of the people on sale were worthy? Naruto grimaced. He would feel much better knowing exactly where they were constantly, rather than rushing until the last second. If they did, then there would be less time to act. Once he sent Kakashi their coordinates, he needed to get outside and hunt down their car.

He nearly laughed at himself. There was too much pressure. It really did rely on him not being a fuck-up. Panic coursed through his veins, telling him he couldn't stop now, but if he kept going, he wouldn't make it either.

"Naruto. You can do this. Just think."

Kakashi's voice snapped the cords of tension back into their proper places. Blinking, the blonde shook himself. What was he doing? It wasn't in his character to give up hope like that. "I…Okay," he sighed, not responding to the comm just yet.

Stopping at the railing, he leaned over slightly, staying close to a large pillar for coverage.

Then he saw it. A flash of grotesque bulk.

Blues eyes widened inexplicably. Hurriedly tapping the communicator strapped to his neck, he hissed, "Spotted. Two hundred feet to your right. The man in the dark trench coat and fedora. Hunched down whispering to a red head in black."

"Target locked on."

Naruto allowed himself a sigh of relief. Burrowing deeper into the shadows, he kept his eyes trained on them for any sudden movements, taking the time to actually consider his next plan of attack. Getting eyes on them was the easy part. It would only become more difficult from here on out. How would he find their car?

_Names…their names…_ He flitted through his memories, quickly recalling what Kakashi had told him. But those were real names – the ones found on their missing persons reports. They wouldn't use those in public.

They had used their code names in front of him before though.

The lights finally flickered out, spotlighting the large stage. Naruto did not wait to see the first bid of the night come to fruition. Instead, he slipped out of the curtain shelter and made his way swiftly toward the stairs. Although, Kakashi wasn't reporting in, he knew it would be fine to just trust the older man. He was a seasoned pro, and if Naruto holding his own against one of their targets was any indication of their level of experience, then Kakashi would be fine.

"Leaving building now," Naruto stated, dropping his hand from the comm as he pushed the door open and peered around the dark lot full of cars.

Asking directly would probably get him nowhere. These people had to be paid a pretty sum for their silence. Naruto doubted he had the money to loosen their lips. Slinking along the perimeter, he kept his eyes peeled for cameras and guards, mildly surprised to find that there were none. He supposed it was shadier to have bountiful security, considering the questionable legality of their operation.

That meant the amount of hired hands was innumerable simply because they couldn't determine who was a mere guest and who was undercover to protect the establishment.

Naruto eyed each car in turn, cursing the blandness of the sleek black vehicles. They were all practically carbon copies – none of them standing out. He almost felt silly for hoping that he would just be able to pick one out as _the_ car.

Ten minutes passed as he weaved through rows and rows, meticulous in his study of each one. He was nearing the valet booth then, overhearing their gossip and general mindless small talk. There was nothing of interest, but Naruto prayed they would keep themselves distracted as he inched toward them. If so, then he would just sneak up and check their records for any of the fake names he wanted to see.

Unfortunately, both men looked up from their conversation, beady eyes narrowing at his approach. Naruto froze, still in the shade of darkness.

"Whoever you are, get your ass out here in the open!" the larger of the two growled in German, rotten yellow teeth flashed menacingly in the poor light. His clothing was crooked and shabby, brown vest threadbare and collared shirt a greasy white. The only truly intimidating thing about him was the gun strapped noticeably to his thick waist.

Naruto only retreated further into the cover of night, blue eyes trained on them for all he was worth.

The guard didn't appear to appreciate his cautious behavior, and with a swig from a dented flask, he trudged in Naruto's direction, beefy fingers resting on the butt of the gun. "C'mere you sneaking rat," he snarled, "I'm in no mood to play hide-and-seek this night."

Eyes lifting, he shot a glance toward the other valet who appeared uninterested in the development. He was better put together than the trashy man currently prowling toward him. Naruto smiled faintly at the now clear wobble in his opponent's stance. The rancid stench of cigarettes and cheap liquor almost floored him.

Slapping a hand over his already masked nose and mouth, Naruto winced. No wonder the other guard seemed unperturbed by this man's departure. If he had to make nice with such a cretin, he would've already told him to fuck off and only come back after he had slept off the alcohol and showered.

"Where are ya?!" he shouted, his slurring words just a few short feet away.

Naruto lowered his hand to his pocket knife. Circling the drunkard, he waited until he was facing a broad backside. In a flash of adrenaline and nimble fingering, the blonde knocked his target's patchy newsboy cap off his head, using it to muffle his immediate cries of protest. Simultaneously, he slammed the butt of the knife against the back of his neck once, twice. Thrice for good measure. And then the tension left his heavy body.

Warily, he peered over at the other guard once more, relieved to see he still hadn't shown any interest in his partner's disappearance. _One down…_ He dug his nails into the stranger's jacket, using the leverage to move him behind some vehicles.

Naruto unhooked the gun on the man's belt, disabling the safety and cocking it. Hoping for the best, he crept up on the much more sober guard. Steeling his nerves, he shoved the barrel against the back of the man's skull. "The list," he ordered in English, hoping he would be understood. Chances were that the hired hand comprehended more English than Japanese.

"Who are you?" the guard ground out in broken English, caring more about his life than upholding his honor as he passed the clipboard over one shoulder.

Ignoring him, Naruto simply took the paper, keeping the gun steadily on his target. Scanning the sheet in the dim light, he was thrilled to find one of the names he had been searching for.

_Tayuya._ _Perfect._ He turned back to the nondescript guard. Now what was he supposed to do? Let the guy go? If he took him out too, then there would be no one at the booth and suspicion would rise. Then again, Naruto looked over his shoulder in the general direction of the hidden slumbering body, maybe it was already too late for subtlety.

Cursing silently, he twirled the gun in his hand and slammed the butt into his neck, watching him grunt and fall over. Naruto checked the booth for any security feeds and was pleasantly surprised to find nothing. It was probably to protect them from any incriminating evidence. After all, it would be horrible for any recordings of these activities to fall into the wrong hands. Or at least, that's what Naruto figured they were thinking. As an officer-in-training, he hardly condoned their practices – smart or not.

Now then.

Naruto brushed his hands off and clicked the safety back into place before pocketing the gun. His mission was almost done. Find the car, plant the tracker, and hightail it back to their own car in preparation of a chase. Kakashi would be flying out of that assembly hall the moment the bid was made.

* * *

Kimimaro watched on impassively as Sakura hovered over an unconscious Suigetsu. The test subject laid on his backside, lungs struggling to take in breaths. No one could be sure how long he had undergone water torture, but Kimimaro would bet that it had been a solid half a day. What irked him now though, was this pink-haired medic and her emotions.

How long had she known the creature on the bed? A week? Perhaps, two? Either way, that wasn't nearly enough time to feel so much for a useless experiment. She appeared to have problems seeing them as anything _but_ humans. How was it possible to empathize like that? He wanted to know, but only for the purpose of understanding, not because he would wish it upon himself. Crying over every little brush with death could become exhausting.

"He'll be fine," Kimimaro finally quipped. "Get back to work." He had only agreed to bring Suigetsu to her because she had made the argument that he gave his life in her place for punishment. It was only right to see him and learn what sort of pain he had experienced because of her.

Logically, he couldn't validate her request, but then he figured that seeing another one of her apparent loved ones injured because of her would be a crushing blow to her morale. He knew it would be infuriating and humiliating for him if others were throwing themselves in the line of fire for you, yet you fail to return the favor. She would certainly experience the same hopelessness and possibly work faster at the things that matter.

"Can you give us a few minutes…?" Sakura inquired, looking over at him and clearly ignoring his orders.

"No." He crossed his arms, lips tight with disdain.

Liquid green eyes grew wetter. "Please. I'm begging you," she spoke softly, "I couldn't help Sasuke-kun and I couldn't protect Suigetsu. Haven't you ever felt that sort of feeling? Regret? Guilt? Love?"

Kimimaro simply stared at her.

Sakura stared back steadily. "I know you're not heartless," she began, keeping one hand over the unconscious figure's hand. "Everyone has someone important to them. Maybe it isn't reciprocated and maybe it is, but your feelings are indisputable. It might not even be categorized as love. But everyone has strong feelings at one point or another in their life." Her tears dimmed, gaze hardening. "I'm already without options. The only person I've ever loved is unreachable. And now, the person who protected me is struggling just to breathe. So for two minutes, please let me be alone with him."

To say he was moved would be an overstatement. However, he silently obliged with one more pointed glare in her direction. She made a good argument. What could she possibly do at this point? They had all the cards in their hand. Nothing she did at this point would change that. A weak little girl with a super brain hardly stood a chance against brute force. Besides, she had confirmed once again that love would triumph over logic.

What a fool.

Sakura watched the door of Lab 7 slam shut. If her demise were inching ever closer, then she had nothing left to fear. The procedure for the eye removal had already been completed and now the technical nuances would be handled by one of Orochimaru's doctors. Sakura could only do so much to ensure that at the very least, the eye transplants were done as flawlessly as possible.

For all she knew, Itachi was already in the facility being prepped for surgery. What would they do to him once it was done? Would they keep him and Sasuke? Or would one of them be discarded? She figured Orochimaru would prefer to have both of them, so that gave her slight hope in their joint survival.

Tracing fingertips over Suigetsu's bruised, shaking torso, she wondered if her notes on chakra would be understood. She had left behind sketches of the complex networks surrounding Sasuke's eyes, but struggled with accurately describing how the redness was caused by those mutations. Then again, she was working with a man who believed in immortality. Any information on the _Sharingan_ would probably be given the validity of gold.

Her biggest doubt about the eye exchange had to do with those chakra threads and how it would affect their eyesight. After finalizing all her work, Sakura had come to the tentative realization that perhaps the _Sharingan_ would simply vanish after the exchange if they didn't reestablish the energy networks. The redness was what caused "blindness" so by unthreading them, maybe the effects would disappear?

She had included such theorizing in her notes, hoping that maybe it would discourage them from going through with a surgery that could very well destroy all their chances at immortality.

"Princess?" Suigetsu groaned, voice cracked and dry. He squinted up at her.

"Hey," Sakura smiled gently, squeezing his hand. Pressing her palm against his chest, she closed her eyes. "Relax, alright? I'm going to do something." He didn't respond, just blinked a few times to clear his vision and stared at her odd movements. Sakura envisioned his chakra pathways, feeling at ease when his exhausted body calmed beneath her touch. Pulsing her healing energy inside of him, she smiled faintly at his involuntary gasp.

The damage to his lungs wasn't as extensive as she had feared. Carefully, she repaired the major injuries, coaxing ribs and oxygen back to their rightful places while reinforcing the collapsed walls.

"Time's up."

She forced herself to slowly withdraw her chakra, not wanting to shock his system. With a trained smile, she glanced over at Kimimaro who was scrutinizing her behavior. Smoothly, she slid her hand off a baffled Suigetsu's chest. "Thank you," she nodded her head genuinely.

The distrust was clear on his face. What had she been doing? When he entered, she hadn't reacted whatsoever, instead, continuing to hover in some meditative state, her slender hand resting on the experiment's body.

"You will stay here until Orochimaru-sama orders your death," Kimimaro stated bluntly, having heard news from the guards outside Lab 7. "Uchiha Itachi went under some hours ago and should be done within the hour. Once stabilized, expect termination." He stepped out of the room. "I will be in the hallway." One less moment in that irritating girl's presence would be highly enjoyed. Everything she did rubbed him the wrong way: from her apparent unfaltering loyalty to such a weak man to her nearly unmatched talent for medicine.

She was a prodigy in her own right with all the fiery passion and emotions that made humans so despicable and unpredictable. In many ways, he couldn't stand her for reminding him of his own unbearable fidelity to a sickly obsessed man. Looking at her for too long twisted his thoughts, making him face his own faults and accept the cold reality of an undying love. He would follow Orochimaru into death, just as she would foolishly continue loving a boy waiting to be turned into a puppet.

Sakura watched him leave, following the stiff set of his shoulders and the expression contorting his face. Truly, they were two people that would never get along. Whether it was because they were too different or too similar, she would never know.

It was fine though.

There were other things to worry about. Looking down at Suigetsu, she grinned. "Did you like my magic trick?"

"You're not a princess at all," he shook his head slowly, violet eyes alight with awe, "you're a fucking super hero." He hesitantly patted his chest and abdomen, surprised to feel the pain mostly gone.

She laughed softly. "I can't do much more, but it should hold you over for now." Her mind was already far away despite the light tone she was using. Itachi would be done soon. What did that mean exactly? Even she couldn't predict the exact outcome of the enucleation.

All these thoughts were for naught, as she was drowned in the screech of a hundred alarms.


	23. Keep Moving

Things had been going smoothly. Just like Kakashi predicted, the evening post-auction had unfolded with Tayuya and Jirobo carrying their latest purchase to the car Naruto had pinpointed. There was some distress on the auction house's part at the sight of no guards manning the valet booth, but their clients' impatience to get going had them scrambling to get the keys and ignore the two disappearances – much to Naruto's relief.

Kakashi drove with swift precision, weaving through nighttime traffic to keep up with the speeding pair.

Silently, Naruto anxiously pondered over how smoothly the night was going. He had to constantly remind himself that this was far from smooth. They nearly couldn't find their suspects, and then the blonde had rather loudly disposed of the guards – something Kakashi advised him to avoid next time something like this happened – and even now, chasing them was a rather taxing affair.

Neither of them spoke during the car ride, too focused on not losing sight of Orochimaru's goons. Naruto would mutter out observations every few minutes, and sometimes random little tidbits about the road they were on, just to calm his nerves. Kakashi would respond as calmly as he could, knowing that if he let it show how anxious he was, the younger man would probably lose it. This mission was wholly personal and that fact hung in the air heavily. An unspoken understanding had passed between them that if they failed, nothing would be the same again.

It was harder to tail them once the traffic thinned out and the car turned down a side street that skirted out to the countryside. Naruto swore they had been driving for at least a couple of hours, getting further and further from civilization as they went.

Reinforcements from the German police force had already been contacted the day prior when Kakashi pitched this plan to Naruto. Just the silver-haired man's name was enough to earn them the trust necessary to get back-up, a detail that didn't go uncatalogued. When Naruto found his best friends, he had to tell them all about their ex-babysitter and his super-stealth ways.

Based on the calculations Kakashi had given to the officers, they would be following them via GPS tracker already. Arrival time was approximately ten minutes after them. During that gap period, Naruto expected that he would engage in at least a few one-on-one fights, if not storm Orochimaru's base single-handedly.

Naruto cringed, thinking about Kakashi's burning anger if he did something so stupid. If the opportunity arose though, he wasn't going to turn away and run back to regroup. He wouldn't be able to stop himself from going head-on into the action.

They veered off the road, engine and headlights cutting.

"What are we doing?" Naruto demanded, watching the lights of Tayuya and Jirobo's vehicle get further away.

"We can't risk being seen. This is our only lead. We have to make more distance since there's no more traffic to hide in," Kakashi explained, gripping the steering wheel tightly. "We have their tracker, so it'll be fine. Let's give it five minutes before we start to follow again."

The blonde nodded grudgingly. He clenched his fists, urging himself to calm down even though his mind was screaming that every minute wasted sitting there was another minute that Sasuke and Sakura were in danger.

"While we're here, check my messages."

Thankful for any distraction, Naruto took Kakashi's phone, refreshing his mobile email. A minute later, his eyes were widening. "Hey."

"What?" His head whipped down. "Did something happen?"

"It's Itachi." Naruto shook his head, "I mean, not Itachi himself. It's his assistant. Itachi is missing. I'm betting there's only one place he could be."

Kakashi hissed out a curse. "Kabuto must have approached him." So now they were expected to save both Uchiha and Sakura? That was only one more person, but in another sense, _that was one more person._ Evacuating just two people from a high security, illegal research lab would be difficult, but rescuing three seemed almost suicidal. Not to mention, they were up against a world-renowned man with more capabilities than were documented.

In retrospect, they were incredibly ill-prepared for this task, but the worst part was that no one else would ever be more prepared than the two of them. Kakashi didn't even want to consider how terrifying such a fact was, and instead busied himself with taking the phone back from Naruto and rereading the message.

The former slumped back in his seat, trying to take deep breaths to quell a panic attack. He couldn't lose them all. They were his family. All he had left in the world was trapped in a psycho's basement funhouse. They had been stolen, tortured, and humiliated, without a doubt.

Was there really room for hope now?

"Let's go."

Naruto looked up, seeing Kakashi kicking the car back into gear and speeding down the road. The man glanced down at the forlorn blonde.

Eye-smiling, he reached across, ruffling his former ward's hair. "It'll be alright. We'll get them back together. Itachi is one of the strongest people you and I know. He's certainly not going to give in."

Hesitantly, he nodded.

X

The car pulled to a stop some fifteen minutes later in a deserted field. Kakashi stayed at the fringe of trees, parking and turning steady eyes to Naruto. "This is where it said to stop, right?"

"Yeah. They have to be underground." He set the tracker aside. "How are we supposed to access them?"

Kakashi reached into the backseat, pulling out a black canvas bag. Flipping it open, he pulled out a handful of dynamite. "I had a feeling things wouldn't go very nicely for us." He smiled behind his mask at the blonde's flabbergasted expression. "I'm surprised, Naruto," he teased lightly, "I thought you were all about the loud entrances."

"And I thought you were all about stealth," he retorted, "is that really safe?"

"When I'm using it, it's safe," Kakashi chuckled, "you, though, are not allowed out of this car until after I've planted everything."

Naruto stared at his former glorified babysitter. "You're seriously going to blow them up?"

"Desperate times and desperate measures are best friends," he responded mildly, climbing out of the car. "Stay put." And then he shut the door, bag of explosives slung over one shoulder.

_So many things to tell you guys…_ Naruto shook his head, still trying to wrap his mind around what was about to happen. To think, Kakashi seemed so harmless when he let them drag his tired, old man self around for adventures and field trips.

Said man cautiously stepped into the field, wondering about the sheer stupidity of their targets for having brushed aside their tailing. He figured they would've picked up on them eventually, but it seemed as if they didn't think anything of it. Now they had revealed their home base.

The grass stiffened beneath his shoes and he stopped walking, backing up a few steps to inspect the earth. As he though. _Fake._ Straightening, he pulled out a bundle of dynamite, securing it to the grass covered metal. Based on the density of it, this had to be the entrance. Kakashi grimaced at his own tactics. Really, being loud truly wasn't his thing. Then again, he needed to get inside as soon as possible.

Furthermore, if they blew out the entrance, that gave them a secure escape route. On the flip side, they would lose any semblance of surprise. Hopefully, the police would arrive soon because the moment that dynamite went off, everything would boil down to a race against time.

Naruto followed Kakashi with his eyes, losing sight of him here and there when the darkness closed in. It took far longer than he would've liked before the older man came back and shifted the car into gear. They backed up at least a mile before Kakashi detonated the explosives. In an instant, the sky lit up and the deafening roar of flames and burning metal filled the night.

Without pause, the car accelerated, driving them straight into the thick of chaos. Naruto swore he was screaming and possibly crying as he braced himself for the sudden drop. The flames licked at the windshield and warmed the windows, but Kakashi didn't let up, focusing on the ramp's descent into a small parking garage.

"You know how to dive roll, don't you?" he called.

"Maybe!" Naruto shouted back, wincing as armed guards jumped out of the way, clearly surprised that this man had no fear of running them over. From what Naruto could see through his haze of panic and adrenaline, these hired hands were nothing more than glorified thugs.

No surprise there. It was an illegal operation and one that focused limited funding on medical experimentation – not fire power.

Lacking further warning, Kakashi slammed on the brakes, skidding and nearly spinning out. Reaching across the blond, he shoved the door open and Naruto tumbled out in a pile of limbs. Shaking off the initial shock quickly, he sprinted through the metal doors leading directly into a long stretch of hallway. He didn't have much time to admire the structure, focusing instead on how the set-up was very much like a hospital, with the underground garage acting like the entrance port for emergency care. Straight ahead, he saw no guards.

Strange. Glancing into the various rooms he passed by, realization of _why_ struck him. There were tubes of liquid housing grotesque, malformed humans, and operating tables not yet sterilized. Sallow faced prisoners in hospital rags sat lifelessly on cots, and cowardly researchers stayed far away from the doors, their eyes shying away when Naruto looked at them.

The less people involved, the better.

Orochimaru couldn't have too many outsiders knowing about this. Otherwise, he would quickly be found out and his name would no longer be merely shrouded in dark rumors, it would be smeared with dark truths.

_Sasuke. Sakura. _

Naruto pressed back against a wall, hearing the sound of racing footsteps. How many guards were on their way? He guessed only two…maybe three. Their sluggish beating was less than impressive. In a flash, they were rushing past him blindly and Naruto took the opportunity, tripping one and slugging the other. With momentum on his side, he spun into a roundhouse, knocking down the third guy with thunderous force.

"Location." Kakashi's voice echoed through his comm.

"Ugh…," Naruto released the comm to dodge a poorly formed punch, returning with one of his own. It landed solidly in the man's gut. The three guards dropped to the ground and he quickly searched them for weapons, finding only low-grade hand guns, knives, and Tasers. Slightly disappointed, he was beginning to see that the explosion and dive roll were probably the only action movie hero things he would be doing.

His enemies were wimps and he bet if Sasuke hadn't been under lock and key, he could've beat any of them even with his deteriorating eye sight. Naruto almost wished that Orochimaru had expended more money on his muscle power. At least then he could say that he was beating strong opponents left and right.

"Report, Naruto." Kakashi snapped.

"Sorry," he quickly responded, running down the hallway again. "Second corridor to the right upon entry. Disarmed and KO'd three guards. Standard weapons include one hand gun, knife, and Taser."

"Same," the silver-haired man agreed, "I'll be there in thirty seconds. Keep moving."

"Got it."

X

At least he knew he would never be a drug addict. That was the thought running through Sasuke's head as he groaned awake. The world was moving too fast, that is, it was moving at all. He rolled his eyes, trying to figure out why the walls were sliding. Oh. He was being rolled somewhere.

Grunting, Sasuke scrunched his eyes shut, trying to clear his vision. People were shouting all around him. Where was Sakura? She was a medic, maybe she would tell him what was happening.

Slowly, things were starting to come back to him, and he stiffened. _Sakura. _The last he recalled was her crying face. _Why is she always crying? Is it because of me again? _

"—corridor is blocked!"

He lifted his head just in time to see a shock of blonde hair beyond the glass windows on the doors. His carrier swiftly and rather crassly jerked him sideways, and then next thing Sasuke knew, he was skidding across icy tile. Jagged knives pierced his body with every impact.

Maybe he did need drugs after all.

The pain had jolted his system and sent adrenaline cutting through the fog, though, and Sasuke stumbled to his feet, using the wall as a support. The thick gauze wrapped all around his torso was constricting to say the least, but he had an inkling that removing it would be detrimental.

"Sasuke!"

He locked gazes with a spirited blonde – one he would never admit was a comforting presence, especially right now. "Naruto, why are you here?" Sasuke coughed, realizing then that he probably hadn't been in his right mind for days. God, he was a wreck.

Naruto broke into a wide grin, offering his fist as a greeting. "You look like shit."

"At least it's temporary, unlike your face." With a concerted effort, Sasuke bumped it lightly, smirking.

His best friend barked out a laugh. "We gotta hurry, I'm here to break you out and they might not have a lot of guards, but that's more than I can handle alone."

"You're supposed to be getting stronger, not weaker, dumbass." Nevertheless, Sasuke broke into a light jog, keeping up with Naruto as they rushed through the halls. Quickly orienting himself, he tried to pinpoint where they were keeping Sakura. "She's still somewhere in the base."

The blonde sobered immediately, chin tucked in and muscles tense. "Yeah. We'll get her out no matter what. Kakashi is here as well. I think he's searching for her." " He hesitated for a second, but then added, "Itachi, too."

Sasuke faltered, whipping around on his friend. "Why is _he_ here?"

He gave him a sad smile. "Why else, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha snorted bitterly, picking up the pace. The two people he loved more than his own life were proving to be equally troublesome. "He's a fucking bigger dumbass than you."

X

"Princess…what should we do?" Suigetsu gave her a wary look as the emergency alarms blared all around them.

Kimimaro had disappeared, leaving two guards in charge of them as he rushed off to ensure Orochimaru's safety. The most important assets were together, and if Itachi's surgery was a failure, then everything would have been for naught. Sakura was the least of their concerns now that they were so close to achieving their goals.

She sighed, looking out at the two large guards. Incapacitating them would be a minor issue in comparison to how hard it would be to get both of them out of the base. Suigetsu was still injured, despite her healing. It would be a struggle and trying to force their way through would only draw attention to them.

On the other hand, staying still also would achieve nothing and the same outcome would result. Looking around the lab, Sakura spotted something. Swiftly walking over to it, she opened up the cabinet, surveying her resources. It wouldn't be easy, but if she had learned anything recently, it was that her medical abilities ventured beyond the realm of humans.

"Suigetsu, help me out," she called over her shoulder, starting to pull bottles down.

"Are we poisoning them…?" he asked nervously. "I don't think that'll work out too well."

"We're just putting them to sleep for a bit," Sakura assured, already concocting the mixture. It wouldn't be very potent, but it should give them time they needed for the second phase of her plans. "It won't be long lasting, though, so we'll have to act quickly, okay?"

With a hesitant nod, he followed her every instruction. If he was going to die anyway, he might as well do it working together with a Superhero Princess. Suigetsu just hoped he wouldn't die.


	24. Penultimate

******NOTE: 2nd update on November 6, 2015**

* * *

As any good medic would, Sakura gave the guards a quick once over before taking off dressed in one of their uniforms. Suigetsu had taken the other. Jamming a pipe through the handles of the doors, the pair took off down the hall. Thankfully, Suigetsu's wanderings finally had a use as he led them through the labyrinth.

"Where's the exit?" Sakura asked through the sweaty mask. She tried not to think about the horrible stench of the unwashed cloth.

"That way. It's not too far off."

"And where would they be keeping Itachi?"

Suigetsu paused, and then shot her a look. "I'm not telling you if you're going to do something idiotic, Princess."

"Someone has to go after him," Sakura argued coolly.

"And that somebody ain't gonna be you," he spat, "we're getting out of here, got it?"

She came to a full stop, glaring through the eye slits. "Get out of the base on your own, Suigetsu. I'm going back for him. My research is being used to destroy his life. I won't abandon him so easily."

"Why are you such a goodie-goodie, doc?" he groaned. Clenching his fists, Suigetsu ground out, "Sauce-kun would say to throw you over my shoulder and run like hell. I'm real tempted to listen, ya got that?"

Sakura didn't reply.

Realizing that they were losing precious time, he made one last ditch effort to convince her, already knowing full well that she wouldn't follow him willingly. "Come with me. Trust your little Sauce-kun. He'll find his brother, somehow, and they'll both be okay"

The reassurance wasn't convincing to either of them.

Suigetsu chewed on his bottom lip, quickly coming to a new conclusion – one that went against all that he ever wanted. He had been a prisoner for so long and the door to freedom was mere meters away. Just a little further, and he'd see the outside world again.

But, at what cost?

Growling out a curse that would make Satan blush, he snatched the girl's arm, leading her away from the exit. "You're not going in alone."

Sakura smiled.

X

Kakashi hadn't meant to arrive at the current destination quite so quickly or quite so alone. It seemed lady luck was playing her toughest hand. He dodged a well-aimed knife, eyeing the swift movements of his opponent.

A surgical team could be seen through the glass windows of the doors. Orochimaru's creeping silhouette burned into Kakashi's mind, knowing full well who the snake was operating on.

Catching the guard's wrist, he twisted and snapped, listening to the crunching of a broken bone. Landing a powerful knee to the gut, Kakashi watched his opponent crumble. Just as the guard fell, another popped up to replace him. Sighing, he engaged, not wanting to waste another second. Then again, he still didn't have a clear plan of what to do with Itachi.

What if stopping the procedure mid-way through was equivalent to death? Kakshi had called for back-up a while ago, and they should be in-transit, however, he wasn't sure if they would even be equipped to handle something like this. Enucleation, as far as Kakashi knew, was a delicate procedure, not to mention one involving _those_ eyes.

As he downed the guard, a thought struck him. Where in the _hell_ was Naruto? They should have met up again already. The last transmission he received included details about Sasuke's retrieval. If those two were together, Kakashi had no worries, however, if they were together, why hadn't they gotten to this room yet?

He desperately hoped that Sasuke and Naruto hadn't gotten hopelessly lost in the labyrinth. And if they did, he would bet money that those two were arguing over which way to go. Their teamwork or perhaps lack of teamwork was such a complex thing. That's why Sakura was always such a good medium for their incessant rivalry. She had a way of calming them down and making the executive decision when those two couldn't agree.

_Another one…?_ Kakashi spun around, already bracing for an attack. However, what he encountered was a face he had dearly missed. "Sakura?" he gaped. Well, speak of the devil. He smiled behind his mask, ruffling her already messy pink hair. "Well, if it isn't great to see you."

Her face was flushed from running, but the glow of warmth in those green pools was steady. "Good to see you too. Is Naruto with you?" she panted.

"He was," Kakashi hedged, giving her a knowing look. "Sasuke is with him."

Immediately, understanding flooded her features, quickly followed by irritation. "Those two are such trouble," she grumbled. Her eyes shifted to Suigetsu who had uneasily removed his mask as well. "This is a friend. His name is Suigetsu."

"Every friendly face is good right now," her former mentor assured. Turning his attention back to the surgery room, he could see Kabuto glowering at him through the glass. "It looks like I'll be in charge of that one."

Sakura nodded somberly. "What can we do about Orochimaru?"

"I can hold him off for a second," Suigetsu muttered, "besides, I gotta bone to pick with him anyway."

"Are you going to be okay?" her brows furrowed at the prospect of him getting into a fight while still heavily injured, especially for a cause she pushed him into.

He gave her a toothy smile. "Watch it, Princess. I'm tougher than you think I am." Patting her head, he turned to Kakashi, exchanging nods before kicking the doors of the operation room open.

Sakura followed after them, steeling her nerves at the sight of Itachi.

X

Kimimaro felt particularly ruthless with each swing and kick, knowing that the younger Uchiha and his idiotic blonde friend were getting in the way of his service to Orochimaru. While in transit to his lord's side, these two had gotten in the way.

Since Sasuke was clearly in no position to fight, Kimimaro figured it would be an easy task of knocking the blonde down, grabbing Orochimaru's vessel, and then getting back to the operation room quickly.

It seemed like Naruto's yearning for redemption was making things difficult though. Sasuke watched from the sidelines, angry at his own inability to help, but partially awed at the ferocity of his best friend's fighting skills. He had considered getting involved a few times, but after realizing the lag in his movements, it was clear that he would be more of a hindrance. Kimimaro was not an opponent to be taken lightly, and one delayed reaction could cost them their chance. Furthermore, the target was Sasuke. He knew this better than anyone, and he wouldn't put himself in a position to be captured.

So instead, he endured the pain of being a bystander. His eyes followed the fight precisely – too precisely. Sasuke grimaced. Those damned eyes were the cause of everything. If he could, he would tear them out and destroy them.

They made Sakura leave him years ago.

They made Itachi sacrifice himself.

They did nothing but bring hate and sorrow.

"SASUKE!"

He shot to attention, having lost track of the fight as his thoughts meandered away. Kimimaro's cold face was immediately before him, outstretched hand vying for Sasuke's throat. Willing his body to move, the Uchiha threw himself to the ground, biting back a grunt of pain as he shoved his foot up, managing to land a solid kick into Kimimaro's gut.

The man cursed, flipping head over heels, and using the force of his landing to launch back at Sasuke who scrambled to get up and out of the way.

Naruto was there in a flash, blocking the attack with a sheathed knife. He gritted his teeth, heels digging into the floor as he tried to hold off the powerful thrust. "Are you okay?" he called back.

"Ah." Sasuke nodded, getting to his feet carefully, stumbling back into a wall. He looked around, searching for something to protect himself and perhaps bring this fight to a close. It was dragging on and every lost second was another second his loved ones were in danger.

"Scared to cut me, boy?" Kimimaro mocked, shoving Naruto back.

The latter skidded, catching himself before toppled over. "Just watching out for you," he returned, breathing a little heavier. _This guy is no joke. He's out for blood._

Sasuke's eyes fell on an unconscious guard around the corner. He had fallen after a swift left hook from Naruto earlier. Surveying the body, he noticed the glint of a gun. Without delay, he staggered over, relieving the man of his weapon. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Kimimaro and Naruto still visibly wrapped up in their battle, a flurry of arms and legs.

Cocking the gun, he braced himself for the recoil. The only problem was the shake in his arms. Cursing under his breath, Sasuke considered the probability to hitting Naruto. Would the blonde mind? _Yes._ Sighing, he lowered the gun.

After a second's thought, he rummaged around in the guard's clothing again, finding a Taser. Picking it up, he chucked it at Naruto, giving his friend only a moment's notice.

Whipping around in that split second, Naruto managed to catch it, confused. Kimimaro used the opening, drop kicking the blonde across the floor. Sasuke had the gun ready, blood red eyes locked on the smug man.

The crack of the bullet spiraling out of the barrel ricocheted off every surface, only interrupted by the gnarled shout of Kimimaro. Sasuke watched blood pool around his shoulder. Bracing himself again, he leveled the gun with the man's chest. He hesitated for only a second as he watched this man come to terms with all that his life had been.

If there was a prick of pity in Sasuke, it was then that he felt it for Kimimaro. This man had dedicated his existence to Orochimaru – the snake that wanted Sasuke as his vessel. There was nothing evil about his devotion. It was merely the entity to which he was devoted. For that reason, they would never find common ground. They would always be against one another.

Sasuke understood that. As such, he knew mercy would not be returned one day, because he wouldn't live long enough as Uchiha Sasuke to see that "one day" arrive.

And then Kimimaro's bloodied shoulder gained a matching scarlet patch over his heart.

Silence fell.

Naruto took the gun away, tossing it across the hall. Grabbing Sasuke by both shoulders, he shook the young man back to his senses. "Are you okay?" blue eyes searched red.

"Hn." He managed, numb to what had just happened.

Deciding this was not the right time to question Sasuke's morals, Naruto helped his friend up. "We've gotta keep going." He paused for a second before adding, "…you did what you thought was necessary. No one will hate you."

Sasuke nodded, but still said nothing.

"Did you really make me bait, though?" Naruto blurted, frowning light heartedly.

That got a smirk out of his friend. "It was either he kicked you aside, or I shot you to get to him."

"You couldn't think of a better option?" he cried.

Sasuke just snorted, the tingling in his fingers slowly fading.


	25. Sasuke

The fight was not going as well as Kakashi had hoped. Kabuto was a difficult man to fight with, especially being so underhanded. Considering who was evaluating him, being underhanded was quite the attribute. Kakashi was a master of concealment and infiltration, but Kabuto was simply a dirty fighter.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Sakura hovering over Itachi, her hands were bare, but she didn't seem to be hesitating. He had no time to ponder the actions any further though, because then Kabuto was in his face again, that smug grin stretching his features.

Suigetsu seemed to be struggling with Orochimaru, however, Kakashi could see that he was still holding on. The fight probably wouldn't last much longer though. Neither of them were very powerful fighters, but clearly Suigetsu would be taking a heavy hit for the cause. Kakashi just held out hope for reinforcements.

Sakura felt sweat trickling down her neck from the healing. Tears slid silently down her face as she memorized the haunting image of Itachi's empty sockets and slowly beating heart.

She couldn't let Sasuke see his brother like this. She _couldn't._

The heart monitor told her that if he didn't get actual treatment soon, it would be a lost cause. Sakura's eyes roamed around the lab, looking for something to slow the bleeding. The operation had been successful in the most foundational of terms. They never had any intention of allowing Itachi to live.

His eyes were all they wanted, and once they transplanted them into Sasuke, then Itachi's existence would be a mere thing of the past.

But she couldn't let that become a reality. Sakura continued to curse herself. She should've known Orochimaru had more accomplices. At first, she thought perhaps they were still in the midst of surgery, but it was merely a front.

They had brutally removed their prize and left the body to bleed away. Orochimaru had been smart enough to send the cargo off with others. Sakura chewed on her bottom lip, not wanting to consider how far away Itachi's eyes had travelled by now. Surely, they planned to take Sasuke to wherever those eyes were as well.

Shaking away the thoughts, she tried to focus more energy into the healing process. Itachi would not die here. That was all she could cling to. Even if she had to drag him out of here by sheer force of will, she would do it.

Sasuke didn't deserve anymore loss.

In the background, she could hear the clashing of bodies and grunts of pain – pain endured for a cause both personal and global. She had assisted in the creation of a weapon. Those eyes could change the feasible world and she would bear the responsibility for discovering, developing, and refining "immortality".

But the pressure of her reputation and dignity were nothing compared to the bitter guilt chewing away at her heart.

"Sakura! Watch out!"

She whipped around just in time to feel Kabuto's unforgiving knuckles connect with her face. His backhand surged through her, and she flew, crashing into the cart of surgical tools. Everything crashed to the ground in a heap.

Kakashi swore under his breath, engaging Kabuto once more before the medic could hurt his young comrade anymore. His eyes strayed over to the pink haired woman, watching her slowly struggle to breathe air back into her lungs.

"She's really got all of you wrapped around her little finger, huh?" Kabuto spat, blocking a powerful punch.

"Even if that is true, she is equally tied to all of us," he responded coolly, dodging a lethal scalpel. "Though I wonder, just where did a medic learn to kill?"

"A medic who cannot take a life shouldn't be preaching the ability to save a life," he retorted, smiling lightly.

Kakashi hardly found the logic in those words, though he saw the deep held belief in his opponent's crazed eyes. Although he himself had also weighed the legitimacy of judging who gets to live or die, he rarely considered a medic's moral compass which said all life must be cherished. Though Kabuto seemed to think the opposite. Having control of both life and death appeared to be the meaning of "medicine" for him.

"Sakura is a much better medic than you, and I assure you, she has never taken a life," Kakashi mused, sweeping a kick.

Kabuto dodged. "On the contrary, her research took Itachi's life. I think that's a significant death on her shoulders."

"You're a poisonous little thing," he remarked, landing a blow on the younger man's chest. Instead of sending him flying. Kakashi latched on, throwing him to the ground and pinning his shoulders. Grinding either knee into the crunching joints, the silver haired man glowered down at the writhing medic. "Where did they take Itachi's eyes?"

Kabuto failed to answer, gargled cries bursting from his mouth each time Kakashi pressed down on his slowly bending shoulders.

"I need an answer now."

Sakura was gripping the side of the operation table, trying to gather her wits. Warm blood trickled down her forehead from where she had connected harshly with the tray of tools. Wincing, she looked down at Itachi once more, deciding that all she could do now was wrap his eyes up to try and contain the exposure. Based on Kabuto's treatment, she could be assured that her usefulness had reached its limit.

"Little girl, you're in the way."

A shiver raced down her spine and she spun around to see Orochimaru approaching. Suigetsu's limp body laid on the floor across the room. Sakura spread her arms protectively, blocking the snake's view of Itachi. "You're not touching him."

"You speak as if he's still alive. A mere corpse must be disposed of quickly otherwise we risk contaminating the area," he hissed, sadistic grin lighting his face, "didn't Tsunade teach you that?"

"Don't talk about her," Sakura bit back, "you have no right to speak of her."

"You are also in no position to speak to me like this, child," Orochimaru murmured, displeasure clear on his features. "Will you remove yourself, or will I do it for you?" He took a step forward.

Before she could utter another word though, a cold hand touched her own. Sakura whirled around, seeing Itachi shifting up onto his elbows. Ashen lips pressed and parted silently before finally uttering a single, "Go."

"No!" she shouted, clasping his hand tightly. "You are Sasuke's brother, but you are also my cherished brother. You are Naruto's precious brother, and Kakashi's irreplaceable peer. You will not die here."

Itachi said nothing, but it surely had more to do with his incapacitated state rather than a resignation to her boldness.

Sakura glared back at Orochimaru who was clearly tired of their banter. "I'm done with these games." He hissed, coiling his fingers around the young girl's throat. Yanking her away from the operating table, she soon felt the press of his vile mouth against her ear. "Was I a kinder man, I would kill you now. But that would be too easy."

He threw her aside as a new fist came hurling toward him. Catching it with some effort, Orochimaru glowered at the blonde haired beacon of light, whose sky blue eyes were fierce and burning. "Don't you dare touch her!" Naruto snarled, allowing his momentum to carry him into a flying kick.

Orochimaru failed to dodge, bracing himself against the crack of a muscled leg against his jaw. Stumbling backwards, he caught himself against a countertop. In a split second, electricity shot up his spine, paralyzing him immediately. Slit eyes lifted up to see the flaming scarlet irises of the youngest Uchiha. A crackling Tazer was tightly gripped in his white-knuckled hand.

Immediately, Sasuke was turning his attention to Sakura who lay unconscious on the floor. Her hair was in disarray, bleeding forehead pulsing angrily. It seemed the last impact had finally knocked her out. He lifted her gently, biting back the fury boiling in his veins. At the very least, he was able to down the man who attacked her. Though he was hardly satisfied. From his periphery, he could see his unmoving elder brother, but didn't dare look at him directly.

How could he? Did he even have a right to lay eyes on a hero of that caliber? He was ashamed for his weakness, for Itachi's sacrifice, and so much more.

The only shameful failure he refused to let himself run from was the chill of Sakura's skin against his own, telling him he had been unable to keep his word once again. If he couldn't protect his precious people – or even just this one girl who loved him – what arrogance did he have to try and save someone as miraculous as Itachi?

Naruto was at their side in an instant, concern etched into his features. "How is she?"

"Alive," Sasuke grunted, disapproval unmasked. He brought her a bit closer, before turning to Naruto and offering her limp body. "I can't carry her properly right now."

Nodding silently, the blonde picked up their friend, his grip firm and steady. Turning around, his eyes narrowed. "Where are Kakashi and Kabuto?"

"They disappeared through there," Suigetsu croaked, pushing himself up to a sitting position and pointing toward another door at the opposite end of the room. He was clearly still out of sorts, but he seemed to be gaining a grip. "Fuck, Orochimaru got me good." He was sure a couple of ribs had been broken. Thankfully, he was pretty adept at dealing with pain.

Sasuke nodded, getting to his feet. "I'll follow them."

Naruto immediately shot him a steely glare. "No way in fucking hell. You aren't going anywhere. Kakashi can take care of himself."

"He came to save me and Itachi. I'm not going to leave him behind." The determination on his face spoke volumes.

Before the blonde could butt in again, Suigetsu was getting to his feet as well. "I'll come along too." Sasuke's distaste was immediate. The ex-experiment smirked, coming over to stand by the disgruntled Uchiha. "Calm down, Sauce-kun. I'm not here for you. Princess would be real upset if she found out you went solo _and_ left her behind."

Despite the intent, the same thought crossed everyone's minds. _Will he come back? _

Sasuke averted his eyes from Naruto, instead turning to linger on the unconscious girl. Was it fate to keep them apart? Was this their story – their ending? His lips curled bitterly. Had his future always been so bleak? For a moment there, he thought perhaps things were aligning. _Sakura…Itachi…_

He could almost taste happiness.

"You're coming back, teme."

Dark eyes met the sky. Naruto glared at him, confidence embedded in sapphire. Sasuke smirked, disguising his thoughts with a nonchalant shrug. "I'll do what's necessary." Turning his back, he headed toward the door. "Let's go, Suigetsu."

The pair disappeared through the doorway.

* * *

In the meantime, Naruto glanced down to see Orochimaru paralyzed on the floor. Setting Sakura down for the moment, he cautiously approached the mad scientist, jumping back when spindly fingers twitched. His neck rolled back in stiff ticks, slit eyes and sharp features always cold and cruel.

"Why did you do this?" Naruto demanded.

A dark chuckle fell from his lips. "For man's greatest desire. That is why." Orochimaru sneered, still trying to gain strength in his arms.

"Immortality will give you happiness? Is that it?"

"Happiness is not my aim," he growled, "what innocent dreams you still hold. Knowledge. Power. Those are the only meaningful things."

Naruto ground his teeth. "You ruined their lives for this. You _destroyed_ all that they had!" His mind flashed to the experiments still roaming around in labs within the base. "So many lives have suffered because of your ambitions. Does that mean nothing to you?"

"Morality is not universal, nor does it apply to all people." Orochimaru gazed at him blandly, unaffected by the emotional appeals. "The loss of a single life is incomparable to the immortal existence of a single life. Even if millions must die in order to attain immortality, then it is worth it. That one immortal will live enough for those millions who could not."

His fist was connecting with the man's face before he could control himself. Naruto shouted angrily, the words garbled as he took pleasure from the pain caused by each resounding blow. "You _worthless_ piece of shit," Naruto raised his fist once more, but froze at the sound of drumming footsteps preceding the doors bursting open to reveal a police force. Paramedics came through the center, flanked by heavily armed officers.

Naruto slowly climbed off of the bruised and battered Orochimaru, ignoring the way blood trickled from the snake's nose and mouth. "Just in time," he greeted the reinforcements.

"Where is Kakashi?" the head officer demanded.

"He's chasing another assailant," Naruto reported. "Uchiha Sasuke, and another young man have gone after them. They went that way." He pointed toward the door his best friend disappeared through minutes ago. "Furthermore, Uchiha Itachi requires immediate emergency medical attention. Haruno Sakura has a possible concussion as well." Naruto indicated the two figures in the room. "Sasuke was heavily bandaged as well. It seems he sustained heavy wounds earlier at the hands of Orochimaru." He shot the snake a pointed glare which was equally ignored.

"Understood," the officer nodded curtly, getting on his communicator and repeating the information more succinctly.

In an instant, paramedics were wheeling Itachi into a different transport, taking note of his condition rapidly. The blonde felt some relief, but knew it would be short lived. Itachi was in bad shape, to say the very least.

Two men had been assigned to apprehending the scowling scientist. Naruto watched that procedure closely, not budging from his spot until it seemed safe. His eyes flitted over to where a medic was examining Sakura and dictating notes to an assistant.

What both officers charged with restraining Orochimaru failed to notice was a certain sleight-of-hand so smooth, it would've been missed by near anyone. It should have been obvious though, considering the desperation of the situation.

A harmless ending was not a designated ending, nor would the conflict be resolved without sacrifice.

"Shit!" Naruto lunged the moment he realized what was going on. His eyes were wide with knowledge, having known deep within him that things never panned out smoothly – especially when this snake was involved.

Orochimaru merely chuckled. "Foolish child. Can a mere electric shock do anything in this situation?" And then his thin, cold finger tapped the trigger.

Naruto felt rather than knew what was about to happen as the room shook. He dove toward Sakura, shielding her as the paramedics scrambled about, terrified of what was happening. Holding her tightly against, him, he gritted his teeth against the explosive bursts of concrete and tile. Lacerations tore through the entire base, destabilizing every surface and person.

"GET OUT NOW!" the officers shouted, guiding the paramedics handling Itachi toward the still intact hallway.

Naruto's eyes adjusted to the smoke and debris, scanning the room. Orochimaru had vanished. Lifting Sakura up, he searched for the nearest officer. "Please, take her outside!" he shouted over the sounds of ticking bombs preparing to explode.

"You're coming too!" the officer snapped, juggling the young girl as she was forced into his arms. "Civilians—"

"—my brother and teacher are still in there," Naruto cut in, turning away, "I'm not abandoning them." And then he was running off, not waiting for an answer.

The narrow hall was clearly an emergency escape. Marks of fighting were clearly painted in the scratches on the walls. Naruto sprinted as fast as he could, wondering how far they could've gone. Knowing the layout of the labyrinth, it could easily be miles long – he just hoped that wasn't the case.

Turning a corner, Naruto was dismayed to find yet another long corridor. It seemed the explosions were not yet affecting this area. He was thankful for that at least.

Corner after corner, turn after turn, and still it seemed like he was merely getting lost in the darkness. What felt like a year passed before he saw light. It was faint and probably an illusion, but it got his adrenaline pumping.

Pushing on, Naruto burst through the tunnel, emerging in—

"A cave?" he blurted, looking up at a looming waterfall. A pool of clear water shone through the darkness of the very real, very natural formation. He didn't have very long to awe at the sight as he heard sounds of fighting deeper into the cave.

Turning in a circle, he spotted a smaller tunnel, echoes of grunts and shouts coming from within. Bracing himself, Naruto entered the cave, only to be knocked down by Kakashi's flying body. Yelping at the force, he skidded back, managing to catch the older man.

"Naruto?" Kakashi blinked, surprised.

"Are you okay?" he quickly asked.

"Well, relatively," he responded wryly, nodding toward Jirobo. "Kabuto had his rather large friend lying in wait. I should've known such a rat would be the most troublesome of opponents." Kakashi steadied himself. "I'm more concerned about Sasuke and Suigetsu. They chased after Kabuto."

"Why are we always chasing that man?" Naruto sighed.

"He's a slippery one," Kakashi mused, stretching his muscles and warily eyeing his waiting opponent. "Anyway, as much as the idea grates on me, go after Sasuke. He's in no condition to beat Kabuto _and_ get out of here alive."

Naruto nodded firmly. "I'm on it. But if you die here, I'm gonna curse your grave for years to come."

"Don't worry," he smiled behind his mask, "I've already devised a winning strategy."

He grinned at the confidence, squeezing his old mentor's shoulder in a way that meant more than it appeared. "Treat us all for ramen after we get out of here." Naruto watched Kakashi wave him off, and then they were going their separate ways once more.

Venturing past the opening in the tunnel, he was led into another natural corridor, eyes narrowing with concern as he followed a trail of blood. It was tracing a war path and he just hoped it wasn't Sasuke's life lighting the way.

As he reached the next opening, he had to shield himself against the rippling waves of an explosion. Cursing, Naruto pressed forward, coughing and straining to see what was going on. "Sasuke?!" he shouted, hoping that maybe his voice would reach someone.

"What are you doing here, idiot?" a strangled cry burst through the fog.

Wading through the dust, Naruto managed to find the center of the room, nearly running into a collapsed Sasuke. Suigetsu's silhouette leaned against one of the cave's walls, and the slight rise and fall of his chest was the only indicator of life. "I came after your sorry ass!" Naruto snapped, kneeling down. "Where's Kabuto?"

"Right here."

Naruto flung himself around, blocking a lethal scalpel with the quickly dulling knife he had robbed a guard of. "Were you trying to blow yourself up along with them?" he demanded.

"I was just opening up a path," Kabuto responded coolly, parrying each blow, "and welcoming some friends."

A vicious leg came ramming into the blonde's backside, sending him across the room. Naruto rolled to his knees, ignoring the shooting pain. Tayuya waved cutely at him. "Long time no see," she snickered.

As the dust finally cleared, Naruto zeroed in on Kidomaru and Sakon supporting their Orochimaru-_sama_. What caught his attention more than those old faces was their clothing. His bones chilled at the paramedic uniforms and Uchiha Itachi's body lying motionless on a gurney.

_No…_ Naruto launched to his feet, but was quickly knocked back down by Tayuya.

"Sasuke-kun, you wouldn't leave your brother all alone, would you?" Orochimaru hissed, watching the horror stretch across the youngest Uchiha's features. "It would be in everyone's best interest for you to come quietly."

"Don't listen to him, teme!" Naruto cried. He writhed under the woman, shoving her off for only a second before Kabuto made himself know again. The violent surge of electricity froze his limbs and send him crashing down.

"Really quite the handy little tool, hmm?" Kabuto chuckled, twirling it lightly. "Perhaps I'll show Sasuke how to use it more effectively." He stepped over the paralyzed blonde, edging over to Orochimaru. "Tayuya, grab that unruly Suigetsu. Perhaps with some re-programming, he'll be a useful fighter. He shows promise."

"Agreed," Orochimaru murmured, "he held his own quite well."

Naruto watched helplessly as Suigetsu was slung over Tayuya's shoulder.

The silence did not ensue as Sasuke stood up, the back of his shirt soaked through with blood. The shake in his exhausted muscles was obvious, yet that damned stoic Uchiha façade remained in place. He looked emotionally drained, a dull ache of bitterness lighting maroon irises.

"Itachi wouldn't want you to go!" Naruto pleaded, cursing his body for refusing to move.

Sasuke's shoulders seemed to sag the slightest bit, the weight of words finding physical form. Tilting his head back, he eyed his oldest friend – his greatest friend – soberly. They were always best at communicating through fists, but even Naruto could understand the heavy choice that had been made.

His heart dropped.

"No, no, no, I swear to fucking god, you can't do this!" he cried, clawing at the dirt angrily. Tears pricked his eyes – a mixture of fury, frustration, and sadness.

"Usuratonkachi."

Naruto looked up, seeing Sasuke standing over him. That annoyingly cool smirk graced his pale features.

"Take care of Sakura."

And then he was turning his back on him. On them.

"You can't do this to her—"

The last explosion brought the roof down, closing the path his best friend was now on.

"—_SASUKE!_"

**.END.**


	26. Epilogue: Sakura

**_****2nd Update on November 7, 2015_**

* * *

_Kyoto, Japan_

Cherry blossoms litter the streets, the soft rustling of scattered petals and shuffling feet filling the quite nights. There are few roamers at this hour, most already tucked safely into bed or in the arms of loved ones. But some are used to the dead of night – even finding comfort in the silence.

One such person strolled through the park on her way home, breathing in the sweet fragrance of her namesake, and drawing dreams through the blanket of night sky. Her shoulder bag was filled with documents, and spare clothes from too many shifts at the hospital. Her stride is more powerful than years ago, as is the confidence with which she guides herself through the darkness.

The soft tinkle of a fan-shaped charm hanging diligently on her ring of keys often times brushes against the pink flower charm she was safe-keeping. Unlocking the door to her modest apartment, she finds a note from her roommate on the kitchen table.

_Hey, Sakura-chan,_

_Took Hinata on a date!_

_Wish me luck! Be back tonight (but maybe not?)_

_Love, Naruto_

She rolled her eyes, knowing the idiotic blonde would be home later. Hinata definitely wouldn't let him stay the night. Setting the note aside, she dropped her things in the living room. With a deep yawn, she made the executive decisions that a shower could wait until the morning.

Pushing the door of her bedroom open, a gust of wind rushed around her, the slithering sensation constricting. Her body tensed immediately.

Bright red irises gleamed in the darkness.

"Run."

.

.

.

* * *

_To be continued._

_A sequel is coming. _


End file.
